


Played For a Fool

by Sasswarrior



Category: Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer
Genre: Brotp, F/M, Jacinter, Kiko - Freeform, Mystery, Ship, Suspense, TLC, Wolflet, cresswell, kaider, kinder - Freeform, marissa meyer, otp, played for a fool, rampion bros, space bros, the lunar chronicles - Freeform, wincin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:35:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 48
Words: 93,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22271950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasswarrior/pseuds/Sasswarrior
Summary: "Cinder suddenly felt like she was in a Hitchcock movie. She felt like the idiot who had all the information presented to her, but couldn't figure it out. She felt like the dummy that was about to get murdered."A lunar chronicles modern day AU that revolves around the TLC characters, letumosis, a guitar shop and a mysterious killer. All of these character belong to Marissa Meyer.
Relationships: Crescent Moon "Cress" Darnel/Carswell Thorne, Crescent Moon "Cress" Darnel/Kai, Iko/Liam Kinney, Iko/Linh Cinder, Jacin Clay/Winter Hayle-Blackburn, Kai/Linh Cinder, Linh Cinder/Carswell Thorne, Scarlet Benoit & Carswell Thorne, Scarlet Benoit/Wolf | Ze'ev Kesley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	1. The Fender

The picking pattern was simple, but beautiful. Cinder didn't know where she had learned the song, but it was one of her very favorites. She began to hum along with the song just as her little sister ran into her room.

"Cinder!" yelled Peony as she skipped through the door. Peony was two years younger than Cinder, who was sixteen. Cinder and Peony weren't actually sisters but their bond was just as tight. Cinder had been adopted by the Lihn family when she was 11 years old, just after she had gotten into the car accident that had changed her life forever. Cinder could hardly remember the accident or her life before it and she was glad for it. Her childhood hadn't been a pleasant one and she was happy to forget it. Not that her life had improved much since.

Cinder looked up from the strings of her ukulele. "What's up Peony?" Cinder questioned. Cinder was just about to head out to work at her little repair shop for string instruments. She loved working there because she spent the majority of her time just messing around on her uke.

"Nothing." Replied Peony. She groaned and looked at Cinder again "I'm just bored out of my mind! When are you going to teach me how to play the ukulele like you?"

Cinder smiled. Peony had been asking Cinder this same question for the past 3 months and Cinder gave her the exact same answer every time. "Once you get a uke, then I can teach you."

Peony drooped. Cinder laughed. "How am I supposed to teach you if you don't have the thing you want to learn? Are you going to play an imaginary ukulele?" Peony grumbled incoherently and Cinder smiled at her. "I promise I'll teach you once you get your own uke. If I had enough money, I would buy you one myself, but I can't."

Cinder looked at her watch and her eyes widened. "Holy stars, I'm gonna be late! I've gotta go! Love you Peony!" Cinder yelled as she grabbed her gloves and ran from her room and out of the house.

Her car was the most ugly thing known to mankind. It was an ugly shade of mustard yellow that wasn't desirable by anyone. She was glad to have it though. Cinder had found it at the dump and found it in good enough condition to use and Pearl thought that it was so hideous that she never wanted to ride in it, so that was an extra bonus.

Her shop was tiny and often overlooked, but Cinder felt more at home here than anywhere else. She was sitting there fixing a broken guitar when she ducked under her desk to fish for a steel low E and B string when someone slammed a guitar case on her table.

Cinder jerked upwards, hitting her head on the bottom of her desk. She looked up and scowled at the idiot who had scared her. She was met by shaggy black hair and the most brilliant copper eyes that she had ever seen. She immediately recognized him as Kaito Prince. They went to the same high school together, though he was a senior while Cinder was a sophomore. He was also the senior class president and most popular kid in school, while Cinder was the a complete nobody.

Kai looked at her very surprised and a bit apologetic. "I'm sorry! I didn't realize that anyone was back there!" He did look very sorry and Cinder decided that she would overlook the fact that he had caused her new throbbing headache.

"It's fine," Cinder said, playing with the hem of her left glove, "What can I help you with?" She cast her eyes down to look at the enormous guitar case that was sitting on her desk. Kaito's eyes stayed on her still looking a little bit worried.

"Well, I'm looking for a Cinder Lihn because I'm having some problems with my guitar." He looked at her and gave a heartwarming grin. Cinder looked back down at her gloves and pulled the left one up even further.

"I'm Cinder Lihn." She whispered. Kai looked at her confused and a little suspiciously and then smiled at her again. Cinder's stomach did a backflip.

"You're Cinder Lihn?" he asked astoundedly.

"Yes, now what seems to be the problem with your guitar?" Cinder inquired.

"Um... Oh yeah! My D string is having some issues. It won't tune and it's acting all wonky and so I was thinking that I might need a new string or something. My friend said that there was this little shop so I decided that I would come and see what I needed to get fixed. Also, my name is Kaito Prince, but you can just call me Kai." He said.

Cinder opened up the case and looked inside at the most beautiful fender guitar that she had ever seen. It was sleek, with dark mahogany wood that made you want to never touch it, but just let it sit there so that you could look at it. She picked it up and played a simple tune. He was right, the D string was out of whack.

Cinder tried to tune it but it just wouldn't go. "You'd be surprised how often that works." She muttered under her breath. She looked at the peg to see if there were any issues but couldn't find any. She looked up to see Kaito staring at her. She looked back down. "I'm not spotting the problem but I can replace the string in no time. It might take me a few days because I need to order new steel D strings though."

"That would be great! Do you need payment upfront or after?" Kaito looked relieved. Cinder knew what a bummer it was to not be able to play your instrument. One time her ukulele string had broken and she hadn't been able to play it. That was when she very first learned how to fix instruments.

"Payment upfront." Cinder replied. Kaito payed her and was just leaving out the door when he turned around.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" Kaito asked. This surprised Cinder. Nobody hardly ever knew her or recognized her, let alone that most popular kid in school.

"I'm a sophomore at Commonwealth High." Cinder said lamely. Kaito looked surprised, then he smiled.

"Really? That's awesome! I guess I'll see you around Cinder!" The bell rang as the door closed behind him and then rang again.

Cinder's very best friend walked into the room with blue braids bouncing and exclaimed, "Cinder! Was that Kaito Prince who I just saw walking out of your shop? Oh my stars, Cinder!" Cinder laughed at her friend's enthusiasm.

Iko and Cinder had met just after Cinder had moved in with the Lihns. They were complete opposites, but they were best friends. "Yes, that was Kaito Prince. He wanted me to fix a string on his Fender."

"Oh my stars, Cinder! He's the most popular guy at school! And the hottest as well!" Iko fanned herself for emphasis and sat down on Cinder's desk. "You'll have to introduce me to him!"

Cinder scowled. "Iko, he only came in here to get his guitar fixed. I don't even know him at all!" That was true. Cinder didn't know him. She had only just talked to him for the first time about 3 minutes ago.

"Hmm. I still want to meet him," Iko gazed out into space absentmindedly. Iko was what you would call "boy crazy" because she was always flirting and found almost every boy attractive. She was never in an actual relationship though, because she liked to maintain an air of being unattainable.

"You want to meet all of the rich and popular boys!" Cinder laughed. Iko laughed with her and they just sat there chatting for a while until Cinder realized that it was time to close down the shop.

"I'll see you tomorrow Cinder!" Iko exclaimed and ran out of the door as Cinder said goodbye. Cinder stood there, staring at the place where her best friend had just been and thought about her encounter with Kaito.

A soft smile appeared on Cinder's lips. She began to hum as she locked up and turned out the lights. Her car was as old and gross as always, but Cinder couldn't wait to get home and tell Peony about her encounter with Kaito.


	2. The Day it All Went Wrong

Excitement rushed through Cinder as she drove home. She thought of telling Peony that she had met Kaito Prince, grinning at the mere thought of how thrilled Peony would be. She would probably insist on coming to work with Cinder every day for the rest of their lives, though Cinder wouldn't mind the company.

Everything was just as it should be, even if Cinder still had Adri to deal with. She couldn't care less what kind of torture Adri had planned for Cinder, because seeing Peony happy was all that Cinder cared about. 

There had been times when Cinder had contemplated leaving the Lihn's house forever, leaving the Commonwealth, but Cinder knew that she couldn't leave Peony. Peony was the only piece of family that Cinder had left. Without her, she would be broken.

When Cinder got to her street, her heart was still happy and excited to tell Peony that she saw her celebrity crush. She was actually enjoying life, until she reached her house and immediately realized that something was wrong. 

There was an ambulance outside of the Lihn residence, and as she stepped out of her car and closer to the scene her stomach dropped as she saw a small figure sitting inside the emergency vehicle, tears streaming down her panicked face.

Peony sat inside with multiple medical personnels surrounding her. Dread curled inside Cinder's stomach as she tried to come up with reasonable explanations for why Peony would be sitting in an ambulance.

Hundreds of valid explanations left Cinder's mind as she stepped closer to her sister. There was a reason why Peony looked to horrified. She wasn't sitting in an ambulance for any trivial reason. Peony had a blue rash spreading up her arms, and that could only mean one thing. Peony had the blue fever. Letumosis.

Cinder was in complete shock. How could Peony have Letumosis? Peony was a perfectly healthy 14 year-old girl who almost never got sick. Letumosis wasn't even that common anymore, seeing how people got locked up to die right after it made its appearance.

Letumosis had sprung into existence one day when Dr. Levana Blackburn's lab experiment had gone horribly wrong. It spread like crazy to some, but left others completely unharmed. Some people were inexplicably immune to the disease, while others were utterly vulnerable. There was no explanation. No one, not even the brightest scientists were yet able to explain why some were immune, while others were not.

They called it the Lunar effect after the name of Dr. Blackburn's company. Those who were immune were called Lunars, but you didn't know if you were a Lunar until you are exposed to the disease.

Thousands died within the first weeks of the diseases existence, and thousands more had died in the twelve years that it had thrived, seeing how there was no cure. The disease wasn't even treatable. Once one contracted the blue fever, it was over. There was one result that came from the disease. Death.

Dr. Rikan Prince, Kaito Prince's father, had started the Letumosis Cure Foundation. He even had a new Commonwealth Hospital built just for the purpose of finding a cure for letumosis after his wife was taken by the disease, though not cure had yet been found.

Lead scientist Dr. Sage Darnel, who originally worked for Dr. Blackburn, had published so many articles and had so many near breakthroughs on the cure but never quite found it. It seemed impossible.

Cinder felt hopeless as she stared at her sister. Peony was one of the only good things in Cinder's life. She was the only reason that Cinder stayed with Adri and Cinder knew that Peony was the reason why Adri kept Cinder after her husband Garan had died of letumosis.

Garan had adopted Cinder when nobody else had wanted her. He had made her a part of his family and then died only a few short weeks later to leave Cinder with a wretched stepmother and stepsister who hated her. Adri and Pearl both hated her and Peony was the only one who had truly accepted her into the family.

It's not like Cinder was some demonic being just for looking different from most people. In the crash that had taken Cinder's parents and left Cinder an orphan, it had also taken something else from her. Cinder's left hand and leg suffered horrible third degree burns that had left the most hideous scars and left her without the ability to cry because of the severe damage to her tear ducts.

Sure, Cinder always wore long pants, boots, and gloves to cover it up, but Adri and Pearl still knew and hated her for it. They had even gone so far as to making her expose her burns as punishment when they were especially mad at her.

Pain was all that Cinder could feel, and she didn't even realize that she was running toward Peony until two strong arms grabbed her and held her back. "Cinder," Peony sobbed, "I'm sick!" Cinder struggled to break free from her captors. She had to see Peony. She couldn't let her die alone in that terrible place.

"Peony, you're gonna make it through this. They are going to find a cure. You're not going to die!" Cinder yelled. She tried to shove away from the monsters keeping her away from Peony, but they wouldn't budge. "Let me go! I need to see my sister!" Cinder screamed at her detainers.

One of them looked at her sympathetically and said, "You can't see her, she has letumosis."

Cinder screamed, fighting like a caged bear to get free. She tried everything in her power to break the grips of those holding her, but it was no use. Cinder watched, every nerve screaming as the ambulance door closed and drove away taking all of Cinder's hope with it. The two that were holding her let go of Cinder and she fell to the ground, completely numb.

Cinder didn't know how long she sat there staring absently at where the ambulance had just been. It could have been days for all that Cinder knew. She was shaking, but no tears came. They would never come, and Cinder hated herself for it.

When she finally picked herself off the ground, she climbed up the steps to her apartment. She knew that Adri would be there and that she would not be pleasant.

Cinder opened the door and was not surprised to see Adri sitting on the sofa. She tried to avoid eye contact and leave but Adri stopped her. "Cinder," Adri whispered threateningly, "I want you out."

Sagging, Cinder felt fear wash over her. She had expected this, but it was still hard for her to process. "Why?" She asked. "Where am I supposed to go? What am I supposed to do?" Cinder regretted saying it the second the words left her lips.

Adri was furious. "You know that Peony was the only reason that we kept you, you disgusting creature! You've never been anything but a burden on this family and it's time that you finally leave us!" Adri snarled, and Cinder almost expected her to spit at her feet.

Cinder began trembling again, except this time it was with anger, not grief. "I didn't ask to be like this!" Cinder yelled, losing her cool. "I didn't ask for to get in that car accident and for my parents to die! I didn't ask to get nearly burned alive! I never wanted ANY of this!" Cinder screamed. She was seething. How could Adri stand there and blame her because of fate? It wasn't fair, but when had Cinder's life ever been fair?

"You've got three days to find a place before I want you out, or else I'm calling the police." Adri threatened. "I don't ever want to see you again." Adri whispered in a dangerous voice. Cinder knew that her decision was final and that there was no point arguing.

Cinder left and went to her closet of a bedroom. It technically couldn't even be called a bedroom because there wasn't a single window. Cinder flopped down onto the bed and screamed into her pillow. Cinder was being kicked out. She didn't have a family, a home, friends... She did have Iko, and a couple other people who she might be able to trust, but no one that she could burden herself upon. Peony was going to die and Cinder was completely alone.

Cinder felt guilty for being so selfish. Peony was alone in some secluded hospital room knowing that she was at death's doors. She was just as alone as Cinder and had even less hope. 

Sitting up straight, Cinder took in a deep breath, counted to 5, and then let it out. She fixed her thin brown hair into a messy pony tail and took in another calming breath. She could figure this out. She couldn't give up hope. She could happily live her life without her wretched stepmother and stepsister and maybe, just maybe get over the horrible heartbreak that was Peony.


	3. Rampion

It had been two days since Peony had become sick and Cinder still didn't know where she was going to go. She hadn't gone to school, but was still working at her shop. She had looked everywhere, but Cinder couldn't afford anything, not even the most crappy, sketchy places imaginable.

The bell to her shop door rang and in walked a familiar face. "Thorne?" Cinder called in slight surprise. She hadn't seen Thorne in a while, not since he decided to open up his own guitar store, Rampion. She hadn't heard much about it except that it had only just opened.

Thorne was like an older brother to Cinder, and though they didn't see much of each other anymore, he was still one of Cinder's closest friends.

"Hey Cinder!" Thorne replied. Thorne was 4 years older than Cinder but wasn't going to college. His parents wanted him to go to some prestigious rich military academy, but Thorne had never really been into that. He had even admitted to Cinder that he had always just wanted to open up a music store.

"So what can I help you with today?" Cinder asked. Thorne looked at her and smiled. Cinder frowned. This couldn't be good.

"I have a proposal for you," Thorne explained, "I have just recently opened up Rampion and I need someone who can do repairs. I need _you_ to come and work for me. You're the best person in the Commonwealth at fixing string instruments and I want to bring you on for repairs. What do you say?"

That had not been what she was expecting. Cinder work for Thorne? Sure, he was her friend, but he was also a real putz and a pain in the butt to be around. But maybe this was her ticket to a new life. She could go and work at the Rampion and start her life over. This was her chance, and she needed to take it. "Sure Thorne, I'll come and work for you."

The shock on his face was evident. Clearly he hadn't been expecting her to agree so quickly and eagerly. "Er, are you okay Cinder? I thought that it would take a lot of convincing but you're being very agreeable. What's going on?" Thorne inquired.

Cinder didn't know what to say. Should she tell him the truth? That Peony had letumosis and was going to die? That she was being kicked out of her home to fend for herself? Could she come up with a reasonable lie? No. This was Thorne, and no matter what a jerk he was, he was still her friend, and friends don't lie.

"Peony has letumosis," Cinder whispered, "And Adri is kicking me out. I have until tomorrow to find a place but I don't know what to do!"

Cinder was losing her cool and feeling a little hysterical and knew that Thorne could sense it. He looked at her with so much concern and Cinder knew that he was just as shocked as she was. "Aces, that's pretty rough Cinder. You're what, 16? She can't just kick you out like that!"

"She can, Thorne, and she will and I don't have a clue what I'm going to do!" Cinder whisper yelled, putting her face in her hands. She felt somewhat comforted that she could share this with someone who was on her side. Someone she trusted. Stars, Thorne was basically her big brother. Sure, he was a royal pain who teased her more than she liked, but he was also always on her side.

"You know, Cinder," Thorne said hesitantly, "The Rampion has a sort of extra garage of sorts that I don't use. It's not very big or anything, but if you want, you could stay there until you find your own place." Thorne looked at her determinedly and gave her his cocky smile.

"Really?" Cinder questioned, not sure that she had heard him right, "You'll help me?"

"What are friends for?" Thorne questioned jokingly, "And besides, you'll be able to have all of your weird work stuff there and you'll be right next to the shop!"

Cinder punched Thorne, but chuckled all the same. It felt nice to have someone care for her. It was nice to have a friend she could trust. It was nice to have something good happen for the first time in a long time.

***

"I thought that you said it was small!" Cinder exclaimed. She was standing in the garage that connected to the Rampion, staring shocked at the enormous room before her. For a garage, it wasn't even that bad and it was at least 50 times the size of her closet. Though that had barely been large enough to fit her bed.

Thorne shook his head. "It is small. This used to be an old mechanics shop. It has two garages and this is the smaller of the two." He chuckled as Cinder still stared at him with huge eyes and added, "What did you expect when I said garage? Your weird little closet? Aces, Harry Potter, how did you live in such small quarters for all of those years?"

Cinder blushed and muttered, "I guess that's all that I've ever really had." Thorne looked down with a sad expression on his face.

"Why did you stay there all of those years? They treated you horribly and you never did a single thing wrong." Thorne looked confused and Cinder began to feel awkward.

She couldn't tell him the reason why she had had to stay with the Lihn's. How they were the only one's who would take her in after knowing everything about her. They had offered her a home, well Garan had. They had been the only people within the organization that felt they were capable of taking her in. Clearly, they had not.

Years of abuse and cruelty had been all that Cinder had to show from her life at the Lihn's, though it wasn't any type of change from her life before the accident. Her real parents had loved her almost as much as Adri.

"Look, it's fine Thorne. Thank's for giving me a place to stay. I really appreciate it." Cinder stated, clearly indicating that this discussion was over. She really wasn't in the mood to discuss why she had to stay with Adri, even if she did trust Thorne enough to tell him.

Thorne smirked. "You're welcome Cinder. Just don't read into this or anything. I like you as a friend Cinder and-"

"Thorne!" Cinder yelled, throwing an empty plastic cup at him. Stars, sometimes he had to be such an idiot. He only laughed, winking at her and left while Cinder rolled her eyes at his back.

Cinder flopped down onto her mattress on the floor and decided to finish working on Kaito's Fender. The string had finally come in and she decided that she might as well fix it now while she didn't have any other projects.

Fixing guitars was almost therapy for Cinder these days. It was her way of focusing on something other than her messed up life. It gave her control, even if they were just tiny steel strings. Cinder didn't even know where she had learned how to do it, just like how she didn't know where she had learned how to play guitar. It was almost as though she had been made to do it. As though it were instinct, rather than knowledge.

After pulling the string tight and tuning it to perfection, Cinder sent an email to Kaito on her old run down phone, letting him know that his Fender was fixed. Once Cinder hit send, she dropped her phone on a blanket and plopped back onto her mattress. _Maybe things wouldn't be so bad._

Cinder looked up at the ceiling of the old, musty garage and thought of Peony, all alone in the hospital room. How Cinder longed to be able to visit her! She wanted nothing more in the entire world than to visit her little sister. She remembered the look of fear on Peony's face as the ambulance doors were shut. She remembered her telling Cinder that she was sick. Those memories would haunt Cinder for the rest of her life.

Cinder started to shake again, her body racked with her dry sobs. She wished that she could see Peony one last time. Tell her what a blessing she was, how much Cinder loved her, and how much she would miss her, but knew that wishing wasn't reality.

Cinder told herself not to wish for unrealistic things. She couldn't ever see Peony again, so she might as well just let go. She couldn't wish, because wishing just made everything harder. It lent hope, and that was something that Cinder couldn't afford.

Thinking of every memory that Cinder had of Peony, she smiled. They had had such good times. They had been such good friends. They had been true sisters, even if they hadn't been related. She felt mournful that she had never been able to teach Peony the ukulele and felt a pang of remorse for all of the many things that she and Peony would never be able to do.

It was easy to remember these things. So horribly easy, while forgetting them was impossible. She needed to move on, but wished more than ever that she could say goodbye. Everything would be so much less painful if Cinder got to hug her little sister, and tell her that she loved her. All of the hurt would be gone, if Cinder could at least have one more memory of Peony, other than her tear-streaked face and scared voice. Cinder might have even been able to forgive herself, but instead she would have to live with the guilt forever.

Closed her tearless eyes, Cinder let all of the guilt and pain wash over her, drowning her, and whispered her sorrowful goodbye. She plead for forgiveness, telling Peony that she loved her, and wished, against everything inside her, that Peony was there to hear her words. Cinder said so many things, but in the end, no one was there to hear them.


	4. Goodbye

Cinder was so behind in her schoolwork. She had missed three days while she had been trying to find a place and knew that she would need some help from Iko to catch up. As the school bell rang, Cinder went to go and find Iko by her locker. As she was walking down the hall she saw Kai and gasped. He was not his normal pristine smiling self, but gloomy and a complete mess.

His hair was even messier than usual, but not in a good way. Like he hadn't brushed or washed it in days. His normally bright copper eyes were red like he hadn't been sleeping and had deep purple shadows beneath them. He was shuffling down the hall when some random girl came and said, "I'm so sorry about your loss."

What did that mean? His mother had died years ago and Cinder knew that Kai only lived with his father. That's when Cinder saw Iko and hurried to her.

"Iko!" Iko turned and looked at Cinder, "What's wrong with Kaito Prince?" Iko looked at her, confused. It was like Cinder had asked a stupid question and Cinder hunched her shoulders defensively.

Iko sighed. "You haven't seen the news, I guess. I mean, you've been moving the past few days." She looked at Cinder straight in the eyes and her face was grave as she said, "Rikan Prince has letumosis."

That shocked Cinder. Rikan Prince has letumosis? No, that couldn't be right. He was one of the lead scientists on the cure for letumosis, he wouldn't get sick. He seemed so invincible, so powerful. "That's horrible!" Cinder whispered.

"I can't believe that you didn't hear about it sooner! It's literally been all over the news!" Iko exclaimed, "Poor Kaito, first his mom and now his dad. No wonder he's such a mess."

Cinder turned her head to look at Kaito again and could see the throng of people around him, obviously trying to comfort him, but failing miserably. Cinder could tell that he just wanted to be alone. Cinder knew that's how she felt when Peony had become sick and she felt another pang of sadness for her dying sister.

Iko looked at her sympathetically and Cinder tried to compose herself as she asked the question that she had come for. "Iko," Cinder began, "I was wondering if I could borrow some of your notes from science and math and those kinds of classes, because I've missed the past few days." Cinder and Iko didn't have very many classes together, but all of the classes learned the exact same thing and she and Iko had mostly the same teachers, so she figured she would be safe asking Iko.

Iko nodded and opened her backpack. She pulled out a bunch of different folders and pulled different papers out of each one. Stars, Iko was so organized. Cinder's backpack was a mess of everything and her garage was already just as bad.

She thanked Iko, then walked outside to her old, musty car. As she was driving home, her phone buzzed but she ignored it. It was probably just some angry client wondering why her shop was vacant without a single sign explaining where she had gone.

Her garage was actually coming together better than Cinder could have hoped. Of course she would try and get her own place as soon as possible, but the garage was nice. She had most of it devoted to her workshop and had plenty of new projects to work on since coming to work for Thorne.

Cinder sighed and decided to look through her email, prepared for a bunch of angry clients. Her face paled as she saw a message from the hospital. That could only mean one thing, the one thing Cinder dreaded above all others, but knew would come. She opened the letter and inside is read:

Lihn Family,

We are sorry to announce that at 15:16, Peony Lihn entered the third stage of letumosis. We will update you when miss Lihn's condition changes.

Sincerely,

The Commonwealth Hospital

Cinder's head was reeling. The third stage of letumosis. That was the final one before death, and it acted quickly. How could Peony already be in the third stage? She had only become sick just a few days ago and she was already almost gone. Cinder felt sick to her stomach as she grabbed her keys from her bed and ran to her car.

The old yellow car couldn't go very fast, but Cinder pushed it faster than it had ever gone. She didn't care if she couldn't drive it another day after this, as long as she got to see Peony one last time.

Cinder hadn't realized, when she had said goodbye to her sister, alone in her room, how she would need to say it to Peony, and not just to herself. She needed to be there for her sister.

The Letumosis Commonwealth hospital was ginormous, bigger than most hospitals. She parked sloppily and ran into the hospital. She was frantic as she asked the lady at the front desk where Peony Lihn's room was and ran faster than she she thought was possible up the stairs to level four.

The glass was grimy, even though it was cleaned with every new patient, but Cinder could still see Peony inside. She was smaller in her dying state and Cinder could hardly recognize her. She had blue rashes all up her arm and seemed to be asleep. Cinder began to worry that she was too late, but just then, Peony's lashes fluttered and Cinder saw her soft brown eyes.

Cinder would have cried from relief if she could have. Peony wasn't dead. She would get to say her goodbye. Cinder found the small speaker that resided on her side of the glass and spoke into it.

"Peony," Cinder croaked, her voice weakened from all of her sobbing, "I love you. I wish you weren't leaving me." Cinder felt selfish as she said the last part but knew it was true. "I wish that we had more time. I wish that this disease didn't exist. I wish that I had gotten to teach you the ukulele." Cinder could feel the headache that indicated that she would be crying if she could.

Peony blinked at her, like she wasn't sure if Cinder was actually there. It pained Cinder more than anything to see her little sister lying there like that. She wished that she could switch places with Peony. Take her pain on herself. Take the disease. Take her death. It was petty and useless. Wishing was only wishing, and wishes never came true, at least not for Cinder.

"I'll never forget you Peony" Cinder whispered. She looked up and Peony smiled weakly. She looked as if she was about to say something to Cinder, but then she sagged closing her eyes, and somehow Cinder knew that they would never open again.

Cinder slid to the floor but didn't cry. Not that she could shed any tears, but she knew that if she could, she still wouldn't have. She was in shock as the masked doctors came through a hidden door in the room to take Peony away. Cinder watched as they carted her little sister away to be cremated, and never seen again. That's when she broke into hysteria.

She wept on the floor by herself. She had no comfort. The only family member that she had ever truly had was dead. She was so utterly alone that it felt as if the world were caving in on her and she struggled to breathe. She was hyperventilating now, and the people walking past her were giving her pitied looks, but she didn't care.

Cinder sat there shaking, with her head between her knees, when suddenly someone sat down next to her. The person put there arm around Cinder and she offered no resistance and turned her face into the person's shoulder. It was comforting to just sit there and have someone hold her. She couldn't remember ever having been held like this and she wanted it to never end.

Finally, Cinder realized that she didn't even know who was comforting her and decided to look up. She was surprised to be met by the tired face of Kaito Prince. "Sorry, you just looked so lonely, and I thought that you might just need someone to be with you." he said awkwardly, never taking his arm from her shoulders.

"It's fine," Cinder gave him a grateful look, "Thank you, Kaito." She looked down at her hands and wondered if she should go, but she felt so much safer and comforted in Kaito's arms.

"Your welcome." Kai smiled weakly and then continued, "You can call me Kai you know. I mean, I like Kai better, and that's what all of my friends call me." He looked down, worried, like he thought he had gone over some secret boundary or something.

"Alright, Kai." Cinder said. She was wondering why Kai was there, until she remembered that Kai's father had letumosis too. Looking closer at his face, she could see how afraid Kai was and only wanted to hold him closer, though she didn't. Stars, she barely even knew Kai, but she felt as if she had known him for ages.

Kai looked back up at her and smiled. "Do you want to go down to the bakery and get some hot chocolate? I find that it always comforts me." He withdrew his arm from around Cinder's shoulders and pushed himself to his feet. Kai reached his hand down for Cinder and helped her up. They walked in silence, down to the main floor where the tiny bakery was.

Cinder sat down at a table while Kai went and got them two hot chocolates. He sat down and they started to sip them. Cinder smiled at the warmth of the beverage and saw Kai smile back. "I've always loved hot chocolate," He said, "It reminds me of Christmas in a cup."

They both sipped their drinks in silence, feeling much better with the warmth and the comfort of each other's presence. "So who was it?" Kai asked. Cinder looked down and frowned. She didn't want to talk about Peony, much less to a total stranger. Kai looked at her and seemed to regret the question. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry."

Cinder debated telling him, not sure if she wanted to talk about it then. Not sure if she would ever want to talk about it, but something compelled her to tell him. "My little sister." Cinder finally said. She didn't know why, but she felt like she could tell Kai, felt like he would understand her. "Her name was Peony, she was only fourteen." Cinder finished. Kai looked at her, his eyes filled with sadness for the girl that he never knew, or maybe it was for Cinder.

"I'm sorry." He whispered into the still silence that had surrounded them. They didn't speak for a long time, and their drinks were gone by the time Cinder decided to break their sorrowful silence.

"Thanks for everything Kai." Cinder said. She really meant it. He hardly even knew her, and he comforted her when she was grieving, even while awaiting the death of his own father. "I should go home now, I need to do some things." Kai nodded in understanding. She stood to go and Kai stood with her. They walked out to her car in a comforting hush. Cinder was just about to get into her car when Kai stopped her.

"Thank you, Cinder. You don't realize how much you've done for me tonight." He muttered, and then surprised her by pulling her into a quick hug. He broke away quickly, like he was afraid he was overstepping her boundaries, and walked quietly back into the hospital.


	5. Date?

The next few days were a blur of homework and guitars. Cinder was still grieving, but somehow everything felt better after Kai had comforted her that night. Cinder had called Iko and talked things out with her too, and everything seemed to be settling down again. Of course, there would always be a gaping hole in Cinder's heart from the loss of Peony, but she would learn to live with it.

Cinder poured her grief into her work at Rampion, and even found some fun in the job. Thorne had hired a girl named Scarlet to work at Rampion too. She was a senior at Commonwealth High. She was feisty, with curly, fiery red hair, lots of freckle, soft hazel eyes, and a curvy build. Scarlet and Cinder struck up a fast friendship together and had lots of fun on the hours that they worked together.

On that day, Scarlet was working with a tricky customer while Cinder was fixing a Rampion guitar. It was built the same as most guitars, but had something special about it that made them one of the most desirable brands. Cinder would never admit it to Thorne, but he knew how to make a good guitar.

At that moment the door swung open and a familiar pair of copper eyes locked on her own chocolate ones. Kai smiled as he walked towards Cinder and stood in front of her work station. "Apparently, I have a certain guitar that I am supposed to pick up?" He asked, although she knew it was a rhetorical question.

"Ah, yes. The magnificent Fender awaits, now that it has been restored to it's former glory." Cinder put as much sarcasm into her words as she possibly could and rolled her eyes. Kai laughed and Cinder's stomach did a backflip. "It's back here, let me just go and grab it." Cinder stood and walked back into her garage.

She spotted it immediately where she had left it just days before and picked it up. As she walked pack to her repairs counter, she was surprised to see Thorne standing there and talking to Kai. Thorne got up, winked, left as Cinder approached and Kai looked grateful for it. Cinder eyed him suspiciously and Kai rolled his eyes, "Don't even ask."

"I'm sorry, he's a real pain in the-" Cinder was cut off by Thorne yelling across the room.

"Cinder!" Thorne waved his arms around his head, "You can't flirt with the customers, okay? It's against our policy!" He winked and turned around. Cinder let out a snort and Kai turned a furious shade of red.

"You're one to talk!" Yelled Scarlet in her french accent across the room, "You flirt with every girl who walks in here! You even flirt with the two of us! I'm surprised you haven't started flirting with your shop."

Thorne grinned. "Oh believe me, I have." Scarlet rolled her eyes in unison with Cinder. Thorne was the most ridiculous human being. Kai looked awkward as he looked down at his hands and chuckled nervously, still blushing.

"Thanks for fixing my Fender." Kai said sheepishly, with a hint of red still on his cheeks. "I was wondering if you would maybe like to go out sometime?" He grinned up at her with his signature smile and Cinder looked down. That was surprising. Did Kai like her? Or was she just confusing his friendship for something more?

"Um... I'm sorry, but I can't." Cinder said apologetically. She absentmindedly pulled her gloves up even further and looked down at the ground. Kai looked confused, like he had not considered that she would say no.

Cinder felt awful. She wanted to go with Kai, but what if he saw her grotesque hand or leg and didn't even want to be her friend. That would hurt too much. She wouldn't be able to take another person leaving her, at least not right now.

Kai smiled, a bit embarrassed. "Okay, that's totally fine. I'm sorry if that was awkward or anything, but if you, you know, change your mind, the offer will still stand." His grin widened and he walked out the door, leaving Cinder in a stunned silence.

Thorne mimed barfing onto the counter and Scarlet punched him. Cinder rolled her eyes and got back to her work, head still reeling. _What the heck was that?_ She thought to herself. Cinder didn't know how that most idolized kid in school had just asked her on a date! This must be some messed up universe.

Cinder was still thinking about Kai when Thorne decided to grace her with his presence. "Aces, that poor soul. He didn't even know how to get a girl on a date. How pathetic." Thorne laughed and Cinder punched him. Thorne knew why Cinder couldn't go out with Kai, why did he have to be such a moron about it?

"You know exactly why I can't go out with him! He doesn't know about my burns. He'll just be grossed out, just like everyone else." Cinder frowned, remembering how she got teased when she first went to school without her hand covered. Iko was the only one who had shown any kindness to Cinder.

Cinder wanted to believe that Kai was different, but she had learned at a young age that people aren't always what they seemed. "Anyways, what were you doing cornering the poor guy? What were you guys talking about?" Cinder asked.

"Ah, that." Thorne grinned, "I was just making sure that he knows who he's messing with if he messes with you. Don't worry about it." He winked at Cinder and then left as a new customer walked through the door. Cinder rolled her eyes. Since when was Thorne one to give the older brother speech?

Cinder was fixing her last project of the day as Scarlet came and sat down next to her. "Why did you turn him down? He seemed nice enough." Scarlet said. Cinder sighed. She had yet to tell Scarlet about her burns but knew she should. Scarlet was different than most people. She wasn't quick to judge others, and always gave them the benefit of the doubt. It was one of the qualities that Cinder like most about Scarlet.

Sighing, Cinder pulled off her left glove and lifted up her hand. Scarlet looked slightly shocked to see the mutilated pink flesh of Cinder's hand, but she didn't jump away or look disgusted. "When I was eleven years old," Cinder started, "I got in a really bad car accident with my parents. Both of them were killed and I was pinned down in the car as my left side got burned. I have third degree burns up my entire left leg, hand, and some of my side." Cinder paused to take in Scarlet's expression and saw only sadness there.

"I was adopted by Garan Lihn, but he died of letumosis shortly after my adoption. My step mother hated me from the moment I walked through her front door. When I went to school, all of the kids made fun of me and would refuse to sit next to me in class. My teachers would treat me like I was some kind of freak." Cinder sighed and looked down at her hand. "All I ever wanted was to be a normal person. Be treated like a normal human being. Have a normal family that actually loved me. Have friends who accepted me like I am."

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Scarlet took her burned left hand into her own and looked into Cinder's eyes. "I'm really sorry Cinder. That's no way for someone to be treated and I can see why you've built such a strong wall around you. But you need to stop hiding. If people can't accept this, then they aren't good enough people to be bothered with in the first place. I mean, look at Thorne! He's an idiot, but he's still a good person. You may think that everyone is going to run away from you, but I can assure you that not everyone will. I think that Kai is a good guy. You should give him a shot, and if he's a idiot and can't handle it, then it's his loss." Scarlet stood up and smiled down at Cinder.

"Thanks Scarlet." Cinder smiled.

"Anytime!" Scarlet exclaimed as she picked up her things and left for home. Cinder realized that Scarlet was right. She should give Kai a chance. He was a good person and surely wouldn't hate her because of a few scars. 


	6. Death of the Prince

The weekend had come and gone and Cinder still hadn't emailed Kai. She was worried that he was mad at her for turning him down, but she had a legitimate reason. It was Monday and Cinder decided that she would find Kai after school and tell him. It was the kind of thing that you did in person, not through an email.

School seemed to go by faster that day, while Cinder's nerves were buzzing. She was anticipating the worst. She couldn't really imagine a positive response to her burns and she was worried that he wouldn't even look at her again. Or spread rumors. Or tell people. Or- _Stop it!_

She thought, remembering all of the encounters she had ever had with Kai. Kai wouldn't do any of those things, and that she was positive of.

Before she knew it, the bell for the end of school rang and it was time for Cinder to go and find Kai. She walked to Iko's locker, knowing that he passed by there at the end of school. She wasn't stalking him, it was just that it was where she met Iko at the end of the day and she knew that he passed by there.

When Iko saw Cinder, she gave her a suspicious look. "Who are you looking for?" She questioned, trying to be casual, but giving up. "Is he hot? Who is it?" She started yelling, and Cinder had to put her non-gloved hand over her friend's mouth to quiet her.

"Shut up Iko!" Cinder whisper yelled. "I'm not looking for anyone... Okay, maybe I am looking for someone, but please don't ask who!"

Iko gave her a confused look. "How am I not supposed to ask? Since when do you talk to anyone besides me? Wait! Do you have a secret boyfriend that I don't know about? Are you-"

"Iko!" Cinder cut her off. "It's not anything like that! Just please, let me do this and I'll tell you about it later?" Iko looked exasperated and nodded her head slightly while giving Cinder a death glare.

"I expect every single detail, young lady!" Iko pointed a finger at her for emphasis before running off, out of the school building. That's when Cinder spotted him, surrounded by a bunch of of his friends. She sighed, this was going to be harder than she had planned.

Cinder walked as quickly as she could to catch up with Kai. She couldn't decide whether or not she wanted to go and ask to talk with him while his friends were there, or follow him until he was alone. She decided to go with the first, because the second option was just plain creepy.

Walking up was easier said than done. His friends all gave Cinder an amused expression as she approached Kai, who was seemingly oblivious. "Kai." Cinder said, but he didn't seem to hear. "Kai!" Cinder said louder.

Finally hearing her, Kai turned around with a puzzled expression on his face, but broke into a smile when he saw that it was Cinder. "Hi Cinder!" Kai exclaimed. Cinder forgot what she was about to tell him for a split second and her face cracked into a smile. It was so amazing to see him.

"Hi Kai," Cinder said, a bit breathlessly, "I was wondering if I could talk with you." He looked confused and Cinder silently cursed herself. "I have something really important to tell you, but I can't say it here." She looked down at her gloved hand and absent-mindedly pulled her glove up higher. Kai watched this motion and Cinder tensed.

"Okay, I'm free this afternoon. Is this more of a parking lot thing or a go and eat ice cream thing? You're being a little mysterious and I'm not quite sure what I'm expecting." He smiled flirtatiously and Cinder rolled her eyes while her stomach did backflips. He was so weird, but adorable at the same time.

"Can you just come with me to my car or something?" Cinder asked, instantly feeling like an idiot. She didn't know where else to go. She didn't want to do this with Thorne teasing her and she certainly couldn't do it in a public setting. Luckily, Kai just nodded curiously and they headed towards the parking lot.

Upon arrival, Cinder leaned against her car, bracing herself for the information she was about to entrust with Kai. "Do you want to know why I wear this glove?" Cinder asked, playing with the hem. Kai simply stared at her with an odd expression on his face and just nodded his head. "It's for the same reason why I couldn't go on a date with you. I just wasn't sure if I could trust you enough to tell you."

Kai looked like he understood what she meant, and Cinder felt better. "I understand, and I can't believe I didn't put it together earlier. I'm sorry if I seemed inconsiderate." Kai looked into Cinder's eyes and smiled sadly.

"Thanks for understanding Kai." Cinder frowned. She was confused on how Kai knew her secret. Had someone told him? How could anyone have known besides Iko?

"Look, Cinder, if you're in some kind of gang or something, that's totally fine. I mean, I know it's a big deal, but you can totally-"

Cinder cut him off. "What? No! I'm not in a gang Kai!" She frowned and Kai's face showed more confusion than she had ever seen on it before. Cinder scrunched her shoulders, all relief forgotten.

"Wait, you're not in a gang? That's why I thought that you couldn't go out with me. I mean, gangs always have like a bandana or something to identify themselves, and maybe in your code you aren't allowed to date. You said no and then kept messing with your glove and stuff, I just kinda guessed." Kai shrugged and Cinder scowled.

"I'm not in a gang, Kai. The reason is, well, it might just be easier if I show you." Cinder yanked the glove off of her hand and exposed the pink scar tissue. Kai looked at her hand with shock, but not disgust.

Kai took her hand and placed it between both of his, studying it. "How did it happen?" Kai asked, still looking at her hand, but now with sadness. "If you don't mind, I mean. I don't want to get into your personal business or anything." He looked up into her eyes, still sad.

"When I was eleven years old," Cinder began, "I was in a car accident with my parents. They died, fast and painlessly, while I got trapped in the car, to be burned alive. I was rescued, but most of the left side of my body got burned. My hand, my leg, my side. I got teased about it and so I've always hidden it. I thought that if you knew, you might not want to associate with me anymore." Cinder looked up at him and watched as he lifted her hand to his mouth and pressed a soft kiss to the back.

Cinder was shocked. What the heck was that supposed to mean? "I'm glad you told me, Cinder. I'm sorry that this happened to you. No person deserves to go through what happened to you."

Kai was being completely sincere, he didn't care about this at all. It was so unreal and unexpected, that Cinder didn't know what to do. They sat in silence for a while, with Kai still holding on to Cinder's mutilated hand.

They looked into each other's eyes and for a second, Cinder completely lost herself in the warm coppery color. That is, until his phone rang. Both of them jumped and Kai dropped her hand. He looked at her apologetically and held the phone to his ear. "Hello?" Kai questioned the phone. Cinder could hear someone talking very fast paced on the other end and watched as Kai's face went from confused, to horrified.

The silence stretched as Kai listened to the tiny speaker, and his face paled. Cinder worried that something bad had happened and then she remembered Kai's dad, Rikan Prince. He had letumosis. 

"I'll be right there." Kai whispered as he hung up the phone. He looked completely devastated and Cinder's gut clenched in fear for him. "That was Dr. Darnel." Kai explained, "My dad has gone into the third stage of letumosis."

Cinder could sense his agony and felt a pang of sadness for him. "I'll drive you over to the hospital." Cinder said, not thinking. Kai didn't even question it as he got into the passenger side of the car.

The old car didn't seem to go fast enough, yet again, as Cinder drove Kai to the hospital. They didn't talk the entire way there and Cinder could see the plain distress written across Kai's features. Stars, she hated this disease, it took so much from everyone.

When they finally made it to the hospital, Kai didn't hesitate to jump out and run through the large doors. Cinder wasn't sure whether or not to follow him, but decided that she would. After all, Kai had been there for Cinder when Peony had died.

Cinder parked her car and then went inside to look for Kai. She knew that she should give him time alone with his father before he passed, so Cinder waited in the same little bakery where Kai had taken her when Peony died.

She went and got herself a warm drink, and waited for Kai. She wasn't sure whether he would even come back down, but she couldn't just abandon him.

Cinder remembered the night when Peony had died, and how Kai had stayed with her and comforted her. He was going through the same thing and Cinder needed to be there for him. She told herself that she was just returning the favor. Cinder didn't care for Kai, he was just a client, and possibly and almost friend.

Cinder sat at her little table for hours before she saw the slumped form of Kai walk in. She stood, and rushed to his side. She hugged him and Kai buried his face into her shoulder and cried. They stood like that for a long time before Kai lifted his head to look at her, his eyes red and puffy, and said, "He's gone, Cinder. He's gone. He left me."

She didn't know what to do, so she just squeezed him tighter. He was so hopeless that it frightened Cinder. His sadness was like rain in the desert compared to his regular cheerfulness.

Eventually they silently walked back to Cinder's car. Kai told Cinder where his house was and Cinder felt bad that she would have to leave him alone, but knew that he needed it.

She dropped him off and Kai thanked her weakly before walking into his empty house. Cinder felt so sad for him, knowing how he was feeling while still recovering from the same heartbreak herself, still not sure if she would ever be okay, and wondering the same for Kai.


	7. Worry

Cinder didn't go to school the next day. She felt so worried for Kai, thinking of him all alone in his ginormous house and knew that she needed to go and see him. She had hardly slept that night and knew that Kai was probably just as sleepless.

The drive to the Prince house wasn't that long and Cinder wondered what Kai would do now that he had no family, at least none that she knew of. She remembered when she had been left without a family and had been adopted by the Lihn's, but Kai was already eighteen. He had more than enough money to support himself for the rest of his life, because of his father's wealth, but he seemed too sweet and innocent to live by himself.

As Cinder pulled in front of Kai's house, she noticed just how big it was. She hadn't noticed last night, while it was dark, but his house was by far the largest house in all of the Commonwealth, and it looked almost like a palace sitting in the very heart of the city.

Cinder pulled up all of her courage and walked up the long expanse of stairs that led to the front door. She rocked on her feet as she stood at the door and knocked. No one answered. Cinder knocked again, but no one answered. She began to feel a panic wash over her. She felt worry. Cinder knew that he wouldn't go to school, so where could he be. She knocked again, more persistent this time.

Finally, after minutes of knocking and agonizing, the door flew open and displayed a rather stern looking man who Cinder didn't recognize. He had hard gray eyes, and as he looked at Cinder, his expression grew confused as he took her in. "Why are you here?" He questioned looking around as though for someone else. "What do you want?"

Cinder looked down at her toes in embarrassment, debating what she should say. She didn't even know if Kai wanted to see her. Maybe she was being selfish coming here when he was in mourning. She didn't know if she had come here for Kai, or if she was just reassuring herself that he would be okay.

The silence stretched and Cinder realized that the man was waiting for her to answer his question. "My name is Cinder, I'm a friend of Kai's." Cinder clarified, "And I came here to see how Kai is doing. I took-"

Cinder was cut off by the man's look of annoyance. "Mr. Prince is grieving at this time and wishes to be alone." With that, he slammed the door on Cinder. Cinder stumbled back with surprise, twisting her ankle as fell down the steps that were only a few paces behind her.

Seconds later, Cinder reached the bottom and gasped in pain as she felt her foot. Sitting up, she glanced down at her left ankle. It was already swollen and Cinder knew that she had busted it. The limb began to burn with pain and Cinder groaned.

"Are you alright?" Cinder jerked around and hissed as another wave of pain seared her leg. An old man, vaguely familiar in ways that Cinder couldn't explain, stood just behind her in a white lab coat. He was short, with tons of wrinkles and glasses perched upon his nose and a weird hat upon his head. He had the most piercing blue eyes and they were trained upon Cinder, still sitting on the ground.

The man's eyes wandered down from her face towards her ankle which she was clutching and frowned, shifting his cane in his hand. "You may have broken that. Come with me, I'll fix you up." 

Cinder stared at the man with confusion. She didn't even know this man, how could she just go with him? Cinder sized him up and the man chuckled. "I am Dr. Sage Darnel, and I think it would be best if you come with me. Like I said, you could have broken it." Realization dawned across Cinder's face and Dr. Darnel laughed again.

Standing up was difficult and Cinder gasped as she tried putting her weight on her injured foot. It was tedious, but with the help of the doctor, she was able to make it into his car, still unsure if she was doing the right thing.

The drive was short and silent and Cinder clenched her teeth as she got out of the car and followed Dr. Darnel into the house.

The interior of the house looked like a lab and Cinder wondered if this man ever did anything besides work. The walls were covered in charts and every surface had an abundance of folders and electronic devices that Cinder would never be able to put a name to. Cinder stumbled behind him and stopped in her tracks when she saw a girl about her age sitting at a computer.

Dr. Darnel turned and looked at Cinder, seeming to realize that she had stopped following him. "This is my daughter, Crescent." He beamed, and Cinder could tell that his daughter meant everything to him.

Crescent turned around to face her and Cinder noticed first, she had her father's same piercing eyes, and second, her golden hair trailed all the way down to the floor. Crescent smiled shyly, as though she wasn't quite sure what to say. "You can call me Cress." She whispered in a musical voice.

Cinder gawked at Cress and her smile faltered. Dr. Darnel huffed and Cinder blinked. "Oh, um, my name is Cinder." The smile was back on Cress's face, but it was forced and almost scared this time.

The Doctor cleared his throat, and gestured at Cinder. "Crescent, I have to take a look at Cinder's ankle, and then I'll be right back up." Dr. Darnel concluded, as he walked away with Cinder trailing in his wake, not waiting to hear Cress's muffled reply.

They walked down a set of stairs and Cinder was met by more charts and folders. Did this man ever do anything besides work? The doctor led Cinder down a small hall and turned into a large room.

The room was in pristine condition and had more equipment than Cinder ever imagined. Dr. Darnel gestured for her to sit on a table and she complied. "What is your last name, Cinder?" He asked.

"Lihn." Cinder replied. The doctor nodded in approval as he removed her shoe and then her sock. The doctor frowned and Cinder realized that it was her burned foot. 

"What is your medical condition, Miss Lihn?" Dr. Darnel scrutinized her with curiosity burning behind his eyes.

"Third degree burns." Cinder answered and then looked down, not wanting to say any more. The doctor nodded again and began working on her ankle. He twisted it in weird ways that made Cinder gasp and asked her where the pain was. It seemed an odd technique and Cinder began to wonder if he was an actual doctor.

Eventually, he nodded his head and seemed pleased with what she had told him. "It's not broken, only sprained. I would like for you to wear a brace on it for two weeks and ice it every day."

Cinder was relieved to know that she hadn't broken her ankle. Everything seemed to have been going wrong the past few weeks and Cinder was glad not to add another major problem to her list.

Dr. Darnel showed Cinder how to put the brace on and gave her specific instructions on how to treat it. Cinder thanked him and began to climb off the table. Walking out of the room, Cinder's ankle gave another throb and she fell into a cabinet with mini vials on top. Time seemed to go slower as she watched the tiny containers fall to the ground and smash into a thousand pieces as the contents splattered on the ground.

Cinder turned to look at the doctor and saw that his face had gone pale. Faster that she would have believed possible, Dr. Darnel grabbed Cinder's shoulders and pulled her away from the broken vials with an urgency that Cinder didn't understand.

"Don't breathe." He told her, growing more frantic by the second. The doctor cursed and looked back at Cinder, muttering under his breath. Cinder looked at him puzzled and the doctor groaned in frustration.

"Those vials, I knew I should have kept them back at the hospital, but ever since Rikan became ill..." He trailed off and Cinder's bewilderment grew. "The contents of those vials contained the disease. Letumosis."

Horror finally hit Cinder like a train. She would die. She had been exposed to letumosis along with the doctor and now they would both die. Cinder hoped that Cress wouldn't get it too.

Peony, she would die like Peony. All alone, with blue rashes covering her, devouring her until it consumed her entire being. She would die, just as her little sister had, except this time there would be no one to mourn her death.


	8. Lunar

A half an hour passed and Cinder was still waiting for the signs of her death to occur. The room was silent except for the doctor's murmurs and Cinder's whispered cussing. The doctor had told her that she should not go to a hospital until she manifested signs of the disease, but she had yet to find a single blue rash on her skin.

Suddenly, the doctor's murmuring stopped and he looked at Cinder as though he had forgotten that she was there. His puzzlement made Cinder wonder if he had gone slightly mad but then feel horribly guilty. She had been mourning her own pitiful death without thinking about how she had doomed the doctor. He would catch the disease just as surely as she would and it would be her fault. He even had a daughter and possibly more family who would be without him because of her own stupid clumsiness.

Cinder silently wished that she had just gone to school today like a normal person. Why had she been so worried about Kai? He could take care of himself just fine and he had that harsh man with him. Kai didn't need her. They weren't even friends.

No, Cinder was friends with Kai whether she liked it or not. She cared about him, that's why she had to see him. She had to know that she had done everything in her power to make him okay again, just like he had done for her. That's what friends did.

The thought of the night in the bakery with Kai comforting her made her feel an unexpected pang of longing for him. She felt lonely without him there and wanted to feel his arms around her again, comforting her through her death.

Cinder felt selfish for thinking that. She did not want him here. Kai couldn't die. Cinder couldn't stand the thought of him dying alone in that hospital bed just like Peony. She could imagine him with blue rashes and lifeless eyes as the med personelles carried him away and Cinder cried her tearless sobs. This time she would have cried alone though.

"I think that the disease should have shown itself by now." Cinder flinched, breaking out of her heartbreaking reverie and coming back to reality. "It's been over an hour since the disease was introduced to your system and it normally takes only 15-30 minutes for the symptoms to display themselves in a person."

Cinder stared at him. What was that supposed to mean? Could her immune system be fighting back, or was she unaffected by the disease? "Cinder," Dr. Darnel smiled darkly, "you are a lunar."

Cinder heard the words but they didn't make sense. Lunar, someone who was immune to letumosis. They weren't common and scientists couldn't find them unless they were exposed to the disease. How could she be a lunar? "I'm not a lunar."

"Cinder, you are a lunar." Dr. Darnel repeated with a finality that made Cinder wonder if she actually could be. "You would have shown signs ages ago, and yet you don't have so much as a headache from what I can tell." The doctor beamed and Cinder knew he was telling the truth. It was almost as if she had a little lie detector in her brain, or more of a truth teller in this case that assured her that he wasn't lying.

A shiver of doubt spread through Cinder. What if he was mistaken? "How do you know that I'm a lunar?" Cinder asked, her voice trembling.

The doctor grimaced, but began to explain, "On the day that Dr. Levana Blackburn of Luna Inc. decided to mess with certain pathogens, trying to find a cure to who knows what," Dr. Darnel huffed, his old face wrinkling even more with anger and hatred at the mention of Dr. Blackburn. "She accidentally created the disease letumosis. As you know, some are immune to the disease and called lunars. You are a lunar. I am a lunar. I was exposed to the disease the day in the lab when it was created. Myself, Dr. Blackburn, and her personal assistant were the only ones to survive."

"I had no clue how it happened. We all went home that night and only three of us came back the next day. They all died, along with their families and Levana was thrown into Prison along with her assistant. I almost was too, but they decided that I didn't have anything to do with it. I was working on a different project than Levana."

The doctor sighed, as though he were thinking upon a memory that made him sad. "Lunars may be immune to the disease, but we can still carry it, though only for a short period. The night I came home from the lab, everything was fine and then the next..." He trailed off and Cinder realized what had happened to his wife. Why only he and Cress lived in their home alone. His wife had died, and it had been his fault.

"So, Cress is immune?" Cinder asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes, Crescent is immune, but I..." The doctor became distracted and looked down at his shoes. "I don't know any Lunars besides myself and Crescent and my coworkers in Prison and I know that there has to be more of us." He looked at her as if he were going to ask her something and he was worried.

Cinder was still shocked about being a lunar. What the heck had happened to her life lately. One thing after another kept happening and she wondered when it would stop. "Would you be willing to come by here and allow me to test your DNA and whatnot?" The doctor looked back up at Cinder. "I would even be willing to pay you. I know that we can find a cure, I just need more help."

Biting her lip, Cinder gazed at the ground, unsure of herself. She didn't know how she could possibly help with her only skill being that she was Lunar. She was only a burned lunar girl with nothing outstanding to help the doctor with. "I don't know," Cinder confessed, "I may not even be able to help."

Dr. Darnel looked at her, his eyes suddenly dark. "Dr. Levana Blackburn created a disease that she couldn't control. She has destroyed the lives of thousands. She has destroyed my life as surely as she has destroyed yours." The doctor paused, and seemed to whisper to himself, "This may be my only way to get revenge for what she did."

Resolve hit her and Cinder knew she couldn't turn the doctor down. If she could help to find a cure, then she would help him to find a cure. End of story. She knew that while there were still other Peony's out in the world, she would help the cause. She would save them. She was a part of this, and had been from the very beginning. She would help finish this mess. It was her duty.

Cinder felt her gut tighten in warning, before thoughts strayed to the few people left to her that would hurt to lose. Iko, with her blue braids and fun personality. Thorne, always flirting with her, but helping her in her worst hour of need. Scarlet, feisty and bold, but also kind and understanding. Kai, who had comforted her when she was more alone than ever. "Okay, Cinder whispered, "I'll help."

"Thank you." Dr. Darnel smiled. "I will set up a certain amount of pay to go to you. I would like to have a regular meeting schedule with you, how about three times a week? Would that work for you?" Cinder nodded and the doctor's smile became wider. She turned to leave, but before she could make it through the door, the doctor stood in front of her, blocking her path.

"You will still be contagious for the next few hours. I will be keeping you here until I know that the disease has left your system. I know that you probably have things that you need to be to but they can wait. I do not want any more innocent people dying because of my mistakes." Dr. Darnel looked at her with a mix of sadness and understanding.

The next few hours were not as bad as Cinder thought they would be. Cinder and the doctor set up a schedule to meet every Monday, Wednesday, Friday, at four, to see if they could find any more hints as to a cure. Dr. Darnel took a blood test from Cinder, and then told her that he would be keeping her until that evening. He had finally proclaimed that had work to get done, so he sent her upstairs to be with Cress.

Cress seemed scared of Cinder at first, before she warmed up to her. Cinder learned that Cress was her own age, but homeschooled. She was a sophomore, like Cinder and took classes online, and helped her father. She hardly knew any people besides those who her dad worked with and Cinder could tell that she was lonely. Cress also had a knack for hacking that Cinder never would have guessed.

"What do you like to do?" Cress asked, after answering all of Cinder's questions. Cinder thought on this, not exactly sure. She could fix any string instrument, and played a few, but that wasn't much.

"I work at Rampion guitar shop wi-"

"You work with Carswell Thorne?" Cress yelled as she jumped from her chair and rushed to Cinder's side.

Cinder laughed, and could tell that Cress was quite find of Thorne in a way that Cinder knew she could never understand. Sure, Thorne had a lot of women chasing after him. He had bright blue eyes, and sandy brown hair, he was tall, with defined features, but Cinder knew that he was a moron.

Cress blushed, and looked down. "Um, I mean, that's really cool." Cinder laughed again and changed the subject.

By the time Cinder was allowed to leave, Cinder had promised Cress that she could come and visit her anytime at the Rampion, and that she could even introduce her to Thorne. Cress had blushed again at the mention of Thorne, but smiled. Cinder liked Cress. She knew that she could trust her, and was happy with her new friendship.


	9. Pretzel Pair

Cinder smiled mischievously as she looked at Scarlet. She happened to be staring at the large delivery man who came with packages nearly every day. The delivery guy had to be at least 6'4", with striking green eyes and a mess of dark hair, and was undeniably handsome.

"Still got a little crush there, eh, Scarlet?" Cinder snickered as she elbowed her friend in the side. Cinder had noticed Scarlet's secret liking to this man a few days ago when Thorne had called her moon eyes, and Scarlet had punched him in the face.

Scarlet blushed and looked away with a scowl. "I do not have a crush, Cinder. I am not eight years old anymore."

Cinder laughed and patted Scarlet on the back. "I'm just teasing Scar. I do know, however, that you are quite fond of this delivery guy, and that the only way to get to know him is to go and talk to him." Cinder said as she shoved Scarlet off of her chair and towards the man, feeling more like Iko every second.

Stumbling forward, Scarlet stopped, turned, and stuck her tongue out at Cinder before strutting over to the man. Cinder was in awe of her courage as she watched her friend strike up a conversation with the man. It was odd, how easily Scarlet could take a dare, while Cinder couldn't talk to anyone, other than her friends.

Scarlet exchanged something with the man and then pranced back over to Cinder. Cinder's jaw dropped as Scarlet smirked and plopped into the seat next to her, and threw a pretzel in her mouth from the bag on the table. "And that's how you go and talk to them." Scarlet put her feet up on the desk as she munched on another pretzel. "What in the name of the stars is wrong with these pretzels?" Scarlet scrunched her face up in disgust.

"Oh, that must be Thorne's bag. He likes to suck all of the salt from them and stick them back in the bag." Cinder said flatly, while Scarlet gagged.

"You're joking, right?" Scarlet demanded in her french accent, as she looked back in the bag. Cinder shook her head and began laughing as Scarlet muttered something about killing Thorne.

"So how was Mr. Delivery Guy" Cinder inquired curiously. Scarlets scowl softened into something close to dream-like, while Cinder snorted.

"Oh shut up, you." Scarlet snarled, but then broke into a smile. "His name is Ze've Kesley, but he likes to go by Wolf. It's a funny nickname, probably from high school, but I like it." Scarlet's grin widened, but then dropped at the sound of approaching footsteps.

Thorne strolled over to them at just that moment, and Scarlet jump from her chair as though it were electrified. "What, in the name of every star above is wrong with you?" Scarlet yelled, her eyes ablaze with fury.

"Aces, I think you mean what is wrong with you." Thorne replied with a hurt look on his face.

"You are a complete imbecile!" Shrieked Scarlet. "Who sucks the salt off of a pretzel and then sticks it back in the bag?"

Comprehension dawned on Thorne's face as he erupted with laughter. "That's what has your panties in a wad, Scarlet? Aces, you looked as though I killed your grandmother!" Thorne wheezed with laughter and both Scarlet and Cinder smacked him. "Hey. Hey! Spades, stop that! I'm pretty sure everyone sucks the salt off of their pretzels. Who eats the whole thing? It's disgusting!"

Cinder looked at Thorne, bewildered. "Why do you buy pretzels if you only like the salt? Why not just buy plain salt?" Cinder asked.

Thorne turned and leaned his arm on Cinder's shoulder. "Poor naive Cinder. One cannot simply just eat plain salt. No, it must be diluted with the dullness of the pretzel."

Cinder shoved Thorne's arm from her and smacked Thorne again. "I would've thought you would be dull enough to do that by yourself." Cinder glared at Thorne while Scarlet laughed.

"Well, maybe you should eat these dull pretzels then, seeing as you're saltier than the ocean!" Thorne threw back at Cinder.

At this, both Thorne and Cinder glared at each other for a full fifteen seconds, before bursting into laughter. They laughed until they couldn't even breathe, and until every other thought was forgotten, except for their laughter.

Cinder began wheezing and Thorne was gasping for air, just as Scarlet gained enough sanity to speak. "You guys can," Scarlet began giggling again and struggled to finish her sentence. "You guys can be the pretzel pair! Together, you guys make a pretzel!" Scarlet laughed out before slumping in her chair with laughter.

The three of them laughed for what felt like hours, before realizing that they had gone way past closing time. Scarlet stumbled to her feet and hollered a goodbye before skipping out of the door.

Cinder looked down at her work that she had accomplished that day, and picked up a beautifully polished Denver ukulele and began to pluck. Cinder loved plucking on the ukulele. There was just something so peaceful and simple about it that made her feel calm.

Cinder loved playing instruments. She loved how people didn't care about the burns on her hand, because they were moving in such a delicate way to create music. She loved how people didn't even notice the mutilation, while they created lullabies. It was how Cinder felt about a lot of things. She may be scarred beyond repair, but she could still make the most beautiful music. She could still commune with the soul.

"What song is that?" Cinder jumped as Thorne scared her out of her reverie. She had been so lost in the song that she hadn't realized she had changed from her fast paced picking to a slow, more reverent song. The song reminded her of how flowers always grew because of rainfall. It reminded her that the sadness would end someday.

Cinder sighed, but kept on picking the song. "Moonlight Sonata." Cinder plucked the last string and set her uke on the ground. "I learned it when I was twelve. It makes me feel calm, it's almost a lullaby to me now."

Thorne looked at her in awe. "I didn't know you could play like that. I thought your skill was fixing, not playing!" Thorne exclaimed, with a near look of annoyance on his face. "And here I've been having Scarlet demonstrate playing, while I should have had you. Aces!"

Cinder laughed at Thorne's proclamation. She had never really played for anyone besides Peony, never thinking that she had been very good. Cinder had also learned guitar, banjo, bass, and even had a small amount of practice in orchestra instruments, like violin and cello, but always seemed to come back to her uke. It was her childhood. It brought her peace.

The memory of Peony made Cinder feel as though she couldn't breathe. All Peony had ever asked from her was to teach her the Ukulele, and Cinder never had and she never would.

Cinder got up and limped away from Thorne, who seemed to be saying something to her, but she couldn't register it. She wanted to be alone. She wanted to go and hide from the world, where she could cry her tearless sobs out until nothing else was left. 

She remembered how alone she felt that night, when Peony died. She had wept, until a pair of comforting arms had held her. That's when it hit her. Cinder didn't want to be alone. She wanted to be held, held until she fell asleep, held in Kai's comforting arms.

Cinder shook her head. Why was Kai such a comfort to her when she hardly even knew him. She had only known him for a few weeks, yet she still longed for his company.

The garage Cinder lived in had started to become cold with the late October weather. Cinder plopped down on her bed and curled up in a blanket to keep warm. She had never liked the cold, but had also equally hated the heat. Feeling cold made Cinder feel vulnerable, a feeling that she had never been able to accept in herself.

Pulling out her phone, Cinder decided that she would email her clients that she had forgotten, and possibly email Kai, wishing that she had gotten his number so she could call him. It had been four days since Cinder had last seen him, and Cinder had almost gone to see him twice since her first time, but had stopped, thinking of the rude man who had answered Kai's door.

Unlocking her phone, Cinder went to click her email icon, but her finger slipped, causing her to click her news app instead. Cursing at her clumsiness, Cinder went to click out of the news, when a certain headline made her freeze.

**_Mutation of the Blue Fever, Letumosis_ **

Cinder didn't even read the article before clicking out and calling Dr. Darnel. He picked up on the third ring, and didn't even get to utter a word of welcome before Cinder started yelling. "It mutated? Why didn't you tell me? What happened? Am I not immune anymore? What the he-"

Dr. Darnel cut her off with an air of annoyance. "Yes, it mutated, I'm surprised it took you so long to find out. I didn't tell you because I've been rather busy. The rest I think I need to explain in person. Come over to my house in ten minutes." The doctor snapped, before the line went dead.

Sitting up, Cinder turned off her phone, and put her shoes on, wondering if her life would always be so messed up.


	10. Galaxy

Once Kai had read in a book how loneliness was only an illusion, for how could anyone ever be alone in a world so full. But even in a world so large, so expansive, Kai still felt alone. Except for _her._

Kai didn't know what it was about Cinder that made him feel as though light had entered into his galaxy of darkness. He couldn't explain why now, in his time of mourning, the only person he wanted in his company was Cinder.

Kai felt as though she were the only person who understood him, and she truly did understand what he was going through. She had lost her sister to the plague only days before his father had passed. Cinder had been so strong, even then, while Kai had locked himself in his bedroom for days.

Though Kai felt alone, without his father in the large house, he knew that he wasn't. The Prince home was rather large, and usually had at least one person doing household chores like cooking and cleaning. And then there was also Torin, who was always present.

Torin Konn was Kai's father's best friend, and advisor. He had helped Rikan with all of his business choices, and even helped with Kai once his mother had passed away.

The sunset peeked through the large window at the back of Kai's room, and made him stare. Kai had always loved sunsets, always loved the colors, and the beauty that it cast upon everything it touched. But even more, Kai loved what came after the sun set. Kai loved the night sky, with the moon and galaxy full of stars. Kai loved how the stars could burn so bright and hot, in a world so dark and cold. He loved the moon, almost another planet, yet not, because it orbited the Earth. He loved the moon, but not as much as he loved the girl it reminded him of.

 _Cinder._ Her name sent shivers down his spine as he whispered it into the darkness.

_Cinder. Cinder. Cinder._

Through his days of remaining catatonic in his bedroom, the only word he had been able to utter, was her name. The most beautiful name Kai had ever heard. It felt like a prayer as her name slipped across his lips. She felt like a phantom from another world, while she also felt like the only thing in his world. She was _his_ world, no, his galaxy, and he had only known of her existence for seventeen days.

Seventeen days. So much had happened in such a short amount of time. Kai's entire world had changed, and most of them weren't good changes. Kai's father had become ill. His father had died. Kai would now inherit his father's business, hospital, and everything else, and he hadn't even finished high school. Sure, he was going to graduate with his associates, but what about medical school? It would take Kai about a decade to complete that, but what would he do for the time being? How could he help others if he didn't even know what he was doing?

Kai grunted in irritation. His life had never been necessarily easy, but it had never been this hard. It felt like the entire world was sitting on his chest, and he began hyperventilating. He was having a panic attack and needed to get out, he needed to get air, he needed to talk to someone. He needed Cinder.

Stumbling out of the room, while still trying to breathe, Kai hurried out the front door, and to his car. He put the car into drive and sped away, not caring that he was over the speed limit, in his desperation to talk with Cinder. That's when it hit him, Kai didn't know where Cinder lived. They had only ever seen each other in school, the hospital, or at her work.

Kai screamed in agitation. Why in the name of every star was he so stupid! He didn't know her address, and he couldn't call her for it because he hadn't used his brain and gotten her number. What in the name of luna was wrong with him?

Even though Kai felt like an idiot, he decided to go over to Rampion and see if Thorne was still in, even though he made him feel uncomfortable.

The first time that Kai had met Carswell Thorne, had been only a week before, on Kai's quest to ask Cinder out. While Cinder had been grabbing his fender, Thorne had cornered him and given him the impression of an older brother.

"I wouldn't mess with her." Thorne had stated plainly, making Kai jump from surprise. He had not heard him coming, and felt trapped. "Not only will she kill you if you're a jerk, but I'll come and kill you again, and then tap dance on your remains, you hear me?" Thorne tilted his head menacingly to the side as Kai nodded his head, imagining Thorne in a tutu, menacingly dancing on Kai's dead body with a pleased grin. Kai paled just thinking about it. 

"I don't like you," Thorne declared, "I don't like you one bit."

Luckily, Cinder came back out at that moment, stopping Thorne from continuing his speech of hate for Kai.

Kai shivered at the memory. As much as he didn't want to have another conversation with Thorne, he needed to see Cinder.

Swerving to a stop in front of Rampion guitar shop, Kai hopped out of his car and to the door. The sign read closed, but Kai could still see movements from inside. He knocked on the glass and waited until Thorne came and glared at him.

"Aces, what are you doing here?" Thorne yelled through the glass, looking more and more annoyed by the second.

Kai gulped. "I need to know where Cinder lives. I have to talk to her." Kai shouted back.

"Spades, someone is a bit obsessed. I wouldn't tell you, but she actually lives here. She's not in at the moment though. She ran out about ten minutes ago, muttering something about a doctor." Thorne barked, still through the door.

A doctor? That didn't make any sense. Was she ill? Oh stars, what if she had the plague? Had Cinder been dying while Kai was sitting catatonic in his bedroom? Kai felt sick as he nodded to Thorne and ran into his car.

How could Cinder be ill? No, she couldn't have the plague. Cinder would have called the hospital if she had the plague. He sighed. Kai knew just about every doctor in town thanks to his father, but only one really stuck out to him.

Kai drove like a maniac in his rush to get to Dr. Darnel's house. The sun had finally set and the moon was glowing brightly as Kai drove onto the doctor's street. "Yes!" Kai hooted, upon seeing Cinder's old mustard yellow car and pulled in behind it hastily.

Kai ran out of his car, and up the steps, before hammering on the large, oak front door. No one answered the door, and Kai was wondering whether he should knock again, just as the door swung open and he was faced with Cress.

A large smile broke across Kai's face. "Hey Cress! It's nice to see you again!" Kai beamed as he embraced Cress.

Cress had been one of Kai's closest friends growing up. Their fathers had started working together when he had been about five, Cress three, and they had seen a lot of each other over the years. Cress had been Kai's only comfort when his mother had died, and was one of his only true friends. She was an excellent listener, and always let Kai talk all of his problems out to her. She was also one heck of a hacker, which let them have a lot of fun messing with people from Kai's school. She was a great friend.

"Hi Kai!" Cress squeaked as she returned the embrace.

Kai laughed and broke the hug. "So, here's an odd question for you. Is Cinder Lihn here? I've kinda been looking for her and her car is parked here, and yeah." Kai finished lamely, blushing as Cress gave him a quizzical look.

"I'm not stalking her or anything!" Kai exclaimed, wishing that he had not actually kind of stalked her.

Cress laughed at her friend. "Yep. Cinder's here. Come on in Kai." Cress giggled. Kai rushed in without a second thought, thanking Cress. "She's in the kitchen." Cress commented, and Kai thanked her again.

Walking past the main room Kai heard a rustle of noise, but was too excited to see Cinder to worry about it. Kai practically skipped into the kitchen, before his heart dropped into his stomach as he stared, horrified, at the scene before him.


	11. Mutation

Cinder ran to her car without even pausing to say goodbye to Thorne. She needed to know what the heck was wrong. She needed to know what the mutation was.

She drove to Dr. Darnel's house like there was no tomorrow, and parked like a mad woman in front of his house. 

Cinder hopped up the steps, trying to not land on her hurt leg, and pounded on the door twice, before losing her patience and barged inside the large house.

Dr. Darnel stood in front of the door, leaning on his cane, a look of annoyance written across his face. "You could learn some manners, you know that?" He glowered at Cinder, and Cinder glared right back.

"I want to know what in the name of every star is going on!" Cinder yelled, feeling more agitated by the second. "I want to know why on earth you kept this from me! When did this happen?"

The atmosphere of the room became scary as the two of them scowled at the other, before the doctor let out a sigh of exasperation. "The disease mutated, yes. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner but-"

Cinder cut him off. "Yes, you've already said that. Now tell me what is going on!"

"If you had any patience, I would have already told you!" The doctor threw back, before continuing. "The disease has mutated in a peculiar way, it makes absolutely no sense. Perhaps it would be best that I show you what is going on." Dr. Darnel left the room, Cinder hot on his heals.

He walked down the long hallway and Cinder noticed again, how the house seemed more like an office, instead of a home.

Making her way down the stairs was easier than her last time. She had not yet made a full recovery with her ankle, and would still have to wear the brace for a bit, but she could manage walking without limping too noticeably.

Cinder walked through the lab door cautiously, expecting to see some mangled letumosis patient, but only seeing the doctor's high tech laptop. "What the..." Cinder trailed off as Dr. Darnel opened the computer and pulled up a file. Inside of the file, were pictures that made Cinder choke.

The picture was of a man, but he was not a man anymore. Sure, his body was that of a human male, until you saw the protruding jaw. Until you noticed the sharp, wolf-like canines snapping out, and the deadly claws on the large, almost paw-like hands. No, this was not a man anymore, he was a monster.

Dr. Darnel closed the computer and turned to Cinder. "That is the mutation." Dr. Darnel whispered and left the room, Cinder staring blankly at the closed computer, before walking horrified in his trail.

Something was very wrong with that man, Cinder could tell, and she wanted to get to the bottom of it. "Dr. Darnel, give me the truth." Cinder stated dangerously.

She hated this plague. She hated the people who had created it. She hated every little thing about it. Cinder wished that it had never happened. She wished that Levana Blackburn had never been born. She knew that all of her problems wouldn't exist if she hadn't, and not just because of the disease she had created.

Cinder fixed a burning glare upon the doctor, done with all the crap in her life. Stars above, she was just about done with everything.

The doctor sighed, and turned into the kitchen. "That is the mutation that letumosis has taken. There are 43 documented cases, but it's increasing by the hour." Dr. Darnel growled. He was agitated. Cinder was agitated too. Why was their world so messed up?

Suddenly, there was a pounding at the door, and Cinder wondered who else was making a house call for the doctor.

She listened as the door opened, but before she could observe anything else, the doctor spun wildly, accidentally kicking her injured ankle. Cinder gasped as she twisted backwards into a cabinet, hit her head on the corner, and fell to the floor, unconscious.

***

The scene before Kai didn't make any sense. It was as though the world had stopped, forever living in Kai's moment of dread.

Cinder lay on the ground of the beautifully polished, but messy kitchen. There was blood pooling on the ground under her head. She was pale and lifeless. Kai was terrified. What had happened to her?

Kai rushed towards her body, all thoughts of joy forgotten. Dr. Darnel was hovering above Cinder, a look of agitation on his face, and fingers at her neck, checking for a pulse. "Is she okay?" Kai panicked. "What the stars just happened" Kai almost started yelling at the doctor. What had he done to Cinder?

The doctor raised his other hand in a silencing motion, his other hand still searching for a pulse. Kai was furious. What on earth did he think he was doing? Cinder was hurt, and he was making Kai shut up? He needed answers!

Dr. Darnel, as though sensing Kai would try to speak again, turned and gave him a death glare, just as Cress walked in and observed the scene. She squeaked, and rushed over to where the small group had clustered around Cinder.

Cress began muttering to Dr. Darnel in hushed tones, but Kai didn't even try to listen in. He had begun stroking Cinder's hair away from her face, observing how terribly pale she was under her tan skin.

Now, Kai may not have been a doctor, but his father had been, and Kai had learned a trick or two from his dad. He could tell that Cinder was only unconscious, and not dead for starters. That was very good. She was breathing normally too. Not bad.

The real question was, where was all of the blood coming from? Kai looked up at the doctor, but he was too distracted, being in a heated conversation with Cress. Well, if the real doctor wasn't going to do anything, Kai would.

Kai gently cupped Cinder's head with one hand, and rolled her over with the other. The blood wasn't as bad as he had initially thought, but he still accidentally smeared it across Cinder's face.

Cinder twitched, just as Kai rolled her over, making him jump and accidentally drop her face on the ground. Kai took a sharp intake of breath, and turned her towards him and looked at her face. She was still comatose, but now had blood all over her face.

Kai slowly returned Cinder's head to the ground. He looked up at the kitchen counter, searching for a rag of sorts to wipe off Cinder's face.

The counter held an assortment of files and papers, but one in particular caught his eye. There were only three names on it, and a scribbled note. Nothing else. Two of the names were crossed out with a red pen, but Kai didn't bother looking at them.

The third and final name on the list was a name he found familiar. _Selene Blackburn._ It had been circled, and an untidy note had been written next to it.

_I have found her_

Kai studied the name. It was simple, but a flash of recognition crossed his mind upon reading it again. Selene Blackburn. Niece of Levana Blackburn. A small girl who had died in a car accident some years back.

What did that note mean? Had Dr. Darnel found her headstone?

Kai stared down at the paper, trying to figure it out, until he remembered Cinder. She was hurt, and he was trying to solve a puzzle that didn't matter. He was a terrible friend.

Kai looked around the counter, discarding the other suspicious items. He needed to help Cinder. That was his only goal.

Finally, Kai found a clean looking rag. He put it under the kitchen faucet, making it slightly damp, before he returned to kneel besides Cinder.

Her face was smeared with half dry blood and Kai wanted to kick himself. He gently cupped the back of her head, and scooched forward, before laying her head back in his lap.

She was beautiful, even while she had blood all over her face. Kai rubbed the rag across her forehead, nose, cheeks, chin, noticing the elegant slope to her nose, and the perfect shape of her lips. He blushed to himself. He needed to focus.

After Kai had cleaned all of the blood off her face, she looked so much more peaceful, and Kai only wanted to look at her. He felt like such a creep just thinking about it, but it was true.

Sighing, Kai turned Cinder over, letting her clean face rest in his slightly blood covered jeans.

Kai returned to looking at the back of Cinder's head and pulled out her rubber band, letting her hair fall messily around her head. He was hoping the wound wasn't as atrocious as the blood made it seem. It was.

A large gash cut through the back of her head, where all of the blood oozed out. It normally would have repulsed Kai, even while being a doctor's son, but it didn't matter at this moment. This was Cinder, and he cared for her.

Kai lightly moved the hair away from the gash, and saw that it was at least two inches long. It wasn't exceptionally deep, seeing as it didn't go to the bone, but he could tell she would need quite a few stitches.

Looking up, Kai could see that the doctor had come to linger over Kai's shoulder. It surprised him how the doctor hadn't started working on Cinder directly after her injury. What was he waiting for?

Before Kai could question him, Dr. Darnel spoke. "You are probably wondering why I have not stitched this girl up. She is going to wake up soon, and she will jerk around a lot when that happens. For her safety, along with my own, I am impelling to work when she has gained consciousness."

Kai nodded his head, remembering how Cinder had twitched, and he had dropped her face on the ground. "Should we at least get the stuff ready? I mean, for when she does wake up." He questioned.

"That's a marvelous idea. Crescent, why don't you retrieve the gauze from my lab." Dr. Darnel affirmed. Cress glanced up at her father curiously, and he shook his head, seeming to understand the silent inquiry. "It's too dangerous with _him_." He muttered to Cress.

That confused him. Too dangerous for him? Wasn't Cinder the one bleeding out on the floor? Kai was about to open his mouth and ask the doctor, but at that moment, Cinder jerked awake.

This time, Kai was more prepared, and caught her face before it smacked the floor. Kai turned her to her back again, but rested her in his lap, rather than the floor. He cupped her head cautiously, making sure to not touch her wound.

Cinder looked up at Kai, before scrunching her face in confusion. The expression didn't last, however, because she winced in pain and let it fall slack again. "What are you doing here?" She slurred her question at Kai. "Am I still at Dr. Darnel's house?"

"Yeah," Kai began, "You're at the doctor's house. You hit your head, and you need stitches. Are you okay?" He asked, his face full of concern.

Before Cinder could answer, Cress barged into the room, carrying the medical supplies. Cinder tried to turn her head and look, but seemed to be in too much pain. The doctor looked from Cress to Cinder, before proclaiming, "Let's begin."

Everything went quickly after that. Dr. Darnel instructed Kai to carry Cinder onto his kitchen table. Kai wasn't very strong, but Cinder was exceptionally light, making it easy. The doctor decided that no anesthetics would be needed. As long as Dr. Darnel operated quickly, Cinder's head would stay numb naturally throughout the procedure.

In the end, Cinder got eleven stitches. She didn't make a sound throughout the entire thing, though, that may have been because of how hard she hit her head. The doctor proclaimed that she had a slight concussion, and would need to spend the next week at home.

Cinder didn't complain, though she didn't exactly say anything. She was silent as Kai volunteered to give her a ride home. She didn't speak at all, even as they arrived at the Rampion.

Kai walked Cinder to the door of the rampion, Cinder leaning heavily on Kai for support. Kai had both of his arms wrapped around her waist, and Cinder was leaning her head against him with one eye closed. He had offered to carry her, but she had refused profusely, claiming that she was fine. Cinder pulled out her keys and began to shakily open the door, before Kai took them and did it for her.

The shop was dark, and Thorne was nowhere to be seen. Kai didn't exactly know where to go. Where did Cinder live? Thorne had said something about a garage, but where even was that?

Cinder suddenly went limp, causing Kai to panic and tighten his arms around her. Had she fallen unconscious again? Kai looked at her, she was still awake.

"Sorry," Cinder said, "you can leave me right here. Thorne can help me now. Can you maybe go get him?" Cinder asked groggily.

Though the prospect of encountering Thorne again scared the living daylights out of Kai, he didn't hesitate. He put Cinder in a chair, and went behind the counter, and up the stairs.

At the top of the stairs, there was a door. Kai knocked three times and waited. There was silence for a few moments, before Thorne answered. He looked as though he'd had a drink or two, by the way he staggered in the doorway, but his face cleared up a bit upon seeing Kai.

"What are you doing here? Is Cinder okay?" Thorne asked, a bit more sluggish than usual.

Kai was scared with leaving Cinder with him, but knew that he was practically her brother and wouldn't hurt her. Kai was pretty sure that they weren't actually related, but he didn't know who her family was. He had never asked her.

"She's fine, but she had a little accident. She hit her head and had to get stitches. I left her downstairs. She told me to come and get you." Kai said this all really fast, feeling more nervous, the longer he stayed alone with Thorne.

Luckily, Thorne understood what he said. He rushed past Kai, and down the stairs, almost tripping. Cinder was still in her chair, but had fallen asleep. Thorne cursed upon seeing her.

It worried Kai to see Cinder asleep. The doctor had told him that Cinder could sleep, and would be fine, but it still concerned him, what with the head injury.

"Is she okay to be sleeping?" Thorne asked, with uncertainty. Kai nodded. He wished that he knew she was going to be okay. He wished he could stay with her, but he couldn't. "Do you think you could carry her?" Thorne pinched his nose. "I don't feel all too well at the moment."

Kai nodded in agreement. He could tell that Thorne was not in shape to be carrying anything, much less Cinder.

Thorne clicked his tongue and teetered towards the back of the shop. There were two doors. Thorne opened the one on the left, and walked into a small garage.

Kai frowned as he walked into the cold, musty space. There was a torn up mattress on the floor, with one blanket, and one pillow. Was this where Cinder slept? If so, Kai didn't know how she kept warm. He himself slept with about five blankets, and his house was much warmer.

"This is it." Thorne stumbled around a little bit, before leaning against a wall. Kai felt upset with leaving Cinder here. It was too cold. Too lonely.

Kai walked over to the bed, and rested Cinder down on it, wishing he had his sweatshirt to give her. He pulled off her shoes, and noticed a small black brace covering her left foot. Kai wondered just how often she got hurt, and felt sad that he didn't know about her many struggles. Sad that he hadn't been there to help her before. 

He pulled the single blanket up around her and tucked her in. For a moment, Kai just stared down at her. They had washed her face again after stitching her up, and had gotten most of the blood out of her hair. She was so peaceful in sleep, and even had a small smile playing at her lips. Kai leaned down, and pressed a light kiss to her forehead, slightly bruised from when he had dropped it, before standing up.

Thorne was lolling his head back and forth against the wall by the time Kai came back towards him. He hadn't been watching the two, luckily enough, or maybe he was too drunk, but he didn't say anything as he walked Kai out of the shop.

On his way home, Kai couldn't stop thinking about Cinder. He was distressed by her situation, and vowed that he would improve it. He didn't know why he was so obsessed with her. He had never felt this precise feeling before, but he could tell, Cinder had placed her spell on him, and there was no way he was getting out.


	12. Wake Me Up

Fire and smoke blazed all around her. Screams filled her ears, but she could not tell if they were her own. She was choking on the thick black clouds around her, wishing she would die, so it could all be over. The flames licked up her leg, making her scream. Her throat burned for more than smoke, her eyes wanted for moisture.

Finally, she heard something above her screaming, a voice. Would the voice be her rescue, or her destruction? Cinder didn't even care anymore as she lay there, turning into ashes.

The voice was calling out to her. Still calling, but never there. That's when she realized they were calling her name. _Cinder, Cinder wake up!_

Wake up? She was burning, burning alive, and the only rescue someone could provide for her is to wake up. What the stars was wrong with them.

Her head throbbed as she tried to recognize that voice. To go towards that voice. The burning seemed to calm around her, and then suddenly, it all stopped.

Cinder awoke with a start, eyes snapping open to find her familiar garage. She was really warm, which surprised her. The garage was dank, as usual, but had the light turned on, making Cinder's eyes hurt.

For some odd reason, Cinder's head throbbed terribly. Her ears were still echoing the terrible sounds of screams and the roaring of the flames, along with a high ringing. Her throat burned from all the screaming, yes, and her eyes for their lack of tears, but she couldn't explain her head. It was as though someone had tried to cut it in half with a hatchet, and the light was only making it feel worse. Cinder closed her eyes, wishing she could stop the pain.

"Cinder? Are you okay?" Cinder's eyes snapped back open, and peered at the familiar face of Kaito Prince. He was looking at her, concerned etched across his features, and Cinder didn't know how she had missed seeing him before.

That's when Cinder remembered. He was the voice in her dream. He was the one calling out to her, telling her to come back to reality. Kai had been trying to save her, to rescue her from the burning memory of her past.

Cinder sat up in a flash, before falling back down in pain. Kai came even closer to Cinder, and grasped her hand. No, not just her hand, her left hand. Her mutilated and burned hand. The hand that had caused her to be teased and bullied as a child. The hand that had nearly turned to ashes.

Kai took his other hand and pulled a warm, fluffy blanket up to her shoulders. Cinder didn't recognize the blanket, but didn't much care, her head still aching. The confusion of Kai's presence made her wonder how long she had been asleep.

Seeming to read her thoughts Kai spoke. "You've been asleep for about fifteen hours. It's about two PM, on Saturday, the twenty-first of October." Kai proclaimed, smirking, before his face fell back into a look of concern. "Are you okay? Do you need anything? Water? Stars, you scared the everything out of me last night." Kai lifted Cinder's hand to his lips again, just like when she had first showed him her burns.

Silence stretched between them as they gazed into each other's eyes, Kai still holding her hand. There seemed to be an unspoken connection between the two that Cinder couldn't quite put a finger on. "Kai," Cinder began, "What happened? I can't remember anything after Dr. Darnel told me about the mutation." Cinder looked down upon their hands. Kai had place both of his around hers, cocooning them.

"Well," Kai sighed, "I decided to come and look for you last night, because I, um, I kinda missed you." Kai looked down at their hands, a sheepish smile playing at his lips. "I got to Dr. Darnel's house and found you unconscious on the floor. Stars, you scared me so much." Kai gazed into her eyes, a mix of worry and exhaustion set into his coppery ones.

This confused Cinder. Why the stars was he worried about her? She had been so concerned about him the past few days. She had missed him in a way that she couldn't explain, and for some odd reason, he seemed to feel the same.

"You..." Cinder trailed off, not sure what to say. "You missed me?" Cinder blushed a deep scarlet, and saw Kai do the same. She didn't know why that had been the question she asked him first, but she was curious.

Kai cleared his throat and shrugged, trying to act cool. "I may have missed you a bit. I've been locked away in my room for the past few days, pitying my losses, when it suddenly hit me." Kai laced his right hand with her left.

"What hit you?" Cinder whispered, wondering if it was supposed to be obvious. Kai was being kind of vague, and she was starting to get butterflies in her stomach.

Kai shrugged again. "I like being around you Cinder. You make me feel happy and you're easy to talk to, and maybe I, um, I kinda like you a bit." Kai whispered this last part, and his face became red.

A laugh escaped Cinder at this small action. Was Kaito Prince, the most popular kid in the entire state, maybe even country, nervous because of her? She had never had anyone tell her they liked her. Stars, she had never even had enough friends to count on all her fingers.

Suddenly, Cinder felt a warm bubbly feeling in the pit of her stomach. It almost made her feel ticklish. Another laugh escaped her mouth, and Kai eyed her with caution. "Are you okay, Cinder?" Kai asked yet again, only to receive more laughter on Cinder's part.

"Actually, Kai, I feel great!" Cinder giggled. She sat up to prove her point, and only made a slight face due to pain. She wasn't lying either. She felt happier than she had in a long time, and wondered if something had switched in her brain.

"Um, so you hit your head last night, pretty hard," Kai glanced around the room, as though he were looking for a response to Cinder's crazy reaction. "Dr. Darnel said that you have a concussion, and stuff, but I don't know if this is a symptom."

This made Cinder's laughter stop. Suddenly, she remembered. The pain up her leg, then pain in her head, then nothing at all, except for glimpses of medical gauze, and a pair of familiar copper eyes. She realized that it was the reason why her head hurt so bad. The pain must have been from hitting it so hard. Kai said she had a concussion, so maybe that was where all these crazy emotions had come from. Cinder had never had a concussion before, and she didn't really know the symptoms, except that the person's head hurt a lot, which certainly did fit.

Kai inspected her carefully, seeming to notice the change in her mood. "What's the matter?" Kai asked, leaning forward, only a few inches away from her face.

Cinder blushed before glancing down. "Nothing. These past few weeks have just been sorta crazy. I don't really know..." Cinder trailed off, unsure of what she was going to say. Did she tell him her secret? Would he even want to see her again? She slumped a little, wishing that she could come up with something better to say.

But before Cinder could regain her composure, Kai shifted, tilting his face so that there was only an inch between their faces. "You don't know what?" Kai asked, almost teasingly.

This threw Cinder off. Was this just a game for him? Was he mocking her in some kind of way, or was she just not comprehending anything correctly, due to her concussion? "I'm not really that cer-" Cinder was cut off short by the press of Kai's lips.

Cinder gasped, not having expected him to kiss her, and broke it, only for Kai to lean into her again. Emotions rushed through Cinder that she had never felt before. Her chest burned, and she longed to just sit there and kiss Kai forever.

After a few moments, Kai broke the kiss and put a hand on Cinder's burning cheek, his thumb rubbing gentle circles. His face broke into a huge, triumphant grin, and Cinder could feel her lips turning up as well.

Kai leaned forward again, but only to give Cinder a small peck on the cheek, before telling her that she should get some rest. Cinder did as she was told, not because she wanted to, but because she really was exhausted.

For a while, they just stayed there, Cinder cuddled in her blankets, while Kai sat criss-cross on the floor beside her, holding her hand. They both wore smiles on their faces, and Cinder was just thinking how lucky she was, before drifting off to sleep.


	13. Confession

Cinder sighed, flopping down on her mattress. She couldn't go to school for the next three days, due to her concussion. She had slept a lot on Saturday and Sunday, and all of her friends came and visited her.

When Scarlet had come to visit Cinder on Saturday, she said a few choice words before sitting down and hugging her. After that, they had laughed, and told jokes. Apparently, she had seen the delivery guy again, and talked to him, but had yet to go out with him, saying that her grandmother wouldn't approve of her dating someone five years older, and she respected that. Scarlet had then asked Cinder about Kai, causing her to blush, but not give out any details.

Iko was a different story. She came in and didn't even ask about Cinder's injury before demanding to know who the guy was. She was furious that Cinder had yet to tell Iko about Kai. She had promised to tell Iko ASAP, but had left her hanging for days. Cinder made her promise, not to tell a soul, before telling her Kai had been there for her the past few days. It wasn't lying, exactly, just not telling her the whole truth, knowing that Iko would make a big deal over the smallest of things.

After Cinder's exhausting afternoon with Scar and Iko, Thorne had come to see her. He had also used some colorful language, asking her how she got hurt, why she had rushed out the night before, and then asking if she was okay. His bloodshot eyes bore into her as he told her how worried he had been, though she could tell he couldn't remember much more of the night than she had, due to his intoxication.

Sunday morning had brought a surprise for Cinder. Cress came to visit her, flushed from her encounter with Thorne, when he had let her in. They chatted a bit, and Cinder found that she was liking Cress more and more. Cress told her about all of her latest hacking projects, and Cinder could tell that she had been dying to talk to someone. Cinder understood the way she felt, realizing that she and Cress were more similar than she had thought.

Dr. Darnel had limped in after Cress, though it was only to see how she was doing. He had told her that she could return to school on Thursday, but would have to take it easy for a bit.

And then there was Kai. He hadn't only visited her one time, but had been with her every second she didn't have a visitor. He was there when she ate, or slept, or even just layed there, only going home at night. He had talked with her and held her hand, but hadn't kissed her again.

It was odd to Cinder. She hadn't seen Kai for days, and now he was there with her, as though she were the only thing in his world. They got along together better than Cinder would have ever guessed, seeing how she had thought they were complete opposites. Getting to know Kai had showed her how similar they really were.

Both Cinder and Kai were orphans now, though technically Kai was almost an adult, it was still hard. They both had a sassy and sarcastic sense of humor too, which made talking fun. They got along like peas in a pod, and their personalities complemented each other in a gratifying sort of way.

On this particular day, Kai had even stopped in to see Cinder before going to school. He was upset that he wouldn't be able to keep her company, but he had missed four days of school, and had a lot to catch up on. Cinder was mad that she would fall behind, yet again, after just barely catching up from all she had missed, but Kai had promised he would help her to catch up.

Cinder was bored out of her mind. She wasn't able to do anything, except lay there and sleep. Dr. Darnel had told her that if she wanted to go back to school, she would have to spend the next few days doing absolutely nothing. It had been fine when her friends would come and visit her, but now she was all alone, only having her thoughts to keep her company.

It wasn't a good thing for her to just sit and think. Cinder had drowned all of her sorrow into working, and staying busy all the time. Being with only her thoughts made her remember the death of her sister, and her shady childhood she was always trying to forget.

The dream from Saturday morning resurfaced in her brain, reminding her of another time when she hadn't been able to do anything.

Cinder shuddered, just thinking about her past. About the car 'accident' that wasn't an accident. How her parents had died. How she had been left to the Lihn family, only to have more abuse thrust upon her. It was too much, and it made her feel sick.

Cinder's head began to throb, and she whimpered. It would feel so much better if she could cry, but that was impossible. She closed her eyes, and fell into an uneasy sleep, filled with the nightmares of her past.

Hours had passed by the time a gentle shake woke Cinder. She opened her eyes, and was met by worry in Thorne's blue one's. "Are you okay, Cinder?" Thorne questioned.

Sitting up, Cinder laughed, but there was no humor in it. She had been asked that question more times than she could count over that past few days. It was funny, however, seeing so much concern on Thorne's usually carefree face. "Just dandy," Cinder deadpanned, "You?"

Thorne scoffed at her response and frowned. "No, Cinder, really. You were screaming and whimpering in your sleep again. What on luna are you dreaming about?"

Cinder looked down at her hands, unsure of what to say. She could tell him her darkest secret. She could tell him about the crash. Cinder had never told a single soul before, but she knew that if she could count on anyone, it would be Thorne. He was a real moron most of the time, but he had been there for her when she needed him most. Thorne would surely believe her, and want to help her. 

Cinder inhaled deeply, finally deciding on the truth. "Thorne, can I tell you something I've never told anyone before, and trust you to keep it a secret?" Cinder asked, glancing at him suspiciously.

"Well, if you're going to finally admit your feelings for me, that's not much of a secret." Thorne smirked and Cinder hit him. Thorne raised his hands in the air, surrendering, "Kidding! I'm just kidding. Of course you can trust me Cinder."

Sighing, Cinder looked down at her ungloved hands. "You know that car accident I got in when I was eleven, and it killed my parents, and left me burned?" Thorne nodded. "Well," Cinder continued, "It wasn't an accident."

Looking up, Cinder could tell Thorne wasn't grasping it. "I'm not sure I understand." Thorne said, looking like a confused first grader asked to complete a complex calculus problem.

"When I was in the car, with my family," Cinder hesitated, "the person who hit us, did it on purpose. They were trying to kill us." Cinder exhaled, wondering if she had made a wrong choice in trusting Thorne.

"I still don't understand." Thorne said, looking horrified at what Cinder had just told him.

Shaking her head, Cinder laughed. "Of course you don't. You don't know the full story. Dang it, you don't even know my real name." Feeling frustrated, Cinder stood up, and kicked the wall, only numbly feeling pain in her toes. She was so furious with the world. It had only ever put her in impossible situations, and made her feel angry with everyone she cared about.

Suddenly, Thorne grabbed her shoulder. "What the heck do you mean I don't know your real name? I've known you for years, and I know Cinder Lihn quite well."

"Yes, you do know Cinder Lihn, but you don't know Selene Blackburn. You don't know Chanary Blackburn's daughter. You don't know Levana Blackburn's niece, because that's who I really am." Cinder screamed, pulling her hair from her scalp. "That night, when my parent's died, a man, grief stricken, probably by the loss of his family, took his anger out on mine. He tried to destroy the last piece of anything my aunt had left, but only hurt me." Cinder breathed. That night, Selene Blackburn was left scarred, but not only from the flames.

The flames, the screaming, the man who stood over her while she pleaded for help, all came rushing back to her. It was a miracle she had made it out alive, though she would have rather died.

Silence would forever be Cinder, _Selene's_ worst enemy. Because Cinder's world was never quiet, at least not in her mind. Her thoughts would be plagued by the screams of her dying parent's, and in every hush the laughter of the man who tried to kill her. Her mind was a constant nightmare.

Cinder turned to look at Thorne, and saw that he had paled. Cinder balled her hands into fists, nails digging into her palms. "Once I had healed, Court saw it fit that I should change my name. They said that Selene Blackburn died that night in the car crash, and I was given the alias of Cinder. My legal guardian, Garan Lihn, was the only other person who knew of my identity," Cinder paused, "but now he's dead."

Thorne shook his head, and smiled sadly, like he had finally understood. "Cinder, go back to sleep. You're obviously still a little messed up from the concussion. It was just a dream."

Cinder shrieked and kicked the wall again. He was suppose to understand her, to believe her. Not tell her she was full of it. Thorne had told her she could trust him, and had proved unworthy. He didn't actually care about her, he only had her around for her talents. He didn't even care that she was having a mental breakdown. He just told her to go back to sleep.

Back into her nightmares.

Back into her past.

Back into the worst day of her entire life.

It was too much, too infuriating for Cinder to take lightly. "Leave." Cinder whispered in a tone that indicated imminent death.

Thorne rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Cinder, I'm not trying to upset you. You're not in your right mind and-"

"Leave," Cinder glared at Thorne. He shook his head, looking annoyed.

"You know what, I will leave. Have a nice day, _Selene."_ Thorne turned and left without another glance back.

Cinder sunk down onto her bed as a feeling of hopelessness enveloped her. Thorne was her best friend, and now he thought she was a lying maniac. She felt so alone, so tired, that Cinder wondered if anyone even cared at all. Because if someone did, surely they would be there for her. Surely she wouldn't be sitting alone, crying, in her cold, dank garage.


	14. Lullaby

Time seemed to move at a slug's pace as the clock ticked closer to 2:45. Kai had been staring at the clock all day, waiting for school to be let out. He hadn't been able to pay attention to anything in class, but it didn't really matter. Besides the fact that every teacher told him to take it easy while he was still grieving, Kai was ahead in every class by a long shot.

2:43. Wasn't it 2:43 about five hours ago? Kai was beginning to wonder if the clock had somehow been broken, and would now be stuck at 2:43 for the rest of Kai's life.

Kai placed his head on his desk, running his hands through his hair, making it more messy than normal. It was Kai's nervous habit.

Kai pressed his palms into his eyes. He was exhausted, and the pressure relieved it just a bit. He hadn't slept properly in weeks. First he had been worried about his dad, then he had been grieving over his dad, and now he was worried about Cinder, who seemed to grow more upset by the day.

Cinder had been the only thing on Kai's mind since Saturday night, which was a good thing. It allowed him to not think about his father. His father who was now being turned into ashes. His father who was dead. His father, his dad who had left him forever, never to return again.

It's not like Kai would ever forget him, but he felt like he was sinking whenever he thought about him. The weight of the loss tore him apart from the inside out. So yeah, Kai was glad to have someone else to worry about.

Even though Kai was glad to worry about something other than his dad, Kai was starting to panic over Cinder. She was fine, at least on the outside, but then she would become quiet, and dark. She seemed to be reliving a dark past, and Kai wondered if he should ask her.

What if she really was in a gang? That was why Kai thought she couldn't go out with him because of their 'code' and whatnot. She was probably trying to run away from it or something and was too afraid to tell him.

Kai's thoughts spun around, as he lifted his head to peer at the clock, just as the bell rang. Kai jumped from his seat, grabbed his backpack, and was out the door before the teacher could say goodbye.

There was no one else in the parking lot as Kai sprinted towards his car. Kai started the car, and sped away. He had never, ever, sped in his entire life, always trying to be a good example, and make his father proud. But today, it didn't matter.

His thoughts were still occupied by what was causing Cinder so much pain, besides her head of course.

_What if she was in actual trouble?_

_What if someone wanted to hurt her?_

_What if somebody already was?_

The thought made Kai's blood boil. If it took everything in his power, he would not let a single soul hurt Cinder. He just wouldn't.

Kai made it to Rampion Guitar in mere minutes, and parked halfway on the curb. Kai hopped out of the car and rushed through the glass door's of the Rampion.

The first thing that caught Kai's eye was Thorne. He was sitting at the desk with a mixed expression of anger, confusion, and pity. Kai walked over to him, standing in front of the desk.

Thorne seemed to be in deep thought, and didn't even notice Kai until he cleared his throat. Thorne's eyes snapped up to Kai, and his expression became more agitated. "What do you want?" Thorne snapped, throwing Kai off in surprise. He knew that Thorne wasn't fond of him, due to his protective older brotherness for Cinder, but he had never been so harsh.

"I-I" Kai cleared his throat again. "I'm here to bring Cinder her homework. Can I go see her?" Kai lied in a strong authoritative voice that made Thorne scoff.

"Sure, sure. Go and see her." Thorne waved him away, looking almost... upset. Kai did a double take, but by the time he looked back, Thorne had a poker face on. "Go on." Thorne stated, clearly indicating he wanted Kai gone.

Kai scurried out into Cinder's garage and was met by an upsetting sight. Cinder was sitting on her mattress, her head in her hands, and shaking with silent sobs. She didn't seem to hear Kai come in, and didn't look up as he approached her.

Deja vu hit Kai as he looked at Cinder. She looked just as she had back at the hospital. Kai could remember that day clearly. He had gone to visit his father who had stage two letumosis, when he had seen a girl sitting alone, crying, in front of one of the hospital rooms. It wasn't an uncommon sight, except, this girl was all by herself.

People had passed by the girl, not even bothering to lend her any comfort as she cried on the floor. Kai had walked towards her, only to recognise the messy brown hair, and gloves as Cinder Lihn, the girl who was fixing his guitar. Kai had sunk down next to her, and she had offered no resistance as Kai had held her.

It had been just as heartbreaking then, as it was now.

Kai hesitantly walked over to Cinder, just like at the hospital when her sister had died. She looked sad. Tired. Broken. It tore Kai apart to see her that way.

At first Kai was worried that her head was hurting her, but realized it must have been something else. She was always so strong. Kai had only ever seen her like this on one other occasion, and that had been when her sister had died.

Kai sunk down next to Cinder, wrapping his arms around her. She flinched, looking up to see Kai, before leaning into him. She had no tears on her face, which surprised Kai, but he didn't care at the moment, and pulled her snug to him.

Cinder buried her face into Kai's jacket, and he held her even closer. She folded her arms of into her chest, and looked so vulnerable. Her body shook as she cried, and Kai whispered comforting words into her hair. He kissed the top of her head lightly, inhaling the scent of her shampoo. It smelled of water lilies, and it became Kai's new favorite smell.

Kai continued to grow more confused as he sat there with Cinder. She had yet to say anything to Kai, but had made the most heartbreaking whimpering sounds that made Kai want to pummel whoever was causing her pain.

She shook so hard, that Kai began to wonder if she was cold too. He extracted his arm from around her for but a second, to grab a blanket and wrap it around her, before hugging her to his chest again. He rubbed soothing circles on her back, and pressed his mouth back into her hair, humming a lullaby.

They sat like that for ages until, eventually, Cinder's breathing began to even out, as she calmed down. Kai lifted his head from hers, and looked down at her. She had her eyes opened, and the most devastated look on her face. She looked up at Kai, and a soft, sad smile came across her lips.

"What happened, Cinder?" Kai asked quietly. Cinder slowly lifted herself out from Kai's embrace, and he wanted to pull her back in. She pulled the blanket more securely around her and looked down at the ground.

They sat there in silence for what felt like hours, and Kai began to wonder if she didn't want him there anymore, until she spoke up. "Have you ever felt so alone that you can't breathe? So alone, that you feel as though you're drowning in your thoughts, screaming for help, but no one hears you over their own distraction?"

Kai stared at her, unsure what to say. What was he supposed to say to that? Sure, Kai had felt down before, but he had never been alone. He had been surrounded with love and support his entire life.

Cinder brought her knees to her chest, and wrapped her arms around them, resting her head on them. "Have you ever had someone ask you what's wrong, and not even care in the slightest when you tell them?" Cinder began shaking again, only this time, Kai wasn't sure what to do.

"Have you ever-" Cinder voice broke on a sob, "tru-trusted someone w-w-with," Cinder couldn't continue, and Kai couldn't take it anymore. He scooted right next to Cinder, and lifted her into his lap. She stayed rigid in his arms, but did not resist.

"Listen to me Cinder," Kai whispered into her ear, "I have no clue what you have been through, or are going through, but please don't feel alone. I'm here for you, and I always will be. I don't care if you tell me what is going on. If you need to talk, or if you just want someone to sit with you, tell me. It kills me to see you this way, so please, let me help you."

Cinder shook for a moment, before nodding her head, and melting into Kai. He sighed in relief as her breathing came back to normal and she stopped shaking. Kai began humming again, and realized it was the same song his mother had sang to him as a child. Golden Slumbers, by Paul Mccartney.

Kai sat there, holding Cinder and began to wonder if she was asleep, until she started humming the harmony to Golden Slumbers. Kai closed his eyes, listening to her, as they hummed their duet. She had the most mesmerizing voice he had ever heard, and Kai didn't want it to stop.

As they began the final chorus, Kai rocked Cinder back and forth, smiling.

_Once there was a way to get back homeward_

_Once there was a way to get back home_

_Sleep pretty darling, do not cry_

_And I will sing a lullaby_

Cinder turned and rested her face into Kai's jacket, inhaling deeply. The two sat in silence for a while, until Kai finally realized that Cinder actually was asleep this time. Kai tilted his head down to look at her face. She had gentle smile across her lips, as though she was having a good dream. 

Kai smiled and rested his head back into Cinder's hair. The scent of water lilies was so fresh and sweet. He felt more relaxed than he had in ages. He felt at home.

Kai closed his eyes, feeling warm and peaceful, still humming to Cinder.

_Sleep little darling, do not cry_

_And I will sing a lullaby_


	15. Broken Blue Eyes

_Broken blue eyes looked at her as she screamed. The pain was consuming her whole, and she wanted it to end. Nothing seemed better than the thought of her heart just stopping. Her lungs stopping their contractions. Her blood to quit pumping. She wanted death, but it would not come._

_The fire was consuming her bit by bit, little by little, until she became a human torch. The pain was beyond anything she had ever endured, and there seemed to be no relief. Tears had stopped coming and there was no moisture left in the air._

_Glass crunched around her as the man with the blue eyes watched her. Waiting for her to die. Cinder wanted it just as much as he did, but something in his eyes made her want to push on. She wanted to prove him wrong. She wanted to make him pay for hurting her this way._

_The scene didn't make any sense, but Selene couldn't figure out why. She was trapped in the burning car. She was being turned to ashes. The man was standing above her watching her scream. But he wasn't trying to save her, to help her evade death._

_That was the only thing that didn't make sense. Why was this man just standing there, waiting for her to die? He should be helping her, trying to right his wrong, but instead he stood over the poor eleven year old girl, waiting for her sure demise._

_Selene's breathes came in short rasps, as she tried and failed to get more than smoke into her lungs. Her head hurt, and her lungs burned, and everything else was beginning to numb. The world began to spin, and spin, and spin, and the last thing Selene saw before the blackness was a pair of broken blue eyes._

***

School was never something that Cinder enjoyed much, but that Thursday was a living Hell. She was behind in all of her classes, and she didn't know how she was going to improve that. She wasn't able to actually do any work, doctor's orders, so she had to just sit there, and get participation points. Luckily though, Cinder had a great friend, and her name was Iko.

Iko had come bounding up to Cinder before first period, linked her arm through Cinder's, and marched her to every one of her teacher to explain why she couldn't actually work. She had fixed almost everything with her teachers, and Iko was assigned to help Cinder with her classwork once Cinder had recovered.

Even though Iko was pretty and popular, and more boy-obsessed than any other girl Cinder knew, she also had brains. Cinder wasn't a dim person, but whenever she needed help on something, Iko was the first person she turned to. She was in good hands.

No, the reason why school had sucked was not truly because of her schoolwork, it wasn't even the people who bullied her. It was the dreams.

Cinder had always wished that there was a way to shut down dreams, like an off switch in the brain, but she had yet to find one. The nightmares of the past gave her restless sleep, and more time awake than she wanted.

After the fiasco with Thorne, Cinder had resolved to never tell anyone her personal life ever again. They couldn't be trusted. People were so unreliable. There for you one moment, lying the next and leaving you to the wolves. Whatever, Cinder was over it. It's not like she'd never been let down before, and it was sure to happen again.

Sure, Cinder still trusted some people with a few things, but she couldn't, wouldn't ever trust anyone as much again. She wasn't trying to be dramatic or anything, but when you tell your best friend the one thing that eats you alive everyday and they don't believe you, it leaves marks.

Cinder had only been as hopeless one other time in her life, and that had been when Peony died. She wasn't an emotional person, and hardly ever broke down. She remembered, because when she was little, her cousin would always call her a tough cookie, and then flex her arms as though she had impressive biceps. 

The memory of this put a sad smile on her face. She couldn't even remember her cousin's name anymore. She was just a faded memory.

Cinder hadn't even been that upset when she had lost her parents. Sure, the loss was devastating because they were her parents, but would have been worse if she had actually loved them. Her mom had always been working overtime, seeing Cinder very rarely, and her father was the worst drunk Cinder had ever met.

No, the two worst losses were Peony's death, and Cinder's loss of trust in her stupid best friend. She had never felt more alone in those two moments. Never wished more that she had died in that fire, alongside the parents who didn't love her. She was alone, she was nothing. She had no one, except...

_Kai._

Kai had been there at Cinder's lowest points. He somehow had managed to make her feel less hopeless. He had made her feel less alone. He had sat with her, comforted her, and asked nothing of her.

Kai was safety and comfort. He was her solace. But she couldn't trust him with her secret. He would want nothing to do with her once he discovered that she was related to Levana Blackburn, the woman responsible for both his parent's deaths. He would probably shun her, and that was one more loss that she couldn't take.

***

The guitar shop rung with silence, as Thorne and Cinder worked. She had yet to talk to him, and was not about to initiate a conversation with him. Scarlet should have come in with Cinder, but hadn't made her way in yet.

Cinder was fixing a low E guitar string, when there was a sudden thunk on her table. Cinder turned her eyes upwards, and was met by the blue of Thorne's. 

_Broken blue eyes._ They reminded her of the dream that haunted her. The man standing above her, waiting for her death. The dream that was actually real. The one that Thorne wouldn't believe.

Thorne stared down at her, but the initial thought had left Cinder. His eyes weren't as blue as the man who had tried to kill her. His were a darker, ocean blue, and didn't hold as much pain.

He looked as though he was stealing to say something that he couldn't get his tongue around. Cinder enjoyed watching him struggle, he freaking deserved to sit there and look like the idiot he was.

Finally, after standing there a few minutes, Cinder began to grow impatient. "Well," She huffed, "if you have something you want to say, spit it out. If not, I'm rather busy and don't have time to sit here and watch you be a mute."

Cinder turned her eyes down and continued feeling agitated. "I'm sorry." Thorne whispered so quietly that Cinder wasn't sure she had heard right.

"What?" Cinder snapped, glowering at Thorne. He cowered, seeming to become smaller under her burning glare.

Thorne inhaled deeply. "I'm sorry," He said in a stronger whisper. "I'm sorry for the way I reacted. I asked what the problem was, you told me, and I acted like an idiot. I'm sorry." Thorne's voice cracked on the last word, making Cinder jump. Was he getting emotional over this? Did he actually _care_?

"I'm a horrible, horrible friend, and I'm sorry for the way I treated you." Thorne rung his hands together and looked down at the ground. Cinder sat in shock, unsure of what to say. Was he actually sincere? He seemed to be, but Cinder wasn't quite ready to forgive him.

"I know I messed up, and I know you're ticked. I've known you for years, and it would be an understatement to say I was surprised. I didn't handle it well, and instead broke your trust." Thorne looked at Cinder. "I'm sorry, and if you can forgive me, I promise I won't mess up like that again."

Cinder sighed. She could tell that he was being honest. She knew that it had been a lot, but had expected him to understand. But here was Thorne, her best friend, asking for forgiveness, and how could she reject his apology. They were practically brother and sister, and no matter how many times he messed up, Cinder would still love that idiot.

"I believe you." Cinder smiled at Thorne wearily. He looked at her as though he couldn't believe his ears, before he perked up and practically started bouncing off the walls.

Thorne leaned over the counter and pulled Cinder into a backbreaking hug. "Thank you," He whispered into her ear. Cinder laughed, then hugged him back.

Thorne pulled away, grinning from ear to ear. "Just so you know, Cinder, I think of you as a friend, and-"

Cinder cut Thorne off with a punch, making him chuckle. "I'm only joking! Come on, I've seen you with Kai. You two are getting really close. I think I need to have another little talk with-"

"Thorne!" Cinder yelled, punching him again. Thorne put his hands in the air, grinning wickedly. Cinder had turned a bright shade of red, and was about to give Thorne the business, when the bell to the front door rang violently.

Scarlet slammed the door shut as she came running in. She nearly plowed over Thorne, but managed to hop around him. She had tears streaming down her face, surprising Cinder. She had never seen Scarlet show any sign of weakness.

"Scarlet," Cinder began, as Scarlet rushed to stand in front of her. "What's wrong?"

Scarlet's eyes were rimmed with red. "It's my Grandmére," Scarlet let out a sob. "She's gone."


	16. Missing

Silence hung through the air, only cut by Scarlet's broken sobs. Neither Thorne, nor Cinder knew what to do to help their friend. They were in complete shock.

After a few moments, Cinder decided to take charge. She grabbed Scarlet by the shoulders, and pulled her onto the stool that Cinder normally occupied. She dragged Scarlet's hands away from her face, and let out a low, calming hum.

Cinder couldn't decide whether or not it would be best to ask Scarlet what was going on, or to just let her cry it out until she was ready to talk. She decided with the first.

"Scarlet," Cinder whispered in a soothing voice, "What happened?" Scarlet wrapped her arms around her midsection, taking in deeper breaths, but still crying. It was clear that whatever had happened, it was bad. I mean, obviously something was bad, because her grandmother was 'gone', but what did that mean?

Letting out a sigh, Thorne came over to stand besides Cinder. It was clear that he was just as clueless as Cinder on what to do, but it was still good of him to come and help.

"Scarlet," Thorne said in a low, authoritative voice, "we can't help you it you don't tell us what's going on, so you can either cooperate, or sit there and cry."

Scarlet looked up to glare at Thorne, but it had none of her usual fire. She looked broken, vulnerable. It was so odd to see Scarlet this way, and even weirder that she hadn't hit Thorne.

Taking in a deep breath, Scarlet closed her eyes. "I was in third period, when I was called down to the front office. When I walked in, there were police officers, asking me to come with them. I asked them what happened, and they just told me to come with them." Scarlet put her face back in her hands, resting her elbows on her knees.

"I had a bad feeling, so I went with them. They asked me questions about my Grandmere, they asked all kinds of things. I was so confused, you know? They wouldn't tell me a thing, and yet they felt they could ask all about my Grandma." Scarlet let out a half sob, half sigh. It was becoming hard to understand her through her french accent, and sobbing.

"When we got to the house, there was tape everywhere, like it was a crime scene, and it was. The house was a mess, almost like someone had been looking for something. And, oh," Scarlet let out of moan of agony that cut straight through Cinder. "There was blood. Her blood. It was all over, like she had fought for her life." Scarlet whispered, her tears streaming silently down her face.

"She's dead." Scarlet breathed out. "I know it."

One hundred thoughts raced through Cinder's head, none of them happy. If what Scarlet said was true, and Cinder believed her completely, then that meant that Scarlet had nobody. No family at least.

Cinder remembered the day when Scarlet had told her that she lived with her Grandmother. It wasn't an odd thing to Cinder, dysfunctional families were not a new concept to her, but the story was still a tragic one.

Scarlet had relied the story of how her parents had been young and stupid, run away, gotten married, and had her. Her mother had left when she was young, and social services had taken Scarlet away from her mean drunk of a father when she was six.

She had lived with her Grandmother ever since, never looking back. Never seeing her parents again, and not wanting to.

That's the thing about a broken family: they're nearly impossible to fix, and sometimes it's just not worth it.

Cinder wasn't normally the give-you-a-hug type, but in that moment that's exactly what she did, knowing that it's what Scarlet needed. Turning, Cinder embraced Scarlet as tight as she could, and Scarlet continued sobbing. Throughout her sobbing, Cinder could hear Scarlet whispering the words, "She's gone." over and over again.

They stayed like that for a while, Scarlet sobbing, and Cinder hugging her, until Thorne cleared his throat. Cinder let go of Scarlet, who brushed the tears off of her face, and looked up. "So..." Thorne trailed off, looking awkward. "What are the police saying? What are you supposed to do? What do you need us to do?"

Scarlet looked so lost, but had complete confidence in what she said next. "They know who it is already. Have you heard of the letumosis disease mutation? The big Wolf creatures? It's them. They're the one's who kidnapped my Grandmother. They're just impossible to track."

"Wait," Cinder started, "I thought they said that it actually wasn't a mutation to the disease. They said that-"

Scarlet scoffed, cutting her off. "Well, Cinder, that's just what they want you to think. You see, when the disease first came into existence, doctors and scientists searched through Dr. Blackburn's notes and files and everything, until they found something labeled as an antibody to fight the disease. They gathered volunteers, one thousand men, boys really, and injected it into them."

A sad look came into Scarlet's eyes as she continued, "I don't know why they had so many volunteers. If it were me, I would have picked one and been done with it, but no. One thousand boy's lives were ruined because they wanted to help find a cure. The families were compensated well for it, but the monsters were locked away, never to come out. Until now."

Cinder felt horror grip her. One thousand men, boys, whose families had volunteered them for money, only to have their children taken away from them.

"My Grandmother was in charge of relocating the monsters. Most of them were even let go, with heavy supervision, and live in the community." Scarlet was shaking now, but had stopped crying.

"Wow," Thorne whistled, "how come I've never heard that story before?"

Scarlet laughed, but it was filled with no humor. "Thorne, my grandmother was in charge of relocation. She is one of the few who actually know the entire story. I was sworn not to tell it, but I don't really care now."

They all sat in stunned silence. Cinder was exhausted from her first day back at school, and her head was beginning to ache again. She wanted nothing more than to just go into her garage and take a nap, but knew that was not a possibility. At least not until they found Scarlet's Grandmother.

Cinder exhaled, "So, what do we do first?"

Thorne looked at her as though she had gone nuts, and Scarlet's expression wasn't much different.

"What?" Cinder asked, scrunching up her eyebrows, "Of course we're gonna go look. What the stars Scarlet, you think we're just gonna sit here and wait for the police?"

Both Thorne and Scarlet had awe on their face as Cinder pulled Scarlet off of the stool. "Well, I'm not gonna sit here, at least, not unless you want me to Scarlet."

Cinder looked down at the ground, unsure of herself. Maybe Scarlet just wanted to stay put and wait until the police found her Grandmother, dead or alive. But knowing Scarlet, she would want to be out there, helping. Not sitting here, helpless and of no use.

Scarlet smiled sadly. "I wouldn't have it any other way," She whispered, and then an old gleam of feisty lit her eyes and she brushed herself off. "Let's go find Grandmere." She said.

Thorne shook his head but walked with them, turning off the 'OPEN' sign at the front of the Rampion. He had a cocky smile on his face as he linked his arms between both Scarlet and Cinder's arms. "Let's go kick some wolf butt."


	17. Stronger Than Love

Cress sat curled up in the corner of her room, wrapping her long braid around her hands, feeling more panicked by the second. A thousand thoughts moved through her head, faster than a speeding car. She felt the anxiety creeping up on her, beginning to choke her all the way through.

The lights from her computers blinked all around her, giving her a headache. She felt sick to her stomach, on the verge of a breakdown. Her world was crumbling, and her only witness would be the flashing lights.

"I am an actress," Cress said to herself, voice trembling, "I am a spy for the Intergalactic Forces, and my job is to save the entire world." Breathing deeply, Cress continued, "I am the bravest soldier known to mankind, the ultimate weapon in defeating the dark forces of evil."

Cress began shaking, her stories couldn't even help her now. She was being torn apart, ripped at the seams, not sure where to turn, who to trust.

She pulled her knees up to her chest, letting out a sob. She couldn't carry on like this, not after all this time. Her moral compass was telling her to do one thing, while her brain was telling her to do another. She was being pulled in two different directions, not sure which side to let go of, which one to run away from.

It was a battle between the heart and mind, of love or trust. One could not simply win, though Cress wished it would work like that. She wished she could just flip a coin, and let it pick for her.

Cress pulled her braid hard, yanking it over and over again. The hardest part about the entire situation was not the danger, though that scared her, it was that she knew the right decision. Cress knew what she needed to do, who she needed to betray, but it was easier said than done. She would be eaten away by guilt either way, but she knew that one would be worse than the other.

Her decision was already made, though she wished she could change it. She needed to do this. She needed to be brave. She needed to be strong.

"I am an actress," Cress started again, feeling more confidence as she said the words. "I am going to do what I have to do, and I am going to save the world."

Standing from her sitting position, Cress began to pace the room. She didn't know how she would do it. How do you tell a loved one you're leaving them forever, joining their enemies, and hoping that they end up in prison for their crimes. Or even possibly die.

She loved him, and always would, but she couldn't stand the burden of his crimes any longer. He had used her from the very beginning, acting like he loved her, only to betray her, breaking her even further.

Because that's all that Crescent was now; a broken girl.

Life hardly ever puts you in good situations, but you're supposed to be able to count on your loved ones. They're the ones who hold you up, not shove you down and not care if you burn.

He had told her lies, for years on end, with no consequence. Cress was done having her heart broken, her trust destroyed.

Maybe love wasn't the strongest force in the world, because this time, Cress wasn't getting her trust broken. She wouldn't go with love, she was going with trust.

***

Kai paced through his house, uncertain what to do. It was late afternood, but the world had already gone to heck. He was more confused than ever, which was saying something, and couldn't decide what his next move should be.

After school, Kai had stayed a little extra, helping with some of his duties as the Student Body President. It hadn't taken long, but the teacher that had cornered him did. It was a miracle that Kai had gotten away three quarters of an hour after school had officially ended.

Making his escape from the clutches of school teacher and students, Kai had drove over to Rampion Guitar, having promised to help Cinder with her homework. Or maybe it was just him, making her promise that she would let him help her.

That was the thing about Cinder, she never wanted help. It infuriated him in a way he had never felt before. He wasn't mad at her, but mad at the people who had caused her to lose trust.

Kai didn't know much about Cinder's past, but from what he did know, he knew it wasn't good. She had been through a horrible car crash at age eleven, losing both her parents. She had lived with a step family, who Kai had some assumptions about.

She had lost her sister, then was unceremoniously thrown from the house, leaving her to live with her best friend, Thorne. Since then, she had lived in his garage, where it was cold and dark, making Kai wish for nothing more than to help her, though he knew she wouldn't accept his help.

Kai could also tell that Thorne and Cinder had a fight, and a pretty narley one at that. Cinder had been destroyed by whatever it was about, leaving Kai more and more anxious.

Cinder had yet to tell Kai what was actually going on in her life that was giving her so much trouble, and it was driving him insane. He didn't want to be all nosy, but he wanted to help her more than anything. He just wished she would open up to him. He wished she would trust him.

It's not like she flat out lied to him or anything, as far as Kai could tell at least, but she wasn't giving him the whole truth. Kai had given up on the whole gang thing, for the most part, seeing how the pieces didn't completely fit. But Kai could tell there was something going on.

When Kai had walked up to Rampion Guitar, and seen the sign turned off and the store empty, that's when Kai started to panic.

The room was in complete disarray, guitars littering the room, tools for fixing strings and bridges strewn across the floor. Someone had obviously left here in a hurry.

Kai had checked his phone, praying that Cinder had called him, but he had no missed phone calls. In fact, Cinder had not sent him a single hint that she had left, or would not be available that afternoon.

Telling himself to stay calm, Kai had left, convincing himself that she had only forgot, and went out with Iko, or to Dr. Darnel's for a checkup. The only thing that didn't fit into this was the fact that Thorne wasn't there.

Kai stopped his pacing, checking his phone for the gazillionth time. He had called Cinder every ten minutes for the last two hours, leaving a voicemail every time, until the last call, when it had told him that her voicemail was full.

Sighing in frustration, Kai dialed her number again, but was cut off from an incoming call. Kai immediately accepted, not even checking to see who was calling him.

"Hello? Hello, Cinder? Cinder, is it you?" Kai practically yelled into the phone, too nervous to control himself.

"Kai?" Cinder's voice asked through the phone. Kai sighed in relief, feeling infinitely better after hearing her voice. "Kai, are you okay? I just checked my phone and saw that you called me twelve times. Is everything fine? What's going on?"

Kai laughed, relief overwhelming him. She probably thought he was dying or something, but Kai didn't care. He knew she was fine. Maybe.

"Yeah, Cinder, I'm good. Sorry for all of the phone calls, I was really worried about you." Kai said, before realization hit him. "Cinder, where are you? I went to Rampion Guitar and the place is a mess. I thought you guys had run away, or been kidnapped, or something bad had happened. Is everything okay with you?"

Cinder gave a nervous laugh through the phone, making Kai more antsy. "Um... You see, we kinda have a problem over here."

Kai tensed, gripping his kitchen counter for support. "What's going on? Are you okay?" Kai's words became rushed, "Oh my stars, are you hurt? Are you at the hospital? Is it your gang? Did something super ba-"

"Kai!" Cinder yelled through the phone, making Kai stop his panicked ranting. "Everything is, well, not fine, but we're handling it. I'm at Scarlet's house, and Thorne is here too. I'll tell you everything that's going on, but you need to chill, okay?"

Breathing deeply, Kai nodded, then realized that Cinder couldn't see him. "Okay." He said in a low, slightly ashamed voice.

Cinder seemed to notice this, her tone softening with her next words. "Hey, I'm sorry that I worried you Kai. I should have texted you, but everything has been going so fast, and I just forgot."

"It's okay," Kai smiled.

"Thank you." Cinder said, her voice leveling out.

Kai scrunched up his eyebrows. "For what?" He asked, slightly confused at her words.

Cinder laughed her beautiful laugh, sending shivers down Kai's spine. "Kai, you are such a dork," Cinder said, a smile clear in her voice, "Thank you for everything."

"You're welcome," Kai chuckled, still a bit baffled.

There was a pause for a second. "Wait," Cinder said suddenly, her voice skeptical, "Do you really still think I'm in a gang? We've been over this, I-"

Kai cleared his throat, "Didn't you have something you needed to tell me, Cinder?" Kai said quickly.

"Oh, yeah." Cinder said, all humor out of her voice, making Kai wish he could take back his words. "Come to Scarlet's house as fast as you can. We have a problem. I'll tell you when you get here."

And then the line went dead, silencing all of Kai's inquiries.


	18. The Letter

Cinder didn't know what to do. One moment everything was fine, and the next, her friend's grandma had been kidnapped and possibly killed for all that they knew. So yeah, she was a bit lost.

Scarlet, Thorne and Cinder had all left Rampion with a feeling of new hope, until they reached the Benoit's house. Upon entering, both Cinder and Thorne had cursed violently, causing Scarlet to be reduced back to tears.

The furniture was spread across the room, papers were pulled from cabinets, the wallpaper ripped to shreds, and in the middle of everything, blood. It covered the walls, the floor, the furniture. It was everywhere, making Cinder wonder if Scarlet's Grandmother had even left the house alive.

There was tape covering scenes where extreme damage had happened, but the police had left the house. Glass crunched under every step that Cinder took, and she had to stare at the ground as she walked, careful not to step in the small splashes of blood.

It had been a relief to talk to Kai, and to know that he was coming. He always made her feel calm, and he would also know what to do with Scarlet. Stars, she could use a sane person in this situation. Scarlet, naturally, was not taking any of everything well and was curled up in the corner of the room shaking. Her crying had stopped, but she had yet to udder a single word since entering the house, and Cinder wasn't expecting much else out of her.

Thorne hadn't really done much either, as usual. He had kept up a steady stream of curses as he observed the house and its wreckage. He had gone upstairs and checked all of the rooms, exclaiming loudly in some, and making Cinder wish more than ever that he had a mute button.

Cinder was silently debating how to go and comfort Scarlet, when the doorbell rang. She ran over to it, sighing with relief as she caught sight of copper-brown eyes and messy black hair.

Kai embraced Cinder the second the door opened, and held her tight to him, exhaling as he did so. Cinder closed her eyes, breathing in his scent of laundry detergent, feeling as though a heavy weight had been lifted off of her shoulders.

After a few seconds the two broke apart, and Kai observed the scene. Cinder watched as his face went from peace, to horror, to terror. He grabbed Cinder's hand, squeezing it so hard that she almost yelped.

"What the stars happened? I saw the tape outside, but... This is a crime scene, Cinder." Kai whisper yelled, his eyes big and terrified.

Cinder pulled Kai out of the still opened door, closing it behind them. She needed some fresh air after being in that place. The metallic scent of blood was too overwhelming.

There was a porch swing a few yards from the door, with rusting rods, and molding maroon cushions. Cinder sat, and Kai followed, still clutching her hand. If Cinder had not been so preoccupied, she would have noticed that it was her left hand.

"Scarlet's grandmother has been kidnapped." Cinder stated blatantly, watching Kai's expression carefully.

Kai did not look any less relieved at her words, though that didn't come as a shock. "Cinder," Kai said hesitantly, "what the heck is going on here. You need to tell me everything, and now. I am done being kept in the dark."

"Okay," Cinder sighed, "You know those mutant wolf guys? The ones that they thought were a mutation of Letumosis?" Kai nodded. "Well," Cinder continued, "They kidnapped Scarlet's grandmother."

If Cinder had to describe Kai's face in one word, she wouldn't have been able to. Dozens of emotions seemed to cross Kai's features as he processed the information. Fear, shock, confusion. "How?" Kai asked in a low, slightly dangerous voice, that Cinder would never have expected to come out of him.

"Well, they obviously broke into her house and abducted her." Cinder rolled her eyes. Kai looked, for the first time Cinder could recall, ticked.

"Stars, Cinder, you know what I mean. How did those... those things get Scarlet's grandmother? Aren't they supposed to be quarantined?" Kai let go of Cinder's hand, running both of his through his hair.

Cinder slumped, feeling hopeless. "Those news reports lied, Kai. The wolf mutation is an effect of the Letumosis antidote that they came out with years ago. They tested it on a thousand young boys. Children, whose families needed money. Scarlet's grandmother was in charge of relocating them, and now they've taken her."

The two sat in silence for a moment, before Kai spoke. "But why would they take her?" He asked, his voice soft, frightened.

Cinder shook her head, feeling slightly nauseous. "I don't know, Kai! Because they're half mutants who have issues, maybe. I don't know." Cinder hugged her arms to herself, digging her nails into her arms. The pain helped her hold onto reality as she closed her eyes, only to see the blood and shredded walls again.

An arm wrapped around her, and Cinder tensed. "Cinder, what is going on? I feel like every time I see you, you're in a perilous situation. Are you involved in something dangerous? Are you being threatened? Would you please just tell me what is happening with you? I could help you!"

Cinder let out a shaky breath, unsure whether to laugh or shrink away from Kai. "I... I can't. You can't. Stars Kai, I don't even know what's happened in my own life. Ever since that day when I met you, my life's gotten messed up. I mean, you haven't messed it up, not at all. But everything else in my life has gone to Hell." Cinder scrunched up her shoulder, feeling agitated the more she thought about her life.

"Why," Kai cleared his throat, "Cinder, why don't you live with your family?" Kai asked, awkwardness clear in his voice. Cinder looked at him, debating how to answer.

"That night, when I met you at my booth, I went home to find ambulances in front of my house." Cinder's voice grew hoarse. She closed her eyes remembering the flashing lights and her dying sister perfectly.

_White trucks everywhere, red flashing lights, blue rashes on pale arms. Peony, scared, and weak. Peony, yelling to Cinder._

_"Cinder, I'm sick!"_

Those had been her last words to Cinder, and she would never speak to her again.

Peony was dead.

Cinder opened her eyes, grief ripping her apart. She had thought that moving on was a possibility, that she would be able to go a day without thinking of Peony's terrified face, or her blank lifeless eyes.

Grief was cruel, leaving you for short periods, to live in denial, before crashing down on you harder than before.

"My sister was taken away, and my step-mother kicked me out. She told me that the only reason they had ever kept me was because Peony wanted me there. And it's true. She's the only family I ever had." Cinder opened her eyes, looking at Kai. She dug her nails harder into her arms, trying to catch her breath.

"What about your real parents?" Kai asked, looking uncomfortable.

Cinder leaned her head back against the swing, "Let's just say they wanted me as much as my step-mother."

Kai pulled Cinder to him. She put up no resistance, and lay her head on Kai's shoulder, but not daring to close her eyes again. She couldn't handle the flashing lights.

They sat in silence for a few moments, before Cinder remembered the pressing moment at hand. She stood up, offering her hand to Kai. She pulled him to his feet, and together, they walked into the house.

The house was just as destroyed as before, and Scarlet was still sitting in the corner of the sitting room, completely broken. Thorne was still nowhere to be seen. Kai and Cinder looked at each other, and nodded, understanding each other's thought process.

Cinder dropped Kai's hand, and he walked over to Scarlet, presumably to comfort her. He was much better at that kind of thing than Cinder. Meanwhile, Cinder walked up the rickety old steps to scout for Thorne.

She found him in the largest bedroom, probably Scarlet's grandmother's. He was sitting on the disheveled bed, reading from a ripped sheet of lined paper. The room was torn to shreds like any of the others, but there was no blood like on the main floor.

Cinder sat next to Thorne. "What are you reading?" She asked, feeling puzzled. If it had been left at the house, then surely it wasn't important for either the kidnappers or the police.

"It's from a man named Logan Tanner. I don't know why, but I recognize the name. Anyways, they corresponded with each other a lot, and worked together in the relocation of the wolf mutants. And after that..." Thorne looked up from the letter, "...you."

That last part caught Cinder by surprise. Yeah, she'd known that some FBI person had relocated Cinder for her own safety, but she did not know that it had been Scarlet's grandmother.

"What does it say?" Cinder asked, grabbing the letter from Thorne's hands. She began to read it, eyes popping at the words.

 _Dear Michelle_ ,

_I know that everyone has been working over time at the office lately, and I'm glad that we've found Selene, or should I say Cinder, a new home. I'm rather pleased that with Garan Lihn and am sure that she will be well accommodated with him and his wife._

_That girl's safety is important during this time, and I believe that she will be well hidden with Mr. Lihn. She will also be very close to you, so I know that you will have constant eyes on her over the next years._

_But moving onto more pressing matters, I think I've found the man behind this all, and he's been hiding in plain sight. Everything has been planned out this way from the very start, or really, ever since the wolf mutants. He created it on purpose. He wrecked the Blackburn's car, killing poor Selene's parents. But worst of all, he's still out there, and I can't completely prove his guilt._

_He knows that Selene is not dead, and he is going to try and hunt her down. He will kill her. Michelle, I know that it is quite unbelievably, but when you look at the evidence, it all makes sense. The man we have been looking for is_

Cinder froze, turning the page over in her hand, knowing that there would be nothing on the back. The page had been ripped at the bottom, leaving Cinder clueless as to whom her assassin was.

Looking up at Thorne, Cinder saw her confusion and frustration mirrored back at her. So many details, yet Cinder would never be able to pick out who the man was talking about.

"She has dozens of letters from this man, but this is the last one. He never wrote her after this, or at least it's not here." Thorne ran a hand through his hair and leaned back. "Cinder, someone is trying to kill you, and he's hiding in plain sight. He may even know who you are already."

Cinder huffed. "Geez, Thorne, I already knew somebody was trying to kill me. But, for all we know, this Logan guy found him. Maybe they just never told me."

Thorne turned incredulous eyes on Cinder. "Cinder, don't you think we'd know if they'd caught this guy? He's guilty of murder! He caused the wolf mutation! This man could be planning your murder at this very moment. He's probably insane, with mental problems through the roof."

"Okay!" Cinder yelled, slightly peeved, "I get your point, someone wants to kill me. I already knew that much. Nothing has changed."

Thorne rolled his eyes, obviously thinking something had changed. "Cinder, how many people know your secret?"

"Um," Cinder scrunched her face up in concentration, "You, the agency, Garan... That's it."

"Cinder," Thorne sat up, quick as lightning, "If Logan and Michelle were partners, they were probably the only one's to know your true identity. If they were trying to keep you undercover, they wouldn't tell everyone your identity."

Cinder didn't quite understand what Thorne was getting at. "What do you mean?" Cinder asked, wondering if Thorne had gone insane.

"I'm saying," Thorne said, "that Garan is dead, Michelle has been kidnapped, and we have no clue where Logan Tanner is." Cinder tilted her head to the side, still not getting his point.

Thorne glared at Cinder. "Aces, Cinder, I'm the only person who knows your secret, and we don't know who to trust. Someone could try to kill you at any moment, but if they're hiding in plain sight, we can't tell anyone."

That's when it clicked. If Logan were telling the truth, then Cinder's killer could be anyone. He could be an agent, a doctor, an officer, anyone. He was hiding in plain sight, waiting for the right moment to strike, and when he did, he would kill her.


	19. It's Always Calm Before the Storm

Glass crunched under Kai's feet as he walked across the room. His head was spinning with questions and felt slightly foggy with the scent of so much blood. The room was torn to literal shreds, and Kai hated to think of what probably went down.

When Kai had walked up to the house, his first thought had been to call the police, though that was stupid. The police had already come and investigated the house, and were probably trying to track the killer. But that didn't make him want to go inside the house any more than he had before.

Still, Kai had knocked on the door, and waited. When Cinder opened that door, a world of relief came tumbling down on him. Sure, he had called her, heard her voice, but seeing Cinder, calmed him down more than anything. He couldn't remember ever holding someone tighter than he had her.

He couldn't quite place his feelings for her, but he felt oddly connected with her. She matched up and empathized with him in a way that no other person ever had before. Yeah, he had kissed her, hugged her, but was that just friendship?

They had talked outside, the sight of everything making Kai feel queasy, or maybe that was just the blood. He was a bit weak stomached, especially for being a doctor's son.

When Cinder had begun telling her tale, Kai was a bit ashamed to admit that he had lost his cool. He knew that there was something more to the story than what Cinder was telling him, but he didn't quite know how to ask. He had found out more about Cinder's tragic past, and Kai's blood boiled at the thought of her step-family.

It's hard to watch someone you love suffer, especially when you don't love that many people. Kai had lots of friends at school, but his only real one was Cinder. They had both been there for each other through the worst, and it was rough to watch her suffer so, not trusting anyone anymore.

Shaking his head, Kai stepped back into the present. He needed to help Scarlet, that was his job. She had just lost her grandmother, and Kai knew that she was the only family member that Scarlet had left. Kai could definitely relate to that.

He had met Scarlet a few times. She was known for her fiery reputation at school, always picking fights with those who angered her, though Kai found her to be rather pleasant. They were in the same grade and had a few classes together. She had even been his desk partner in science the year before. He had also talked to her during his many trips to Rampion.

Though Kai had talked to her and stuff, he didn't know Scarlet too well. But from what he did know, she was as tough as nails, never showing fear. Never letting anyone see what she was thinking.

It was frightening to see her so upset. Scarlet was curled up in the corner, knees to chest, face in her hands. She was not crying, though Kai could tell that she had been. She was shaking violently, so much that it was worrisome.

Kai crouched down onto the floor, putting a hand on Scarlet's shoulder. She didn't even flinch as he sat down beside her, sweeping a few glass shards away. "Scarlet," Kai said, his voice strong. "I'm not going to tell you that everything is okay, because I know it's not. You know it's not." Kai inhaled deeply, preparing himself for whatever came next. "But, I do know that you are going to make it out of this, whatever the outcome is, alright? You're one of the fiercest, kindest, strongest, most compassionate people I've ever met. So don't lose hope. Don't give up."

There was a moment of silence where Kai froze, waiting for Scarlet to punch him or something. He couldn't tell if she had heard him or not and was debating on giving her another speech, when Scarlet moved.

Scarlet continued to shake, but she looked up at Kai. Her face was red and splotchy under her freckles, and her lashes were still wet. She smiled, but it was soft and sad. "Thank you." She said, then began to get up. Kai stood and offered her a hand, and pulled her off the glass covered ground.

It was weird, but Kai seemed to be coming into the same situation every other day. A girl losing a loved one, being upset, him comforting her. Yeah, he felt like the mother of whatever gang this was.

Kai smiled, thinking of the gang. He had assumed that Cinder was in a gang after she rejected him, and maybe he was half right. Maybe this was her gang, and maybe he was apart of it.

"Why are you smiling like an idiot?" Scarlet asked, her face confused and slightly hurt. Kai laughed, and shook his head, unsure of what to say.

"It's nothing." Kai said, trying and failing to stop smiling. He felt guilty for smiling in the present situation, but that was his specialty: smiling at inappropriate moments. It didn't matter though, because Scarlet was smiling too. That was the thing about Kai's smile, it was infectious.

Scarlet laughed suddenly, though it was slightly hysterical, and made Kai feel concerned again. "You have the most expressive face ever. Like literally no poker face. If you're thinking about something, your facial expressions show it. It's actually pretty entertaining." Scarlet smirked, making Kai blush.

Yep, she was probably one of the only people Kai knew that could make fun of him while facing a traumatic situation. At least she had stopped crying. It was better for her to be insulting him than to be upset.

Kai grinned at Scarlet, making her squint at him. He laughed. It was always fun to throw people off with a smile, they never see it coming. "Let's go see what Thorne and Cinder are up to." Kai said, grabbing Scarlet by the elbow and dragging her up the stairs.

Muffled voices filled the background as Kai found Cinder and Thorne. They were in the master bedroom, talking in low, serious voices. Kai walked in, pulling Scarlet in behind him. Cinder jumped, wiping her face clean of any emotion she had had.

Thorne looked scared, as though he had just watched a horror movie, and then watched an antique doll walk across the floor and try and strangle his best friend. Kai shook his head, that expression didn't make much sense.

"So," Kai started awkwardly, "what's the plan?" Thorne looked at him and glared suspiciously. Cinder knotted her fingers together, seeming stressed. Scarlet, sat down in a chair and looked at the ground. This was going to be harder than he thought.

Cinder stood up from the bed, taking charge. "I think that we should go over to Dr. Darnel's house, maybe he can um, help us. We can also talk to Cress, I know that she can help us hack into the police files and whatnot." She looked around at everyone, as if she were waiting for someone to oppose. Nobody did.

***

They took Thorne's car to Dr. Darnel's. Scarlet and Thorne in the front, Kai and Cinder in the back. On the outside, Cinder was all calm and controlled. On the inside, she was spinning.

It's not like she hadn't known that someone was trying to kill her, she had known that for years. She could remember the piercing blue eyes and the broken deranged look in them. Those were the eyes of loss. But they were also the eyes of revenge, the eyes of a killer.

Kai reached over and grabbed Cinder's hand, squeezing it. He looked at her with a questioning face, as though he knew her head was buzzing. She smiled back, trying to ease his worries. She wouldn't be able to tell him now, if she had ever wanted to in the beginning.

Both Thorne and Cinder had decided that, for the best, they would have to keep Cinder's identity a secret. It was hard, not being able to tell her closest friends who she really was, but it was for the best.

It wasn't like she didn't trust her friends, it was really the opposite. She knew that they weren't the killers, for starters, neither of them had blue eyes, and they were both too young. But that didn't mean that they weren't associated with them. More information would hurt them, in case of capture, and Cinder wouldn't be able to bear having that on her head. They could be tortured, maybe even killed. Cinder had no doubt that the killer would go to any means just to lay his hands on _her_.

Cinder breathed in deeply, and leaned her head against Kai's shoulder. The car was silent, except for the small radio in the front, playing Elvis Presley. Cinder smiled, she loved Elvis with his deep calming voice and guitar. She loved playing his songs more than almost any other artist. It was like he spoke to her soul. She closed her eyes, suddenly feeling tired. She hadn't slept well in weeks, and her concussion wasn't helping much. It made her feel more tired everyday, the drain of the days like a dementor, draining all of the happiness and energy out of her.

Kai leaned his head on top of Cinder's. He still held her hand, and was rubbing soft circles on the back of it. All was quiet and peaceful in the car, just the way it should have been.

Cinder snuggled into Kai, began drifting off. Sleep was calling her, and she felt more at peace than she had in days. It was odd, they were on a hunt for Scarlet's kidnapped and possibly dead Grandmother, and all that Cinder could manage was feeling tired.

Everything felt just right. She was with her friends, in a car, listening to Elvis music. Everything was quiet and calm. Cinder sighed, happy and content with the peace, feeling as though it could last forever. So Cinder decided to forget her worries for a moment, and let sleep take her.

But that's what Cinder didn't realize, it's alway calm before the storm.


	20. The Only Reason For Hate

Cress jumped at the sound of the doorbell. It was late in the evening, and no one was to be expected at the time. Cress stood and looked out of her bedroom window. It was at the front of the house on the second floor, allowing her to see cars parked on the street, but not the people at the door.

She did not recognize the sleek silver car in front of the Darnel residence, but that didn't mean much. The only people who came to visit were her Father's work partners and Cinder Lihn.

Sliding the curtain back into place and closing the blinds, Cress slipped out of her bedroom and into the hallway. It was dark all around her, being the only person on the top floor of the house. Her father's bedroom was located on the main floor, though he spent nearly every waking moment in his office in the basement.

Quiet and quick as a cat, Cress walked down the stairs, grace in her every step. She spread her arms wide, as if to embrace the air around her, twirling as the reached the main floor. She took a little hop, circling her arms around, before the ring of the doorbell brought her out of her reverie.

Slumping only slightly Cress walked towards the front door. It rang yet a third time as she reached it, and Cress began to feel irritated. Whoever was here clearly had no patience.

Cress opened the door, and flushed delicately, earning a smirk from him. Carswell Thorne. Cress could not remember when she hadn't been obsessed with the man, though he was many years older than her. Cinder had laughed when she had told her, making Cress wish more than ever that her feelings were less obvious and pronounced. It wasn't like you got to choose who you fell in love with.

Cinder, standing beside Thorne, cleared her throat. Cress shook her head, feeling slightly dizzy and flustered. She looked around the group, observing four in the party. There was Thorne, Cinder, Kai, and a redheaded girl who Cress had never met.

"Sorry for calling in at this hour," Kai said, breaking the silence, "but we have an urgent matter. Is your father around?" Kai asked Cress.

It took Cress a few moments to register what Kai had said. She was still staring at Thorne, looking at his perfectly sculpted face, his soft lips, watching his face crease in concern, feeling her heart contract faster in every second. Breaking out of her reverie, Cress blushed even harder before nodding her head and stepping aside from the doorway.

The small group moved in a huddle, entering through the large polished front door. Cress closed the door behind them, moving the lock into place. She had always locked the door, ever since she was little. Always afraid of what was out there. Afraid of the unknown.

Cress led the party into the kitchen, where they stood around awkwardly. Cress walked around, still light headed and flustered from her encounter, if that's what you would call it. She gestured to the dining table, telling them to make themselves at home.

They sat, looking awkward and tired. She watched as Thorne sat down next to Cinder, giving her a worried expression. She felt a pang in her chest, though she pushed it down. It wasn't any of her business if Thorne liked Cinder.

All of them sat in silence. The redheaded girl rested her chin on the table, though she spread her arms out in front of her, playing with her fingers. Thorne looked scared, his leg bouncing up and down to the rhythm of her heartbeat. Cinder looked as though she hadn't slept in a week, and rested her head against Kai's shoulder. Kai was looking confused, a crease between his eyebrows. Cress stared, her curiosity piqued.

After a few moments, Cress remembered her father. She apologized quickly and rushed out of the room, walking down the halls, to where her father was.

***

Cinder closed her eyes and breathed in deeply. She felt slightly better being at the doctor's house, but still unnerved. It didn't help that Thorne kept on sending her worried glances, as if to say he was watching, waiting for her to disappear, or drop dead on the floor. Somehow he found another way to be annoying.

Cress had left them a few minutes before, seeming baffled, but still helping them. She had yet to return with her father, though Cinder trusted her to bring him to them.

After a few more minutes of silence, Cress returned, her father in tow. Cinder sat up straight, looking at the doctor. He looked as bad as she felt, his face unshaven, and his glasses askew. He leaned heavily on his cane as he walked toward the table, a grim expression on his face.

"I take it you are here because of Michelle Benoit?" Dr. Darnel asked in his funny accent. Cinder nodded, and the doctor sat down across from her, Cress next to him. "Well, I don't know much, and probably no more than the rest of you."

He observed the group, looking at each of them individually. Cinder felt slightly aware as he gave Scarlet a cautious glance, Kai a short nod, and Thorne... the scariest glare she had ever seen.

Cinder felt an odd urge to laugh, though she shoved it down. This was not the time for that. "Dr. Darnel, all we know is that Scarlet's grandmother has been taken by those- those monsters. The wolf mutants. Why would they want to take her?" Cinder asked, her voice wary and tired.

Dr. Darnel sighed and pulled out a pad of paper. He scribbled down what looked like a name and an address in his stereotypical bad doctor's handwriting. He then tore the paper out and handed it to Cinder.

Both Kai and Thorne leaned over Cinder's shoulder to read the paper, though Scarlet stayed put, rolling her eyes. Cinder read it was slight difficulty, raising an eyebrow before passing it to Scarlet. She grabbed it dully and read while the rest eyed the doctor.

Kai cleared his throat, and everyone turned to look at him. "Who is Garrison Clay?" He asked, his voice curious. The doctor leaned back in his chair as everyone in the room turned their eyes on him. He raised his arm up and pulled off his glasses, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Garrison Clay is head of the Police. He's be working tightly with the FBI for years, even if he is just an officer. They've offered to bump him up, but he prefers the Police. Can't say I blame him. Anyways, I think you better go and talk with him." Dr. Darnel said, pushing back from the table and standing up.

The group collectively stood up with him, and the room was filled with the scraping of chairs across the floor. Cinder stretched, her back popping as she did so. Kai looked over at her, his expression mock-skeptical. Cinder smiled at him, rolling her eyes.

Dr. Darnel showed the group to the door, not saying a single word. Cinder felt a little odd as she left, as though the doctor didn't want her there. Maybe he was sick of seeing her so often. Cinder looked back, observing the house, suddenly noticing how messy it was compared to its regular pristine condition.

Shrugging it off, Cinder walked out the door with her friends, a sense of renewing dread settling on her. She had never heard of Garrison Clay before, never having been so caught up in world issues as she was now. Never needing to talk to the police before this. Well, not recently at least.

It was odd how Cinder suddenly missed the way her life used to be. Working at the mechanics shop, going to school everyday with Iko, talking with Peony and listening to her rant on and on about all of the great net dramas. Stars, she missed it so much, but she knew she could never go back.

Cinder smiled to herself, remembering the good old days, and then began to think of all that had changed. Someone was trying to kill her, Scarlet's grandmother was missing, she was falling hopelessly behind in school, Peony was dead. She shook her head, needing to think of something else.

She decided to think of the positive things. For once in her life, she had friends. Not a friend, but friends. She didn't have to live with her abusive step-mother anymore. She was free for the first time in her life, and that was a reason to be happy, even if the consequences were suffocating.

Setting her shoulders back, Cinder prepared herself. She was ready for whatever came next, even if it hurt her, because she was used to the pain.

Cinder closed her eyes, remembering all of the pain she had felt throughout her life, both mental and physical.

Peony's death

Adri's torment

Kid's making fun of her

Losing both her parents

Being burned alive

Her father's drunken rages

Watching her mother cry

"Cinder?"

Snapping her eyes open, Cinder looked at Kai. He looked concerned about her, like he always did. It made her want to laugh every time, watching him look at her like that. Cinder smiled instead, walking forward and grabbing his hand.

They walked to the car, Kai opening the door and the two of them sliding in. Thorne sat at the front, checking his profile in the front mirror. Cinder did laugh at this. Only Thorne could be so vain in a time like this.

"Thorne," Scarlet began, "What the literal-"

"Scarlet," Thorne spoke over her, "did you see the way Mr. High-and-mighty-doctor-pants was looking at me? If you didn't, it was with pure hatred. That means only one thing, my hair probably looks really bad. I mean, I hate people with bad hair. Bad hair is the only reason for hate if you ask me. I mean, it's what really sets off your features. It either makes you gorgeous, or a monster." Thorne said shrugging. Scarlet rolled her eyes, looking as if she couldn't even fathom how someone could be so stupid, and Cinder couldn't blame her.

Cinder turned to Kai, who was looking at her with an amused expression on his face. Cinder laughed, and in a moment of unexpected giddiness, she kissed him on the cheek. Kai blushed, looking flustered by the motion. Cinder blushed too, unsure why she had done it herself.

Thorne made mock gagging noises in the front, seeming to have noticed the two in the back. Cinder shot him a glare, and Scarlet punched him, telling him in the most colorful way possible to stop acting like an idiot and start driving.

Rubbing his arm, Thorne glared at Scarlet, who glared right back. After a few seconds, Thorne stuck out his tongue, muttering darkly, before starting the car, and driving away.


	21. Winter

Even though it was ten at night, the Police station was still open. Of course, there were disasters at every time of the day, so it made sense. The small group got out of the car, walking to glass doors inscribed with the Police symbol.

Cinder went through first, walking to the front desk, the others trailing in slowly behind her. There was a young women there, looking agitated and mean, and not in the least bit welcoming. Cinder stood there for a second, waiting politely for the lady to look at her, and for her friends to catch up.

After a few moments, Cinder cleared her throat, putting her hand on the desk. The lady looked up menacingly. "Um..." Cinder trailed off, unsure what to say. Are you even allowed to just randomly request the head of Police? "I would like to request an audience with Officer Clay." Cinder said, putting as much confidence into her words as she could muster. When in doubt, just sound confident.

The lady looked at her as if she were poop on her shoe, making Cinder feel agitated. "Which one?" asked the rude woman. Cinder crinkled her face in confusion, but only for a second, before melting her expression back into neutral.

"Officer Garrison Clay." Cinder said, trying her best to stay polite.

"Do you mean Chief Clay?" The woman asked, rolling her eyes at Cinder. Cinder was baffled as to why this lady seemed to dislike her so much. Maybe she'd had a rough day or something of the sort.

"Yes," Kai said, moving to stand next to Cinder at just that moment, taking her other hand. Cinder felt agitated, glaring at the counter. She didn't need Kai to save her from this woman.

The lady looked at Kai, sat up straight and put on a brilliant smile. Cinder felt a little upset as she watched the woman go from being completely rude to her, to a friendly beam of sunshine at seeing Kai. But it wasn't his fault that he had that effect on people though.

"We're here to talk with Chief Clay on the matters of Michelle Benoit. I take it that he can help us find what we are looking for." Kai said in his most diplomatic voice his mouth set in a firm line. He squeezed Cinder's hand, and that's when she realized that he was holding her right hand, because she had her left hand on the desk. Her burned one... without her glove.

Cinder blushed with shame and moved her hand off of the desk. She should have worn her gloves. She had been too caught up in the event of Scarlet's grandmother to grab her gloves, and now her mutated hand was on display for all of them to see.

It wasn't as if burns were contagious. People generally had two reactions to seeing her burns. Sympathy, or disgust, and this woman was clearly disgusted by the fact that Cinder had the audacity to parade her deformity to the public.

Staring at the ground, Cinder tuned out the conversation between Kai and the desk lady. Her face was burning and she let go of Kai's hand. He shouldn't have to be seen with someone like her. Someone who was below him in every aspect of the world. She would only bring him down, crashing and burning in the flames that had mutilated her. What had she thought bringing him with them? It was humiliating for him to be seen with her.

After a few moments, the lady stood up and left, smiling at Kai as she went. Kai frowned and looked at Cinder. She continued to look at the ground as she walked towards the waiting chairs where Thorne sat, and seated herself next to him.

Kai sat across from Cinder, and she could feel his gaze on her like fire, trying to analyze her. Scarlet paced the floor, seeming more anxious to talk to the officer than she had been to Dr. Darnel. Cinder inhaled deeply, bringing her thoughts back to what mattered: saving Scarlet's grandmother.

She tried to think of what their next move would be. It all depended on what Chief Clay said, and the information he was allowed to provide them with. Maybe he wouldn't even talk to them and send them away empty handed.

Cinder sat there thinking, wondering where Scarlet's grandmother could be. Why would the wolf mutants even want her? She hadn't hurt them, just relocated them. If they should be looking for someone, it should have been the person who had created them in the first place. But who was it?

***

Kai's blood was boiling. He was mad. No, he was furious. He couldn't believe that someone could talk to Cinder like that and be able to live with themselves. She had suffered, and people felt like they had the right to further that suffering. It made Kai want to punch a wall.

It had taken Kai a moment to place why the woman had been to rude, before he had realized that she kept on looking at Cinder's exposed hand. She had looked at Cinder as though she were garbage, unworthy to stand in front of her. She had eyed her as though she were less than herself.

What enraged Kai more was that Cinder seemed to have the same mindset. She seemed to view herself as less, though in Kai's eyes, she was more. She was everything that made Kai smile. She was a hug when you needed comfort. She was a sassy comeback when you were acting like an idiot. She was a laugh when you were sad. She was the moon in the sky on the darkest nights. She wasn't perfect, but she was the only good thing Kai had left.

The mean lady returned after what seemed like forever, smiling at Kai. "Chief Clay is ready to see you now." She said, and Kai hopped up immediately, ignoring the woman's attention. He looked at Cinder, but she was still looking at the ground. He felt another tug of anger at the desk woman, but decided that he would handle it later. They were there for Scarlet's grandmother.

Chief Clay was a big man, built like an ox, but with a kind face. He seemed to be around the same age that Kai's father had been, with sky blue eyes and graying hair. He looked as though he slept very little, and had worry lines crevicing his face.

Cinder walked into the office first, hiding her hand behind her back. Scarlet and Thorne followed in after her, with Kai at the kaboose. They all sat down in front of the Chief's large desk, making Kai feel like a child again, sitting in front of his father's desk.

"Well, what can I help you four with this late at night?" Chief Clay asked kindly, looking at each of them in turn. His eyes drooping with tiredness.

"It's my grandmother," Scarlet said, "she's been kidnapped." Scarlet's voice was desperate again, catching on her words as if she were about to cry. Kai looked over at her to see that she was sitting on the edge of her chair, looking at the chief with pleading.

The chief sat back, looking at Scarlet with new recognition. "You must be miss Benoit," Chief Clay said, "Michelle's granddaughter." Scarlet didn't look surprised that he knew her, but more anxious. Her hands were clasped in her lap, and her eyes were wide.

"Our officers haven't found much on the case except for the fact that the wolf mutants took your grandmother. I'm sure you already know about her association with them and why they would want to have her?" Chief Clay asked, and Scarlet nodded her head in agreement.

Letting out a sigh, the Chief continued, "We don't have any leads as to where your grandmother is. We thought that we had kept track of all the wolf mutants, but they seemed to have learned how to blend into society."

Scarlet let out a desperate sob, and Thorne patted her awkwardly on the back. She didn't even move to slap him. Kai looked over at Cinder, who had her left hand tucked under her leg, but was looking at the Chief. She looked as though she were about to say something, but just then, the door flew open.

A girl who looked about Kai's age stood in the doorway. She was tall with dark skin, curly brown hair, and amber-brown eyes. She was beautiful, her features nearly perfect, except for the three long scars that went from her left eye to her chin, but they only seemed to add to her beauty.

"Hey Garri, where's- oh, sorry! I didn't know you had company!" The girl's eyes were wide and apologetic as she looked at Kai and his friends. She smiled in their direction, looking slightly embarrassed.

The chief looked as if he wanted to laugh as a smile spread wide across his face. Kai could tell that he knew the girl well, and that this perhaps wasn't the first time this had happened. "It's fine, Winter. Jacin's out at a late call. We've had a pretty busy day." Chief Clay said, slight exasperation in his voice at the mention of whoever Jacin was.

Winter smiled at him, thanking him, before turning to Kai and his friends. She opened her mouth, as though to apologize, smiling shyly, until she looked at Cinder, her mouth opening into a big, shocked O.

Kai looked over at Cinder, and saw that her face had gone pale. She looked both shocked and scared at the same time, her eyes wide and frightened and her mouth open as well. She had her fingernails dug into her legs, her body as tense as a wooden board.

Confusion swept through Kai. This girl, Winter, looked about as frightening as a kitten, but Cinder looked as though she was seeing a ghost. Kai wanted to walk over and check on her, but decided against it.

He looked back at Winter, and watched as her face went from apologetic, to shocked, to overjoyed. Her eyes filled with tears as she looked at Cinder, and she covered her mouth with her hand. Winter choked on a sob, though it wasn't sad. She moved her fingers away from her mouth, and a smile spread across her face.

_"Selene?"_


	22. Reunion

Cinder's heart thudded in her chest like the wings of a hummingbird. All of the blood had left her face and she felt nauseated, as if about to be sick. She was frozen to the spot, unable to move or speak. She felt as if the world was spinning, as the girl's words echoed through her mind.

_"Selene?"_

Her mind rushed with memories of this girl. Playing with her on hot summer days at the swimming pool. Laughing and having tea parties in their overlarge play dresses they had stole from Winter's step-mother. Rolling down ginormous green hills and staining their knees green.

Digging her fingernails deep into her leg, Cinder realized that everyone's eyes had turned to her. Thorne looked horrified, mimicking the way Cinder felt on the inside. Both Scarlet and Kai looked confused, both not knowing Cinder's true identity. Chief Clay was just staring at her with his eyes puzzling. And then there was Winter.

Winter, her cousin.

The one who had thought Cinder was dead.

The one who had just revealed to everyone who Cinder was.

She was looking at Cinder with so much joy and love that it was nearly painful. Cinder had never known that someone loved her so much. That someone could actually miss her after over five years of being gone. It was shocking, touching as well, but Cinder could not let this situation continue.

"Selene! They told me that you were dead, that you died in that car-"

"I'm sorry," Cinder cut Winter off, her voice apologetic, "but I think you have me mistaken for someone else." Cinder's heart ripped in half as she watched Winter tilt her head to the side, doubt starting to come into her features before she lit up again.

"Oh Selene," Winter giggled, "you must have just forgotten. They probably just faked your death like they do in all of those movies, to keep you safe and everything." Winter smiled the brightest smile that Cinder had ever seen and it held all the joy in the world.

"It all makes perfect sense now, Selene! Though I wish you had told me that you were still alive, I feel so overjoyed that you are not dead." Winter beamed, making the bright bulb in the ceiling seem dim.

Cinder didn't want to do it. She didn't want to hurt this girl, her cousin, her family of sorts, but it had to be done. She could come back and talk to her after this whole ordeal was over, but right now, Cinder needed to lie.

"Selene," Winter said, a slight whine to her voice, "why do you not look happy? We can finally be together again! Oh, father will be so happy to know that you are alive. He was very upset when you died, but here you are!" Winter walked across the room, and flung herself at Cinder, wrapping her in a tight embrace.

Cinder flinched and stood up, hugging her arms around her midsection and pushing the beautiful girl away. She stepped around Winter, walking to the end of the room where Kai sat by the door. "I'm sorry," Cinder repeated, "but you have the wrong person. My name is Cinder Lihn, not Selene. I'm really sorry." Cinder tried to put as much sympathy into her words, trying not to feel the stab of guilt in her stomach.

Winter looked devastated, as though she had just watched someone beloved die, and maybe, in a way, she had. Cinder looked down at the floor, digging her fingernails into her arm so hard that she could feel the skin begin to break.

Mind spinning, Cinder didn't know what to do next. She was debating on whether or not she should leave, when the Chief finally spoke up.

"Winter," He said, his voice kind and fatherly, "how about we leave this for later?" Chief Clay looked at Winter with a patient smile. Winter, eyes bright, nodded and turned to leave the room, just as tears began to spill from her eyes. She looked at Cinder with so much sadness as she passed her that Cinder wanted to tell her that it was a lie. But she couldn't.

"I'm sorry about that," Chief Clay said solemnly, "she's a sweet girl, but she's suffered a lot of loss. I think sometimes she still see's some ghost's from her past." He nodded to himself sadly. "Should we continue?"

Cinder looked over at her friends, all of them looking at her with different expressions. Confusion, horror, sadness. Cinder looked at the floor, digging her nails into her arms until she felt blood begin to sink under her nails. She exhaled, letting the pain tether her to what was real, what she was dealing with, before nodding her head in consent and sitting back down.

***

Tears streamed down Winter's face as she walked to her car. She had felt, for a moment, as though everything in the world had finally righted itself again. As though her horrible past could have a happily ever after.

Selene had been Winter's best friend. Her only friend, besides Jacin. They had been inseparable as children, always together and laughing, even though Winter was a year older and two years above her in school. They were closer than sisters.

Not that all sisters were close. Winter could still remember her stepmother and her older sister, Selene's mother. There was some bad blood in that family, and she could still picture Levana screaming at her sister, telling her what a disappointment she was, how she was a terrible mother, a terrible sister, a terrible person. It had been sad for Winter, even at the age of four.

Even though they were so different, there was something about being sisters that tied you together. Her stepmother had seemed to hate her sister, but had always helped her out. Given her the money she couldn't get to pay for end of the month's rent. Brought Selene over to play with Winter when Channary's husband was especially drunk and bad tempered. Offered for Channary to even move in with her own family and save herself and Selene.

Levana may have messed up her own fair share, but she was still a good person. Winter could hardly remember her stepmother these days, seeing how she had been arrested when she was only four. She had always been kind to Winter, though a little distant, never seeming to know what to do in with the child.

Leaning forward, Winter layed her face on the steering wheel of her car. She could have sworn on her life that that girl had been Selene. Her _Selene_. She looked exactly the same, brown hair, brown eyes, tan skin, same everything. It was as though the world had sent Selene's ghost back to haunt her, just when everything seemed to be getting better.

Winter let out a sob, her head throbbing from the tears. She wished that she could just forget about everything. Wake up one morning and have no memory of her cousin and that terrible car crash. She wished that all of it would just go away.

Suddenly a the door of Winter's car opened. Winter jumped, wiping the tears off her face, and looked up at the most welcome sight Winter had ever seen. She knew his face better than her own, the way his sharp blue eyes softened when he looked at her. How his short blonde hair sat straight and tidy on his forehead. How his smile, however faint, made his face so bright.

He was her complete opposite, and not just with his looks. While Winter radiated warmth with her soft brown eyes, and dark hair, Jacin was ice with his crystal blue eyes and white-blond hair. Winter was all smiles and giggling, while Jacin was silent, always thinking, or analyzing situations with his piercing eyes.

Settling himself into the passenger seat, Jacin looked at Winter, his face etched with concern. "What's the matter, Trouble?" Jacin asked, his low voice filled worry. Winter looked at him, tears still running down her face, her eyes red and puffy.

Jacin reached up and cupped her face, wiping the tears off her face. Winter let out a sob and leaned into Jacin's chest, letting all of her emotions fall into him.

Jacin held Winter to him, letting her cry into his pressed uniform. He stroked her hair, but didn't say anything, letting her just cry. Winter thought of Selene, how she was just a ghost, here to haunt her. She remembered how she had cried when she had discovered her cousin's death. She had run into the orchards by her house, climbed the tallest tree, and cried. She had sobbed and yelled into the empty air. She had begged and pleaded, but to no avail.

In the end, it had been Jacin who found her. Jacin who had climbed up the tree and said nothing as he hugged her, letting her sob silently. Jacin wasn't one for words, but he said more in every act and deed he did than any other person could.

Winter was taken back to when he had held her up in that tree. Jacin was her rock. He was the only thing that kept her in touch with reality. He protected her like a guard would a princess.

"My dad told me what happened," Jacin whispered into Winter's hair. Winter froze, not sure what to expect. Jacin seemed to sense her nervousness. He gently gripped her shoulders, raising her into an upright position, looking her right in the eyes.

He looked at her with more emotion than he ever showed to anyone else. He looked at her not with sympathy or pity, but with love and concern. He didn't care that she was broken, he didn't care that she saw ghosts, and he didn't care that most people thought she was crazy. He loved her, and that's all that really mattered.

Winter inhaled deeply, trying to harness her emotions. Jacin squeezed her shoulders, comfortingly. "Winter," Jacin licked his lips, looking straight into her brown eyes.

"Yes?" Winter asked, her voice a hoarse whisper.

"I love you." Jacin said, his eyes as blue as the sky on a cloudless day, but warm as the sun. Winter smiled at him sadly, leaning back into his chest. He hugged her tight, as though he planned on holding her forever.

"I love you too."


	23. The Brokenhearted

Cinder ignored her phone as it buzzed. Kai had called her at least seven times that morning and left her over twenty text messages, each one telling her that he was worried and that they needed to talk.

The night before had been a disaster, leaving Cinder with an empty feeling inside her, as though her heart had been ripped out of her, leaving her chest hollow. After Winter had left, everyone had pretended nothing had happened... until they had left the station.

They had learned very little from the Chief, leaving them all very disappointed. Cinder had hoped that they would find something, and not just because she wanted to find Scarlet's grandmother.

She had hoped that they would all forget about Winter, and her odd, but true, statements. Cinder would have been fine, with Thorne already knowing, and Scarlet not caring about anything besides her grandmother, but there was still Kai.

He didn't forget.

The moment they got into Thorne's car, Kai was all over it. Gently asking her what that had been about, and if she was okay, and if she knew the girl. Cinder had sworn over and over again that she had never seen the girl before. It had hurt less and less each time, especially after her cousin had left, taking Cinder's demolished heart with her.

Even though Cinder swore to Kai on every star that she did not know who Winter was, he still persisted, seeming to see through Cinder's protesting and lies.

Cinder jumped out of bed, finally deciding to get ready for school. Her head swam with vertigo as she stood too quickly, and she gripped the wall for balance. Her head still bothered her from her concussion she had gained only a week before, and technically still wasn't cleared from. She also still had a sprained ankle, but she couldn't care less, leaving her brace on her bed as she grabbed her school bag.

Looking across the garage, Cinder could see a small, red-haired bundle curled up on the old smelly couch. Scarlet had been brought back with Thorne and Cinder to the Rampion the night before. She had clearly not wanted to stay at her house, and Thorne and Cinder had insisted vehemently that she could stay with them, in Cinder's garage.

Scarlet was still asleep, which was a good thing. She had slept peacefully, never stirring, or crying out as she slept. Cinder was glad that her friend did not have to be plagued with nightmares, though she felt a twinge of jealousy as she watched Scarlet's peaceful face.

Cinder looked away from her fiery-haired friend, mentally preparing herself to go to school. Iko would no doubt be all over her, asking crazy questions, and Kai... She needed to avoid Kai.

***

School was literal Hell for people like Cinder. Nearly no friends, always getting bullied for her abnormalities, and consistently falling behind in her classes. It wasn't that Cinder wasn't smart, she was brilliant beyond anything else, but with Adri always giving her more chores than she could handle, and all the other stuff that had happened in recent times, Cinder was failing a fair few classes.

Cinder stumbled to her locker, as multiple feet were stuck out to trip her. One caught Cinder on her bad ankle, causing her to fall to the ground in a big, ungraceful heap.

People around her snickered, whispering about how clumsy, how stupid, and how pathetic Cinder was. They laughed, and pointed accusing fingers at her, not a single person looking at her as though she were a human being, as though she were equal to them.

Face burning, Cinder stood, and limped to her locker. She had just opened it, when she heard someone yelling at her from down the hall.

"Cinder!" yelled a blue-haired girl, as she approached Cinder's locker. She was pulling a nervous looking Kai in tow behind her, an almost angered look on her face as she stood before Cinder.

Slumping her tired shoulders, Cinder turned to face Iko. She and Iko had been best friends for years, neither of them ever keeping any secrets from each other. Except one.

Cinder had never told Iko about her real identity. She had no clue that Cinder's real name was actually Selene Blackburn, or that she had a cousin named Winter, or that her aunt was the one who created letumosis. No, their friendship had been based on Cinder and Iko, the two weirdo misfits, not Selene, the burned girl with the shameful family.

"Cinder," Iko panted, as though she had just run miles, "I've heard a very interesting piece of information today. Would you like to hear it?" Iko's breathy voice was nearly threatening as she stared into her best friend's eyes. She was mad.

"Sure," Cinder rolled her eyes, "why not." She couldn't explain why she felt a sudden burst of anger. She felt betrayed, though she couldn't quite place the reason, not yet at least.

Iko took in a deep breath, and put her hands on her hips, as though preparing herself for a shouting match. "A little birdy told me that last night, a girl called you Selene. She said you were her cousin who had died five years before," Iko's usually chipper voice had turned to ice.

Schooling her features, Cinder shrugged her shoulders, "It was just a misunderstanding. I look like a lot of people, I literally have the most basic human features." Cinder said, nonchalantly.

"She said," Iko glared at Cinder, "that her cousin died in a car crash. Does that sound familiar?" Iko said, tilting her head in a would be threatening way, if Iko could have ever been considered threatening,

Cinder shrugged again. "A lot of people die in car crashes, my own parents, for example."

Kai coughed behind Iko, looking slightly uncomfortable by the situation. He held sympathy in his eyes from the mention of Cinder's parent's, but it only served to anger her.

"What, Kai? Do you have something you'd like to say to me?" Cinder snapped, losing her temper. She was mad that he had gone to Iko, even if it was just out of concern for her.

Kai's eyes went wide with hurt, and Cinder's heart winced, surprising her. She thought she wouldn't feel anything after last night. She felt as if she had just kicked a puppy. He did not deserve her anger, but he also did not need to be associated with her anymore. She needed to protect him from herself. She needed to cut him out of her life, before he got hurt.

"Some girl goes on a rampage," Cinder huffed angrily, her empty heart hurting, "and now you go and tell Iko."

"I was only trying to he-"

"You were only trying to help? Because what? I can't help myself?" Cinder's voice began to rise with real anger, her temper always so close to the surface, was finally breaking from its cage. "Do you see me as something that needs _fixing_ , Kai? Something that needs your protection?"

Cinder slammed her locker shut, her blood boiling, burning through her veins. "Am I just some kind of project to you, Kai? Is that why you associate yourself with me? Because I'm some kind of _charity_?"

"No." Kai said, his eyes filled with sadness, and hurt. "Cinder, I would never think of you like that. I-"

"You what, Kai? What do expect to come from our friendship? I am the broken, burned girl, who has no family, and will never amount to anything. You are the son of one of the most renowned doctors in the entire world. You're a straight A student, student body President, most popular kid in the entire school, maybe even country! We're lying to ourselves." Cinder said, her voice unforgiving.

Kai's eyes were bright, saddened, broken. She had broken the boy with the beautiful copper eyes, messy black hair, and perfect smile. She had destroyed him, and it hurt more than Cinder could have ever imagined. 

All Cinder wanted to do was take her words back. She wanted to throw her arms around him, and tell him that she didn't mean it, and that she was only trying to keep him safe, but she didn't. Cinder watched as Kai smiled sadly, all his normal confidence and happiness gone, as he turned and walked away, a sad droop to his shoulders.

Cinder felt as if the world had shattered into a thousand pieces. Her ears were ringing in a high pitched wail, her eyes blurred over, her entire body empty, as if her soul had walked away with Kai.

"Cinder?" Iko said warily. Cinder shook her head, trying to clear away the darkness that consumed her insides. She closed her eyes, wishing that she could forget about the boy with the beautiful copper eyes, and the smile that made her world of darkness bright again.

"I'm fine, Iko," Cinder whispered, more to herself than to Iko.

Iko hugged her and Cinder tensed. "I know that you feel broken right now, and you have every single right to be." Iko pulled away, tugging on the strap of her bejeweled backpack. "But remember that broken isn't the same as unfixable." And then Iko walked away.

Cinder finally understood why losing your love was called a broken heart. She didn't know how her heart would keep going, not without those happy smiles, and kind words. Not without Kaito Prince.

***

Scarlet opened her eyes groggily, feeling calm. She yawned and sat up, rubbing a crick in her neck, and taking in her surroundings. She felt a moment of panic, unsure where she was, until she remembered. Her Grandmother. The blood. The police station. The wolf mutants.

She groaned, hot tears coming back to her eyes. She blinked them away quickly, not wanting to shed anymore tears than she already had. Her Grandmother would have been stern with her, had she seen how much her loss had affected Scar.

Getting up, Scarlet stretched and rubbed her eyes. The clock on the wall read 10:37, and Scarlet had no particular desire to go to school that day. She walked out of the garage, pulling her hair into a messy bun, her bare feet pattering across the cold concrete.

Scarlet shivered as she walked into the shop, glad to be out of Cinder's freezing garage. She had felt a small sadness upon seeing the place, and knowing that this was the only place Cinder had left. She had known that Cinder lived in Thorne's garage, though she had never really realized how sad it was until she herself was staying there as well. Scarlet wished that she had offered to let Cinder stay with her. Her grandmother's house was certainly big enough for one more person.

Sighing, Scarlet walked over to her counter. There were no customers, seeing how the store didn't open until eleven, and Thorne was nowhere in sight. He was probably sleeping, or doing his hair.

Thorne had gone to the same high school as Scarlet, though he was two years above her and had already graduated. She had disliked him then, seeing how cocky and rude he had been, especially after he had broken her friend Emilie's heart. He was a player, and she had hated him.

Everything had changed though, when she had gotten to know him.

It all started when she had played her guitar in music class. She had just been messing around, playing the Beatles, and such, when Thorne came over to listen. She had been rude, as was natural to them, telling him to leave before she hit him. He had been in awe, looking at her with a smug smile on his face. She had been furious, until he had complimented her. That had shocked her. He told her he wanted to get a band together to perform at his parent's major event of the year. She had agreed, never having played with other people.

She had loved their band. It was one of the best things of all her high school years. She and Thorne had practiced with their other bandmates, some of Thorne's friends, and they had done amazing. Scarlet had gone to go and congratulate Thorne, when she heard his father talking to him.

Scarlet knew flawed families better than most, though she had never met any like Thorne's. Their abuse was a kind that she was less familiar with. It was not physical, and unlike most of the verbal abuse she had heard from her father.

There was no name calling, but pressure and disappointment. They didn't love Carswell Thorne, they just wanted him to continue their legacy. They wanted him to join the military, get good grades, quit music.

Scarlet had felt pity for Carswell Thorne. The jerk, the player, the bad boy. She had felt bad for him. She had never told him of the conversation she overheard, but ever since that day, Scarlet had been his friend, along with a bandmate.

When Thorne had asked Scarlet to join Rampion Guitar, she had agreed immediately, excited, even, to come and work with him again. He was one of her only friends, and like a big jerk of a brother.

A knock on the door started Scarlet, breaking her from her thoughts. She frowned. It was too early for customers.

Standing, Scarlet walked to the door, and smiled as she saw the delivery man. Wolf. She had developed a sort of fondness for him that she couldn't understand, though he was much older. He was very good looking, and shy, always speaking quietly, as though he were afraid to scare her away.

Scarlet smiled and unlocked the door. The man nodded appreciatively, and walked in, his muddy shoes leaving footprints across the floor. He had no packages, which confused Scarlet. He stood in front of her, his eyes burning with nervousness, and maybe even... shame?

Smile sliding from her face, Scarlet looking into Wolf's dazzling green eyes. "Wolf? Is everything okay? Do you have a package for Carswell?" Scarlet asked, trying to read Wolf's expression.

"Scarlet," Wolf mumbled, "I have something I have to tell you."

"What is it?" Scarlet asked, her heart pounding erratically. She wiped her palms on her dirty jeans, sweat making them moist.

Wolf looked down at the floor, as though distraught with himself. "It's about your Grandmother." Wolf whispered, "I know where she is."


	24. The Ugly Truth

"What do you mean?" Scarlet asked, her heart going one hundred miles per hour. Her mind was buzzing with his words.

_It's about your Grandmother, I know where she is_

Wolf looked as if he were about to vomit, his face as pale as a sheet, his hands shaking, his eyes huge and horrified. Scarlet wasn't sure what to think of it, but she didn't much care at the moment, all thoughts turned to her missing Grandmother.

"Please," Scarlet begged, "Wolf, you need to tell me where she is. I need to save her. _Please_." Scarlet clasped her hands in front of her, her legs becoming weak. What if he didn't tell her where her Grandmother was, but was only here to torment her?

Maybe he had never been her friend, but there to spy on her. Maybe he was one of the wolf mutant spies, and...

How had she been so stupid? His name was Wolf! Well, his nickname was Wolf, but still. Everything clicked into place in Scarlet's mind, and she suddenly felt scared. What if he had come to take her with him and kill her alongside her Grandmother? The thought terrified her and she wondered if Thorne was there, or if he would even hear her if she screamed for help. She would have a much harder time trying to save her Grandmother than if she and her friends snuck in.

But at the same time, they didn't know where her Grandmother was. Maybe it would be better if they kidnapped her. She could do it. She was resourceful, and quite clever if it came down to it. And she was determined to save her Grandmother, even if it killed her. Because her Grandmother was her only family left, one of the only people who still loved Scarlet.

Scarlet looked up at Wolf, new resolve running through her veins. She was ready for whatever came next. Wolf still wouldn't look her in the eyes, and seemed to be fighting an internal battle.

"I came here to help you find her." Wolf said, still not looking at Scarlet, shuffling his feet a little as he said the words. "I want to help you get your Grandmother back."

That shocked Scarlet. She had thought that he would want to hurt, or kidnap her, not help. She eyed him, trying to read him. He seemed completely earnest, and Scarlet could find no tell visible to her saying that he was lying.

"Okay," Scarlet said, "where's my Grandmother?" Scarlet asked, unsure what else to say. How was she supposed to approach this?

Wolf shook his head, a hint of a smile on his face as he finally looked up at Scarlet. "First, I need to explain something to you." Wolf said, worry clouding his features for a moment before Scarlet nodded. He exhaled deeply, as though preparing to share his life's greatest secret. "The Wolves, we have a leader. A ruler of sorts, though he's not one of us. He's our creator."

Scarlet's breath hitched. Their creator? The name of the person who had created the Wolf Mutant's had never been brought out to the public, seeing how they had never been able to actually find him. His fingerprints showed those of a dead man who had died years before, according to her Grandmother, though she had never told Scarlet his name.

She wished she had gotten it now, seeing how this man was responsible for her kidnapping. "What's his name? Who is he?" Scarlet asked hurriedly, hoping that she would recognize the name.

"I can't tell you." Wolf said, biting his lip. That's when Scarlet realized that his canines were unlike any human's. They were the teeth of a predator, with a razor sharp end, fit for ripping and biting. They were the teeth of a wolf.

"Why?" Scarlet asked, feeling her temper begin to burn. "If you can't tell me, why even mention is?"

"We're not allowed to speak his name." Wolf whispered, sending chills down Scarlet's spine. "He- my master- he wants revenge. We want revenge. He told us that if we found the girl, we could have your grandmother and the other man, Logan Tanner. We did as he asked, though he didn't want us to bring the girl to him. He said he wanted to finish her off on his own. We already killed the man, and it's a matter of hours before..."

Scarlet shivered. She knew what he was about to say, but she had to ask. "Before what?" Scarlet's voice wavered only slightly as she asked the question.

Wolf looked terrified, an odd expression on his heavily scarred face, though it only served to frighten Scarlet more.

"Before they kill her."

***

Kai sat silently throughout all of his classes. He never raised his hand to answer a question. He didn't talk to his friends when they asked him if he was okay. He didn't even listen to any of his lessons. He just didn't care. His heart wasn't in it.

When his father had died, Kai thought that the world had finally burned down, turning into ashes. He had begged his father to come back, cried a fountain of tears, sobbed until he hadn't felt anything at all. He had been crushed, shattered from the inside out, unsure how he would ever be able to put himself back together, until Cinder came along.

Cinder had been the only one to comfort him during his weakest moments. Some would say that she was just repaying him for comforting him after her sister had died, but that wasn't how it was. Cinder was the most genuine and real person that Kai had ever met. She had been the only person who could relate to him, and comfort him. She had put him back together, and now she had broken him.

The pain that coursed through Kai was different than when his father had died. He had been sad, jealous even, that his father was with Kai's mother again. He would have been crushed, without anyone but Torin, and some fake friends, but he had had Cinder.

Kai had been so focused on Cinder, that he hadn't even realized that she was the reason he was okay. She occupied all of his thoughts, leaving him no time to really think about his father, which was a good thing.

Kai remembered the first time he met Cinder, in her small guitar repair store. She had looked agitated at first, before becoming shy, and quiet. Kai had loved listening to her sassy remarks, and sarcastic tone as she warmed up to him. He wouldn't call it love at first sight, but by the time he had left, Kai knew that he was a goner.

The emptiness inside Kai hurt more than he thought it could. _Was this what it felt like to have your heart broken?_ If so, Kai couldn't see the point in falling in love. His heart ached with every beat, and tears stung his eyes every time he thought of Cinder, her final words to him ringing through his ears.

_You what, Kai? What do expect to come from our friendship? I am the broken, burned girl, who has no family, and will never amount to anything. You are the son of one of the most renowned doctors in the entire world. You're a straight A student, student body President, most popular kid in the entire school, maybe even country! We're lying to ourselves._

_We're lying to ourselves._ _  
_

Closing his eyes tightly, Kai tried to hold back the tears. He could tell that Cinder was in pain. He could tell that she was hiding something, something that scared her. Kai knew that she had a dark past, though he now got the feeling that it was even darker than he had guessed.

The girl, Winter, had thought that Cinder was her cousin. She had looked at Cinder with so much love and hope, and Cinder... she had looked scared. Not scared of the girl, but of what the girl would say.

What was even more odd, was that Thorne had the same look on his face when Winter had come into the room. He had been terrified, and looked as though he were prepared to launch himself across the room to tackle the girl.

Everything spun through Kai's mind like a whirlwind, and it took Kai a moment to realize that the classroom he was in had fallen silent.

Kai moved his head up from the desk and noticed that the room was empty, with only him and the teacher inside, who was paying no attention to him and eating an apple.

Standing up from his desk slowly, Kai solidified his decision. He needed to talk to Winter, knowing that if he approached Thorne with the question, he would probably get nothing but a broken jaw.

The hallways of the school were empty as Kai walked through them, and he wondered how long he had been sitting in that empty classroom.

The parking lot was almost as empty as the school, with only a few cars littering the area. Kai's eyes scanned the space absentmindedly searching for the rusty yellow car that was Cinder's. It wasn't there.

Kai sighed inwardly, wondering how he would find Winter, when he heard a shout from across the nearly abandoned lot.

"Kai," Iko yelled, running as fast as she could in her four inch heels. She looked frantic, and anxious, with a bundle of papers gathered in her arms. It was rather odd for Kai. He and Iko were kind of friends, though it pretty chill. 

Iko was out of breath by the time she reached Kai, and grabbed onto his shoulder to steady herself, before leaning against the car. She closed her eyes for a second, before opening them, and dropping her hand from Kai's shoulder.

Shifting uncomfortably, Kai raised an eyebrow at her, suddenly cautious. What if this was about _Cinder?_ What if she was here to tell him that maybe she actually was in a gang... or something even worse.

"I'm sorry about what happened today," Iko said, still panting slightly. "I thought that I was helping, but I only ruined your relationship." Iko looked down at her sparkly blue heels that matched her blue braids. She seemed so genuinely upset about it that Kai almost started to comfort her.

"Iko," Kai said softly, "it's not your fault. I would never blame you for that. You care about Cinder just as much as I do, you're her best friend. She's in a lot of pain, I can tell. Somethings eating her."

Sighing, Iko pushed herself off the car. "She's trying to protect you, you know. I could tell when she, um, when she broke up with you. I've known Cinder for five years, and I know that look she gets when she's trying to protect me, or her sister..."

"But what would she have to protect me from? What is going on with her?" Kai asked frantically. "Iko, is Cinder involved in-"

"Oh my stars, Kai, she is not involved in a gang! I can assure you of that much, seeing how I'm her best friend. She tells me everything. Or at least I _thought_ she did." Iko murmured the last part, looking blue.

Kai blushed at the mention of the gang Kai thought Cinder was in. Of course Cinder had told Iko about it. He still felt ashamed for thinking it, but he couldn't come up with another reason that made more sense. Actually, he just couldn't come up with another reason period.

"Iko," Kai said, cheeks still burning, "do you want to come with me to go and talk to Winter?"

"Winter?" Iko asked, her eyes questioning, and nearly accusatory. 

"She's she girl who called Cinder Selene last night. I was going to see if this girl would tell me anything about her cousin." Kai said, coughing uncomfortably at the end as Iko stared at him dumbfoundedly.

Iko stared for another second, before nodding her head. Kai gestured to his car, and Iko got in silently. Kai slid into the driver seat, and revved up the car.

Pulling the car out of his spot, Kai knew where he needed to go. He didn't want to go back to the place that had started all of his trouble, but knew that it was his best shot at finding Winter. He needed to talk to her, ask her about her cousin.

He felt slightly cruel at the thought of mentioning whoever Selene was. Winter clearly was devastated by her loss, and Kai didn't want to hurt her, but he needed to help Cinder, even if it meant uncovering an ugly truth.


	25. Revelation

The car was silent as Kai drove through the busy streets. It was nearly traffic hour, and Kai was already going three miles over the speed limit. He was really pushing it.

Iko was quiet, playing with her hair, or looking at her reflection on the window. Kai found it odd that this girl was Cinder's best friend. They were complete opposites in every way imaginable, and yet were somehow so close. Kai would have to ask for the story on that later; if Cinder ever talked with him again.

As they drew closer to the police station, Iko looked up at Kai, a question in her eyes. She looked slightly mischievous from what Kai could see from the corner of his vision. Oh dear stars above.

"Kai?" Iko asked, leaning against her armrest and looking at Kai with a smirk on her face. "How long have you and Cinder been a couple?" Iko asked, making Kai nearly jerk off the road in surprise. He had somehow not been expecting that.

"Wha- what?" Kai spluttered, regaining control of the car. "Cinder- Cinder and I are just friends. We are not a, um, couple. We're not together." Kai said, stuttering over his words. "And as of right now, Cinder doesn't even consider me a friend."

That last part hurt for Kai to say. Even thinking it made his heart wince. He hated the idea that Cinder didn't want to be associated with him anymore. She was his only real friend in the cruel world that had become his life. She didn't want anything from him. No money, no status, not a single thing, though Kai would be willing to give her the world if she asked.

Iko drew Kai out of his thoughts, "Sure," Iko drew out the word so it sounded more like suuuuuuure. Kai didn't know what that was supposed to mean, so he just rolled his eyes and kept on driving.

When they reached the police station at last, Kai pulled into one of the visitor spots. He held the door open for Iko and walked in behind her, cursing as he saw the same secretary from the night before. The one who had treated Cinder like trash.

The woman looked up as the door opened and smiled at Kai. Her smile faltered slightly as she looked at Iko, but she diverted her attention back to Kai.

Plastering on a very fake smile, Kai walked up to the desk. Iko looked at him as though he had gone insane, and Kai decided to quit the charade. It took nearly every ounce of willpower that Kai had to stop himself from glaring the lady into oblivion.

"Back again, I see," the woman said, a small, playful smirk on her face. Kai pressed his lips together, and looked at Iko, clearly indicating that he could not talk to this person nicely. He would rather not start yelling in public. Not today. He was here to help Cinder, nothing else.

"Um," Iko said, "we're here to see someone... Kai?" Iko looked completely clueless as to what to say next, making Kai feel bad. He had dragged her along into this. She had no clue who they needed to talk to. She was here to help, not to lead. He could pull himself together for a few minutes.

"We need to see Chief Clay, again." Kai said through nearly gritted teeth. He did not want to talk to this woman any more than he had to.

Luckily, the secretary smiled at him, and said that she'd go and make sure that Chief Clay was available. She came back moments later and led them towards the small office, giving Kai an extra big smile as she walked back to her desk.

Kai wanted to vomit inside his mouth, but refrained. He needed to be professional.

Chief Clay sat in the same place from the previous night, making Kai wonder if he had even gone home, though Kai couldn't see why the Chief would sit in a different spot. The Chief looked exhausted, as he had the previous night, but he had a more dismal look than he had earlier.

Looking up from his papers, Garrison Clay glanced at Kai, and then at Iko, before his eyes slid back to Kai. "What can I help you with today?" The Chief asked, his voice deep and reassuring. Kai wasn't sure how to approach the situation, seeing how Winter seemed to be close with the Chief. What if he didn't want Kai to talk to her?

"Um," Kai began, cursing his dumb tied tongue. "I have a question for you?" Kai asked, mentally kicking himself for being an idiot.

"Was that your question?" asked the Chief, an amused smile on his face.

"Nope."

"Let's hear it then," The Chief leaned back in his chair, looking at Kai expectantly. Kai began to feel more and more nervous, and looked at Iko again. She looked just as uncomfortable as Kai felt.

Kai inhaled, preparing himself for the worst. "I want to talk to Winter." Kai said it quickly, and Chief Clay tilted his head to the side in confusion for a moment, before he seemed to understand what Kai had said.

"You mean, you didn't come here about Michelle Benoit, but about Winter Hayle?" Chief Clay asked, his expression openly incredulous. Kai and Iko both nodded in sync, and the Chief let out a small chuckle. "Geez kid, what do you want with poor Winter. I mean, after last night, and with your friend..."

Iko sat on the edge of her seat, her legs bouncing with nerves. "What exactly happened?" Iko asked, her tone troublesome. "What happened to Winter's cousin?"

Chief Clay suddenly looked uncomfortable. It was clear that he thought of Winter as near family from the way they had talked to each other. Winter had originally come in looking for the Chief's son. They were probably close family friends.

"Winter's cousin -Selene- died in a car accident years ago, along with her parents. The loss was pretty hard on Winter. You see, Winter's step-mother was Levana Blackburn. Her cousin was Selene Blackburn." Chief Clay said, leaning forward to look at the two of them, a stern expression holding his face captive.

Wow. That was not what Kai had been expecting. He had heard Levana Blackburn's name thrown around every day by his father as he cursed her in the most gentlemanly way possible. She was the reason that Kai's mother was dead. Why Kai's father was dead. She was the creator of letumosis, and deserved to live in prison for the rest of her life. She had killed millions.

It had been a big deal when Levana's sister had died, along with her husband and eleven year-old daughter. It was said to have been an 'accident', but many speculated that it was to get revenge on Levana. As though that was revenge. Levana hated her sister. Some even said that she created the disease to kill her sister, though she was discovered to be a lunar.

"Why did she think that Cinder was Selene?" Iko asked, hauling Kai from his dark memories.

Chief Clay frowned, his brow furrowed into an uncharacteristic scowl. He picked up a pen and started twirling it around his fingers, as though to divert the question. "Your friend, Cinder, she does look rather a lot like Selene Blackburn. I met the girl on multiple occasions, though more when she was younger."

"But Selene Blackburn is dead, right?" Kai asked.

"Well," the Chief said, "I saw the car myself, and I don't know how anyone could have survived, let alone a skinny eleven year-old kid. They rushed the entire family to the hospital, though both Channary and her husband were dead before they got to the doctors. Selene died shortly after at the hospital."

"Did you see the body?" Kai asked, suddenly feeling excited. He had listened to his father describe the case to Dr. Darnel many years before. Both had not been allowed to look at the body, due to confidentiality. No one had seen it, except for a certain Dr. Logan Tanner.

"No," The Chief said, shaking his head. "Only one doctor was allowed to see her."

Kai inhaled sharply, wondering why this information struck him so hard. He knew that Logan Tanner had been the only doctor allowed to see Selene, but somehow Kai had expected the police to have gotten a look at her as well.

"Logan Tanner," Kai murmured under his breath. Iko looked at Kai, both eyebrows raised. She had not caught on to what Kai was getting at, though she would soon.

"Where is Logan Tanner now?" Kai asked, his voice urgent.

The Chief looked at him with shock, and pity. "Dead. His body was found dead two weeks ago." The Chief inhaled deeply. "He was killed by the wolf mutants."

He was dead. The wolf mutants had killed him. Of course they had, he knew where Selene was, and they probably tortured the information out of him. 

Suddenly standing up, Kai walked over to the door, before remembering something. "Chief Clay, I need to talk to Winter Hayle. _Please."_

Garrison Clay scanned Kai carefully, before sighing, and scribbling something down on a sheet of paper. Kai walked over and reached for it, but the Chief pulled it away, a hard glint in his eyes.

"You don't upset her, okay?" Chief Clay asked, a not-too-subtle threat laced in his voice. Kai nodded adamantly, swearing that he would not cause any distress on Winter's part.

Chief Clay handed over the paper, muttering under his breath as he did so. Kai grabbed it, and nearly skipped out the door.

"Thank you, sir!" Kai yelled, practically running out of the office and out to his car, Iko jogging behind him.

Kai slid into the driver's seat, his heart going a million miles per hour. Iko climbed into the passenger seat shortly after, rubbing her feet and glaring at Kai. She was probably mad at him for making her run again, while wearing a short dress and heels. It's not like he picked out her clothes that morning.

"What the heck, Kai? One second you're asking questions, the next you're running through the station. What did you figure out?" Iko demanded.

Kai laughed, though it probably sounded slightly deranged, due to the expression on Iko's face. Everything seemed to make sudden sense to Kai. Cinder had a secret. She had been lying to him, to all of them, except...

Thorne.

Thorne knew about Cinder's secret. The look on his face when Winter had called Cinder Selene, he had to have known. He was protecting her secret.

But why had she not told Iko, or Scarlet, or even Kai? They were all her friends too, they had all proved themselves. Why had she told Thorne and not the rest of them? Sure, Thorne was practically her big brother, but Iko was her best friend, and Kai was...

Realization came crashing down on Kai harder than before. She had done it all to protect him. Wasn't that what Iko had said? That Cinder was trying to protect him? But protect him from what? What was she so afraid of, besides some random dude seeking revenge?

"Earth to Kai," Iko said, waving her hand in front of Kai's face. Kai had frozen in place, his hands on his keys, about to turn on the car. He was so caught up in his revelation, that he had completely forgotten about Iko, or Winter.

"Iko!" Kai said, grabbing her hand away from his eyes, ready to tell her everything. Tell her that Cinder was Selene, and that she had been trying to protect him, and that someone was trying to kill Cinder.

Kai looked at Iko, slightly cautious for a moment, knowing that it was not his secret to share, but this was Iko, and she'd find out soon enough either way. So Kai sighed, and told her his theory.


	26. Lamb to the Slaughter

Scarlet stared at the abandoned Luna Hospital in horror. It was still perfectly intact, but something about it made you think that ghosts inhabited it. They had taken the bus there, seeing how Scarlet's car was at her grandmother's, and she didn't dare borrow Thorne's convertible.

Wolf was twitching with nervous energy beside her, making Scarlet slightly jumpy. He had hardly talked to her on the way over, mainly replying with grunts to her questions. She was about ready to hit him, but had decided against it due to the fact that he was trying to help her.

They stood there for a minute, before Wolf nodded towards the building, as if to say, "lets get this over with,". Scarlet only grimaced and mad the first step forward. She was scared as heck to go into that building, but she would do anything for her Grandmother. Even be ripped to shreds by mutant wolf men.

The two of them trudged to the door, Wolf slumping his shoulders, but Scarlet holding herself tall and proud. Though Wolf was acting like a dog that had just been kicked, he had a protective air about him that made Scarlet feel almost safe.

Scarlet shuddered as Wolf opened the doors, and was surprised to find that the doors were unlocked. Weren't evil layers supposed to have crazy security?

No. Of course they wouldn't. They had dozens, maybe even hundreds of wolf mutants inside. That was all the protection that they needed.

Once inside, Scarlet felt yet another stab of shock at how pristine the entryway looked. It looked like an old, unused hospital. Just like it should.

Suddenly there was a noise, and the sound of footsteps reverberated behind them. Scarlet flinched and looked back to see a man standing behind them. Wolf snarled beside her, a frightening sound on its own. The man smirked, and a flash of fangs pronounced themselves to Scarlet.

Scarlet set her shoulders back and stood defiantly, making the man chuckle. Another man appeared behind him, though this one had a scowl on his face.

"Congrats, brother," spoke the first one, his voice almost melodic, though in a sick way. "I'm glad you were able to bring the prize."

The man behind him muttered, "and so the lamb comes to the slaughter."

The first man laughed, and took a step forward, and Scarlet took one back, before realizing her mistake. He crossed the remaining space to Scarlet and traced a long fingernail along her cheek. Scarlet wanted to scream, but held it in by gritting her teeth. Wolf tensed beside her, a low growl humming through his body.

"Ran," Wolf snarled at the first man.

The man, Ran, laughed, and withdrew his hand from Scarlet's cheek. "Sorry brother," Ran said, "I forgot how much you liked this one. We'll try to be careful," Ran chuckled darkly, before snapping his fingers. "But I make no promises."

Suddenly, the man behind Ran jumped forward and grasped Scarlet by the wrists before she could even blink. She screamed, and called out for Wolf, but the man had her in too tight of a grip.

"WOLF!" Scarlet yelled at the top of her voice. "Wolf, help! WOLF!" Scarlet screamed over and over again. He didn't even look at her, his eyes trained on the floor, as she was dragged away.

Scarlet let out a dry sob as she was dragged down the stairs of the hospital, and discovered where the wolves resided. The place was scratched from top to bottom and had a prominent male stink lingering over it. She gagged, and fought harder to get away from the man holding her, but it wouldn't do. He was an immovable.

"You can struggle all you want, Red," Ran said, "but Wynn's got guns for days. There's no way in the stars you're gonna get away. Might as well quit now."

Scarlet snarled and tilted her head back, biting Wynn's arm as hard as she could. He let out a grunt of pain and let go of Scarlet for just a second. She tried to run, but was hit around the face by Wynn before she got far, knocking her to the ground.

Stars swirled in Scarlet's vision, and she went quietly as Wynn dragged her farther along the hallway, knowing that there was no more point in fighting. They passed a number of white observation rooms that had probably been used for research in the past, but now had prisoners.

There were only a few people in the different cells, and Scarlet didn't recognize any as she could hardly see through her blurred vision.

Eventually they came to a room, and Scarlet was dropped on the floor. Through her muddy vision she could see that the room was divided by a curtain. It was a small, plain white room and had the overwhelming smell of metal.

Scarlet convulsed on the floor slightly, her head reeling and her stomach churning. Ran laughed, and Wynn left the room, knowing that Scarlet would not be able to move off of the floor.

"Oh, poor Red," Ran said, a small simper in his voice. "I will admit, I like your spirit. You're a fighter." He paused, "I can see why my brother likes you so much."

This made Scarlet laugh. Wolf didn't like her. He betrayed her. He was the reason why she had been captured and would probably be killed. She hadn't even told anyone that she was leaving. They may not notice her disappearance for hours, and by then, she could be dead. She would be dead.

Dead. Her Grandmother. She had to find her before it was too late, before _she_ was killed. Scarlet had to be strong for her Grandmother.

"Where's my Grandmother?" Scarlet asked, her words slightly slurred from her still muddy brain. 

Instead of his characteristic laugh, Ran sneered, his pearl teeth glinting in the near darkness of the room. Ran moved to stand by the curtain that divided the room, placing his filthy hand on the edge. "You want to see your Grandmother, little Red? She may even be more Red than you."

Scarlet scrunched her face in confusion for just a second, before Ran pulled the curtain back, revealing a bloody corpse.

Scarlet suddenly understood why the room smelled of metal.

It was blood.

And that blood was her Grandmother's.

And her Grandmother was dead.

***

Thorne was rather agitated. His morning had started out pretty crappy (he'd only slept like three hours because he was worried about Cinder) and his hair was a frizzy mess. He ran out of his favorite cereal of rainbow pebbles, and then some stupid Wolf mutants showed up and kidnapped him.

It was quite inconsiderate of them, considering how bad his day was already going. Thorne was not impressed.

The cell that Thorne was being held in smelled of urine and sadness. He was not fond of his accommodations, though they were better than the van he'd been thrown into in the wee hours of the morning. Who kidnaps someone at nine-thirty?

Thorne was actually more upset about the timing of the kidnapping than the actual thing. He also began to wonder why it was called kidnapping. He was an adult man, not a kid, and did not need to be humiliated. What if his friends asked him what he did that weekend? Would he say that he was kidnapped, or mannapped? Was that even a thing?

Whichever one it was, a more important question kept circling in the very back of Thorne's brain. Why had they taken him?

No. The real question was, why wouldn't they take him.

But really, Thorne was so confused as to why they would take him when they clearly only wanted to kill Cinder. He had even heard them talking about cleaning up after he finished with the girl, clearly meaning Cinder. Why would they need him?

As bait.

How rude of them.

Thorne huffed and rolled over onto his stomach. His cell was freezing, and Thorne was bored out of his mind. The room didn't have a single thing inside of it, and was painted in a white hospital color. It made Thorne want to barf. These people had no sense of fashion whatsoever.

What was worse was that Thorne didn't even know who the killer dude even was. They had whacked him over the head and thrown a sack over his head during the actual kidnapping, and only one voice had sounded familiar, though Thorne couldn't quite place who's it was.

He knew that it had to be the jerk that was trying to kill Cinder, due to the fact that it was a bit higher, and less husky than those of the wolf mutants. Plus, he sounded like the leader and had been bossing all of them around like the dogs they were.

Though Thorne was slightly worried about being ripped to shreds by a bunch of wolf mutants, he was glad that it was him and not Cinder. He also knew that she would probably save him before he got killed, so it was all good. Why worry? It only means you have to suffer twice.

Thorne hummed to himself tunelessly. A song about a man in prison trilled through his brain, and he frowned. Yeah, he was in a prison of sorts, but why did his brain have to be so rude? Why didn't he have any-

Suddenly the door opened behind Thorne and he jumped, all thoughts leaving his brain. He turned as fast as he could, so that he could get a look at the man, but he was wearing a mask. Thorne rolled his eyes. It wasn't like he had anyone to tell. Literally. There wasn't even a toilet he could whisper it to in his sleep. Thorne was alone.

Rolling his eyes, Thorne lay back down, propping his arms behind his head. If this idiot was going to come pay him a visit then he might as well get comfortable.

The masked man stood in the doorway, and Thorne was thoroughly confused. I mean, he was gorgeous, but this was just getting creepy. It was one thing to get mannapped, but another to have someone stare you down.

Abruptly, the man reached down to his belt, and pulled out a knife. "You're going to do exactly what I say, or I will cut off your fingers one by one, starting with your left hand." The man said, and it was the same voice Thorne had heard earlier.

Panic rushed through Thorne at those words. Most people wouldn't find it too big of a deal to lose your left fingers, but it would make playing the guitar so much harder. It could ruin his career if this man cut off his fingers. Even if it were only two or three.

"Hey, aces, what the heck! What do you want me to do?" Thorne asked, and though he hated to admit it, there was a hint of pleading in his voice.

"Do everything I say, or else I will be true to my promise" said the masked man, who could potentially be his best friend's killer. The man turned around, as though to leave the room, and Thorne called out to him in a last ditch effort. He was so curious.

"Hey!" Thorne yelled, a little louder than he'd meant to be. "Who the stars are you?"

Mr. Masked Serial Killer turned around, and dragged his hands up to his face, slow as a snail. He reached his fingers back and undid whatever was keeping the mask so tight to his melon. 

Then the mask fell down to the floor with a clatter, as Thorne stared horrified at the sight before him, and he realized something.

They'd all been played for fools.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any guesses on who our masked man is?


	27. Black Hole

Cinder hummed to herself as she picked at her guitar. It was only her at the unusually messy shop, and Cinder was beginning to wonder where all of her friends were, though she was quite fine with being alone.

Every time Cinder thought about what she had said to Kai, her heart ached. The look in his eyes, his sad smile, the slump to his shoulders. It tore her to pieces. She had thought that maybe she wouldn't feel it after the night before with Winter. But she had, and it hurt.

It wasn't Kai's fault at all that he wanted to help her, and Cinder wasn't even truly mad at him, but she could not let him get hurt, no matter what it cost her. She could not let the innocent, sweet boy with the brilliant copper eyes get hurt because of her.

Everyone that Cinder loved seemed to be getting hurt in one way or another. Her parents were dead. Her cousin thought she was dead and seemed to have gone crazy over it. Peony was dead. Scarlet's Grandmother had been kidnapped. Thorne had even been dragged into the mess, but Cinder would not let anything happen to him. Not over her dead body.

Cinder was not going to let those broken blue eyes hurt Kai. She would do anything to protect him.

The song came to the bridge as Cinder picked. The song was, "Fast Car," by Tracy Chapman. It was one of her favorites, though it was a rather sad song. It reminded her of her life. Bad home life, hope, loss of hope. The song spoke to her in ways that nothing else could. No one could make her feel the way that music made her feel. Except one person, and he probably hated her now.

Dropping the guitar into its case, Cinder got up and grabbed her phone. She dialed Thorne's number, but he didn't answer. That was uncharacteristic.

She called Iko next.

No answer.

Scarlet.

Nothing.

Cinder almost called Kai, but decided against it. He would not want to hear from her. He had probably already gotten over it and was with some other girl. He would forget her, just like everyone seemed to forget her. To leave her behind. Just like her mother, her father, and Peony had.

It was no one's fault but Cinder's that they forgot her. Maybe if she tried harder, or simply didn't push everyone away, but somehow, everyone always feel alone at times, even if they know it's their own doing.

Cinder sighed and set her phone down, just as someone called her. She eagerly picked up the phone, but was disappointed to see that the caller ID was from none other than Cress. She debated on whether or not she wanted to talk to her, but ended up going for it. She needed to talk to someone.

"Hello?" Cinder said to her phone, and heard a breathless Cress on the other end.

"Cinder, is Kai with you?" Cress asked, an urgency in her voice that shocked Cinder.

"Um, no. Why?" Cinder questioned, unsure why Cress would ask that. She had Kai's number in the first place, seeing how they were childhood best friends. Why didn't she just call him?

Cress sighed in relief. "Good. Is anyone else there with you?" Cress inquired.

This made Cinder pause. Why was Cress asking if Cinder was alone? It was rather odd, and kind of creepy.

"No, I'm alone." Cinder said, biting her lip.

"Okay, good. Are you going to see anyone today?" Cress asked, and Cinder was now suspicious of what was going on. It felt like more of an interrogation than a friendly phone call.

"Cress, what the heck is going on?" Cinder challenged, determined not to answer anything else until she got some answers.

"I need you to answer my question, Cinder. Is anyone expected to be with you? Any friends like Kai, or Thorne, or anyone really." Cress demanded, and Cinder could tell that she wasn't going to get any answers soon.

A thousand thoughts swirled through Cinder's mind, though none of them were comforting, and hardly any made sense. She wondered if Dr. Darnel had figured out a cure, though Cinder couldn't fathom why she would need to be alone to hear this information.

"There's no one coming to see me," Cinder said, trying to keep the glumness out of her voice. She felt like such a loser, saying those words, but they were true, and they had always been true.

"Then get in your car, and come over here right now." Cress said, her voice panicked. Cinder closed her eye, trying to think. She felt like something was wrong, though she couldn't quite pin what it was. From the tone of Cress's voice, it sounded like she was in danger, and Cinder could only think of one reason that would cause her danger, and only a couple people knew her secret.

Cinder began to pace the room. What if Thorne had betrayed who she was and now her killer was coming for her. It would explain where Thorne was, but that didn't fit. Thorne would _never_ betray her, and how would Cress have found out?

"Cress, what's wrong? Why do I need to come to your house?" Cinder asked.

The other end of the line went silent, and for a second, Cinder thought that Cress had hung up. "Cinder," Cress whispered, in a deadly serious voice. "I know who you are. My dad figured it out when he took a blood sample last week."

Cinder's blood turned to ice. So Cress and her dad did know her secret. Great. But why was she sounding panicked? Surely it didn't matter unless...

"We know who killed your family. We know who tried to kill you, and I'm telling you, you have to get out now!" Cress sounded close to tears as she moaned into her phone. Cinder felt all the color drain out of her face, like water running down a wall.

"Who is it?" Cinder demanded. This was the one piece of information that had tortured Cinder for years. Not knowing who her family's killer was. It had been agony waiting for a man who's name she didn't know to come and kill her at any time. It was the one thing that she absolutely needed to learn in order to stop her torment.

There was another pause on Cress's end, though Cinder knew that she hadn't hung up. "Cress," Cinder pleaded, "I have to know. I won't come until you tell me." Cinder said, determined.

Cress sniffled on the other end of the phone, and Cinder felt dread wash through her. What if it was someone she was close to? What if she had played right into a trap? "Cress?" Cinder whispered.

"Rikan Prince." Cress sobbed. "Rikan Prince killed your family. Kai's dad killed your family."

Realization hit Cinder like a train. A thousand thoughts and memories came hurtling to the surface of Cinder's brain, and she slid to her knees on the floor. Her insides hurt, and she felt as though she were going to be sick.

"Wait," Cinder said, finding a few holes in this explanation. "The man that tried to kill me had blue eyes, and Rikan Prince had brown eyes. Also, Rikan Prince is dead. He can't hurt me anymore."

Relief washed through Cinder as she realized this. If her killer was dead, than he couldn't kill her. Not unless he came back as a ghost or something, and Cinder didn't believe in ghosts.

"Cinder, _please_ , just get over here and we'll explain everything." Cress begged. "I promise that we'll tell you everything you need to know, but the longer you wait, the more danger you're going to be in."

"No." Cinder said, and she heard Cress hiccup in surprise. "Cress, I need to know the truth before I can trust you."

Cress hiccupped a couple more times, and sniffled, "Rikan Prince killed your family."

"We already established that, Cress. It doesn't make sense." Cinder said harshly. She felt bad that Cress was being put in this situation, but Cinder needed proof before she could fully trust what Cress was saying.

"My dad, he went over to check on Kai the other day. He went into Rikan's office and her found-" Cress let out a sob, "he found a board with pictures of you all over it, and at the bottom, your name." Cress started to hyperventilate, and Cinder felt odd at how much this was affecting her. Yes, Cinder was her friend, but Cress was almost overly distressed over the situation.

"What about the blue eyes? Rikan Prince has the same color eyes as Kai, and last I recall, they were brown." Cinder said, feeling agitated at having to talk about Kai and his eyes.

Cress laughed, though it didn't quite sound sane. "He's a doctor, Cinder. He can get contact lenses to change the color easier than you can buy a bagel." 

Dang it. Cinder had never once considered that her killer might have a different eye color than blue. She had never been able to trust blue-eyed people as easily, and now it turned out her trust had been misplaced.

"There is still one gaping hole," Cinder said, and Cress wheezed. "Rikan Prince is _dead_."

Cinder thought that she had solved the problem. She thought that those words would calm Cress, and that she would laugh and proclaim that it was just a false alarm, or that she forgot that he had died. She did not, however, expect Cress to moan as if Cinder's words caused her agony. 

"Oh Cinder," Cress said, "I know that Rikan Prince is dead! He's just a pile of ashes now."

That didn't clear anything up. Cinder scooted to the counter to that her back could rest against it, and crossed her legs. The shop was dark, and evening was approaching. Neither Scarlet, nor Thorne were with her, and Cinder suddenly felt like she was in a Hitchcock movie. She felt like the idiot who had all the information presented to her, but couldn't figure it out. She felt like the dummy that was about to get _murdered_.

"Cress?" Cinder asked.

"It's Kai, Cinder." Cress whimpered. "My father, he went over to check on Kai the other day, like I said." Cress lowered her voice. "Cinder, he's been playing you into his trap this entire time. He wants revenge for the death of his parents, and he seems to think that the best way to do it is to hurt you. He wants to kill you."

Cinder felt the last of her sanity break. Her life had been slowly crumbling away the past few days, and between Winter last night, and hurting Kai this morning, to finding out that he wanted her dead, it broke the dam that had been keeping her from falling apart.

Dozens of emotions played with Cinder. Anger, shock, betrayal, sadness, emptiness, hopelessness. She had thought that she needed to protect Kai from herself, but it was really her that needed protection from him. Their entire friendship had been one ginormous lie.

"Please," Cress begged. "Cinder, please come over here before he hurts you."

Suddenly, horror overcame Cinder, taking over all the other emotions flooding her body. "Cress," Cinder rasped, "Scarlet and Thorne have been missing all day. You don't think..."

The silence on the other end was all the conformation that Cinder needed. "I'll be right over." Cinder whispered, and then hung up the phone, setting it on the floor beside her.

Sometimes Cinder wondered what it felt like to cry. She had done it as a child, though all those memories had been replaced by those of not being able to cry. She would sometimes wish that she still could, and was able to tell when she would have been crying had she been 'normal'. She would have thought this situation would be one to make one cry, but instead Cinder felt empty.

The emptiness inside Cinder was a black hole of sorrow and desperation. It had all started with the boy, who had come to her guitar shop, with copper-brown eyes and an infectious smile. He had played her like a fool, and she had been lonely enough to believe that he was her friend.

But now Cinder knew the truth, and she was done being played. She was done playing this game.

Cinder would end Kai's sick game, and she would win.


	28. Secrets and Lies

"Wow," Iko said for the tenth time, her face slightly glazed over.

Kai nodded. "I know." He said. It was a crazy story, but it was the only one that made sense. All of the pieces had suddenly some together to form Cinder's past, and it made Kai sick just thinking about what she must have been going through.

Cinder had lost her family in a car 'accident'. She was an orphan with scars both visible and hidden. She had suffered more than Kai had ever known one to suffer, and yet she had never told anyone. Cinder had lived with this secret for five years, waiting for this mystery killer to come back and end her.

Kai had just relayed his entire theory on Cinder's past to Iko, and she had had a harder time taking it in then he had, though she had known Cinder longer.

"Someone hurt Cinder," Iko said, "but who is it?"

That was the one piece that didn't make any sense. The only one that Kai had not been able to figure out. It was the unsolved mystery that needed to be cleared up before they could move forward.

Suddenly, Kai wanted to rush back to The Rampion, and make sure that Cinder was okay. What if the person had found her? What if they were about to attack Cinder? What if they already had?

"Are you okay, Kai?" Iko asked, seeing the distraught look on Kai's face. Kai nodded his head, though he felt the opposite of okay. He wanted to leave, to abandon their current mission of talking to Winter, but he knew that he was just being paranoid. Cinder was a strong girl, she could protect herself.

Besides, who said the mystery murderer even found her? They could still be searching, they could be anywhere in the world. They could even be dead for all that Kai knew.

"We're here." Kai said, startling even himself as he spoke. They were in front of a small house, though it reminisced of a cottage in the woods. Its light blue paint was nearly covered in ivy, and flowers grew in abundance from flower boxes and pots. There were glass gnomes scattered throughout the dandelions and soft grass on either side of the cobblestone path.

The house looked as though it were from a fairytale. It seemed more of a home rather than a house, a sanctuary from all the crap the world had to offer. It was peaceful, and Kai almost wanted to stay in this place forever, surrounded by flowers and butterflies and promises of safety and happiness.

They sat there for a few moments, simply drinking in the beauty of the cottage, before Iko spoke up. "Are we gonna sit here all day, or talk to Cinder's cousin?" Iko asked, though it was more of a command for Kai to get moving.

"Yeah, I just- I'm gonna call Cinder first and make sure she's okay." Kai said rather sheepishly, earning an eyeroll from Iko, though she nodded her head and turned away.

Kai pulled out his phone and tapped on the only icon under priority contacts. Cinder's number lit up the screen as he called her, and he listened to six rings, before his call went to an automated voicemail.

A frown pulled at Kai's features, and he dialed again, though to no avail. Worry clouded Kai's thoughts, and he almost started the car again to drive to The Rampion, but then looked at Iko and withered. She was glaring at him as though he were an idiot, and maybe he was.

"I get that you're a lovestruck fool," Iko glared, "but Cinder's going to be fine. She's the toughest person I know. Let it go, Kai."

Slightly ashamed, Kai slunk down, but still did not get out of the car.

Iko softened, "I'm worried about her too, but we need to talk to Winter. We absolutely have to know who's trying to hurt Cinder if we want to solve the problem."

Kai still wasn't entirely convinced, and Iko heaved a ginormous sigh. "Kai, she's probably just ignoring you due to the fact that she dumped you today. Do you remember that? It happened only like, eight hours ago. She probably just doesn't want to talk to you." Iko reasoned, and Kai finally relented. That would make sense, though Kai wished that she would just pick up the phone.

"Alright," Kai murmured, "let's go talk to Winter."

***

Iko knocked hard on the solid wood door, and listened as footsteps approached the door. She and Kai had decided to first tell her that Cinder was her cousin, and then try to get some answers on the jerk that was trying to kill Cinder.

The door swung wide after a few moments, revealing a girl only slightly older than Iko herself. She was beautiful, though it was in a natural way, with big brown eyes, full lips, dark curly hair, cocoa colored skin, and three long scars that stretched from her right eye to her chin. She looked kind, and had a pleasant little smile on her face as she took in her visitors.

In other words, she was the opposite of Cinder. Iko could not see how they were related. This girl radiated warmth and kindness, whereas Cinder practically threw bricks at everyone.

"Hello," Winter smiled, "can I help you?" Her eyes flickered between Iko and Kai.

Kai stepped slightly forward so that Winter's eyes trained on him. She smiled at him politely, before recognition seemed to flood her face. She looked confused, and slightly upset, and though Iko didn't want to hurt anyone, she knew that they were helping, even if the first meeting was painful.

"My name is Kai, and this is Iko," Kai gestured to Iko, "and we're friends of Cinder Lihn, who is also your cousin." Kai said, and Iko stilled. He sure got right to the point.

Winter continued to smile, though it was now sad, and bittersweet. "I'm sorry, but you're mistaken." Winter explained, "My cousin, Selene, she died in a car accident five years ago. I'm sorry if I frightened your friend, she looked remarkably like my Selene."

Iko glanced at Kai from the corner of her eye, and saw him biting his lip, waiting for Winter to finish her apology. She wanted to laugh, he must have picked the habit up from Cinder; she always did that.

"Winter," Kai whispered gently, "could we please come inside and talk to you about your cousin? I promise that we won't upset you, we just have a few mysteries that need to be solved, and I think that you can help."

There was a pause, before Winter nodded, and led Iko and Kai into a small sitting room. Iko could see why Kai was so good for Cinder. He was gentle, smoothing out Cinder's roughness, though he was still sassy and sarcastic, which allowed him to understand and add to Cinder's humor. To put it in other words, Iko shipped it. She shipped it hard.

Once they were all seated, Iko and Kai on a squashed green couch and Winter on an old leather recliner, Kai began to speak. "Your cousin, Selene, you guys were close?" Kai asked.

The mention of Winter's cousin visibly hurt Winter, and Iko was about to tell Kai off, before remembering that they were there to bring good news.

It was still so crazy for Iko to imagine. She had known that Cinder had a crappy backstory. Abusive parents, orphaned and terribly burned in a car crash, bullied constantly at school. It was not a happy story, though Iko had never imagined that it could get worse. She never thought that maybe someone had actually tried to kill her best friend.

"We were the closest." Winter whispered, and her eyes glittered as she looked at the pair across from her. "She was my best friend."

"When we were little, we would play all the time, because her family situation wasn't the best and all. She and I were practically sisters." Winter said, soft tears escaping her eyes. "I remember always telling her she was a tough cookie, because she was never afraid, even after all that she went through at home."

Winter paused, and let out a small gasp of pain. "I remember the day I found out she died. I was twelve, and she was eleven. I remember being awoken in the middle of the night, and my father telling me that my best friend was dead. It was the worst day of my entire life." Winter looked down at her hands, and then covered her face.

Iko glanced at Kai, waiting for him to explain the real situation. He seemed so sad by Winter's pain. He felt so much sympathy for a girl he didn't even know.

"Winter," Kai said in a low voice, "Selene isn't dead. I know that you were told that she died, but she's alive."

A skeptical look danced across Winter's tear-streaked face, telling Kai that he needed to explain himself before she would believe him.

"Our friend, Cinder Lihn, is your cousin." Kai stated again. "She got in a car accident when she was eleven years old, and her parents died. She got burned really bad and Chief Clay said she looks like your cousin."

"Then why would she not come and tell me she was alive?" Winter asked. "Why would she change her name and deny to my face that she is my cousin?"

"She's trying to protect you." Iko butted in, finally speaking. "She didn't tell us either, but it's just to protect us." Iko said, looking Winter hard in the face.

Winter still looked as though she wasn't buying it, and Iko couldn't blame her. It hurt to lose someone, especially when you lose them repeatedly. Iko knew this from experience, after traveling from foster home to foster home, before being reunited with her grandmother in the Commonwealth when she was eleven. She knew what it was like to feel like someone loved you and lose them.

"But what does she need to protect me from? I'm not in any danger." Winter questioned.

Kai sighed, and Winter nudged him. "We think," Kai started, "that the 'accident' that killed Cinder's family was not an accident. We think that it was on purpose, and that he's still out there."

Silence. Winter was silent for a moment, before her mouth widened, and Iko could tell that it had all clicked in her head, just as it had in Iko's twenty minutes earlier.

"Oh my stars," Winter said, tears filling her eyes. "My dear Selene _is_ alive!"

Kai looked at Iko, a smile as big as the moon plastered on his face, and Iko returned it to him. Winter was practically jumping up and down from delight,

"Wait," Winter leaned forward in her chair, her gaze suddenly steely. "Do you guys know who killed Selene's parents?" Winter asked, and Kai rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

"That's what we came to talk about actually." Kai said, "We wanted to know if you have any ideas or clues as to who would want to hurt Cinder- Selene and her family."

Winter looked down, and rested her chin on her fisted hands. She closed her eyes, and then shook her head, and Iko felt the bubble of hope in her chest burst. She had been hoping, pleading silently that Winter would at least have a tiny clue, but she didn't.

Kai visibly deflated, and Winter turned apologetic eyes back on the two of them. "I'm sorry," Winter apologized. "I could ask my dad or-"

All at once, Winter was cut off by Kai's ringtone. He picked it up quickly, muttering an apology to Winter, before answering, not even bothering to check the contact info.

"Cinder?" Kai practically yelled. "Cinder, is that you? I've been trying to reach you! Listen, we need to talk. I know that you don't want to, after everything, but-" Kai paused his ramble, his face becoming confused. "Cress?"

Iko looked at Kai, unsure who this 'Cress' was. Kai was clearly confused, but shut up. Whatever this person was saying to Kai seemed to be important judging by Kai's facial expressions. Iko watched as they went from confused, to shocked, to horrified.

The moments dragged by, and Iko was burning to know what was causing Kai so much distress. All she could hear were what sounded like pants and sobs from the other end, though not able to understand a single word.

"I'll be there as soon as possible." Kai murmured, seeming to be in a trance as he said the words. Iko tried to gain his attention, but he didn't seem to see her as he brought the phone down from his ear to stare dumbly at the empty screen.

Iko cleared her throat, and Kai jumped, seeming to forget the company present. "It's Cinder." Kai said, his eyes watering as he gazed at Iko and Winter. "She got in a car accident and..."

Kai cleared his throat and stood up, a single tear sliding down his cheek. "We were too late."


	29. Puzzle Pieces

Guilt was a hunter. It ate you alive, feeding on your deepest secrets and fears. It curled in on you until it was impossible to breathe. It was something that plagued everyone, though in Wolf's case, it was unbearable.

Her screams, pleas of help, echoed through Wolf's head as he walked back to the kitchen. The look on her face alone was enough to kill him, but her screams...

Scarlet Benoit had trusted Wolf, and he had betrayed her. He had posed as the good guy, when really he was the villain. He was the Big Bad Wolf, and his mission had been to capture Little Red Riding Hood. He had done it too, though he wished over and over again that he hadn't done it. He wished that he had told her the truth, and let her run away, but he hadn't.

It's not like it mattered what Wolf did, either way Scarlet would end up hurt. It had all been a game, every single thing, and Wolf was just a piece of his master's puzzle.

Wolf's master was a cunning man, brilliant, but also cruel. He had full control over all the Wolf Mutants, though there were hardly any left to control. There were about twenty out of the original thousand, though that was still enough to cause plenty of havoc. There were only two packs now, after they had all killed each other, and Wolf was the alpha of one of them.

The packs were strong, even with so many of their comrades dead, though it was their master who is the strong one. Their deranged master only created them in an attempt to cure letumosis.

Master. The name swirled around Wolf's head, and he wished more than anything that he could rescue Scarlet from the evil man. He wished that he could have warned her, when she went to his house. He wished that he had at least hinted at his name.

Wolf picked up a lunch tray, filled with what looked like dog food, and began to walk to Scarlet's cell. He had been tasked with giving the girl her meals. He wanted to do something, to tell her who was behind all the chaos and evil that had filled her life. He wanted to help the feisty redhead, even if it killed him.

Scarlet's cell was small, and looked like all the others. Her grandmother's body had not been removed, seeing how Scarlet would be moved into a joined cell with Carswell Thorne in less than an hour. Wolf felt terrible that Scarlet had to sit in there with her dead Grandmother, and closest family. He felt so much guilt.

Resolve filled Wolf as he opened the door to the cell. He couldn't let Scarlet stay in this cell any longer. He was going to help her escape, even if it cost him dearly. He didn't know why he was so fond of this girl that he barely knew. Maybe it was because she treated him as though he were normal, or because she always did what she believed was right. She was the most honorable and brave person that Wolf had ever met, and he admired her for it. He wished he could be like her.

A creak sounded as the light door opened, and Wolf's eyes went immediately to Scarlet. She was cradling her Grandmother's head in her lap, and her face was red and splotchy from crying, even though no more tears remained.

Scarlet jumped as Wolf entered the room, and she snarled as she realized who was behind her. She hunched over her Grandmother, as though to protect her from any further damage, though there was none left to do. Wolf set the tray of mush on the floor and put his hands up to show that he didn't want to hurt her.

"Scarlet-"

"Save your breath." Scarlet snapped, turning her back on Wolf.

Wolf put his head down, feeling ashamed for getting Scarlet in this situation, but he could help her, he was going to help her. "Scarlet, I'm going to get you out of here." Wolf whispered, and Scarlet turned her head around to scowl at him.

"Do you really expect me to believe you after all that you did?" Scarlet snarled ferociously. "I trusted you, and you betrayed me."

"I didn't want to, Scarlet." Wolf rasped, "If I hadn't had done it, someone else would have, and they wouldn't have been as kind. I just wanted you to be safe."

Scarlet laughed deliriously, shaking her head. "You say that as though it makes a difference."

Wolf hated himself, he hated his master, and he really hated his brother, Ran, as he chose that moment to walk through the door. Wolf growled, and Scarlet hunkered over her Grandmother as Ran walked into the cell.

"Well, well, well, you two just can't seem to stay away from each other." Ran chuckled, smiling with his bloody teeth. He walked over to Wolf and put one of his blood-caked hands on Wolf's shoulder and dug his nails into them.

"Leave." Wolf snarled. He had command over his brother, seeing how he was alpha of the pack, and Ran was only the omega. He had complete dominance over his brother, but he did not budge. "Leave right now." Wolf repeated.

Ran didn't move a muscle, but smiled instead. His sharp teeth were tainted pink, and Wolf felt sick just looking at him.

"I'm sorry, _Alpha_ ," Ran sneered, "but traitors don't hold any power here."

Ice seemed to run through Wolf's veins at those words. Why had he been so stupid? He knew that there were surveillance cameras everywhere. He knew what happened to traitors too, though that didn't seem as important. He didn't care what happened to him, so long as Scarlet got out safely. Just as long as he fixed his mistake.

Wolf prepared himself for a fight. He could easily take out Ran, no problem. But if his entire pack attacked him, he was dead.

Ran smirked at Wolf, and suddenly, he pulled out a gun. He fired, and a split second later Wolf felt a searing pain pierce his side as he fell to the ground. That was a dirty move, and Ran knew it. The Wolves never used guns, specializing in hand-to-hand combat with their massive bodies and sharp fangs and claw-like nails.

A scream rang through the air, though it wasn't Wolf's. Scarlet had yelled Wolf's name when he had been shot, and ran to his side. Two more Wolves came in and grabbed Wolf from either side. They were his own packmates, but Wolf had betrayed him. He deserved the consequences.

Wolf began to be dragged away, his blood spattering over the already blood soaked room. Scarlet yelled out at him again, and Wolf tried to shove away from the mutants that were holding him captive.

"Scarlet!" Wolf coughed, blood coming from his mouth. "Don't trust him! Don't trust the doctor!" Wolf felt himself falling. He felt himself fading from everything around him, knowing the last thing he would see would be those big brown eyes and scarlet hair.

"Don't trust Dmitri Erland." Wolf whispered. Then everything went black.

***

Thorne yawned and stretched out on the ground. He had lost track of time, seeing how there were no windows in the room and he had taken a nap. He had decided to just not worry about the situation until it became more serious, though it was still eating him from the inside.

Cinder. They wanted Cinder. He had tricked Cinder into trusting him, and now he was going to kill her. It was torture for Thorne to sit there and wait for Cinder to get there, because he knew that she would. He knew that she didn't have a clue, and Thorne would do nearly anything to tell her. To warn her. To save her.

Thorne loved Cinder more than almost anyone else. She was practically his sister, and was his best friend. He felt more protective over her than anyone else, and wanted only to see her happy and safe. But in the end, he wouldn't be able to protect her.

The door to Thorne's cell abruptly opened, causing him to jump. A girl with fiery red hair who was cursing rapidly in french was thrown onto the ground, before the door shut closed behind her.

Scarlet got up and pounded on the door, though it was to no avail. She called out for her grandmother and someone else, before falling back to the ground in a heap and let out a big sob.

Thorne sat up and called out, "Scarlet!" He crawled over to her side, and put his hand on her shoulder. Scarlet started, before laughing out loud and wrapping her arms around Thorne.

Both relief and panic swelled through Thorne. He was glad to not be alone anymore, though he was upset that Scarlet had been captured. If they had been able to take Scarlet, then who else had they taken?

Pulling Scarlet at arms length, Thorne began to question her. "Scarlet, how did you get here? Does he have Cinder too?"

Scarlet shook her head, though it was more from defeat than anything else. "I don't know." Scarlet cried. "All I know is that these men can't be trusted."

"What do you mean?" Thorne inquired, sensing that something dark was plaguing Scarlet's mind. "What happened to you? Why are you here?"

"My Grandmother is dead." Scarlet stated matter of factly, her voice coming out deadly. "Wolf tricked me into coming here to save her, but she was already dead. I don't know why they want me." Scarlet stared at the ground, and Thorne realized that she didn't know about Cinder. It wasn't his secret to tell, but Thorne knew that Scarlet deserved to know the reason why she was being held hostage.

Thorne shifted into a sitting position in front of Scarlet. "Scarlet," Thorne whispered, "There's something that you should know about Cinder."

Scarlet looked at him, her eyes asking him a question. Thorne wondered if he was about to make a huge mistake, but hardly hesitated a second.

Thorne spent the next few minutes explaining. He told Scarlet about how Cinder was actually Selene Blackburn, and how her family had been murdered. He told her how a man had been hunting Cinder down for years, and had finally found her and was keeping them hostage as bait for Cinder.

Scarlet listened intently, never interrupting. She showed no emotions as Thorne told her everything. Only when Thorne stopped talking did she finally speak up.

"Dmitri Erland."

"I beg your pardon?" Thorne said, not understanding why she would say such an ugly name. Who names their child Dmitri?

"Dmitri Erland," Scarlet repeated, "he's the one that did this to Cinder. Wolf warned me about him." Scarlet whispered Wolf's name in an intimate way that made Thorne curious, though he decided to wait until later to ask her about it.

"It's not Dmitri Erland that I'm worried about." Thorne said shaking his head, and recalling the face of the man who he had seen only a few hours ago.

Thorne had been shocked to see his face under that mask. He had sat there, fear coursing through him, before the rage had caught up. Thorne had yelled profanities at him until his voice grew hoarse, and even attempted to attack him, before his mutants slammed the door. He had wanted to kill him with his bare hands.

"But Thorne," Scarlet said, "Dmitri Erland is probably the guy that tried to kill Cinder."

Shaking his head, Thorne let out a low chuckle. "Dmitri Erland may be dangerous, I don't really know who he is, but someone else tried to kill Cinder." Thorne said.

Color drained from Scarlet's face. "Who?" She whispered, and Thorne wondered if she actually wanted to know, or was just asking. Her face was horrified, and Thorne felt a sense of defeat flew through him as he breathed the name.

"Dr. Sage Darnel."


	30. The Real Monster

Tears ran down Cress's face as she sat in her room. All of the blinking lights had gone, causing Cress to feel an overwhelming sense of abandonment. Those computers had been her only friends for years.

The darkness was like a hole, eating her alive. It was like a disease, slowly entering into her body to kill her. It was monsters made into one solid being, that only came out at night.

Cress had been afraid of the dark since her mother had died. Her father had told her that there was nothing to fear, that no monsters lived in the dark. He had always checked under her bed, and in her closet just to humor her, telling her that monsters weren't real. Now Crescent knew that the monsters had never hid under her bed, the real monster had been the one checking. The real monster was the one telling her that monsters didn't exist. The real monster was the only person Cress had left.

It wasn't just the loss of her computers and hacking equipment that made Cress feel abandoned though, it was the fact that she had lost her only family that she had left. He had never loved her, and if he had then it was only for her talent. He only saw her as a way to get what he wanted, and he would do anything to kill Selene Blackburn. He would even lock his own daughter up and make her torture the only people who actually cared for her.

Cress felt so guilty for everything. She could have told Cinder when she had the chance that her father wanted to kill her. She should have told her that very first day, but she didn't. She had let Cinder come into contact with her parent's murderer multiple times, though she had never done anything to stop it. She hadn't even put up a fight.

Cress had tried to contact Cinder, only a few short hours ago, to warn her about her father, but she had been too late, too messy. She had dialed the number into her cell and everything. That was when her father came. That was when he yelled at her for betrayal, and broke all of her computers. That was when Cress realized that her father had gone mad. That was when Cress knew that her father was gone.

If it weren't enough for her father to break what was most precious to her, what he did next was absolutely unbearable. He forced Cress to feed lies to her only friends. He made her tell Cinder that Kai had tried to kill her, when the real killer was breathing down Cress's own neck.

Dr. Sage Darnel had then made Cress call Kai, her childhood best friend, and tell him that Cinder was in the hospital for a car accident. Her own father had forced her to tell the most brutal lies of her life, and Cress felt nothing but guilty.

Guilt was a brutal thing, and it was eating Cress alive. It curled inside of her, until it was all that possessed her. She wanted to scream for the agony it caused her. She wanted to curse at the wind. Cress wanted to do anything other than let the silent tears drip down her face, but Cress had been a coward.

_Why couldn't she be brave like Cinder? Or smart like Kai? Why hadn't she thought of a way to let them know? Why hadn't she just swallowed her fear of her father's anger and told Cinder to run, and to take all her friends with her? Why was she so afraid?_

These questions circulated around Cress's brain like clothes in a dryer. She had never been enough for this, for anyone. She hadn't been strong enough to stand up to her father, but she also hadn't had the guts to help him avenge her own _mother_. Cress had let it go, and if anyone were responsible, it was Levana, not her niece. Stars, her own father was more guilty than Cinder.

If Cress felt pity for herself, she felt unbearable sorrow for Cinder. Cress knew what it felt like to lose a parent, and the fact that Cress's own father had killed both of Cinder's made Cress feel sick. Every problem that Cinder had in her life was Sage Darnel's fault, and the only person who felt sorry for it was Cress.

Curling in on herself, Cress began to sob. She wished and prayed to every star above that Cinder would make it through the night, but knew it was hopeless. No one, as far as Cress knew, was aware of Cinder's true identity. Two of her friends were even being held prisoner, and Kai was going to the hospital to look for a girl that wasn't there. Cinder was entirely on her own, and even though her father didn't look like much, he was full of revenge, and that was more powerful than anything else Cress knew.

Everything had started that day Kai walked into that guitar shop. Everything had happened because of him, though he didn't know it. He probably didn't even know Cinder's real identity, but it didn't matter. Kai had told Torin all about Cinder, and in that, he had led the wolves right to her, quite literally and figuratively.

Torin, curious about the girl that intrigued Kai so much, investigated her. It took only a few short hours of exploration into Cinder's past for him to discover that Cinder had magically appeared only five years earlier, after her parents had died in a car accident.

After receiving this major revelation, Torin (also full of revenge) went to Sage Darnel and told him where he could find his greatest enemy. The two enrolled the help of Rikan Prince, though he refused. Rikan tried to reason with his closest friends, and explain that this girl hadn't been the cause of the disease, but they hadn't listened. Rikan had warned them against hurting the girl. He had warned them, but he should have been warning himself.

Rikan Prince contracted letumosis two days later. Sometimes the need for revenge is a stronger drive than friendship.

With their only obstacle out of the way, the two antagonistic friends set off in their scheme to kill Selene Blackburn, the last true member of Levana Blackburn's family. The only blood relative that Levana had left.

They had tried the day when Cinder fell down the steps at the Prince house. Torin had tried to 'accidentally' make her fall, though Cinder had only ended up with a sprained ankle.

They had tried when Cinder came to the Darnel house to get her ankle treated. The Doctor had moved a box of the disease in a precarious position, just for Cinder to knock down. It was a clever move, but Cinder, like her aunt, was lunar.

They had tried that night, when Cinder came over to talk to Cress's father and her "accidentally" knocked into her ankle, causing Cinder to hit her head and fall unconscious. That attempt would have worked too, if Kai hadn't come barging in to find Cinder. He had saved her life, and he had no clue.

The two had tried, and tried, and tried, but Cinder had proven that she was a survivor. She was strong and she knew how to take care of herself. She was brave, and seemed as though she could win the fight against her enemies, but Cress knew there was no hope.

The final plan was more thought out, and had taken weeks for her father and Torin to master. They had learned from their mistakes, and knew that Cinder was more resilient than she appeared.

For the final act, the final crime, Cress's father was a true monster, finally having found Cinder's weakness. He found her weaknesses in those closest to her, and knew that she would do anything to protect them, even if it meant sacrificing herself. The hardest part was, Cress knew that the plan was brilliant. She knew that if was foolproof.

Cress knew that where her father could kill his best friend to achieve his goals, Cinder wouldn't blink before taking a bullet for her friends. They were her weakness. They were her achilles heel. They would be Selene Blackburn's downfall.

The final plan would fall into place within minutes, just as soon as Cinder got to the house. She had no hope, with Kai on his way to the hospital, and Thorne and Scarlet locked up in Luna hospital. Cinder was doomed, and she thought she was being saved. It was cruel.

Cress felt rage swell from within her, and in a moment of bravery, she got up off the floor. She unlocked her door, having years of practice. She crept down the stairs, and into the kitchen.

Fear seemed to have disappeared for a moment, and Cress felt adrenaline pounding through her veins like blood. She could do it. She could save her friend from a terrible fate. She could do what Cinder would have done for her.

Cress picked up the home phone, and began to dial Cinder's number. It was a matter of minutes, maybe even seconds before Cinder was supposed to arrive, and Cress began to feel frantic as she hit the 'call' button.

She waited to hear the numbers make that weird beeping sound. She waited to hear the line dial. She waited for any sign that he call had gone through, but she knew from the silence. Her father had cut the line.

Turning around slowly, Cress felt horror flush through her body. She knew that there would be punishment for her act of betrayal. She knew that she was dead, just as much as Cinder was. She knew that when she turned around, she would stare into the eyes of a killer.

Cress knew that when she turned around, she would stare into the piercing blue eyes of her father.

But before Cress had made the full circle, the wolves were on her. They grabbed her, and Cress knew she was over. She knew that they would kill her. She knew that they were the monsters.

She knew that her fate had been decided in that moment, but she held no regret. She would do it over and over again, as long as she knew that she had tried.

So when Cress's head swung around, she stared into her father's broken blue eyes and showed no fear. She clenched her teeth and let no tears escape. She tilted her head up, and glared into the eyes of the _real monster_.


	31. The Devil Was Once an Angel

Cinder had a terrible feeling as she pulled up to the Darnel's house. The only thing she wanted to do was run, get as far away from the Commonwealth as she could. She told herself that she was just being paranoid after learning that Kai was trying to kill her. Who wouldn't be though? Kai had been one of the only people Cinder had trusted, and he turned out to be her worst enemy.

It was odd, looking back at all their time together. He had never given a single clue to him being in alliance with her almost killer, but he was. His identity fit like the last piece of a puzzle, but something also seemed to be missing. Something that Cinder didn't know if she would ever find out.

The shock of the sweet, innocent boy wanting to kill her would haunt Cinder forever. She knew that she would have even worse trust issues than before everything happened. It seemed almost fluky.

Kai had been there for Cinder in her most desolate hours. He had hugged her, and whispered comforting words to her, and even defended her. Kai had been everything good in Cinder's upside down world, but he had also turned out to be all the bad things as well.

Cinder was internally punching herself in the face for trusting Kai so easily. He had been too good to be true. Too kind, too lovable, too good for her. Kai had been everything that Cinder wasn't. He had been the good to her bad, and she fell for him like a fool.

 _Be careful who you trust,_ Cinder thought. _Even the Devil was once an Angel._

Sitting in her car, Cinder took in a deep breath, before climbing from the vehicle. She promised herself that everything would be okay. She promised herself that it would all work out, because it had to. She had told herself a lot of things over the years, however, none of them ever seemed to be true. For example: Kai being her friend.

Cinder had tried to stop being so defeated over the fact, but in truth it was tearing her apart. She had been destroyed so many times that she thought that she was indestructible. Turns out a damaged heart can still be broken.

The sky was cloudless, and a couple of stars were visible through the haze of the city. It was a perfect night, with a slight breeze that soothed Cinder's burning flesh and shaking palms. She felt sick about the entire ordeal, and was just ready to finish what had started that fateful night, five years ago.

Cinder barely brushed her knuckles against the front door, before it was thrown open to show the Doctor. Cinder stepped back in shock, felt confused as she took everything in. She had been expecting the Doctor to look concerned, but instead he looked... triumphant.

Taking another step back, Cinder scruched up her face. The Doctor tsked at her, and grabbed her by the arm, dragging her inside the house impatiently. This wasn't unusual for the doctor to act brashly, but the mood was off, and Cinder felt as though she were being kidnapped, rather than saved.

Cinder glanced angrily at the Doctor. "What the-"

"Welcome, _Selene,_ " Dr. Darnel purred, cutting her off, and flinging her arm out of his grip. Cinder stumbled slightly, rubbing the sore spot on her arm where Dr. Darnel had gripped her so tightly.

The hair on the back of Cinder's neck stood up, and she felt (not for the first time that night) scared. She sensed danger in her surroundings, like thunder after a strike of lightning. She felt the fierce electricity running through her, and knew that she had made a terrible mistake.

Looking closely at the doctor, Cinder realized that he looked deranged. She wondered how she had never noticed it before. Never noticed the dark look hidden in his eyes. Never noticed that his eyes were so blue. Never noted how broken they were...

What a stupid girl she was.

The bottom seemed to fall out of Cinder's stomach as the huge masses of teeth and claws closed in around her. Red lights flashed in Cinder's brain as she sized up the massive bodies that shared a closer resemblance to wolves than men. Her lungs squeazed, and Cinder realized in that moment that she had been played for a fool.

Wolf mutants had her surrounded, and Cinder had no means of escape. She was trapped like an insect in a jar. She could try to fight, to climb her way out, but in the end she would always slide back down the glass and into the arms of her predators.

Fighting seemed pointless, Cinder knew she was caught, but there was no way in Hell she was going to give up. She would fight until her last breath, just as long as it meant that she had tried. She would give it her all, even if her all was death.

As the wolf mutants grabbed her from all around, Cinder kicked and punched, though it was to no avail. She fought as though her life depended on it, and it did. Cinder tried to escape, but it was impossible, and after a few seconds one of the wolves managed to whack her around the head.

Pain was no new feeling to Cinder, but she had never felt it in such a magnifying way. The agony seemed to echo through her body like a voice lost in a cave. Her head pounded like the beat of a drum.

Stars swirled in Cinder's vision as her eyes lolled about.

_Star light, star bright_

She knew that she had lost.

_First star I see tonight_

She had been a fool to come.

_I wish I may, I wish I might_

Everything had suddenly made sense, but it had come too late.

_I wish that I were dead tonight_

Cinder cursed herself over and over again, but it did nothing for her, even as her thoughts silenced, and everything went black.

***

The pain was innumerable and consumed Cinder's body like a fire. Pins seemed to prick every millimeter of her skin, and her head screamed at her like a child on a roller-coaster.

All in all, Cinder was not having the best day of her life. She felt like death, she had been kidnapped, and now she was going to be killed. Her bad luck seemed to never run out.

Groaning, Cinder opened her eyes, and blinked at the bright light in her eyes. She felt around herself and realized that she was lying on cool, hard concrete. It scratched at her bruised face, though it was soothing to her many injuries.

_What an odd day to have your floor become an ice pack_

Cinder shook her head, but it did more hurt than help. Her entire body felt like one ginormous bruise, and all she wanted to do was to sink back into subconsciousness, like the Titanic under the deep blue waves of the ocean.

Though her thoughts were somewhat delusional, Cinder could still sense one thing: danger. She could sense it as though it were breathing down her neck. She could feel it floating in the air like a soft summer breeze.

Blinking rapidly, Cinder noticed that she was not alone. A figure stood just out of reach, and Cinder could tell from the small frame that it was the Doctor. The man who had betrayed her in every sense of the word.

Cinder wanted to laugh at her stupidity. She had leapt so openly at the thought of Kai trying to kill her and not ever questioned the Doctor's knowledge. She had thought that caring, innocent Kai was trying to hurt her, when it had really been the one feeding lies into her head. She was so stupid.

Shame washed through Cinder. How could she have been so quick to turn from Kai after everything he had done for her? Could she really not trust anyone? Was she that messed up that she would believe that anyone would kill her?

"Ah! Juliet awakens." Cackled the voice from above Cinder.

Steaming hot anger burst through Cinder, and she sat up. The movement dazzled her momentarily, leaving her light headed. She placed her palm on the floor to steady herself, and the Doctor laughed.

"You know it's impolite to keep one waiting so long." Dr. Darnel snarled.

That was rich coming from him.

Cinder scoffed, "Right, because I'm the bad-mannered one out of the two of us. Kidnapping someone, or killing their parents is nothing compared to making you wait for me to wake up after knocking me _unconscious_. How unthoughtful of me."

The Doctor laughed, though it held no humor. "Even in the face of death, you are still the same smart mouthed girl that I met at the base of the Prince's steps." Taking a step back, Dr. Darnel smirked. "Still the same arrogant brat who refuses to die."

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I'll try harder next time." Cinder hissed, her body throbbing with pain.

"You know," The Doctor said, ignoring her comment. "I wouldn't be so arrogant, at least not if my friends lives were on the line."

Cinder's blood turned to ice. Horror froze her to the spot as she thought of any of her friends in her same predicament. She would do anything to save them from this horrible man. Anything at all.

"What do you mean?" Cinder asked, though she already knew the answer. Both Thorne and Scarlet had been missing the entire day, and as far as Cinder knew, both Iko and Kai could have been taken as well.

"Where are my friends?" Cinder asked frantically. "What have you done to them?"

Dr. Darnel chuckled. "Oh my dear Selene, why would I tell you that?" The doctor turned from her and began to walk away. "Why would I tell you when we're having so much fun?"

"Darnel-" Cinder growled, but the doctor cut her off with a wave of his hand.

"Don't." He said plaintively. "If we're going to do this properly, I'd rather you call me by my _actual_ name." He spun around, a crooked grin written across his deranged face. "Dmitri Erland."

Cinder cocked her head up at him, remembering the letter. Logan Tanner had figured it out. He had known that her killer was in plain sight. It all made sense. Too bad that it made sense right now and not a few hours earlier.

"Erland," Cinder tested out the word, though it felt like acid on her tongue. "Please," she begged, "don't hurt them."

This seemed to phase the Doctor, though only for a moment. He had been expecting her to beg for her own life.

Cinder didn't even care if she lived or died any more, just as long as her friends made it out safely. Her life sucked anyways, and Cinder would do anything to protect those who she cared for. She would rather die than betray her friends.

"Do you know how long I've been planning this for?" Dr. Erland changed the subject, throwing Cinder off balance. "Months, years, ever since the day my wife died."

Silence echoed as Cinder waited for the Doctor to continue. She hated the man for everything that he had done to her, though she was still curious as to why he would want _her._ She wanted to know why he had picked to hunt her down, rather that Winter who was Levana's daughter.

"I've invested the past thirteen years of my life into destroying the last of the Blackburn family." Dr. Darnel sighed, "I would do anything to kill you, to feel your life slowly drain out beneath my fingers. It's all I've wanted since the day your aunt killed my wife."

"I used to be a sensible man. A kind one even." The Doctor whispered. "I loved my wife and sweet Crescent more than anything else in the world. I would have done anything for them. The day that my Diana died, I died alongside her. The real Dmitri Erland perished that day, and Dr. Sage Darnel was born from the ashes of his destruction."

"My name was changed, due to the fact that all the Letumosis victims would want to conquer me. I would have been arrested too, if I hadn't specifically been assigned to the Wolf Mutant project."

"I may have gotten off as a free man," Dr. Erland whispered, "but I'm still trapped."

Cinder looked up at the man who had made her an orphan, and felt pity. He had lost everything. He had lost his wife, and in doing so he had lost his sanity. He had forgotten his daughter, and that she still craved his affection. He had forgotten all the love that he still had in his life, just for a chance to avenge his wife.

"Why don't you set yourself free?" Cinder asked, her voice low and tentative, as though approaching a wounded animal.

"Oh Selene," The Doctor said, "one who is trapped in himself will do anything to be free."

Cinder scrunched her face in confusion. What the heck was that supposed to mean?

The doctor smiled. "And the only way I can set myself free, is by killing _you_."


	32. Confusion is My Middle Name

Adrenaline rushed through Kai's veins as he sped towards the Commonwealth hospital. He had never driven so fast. Not when his Dad entered the final stage of Letumosis, or when he was trying to find Cinder and discovered her at the Darnel's. Never.

Kai had always hated people who drove over the speed limit, endangering both themselves and the people around them. He disliked rule breakers in general, and Kai would have never thought that he would be going twelve over, but he was.

Pain, denial, and guilt throbbed through Kai, just as surely as Winter's sobs flowed through the car. They had all taken the news of Cinder's accident in different ways, though Kai thought that Winter seemed to be taking it hardest, which was understandable. She had just found her cousin, only to lose her again, and in the same manner.

When Kai had told both Winter and Iko of Cinder's accident, Winter had collapsed on the ground, her entire body racked with hysterical crying. She had sat there, hunched over her knees, sobbing, and occasionally letting out a wolf's howl. It had only been when Iko uttered comforting words to her that they had been able to get her off the floor and into Kai's car.

Iko had taken the matter in a completely different way. Instead of falling to the ground crying, she had first rushed to Kai, and enveloped him in the tightest hug she could manage. She had told him that Cinder would be alright, and that she was a fighter. She said it ask with so much certainty, though she couldn't look him in she eye as she said the words, and her hands shook terribly.

She had then comforted Winter in a way that only Iko could. She had even convinced her to get off the floor, which was a small miracle in itself. Iko had been the glue to keep them from falling apart in their horrible situation. She had been the support system when her best friend was dying in a cold, white hospital room all by herself.

The image of Cinder alone, and slowly bleeding out was more than Kai could bear. It was a picture that haunted him with guilt. Why hadn't he gone straight to the Rampion instead of Winter's just like his gut had told him? Why couldn't one thing go right in his life for once? _Why_ _was he so destined to be alone?_

Kai felt as though he were cursed, and his prison was the thing that scared him the most: being alone.

It wasn't as though Kai could hang out by himself over the weekend while both his father and Torrin were absent. He was fine to be by himself, but the thought of being _alone_ in the world terrified him. Maybe that was why he felt so connected to Cinder.

_Have you ever felt so alone that you can't breathe? So alone, that you feel as though you're drowning in your thoughts, screaming for help, but no one hears you over their own distraction?_

That had been what Cinder had said to him only a few days before when he had found her alone and crying in her garage. He still didn't know why she had been so distraught, but the pain in her voice and eyes had pierce Kai like a sword. He had never known someone to be so lonely and sad. He had never known anyone that had that much heartbreak. He had never known someone so _broken_.

Cinder was broken in a way that Kai had never known before. He had seen so many broken people (being a Doctor's son) from those who had broken their arms, to others who had just lost a family member to Letumosis. Those were two different kinds of broken. Those people had been broken of the body and heart, but Cinder was soul-crushed.

Cinder was destroyed from the inside out, but she never let anyone see. She would never show that she was afraid. She would never let anyone know how bad she was hurting. She let everyone think that she was so strong, while in reality she was barely holding on. Cinder was dying on the inside, and she never told a single person.

Kai wanted nothing more than to give Cinder happiness. He wanted the world for the heartbroken girl that he loved. He just wanted her to get everything that she deserved, but instead she was in a sterile, death-filled hospital with death's wide arms slowly encircling her.

Commonwealth hospital stood out like Hagrid at Hogwarts amongst the small surrounding buildings. It was huge, just as his father had intended it to be.

Kai remembered when his father had first opened its doors in the hope of finding a cure to Letumosis. He had wanted nothing more than to make the world a better place, and he did it through building a hospital.

The Commonwealth hospital wasn't completely devoted to Letumosis patients, however. They had an entire wing dedicated to Letumosis research, but there was also an emergency wing. The wing that Cinder would be in.

Car screeching to a stop in the half-filled parking lot, Kai jumped out of his car. Iko and Winter hurried and followed suit. Iko with a determined glint in her bright gold eyes, and Winter shaking terribly.

The trio ran inside the hospital as though they were being chased. The cold nipped as their bare arms and ankles, but none of them payed any attention to it or the nearly black sky. 

For the first time in Kai's life, he was grateful that he was the head Doctor's son. It had always annoyed him when people told him that his father was their doctor. Why Kai would need to know that, he would never discover. This time, however, he was glad that everyone inside the hospital knew who he was.

A Nurse at the front desk looked at Kai with large, brown startled eyes. Kai was reminded of Cinder, and a lump seemed to form in his throat, but he shoved it down. "Mr. Prince," the nurse said, "are you alright?"

Kai could have laughed at the question. He was anything but alright. "You just had a patient admitted here," Kai got right to the point. "Her name is Cinder, Cinder Lihn. She got in a car accident, and I have to see her." Kai's voice cracked on the last word.

Clenching his shaking hands, Kai glanced desperately into the Nurse's eyes. She looked at him with pity, which was not uncommon these days. Everyone looked at him as though he were a sad, wounded animal. He was sick of it, but at the moment didn't care much. His only goal was to see Cinder.

"Please," Kai whispered.

The Nurse quickly began to work, typing hastily at her keyboard. Her face scrunched together in concentration as the light from the screen flickered across her face. Her eyes glanced from left to right, and confusion seemed to grow throughout her features.

"Are you sure that your girlfriend was admitted to this hospital?" The Nurse asked. "I'm not seeing her on our list. I could call the other hospitals for you if you'd like."

Kai stared at her blankly, his entire body going numb. What did she mean that Cinder wasn't here? What hospital was she in? None of it added up.

Kai remembered Cress's words exactly, as though it were a recorded message replaying over and over again through his brain.

_"Kai, it's Cinder. She- she got in an accident. I'm s-so sorry. She was driving and the other car ran a red light. It was horrible. Kai, you have to get to Commonwealth Hospital right now. You need t-to say... Kai, you need to say goodbye. I'm so, so sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry."_

Cress had said that Cinder was in a car accident. She had told him that Cinder was on her deathbed. She had given him very specific instructions, but now none of it made sense. Maybe Cress had been lied to, or...

Iko tapped Kai on the shoulder, and he realized that everyone was looking at him. He shook his head, scolding his brain for thinking such crazy things, but who could blame him? His entire day was just one big bundle of confusion.

"I need to make a call," Kai muttered, and shot Iko a look. She nodded at him with understanding and Kai walked to a corner and began to pace.

Cress's contact information appeared at the top of his recents, seeing how he had just talked to her. He tapped on her Icon, a picture of the two of them smiling up a Kai. It reminded him of a happier day, when they had both been young and innocent. When they both were still happy.

Though Kai hadn't hung out with Cress as much in the past couple years, he still considered her his best friend. They had done everything together as kids, having sleepovers, playdates, and disney sing-alongs. The two had told each other all their secrets, and comforted each other on the anniversary of their mother's deaths. They were everything that best friends were supposed to be, but Kai was beginning to wonder why Cress had been acting so odd over the phone.

It wasn't unusual for Cress to cry, she could be very emotional, though she wasn't dramatic. What was odd to him now was the fact that she kept on apologizing. It wasn't unusual for someone to apologize when you lost a loved one, but it was if their voice held buckets of guilt.

Kai listened to the ring of Cress's number. It rang once, twice, five times, before it went to voicemail. That was also odd. Cress never missed a phone call.

Some people, like Cinder, would ignore texts or calls for days before responding. Others would use the simple five-minute rule, and then answer back. Cress was a rare type, one that would answer a text within seconds, and never miss a phone call.

Calling a few more times just to make sure, Kai got nothing. Frustration welled up inside his gut, and Kai wanted nothing more than to throw his phone on the floor. It was unusual for him to get flustered, but when it came to Cinder, his entire being was a mess of emotions.

Walking back to Iko and Winter, Kai shook his head and plopped down on the bench next to Iko. Iko looked at him confusedly, but Winter rose to her feet. "Give me your phone."

Kai eyed Winter in speculation, but handed it to her all the same. She seemed to have pulled herself together in the past minutes while Kai had been falling apart. She was the embodiment of calm as she dialed an unknown number into Kai's phone and called.

"Jacin," Winter smiled, though it was scared. "I need you to answer a question." Winter stated, and tried to speak again, though she seemed to be cut off by whoever 'Jacin' was.

"Jacin," Winter tried again, but her face went pale. "Wait, where? Where are they?"

Kai looked at Winter, straining his ears to hear what Jacin was saying, but failed. Their conversation was urgent and heated, but all that Kai cared about was Cinder. He wanted to know that she was safe. He wanted to hear that Cress had been mistaken and that Cinder was still at the guitar shop, and mad at him for telling Iko about Winter. He just wanted things to be normal, even if that meant that Cinder hated his guts.

After a few more moments of argument, and Winter using multiple methods of trying to get information from Jacin, she smiled, said goodbye, and hung up. Winter's face was pale, and Kai knew that whatever news she had gained was not going to be good.

"Winter, what-"

"There wasn't a car accident today," Winter stated bluntly, "at least not like the one you described."

Relief washed over Kai, and he put his hands over his face as a wave of emotion washed over him. He hadn't lost Cinder. He _wouldn't_ lose Cinder.

"Why do I feel like there's going to be a but?" Iko asked, clearly not finished believing that Cinder was endangered.

Kai snapped his face out of his hands, his blood running cold. What else could have happened to Cinder? She was practically a magnet for bad luck and trouble.

"But," Winter said, her voice serious without its usual dreaminess, "Jacin found the Wolf Mutants."

Iko and Kai both stared blankly at Winter. "What the stars does that have to do with anything?" Iko practically yelled in frustration. "Why would we need to know about the Wolf Mutants? Why won't you tell us something useful-" Iko paused, her mouth opening into an O. "Wait, do you mean...?"

Winter looked at Iko and nodded, her brown eyes filled with sorrow. Kai looked between the two, trying to figure out what they meant, though they seemed to be silently communicating with each other.

"What's going on?" Kai asked, still not understanding what the two girls had figured out. "Do you know where Cinder is?"

Iko looked at Kai, and her gaze held so much sadness and fear. "We have to go, Kai." Iko whispered, grabbing his hand and pulling him to his feet and towards the door. Winter stood on the other side of Kai, linking her arm through his.

"What's going on?" Kai asked, suddenly feeling as though they were marching him to his death instead of his car. "What do you guys know that I don't?"

Winter looked at Kai and sighed. "This afternoon, a woman went to Rampion Guitar, and found the place in a wreck. There were papers scattered everywhere, and around the back a window was broken. Upon calling the Police, it was discovered that Carswell Thorne, owner of the shop had been kidnapped. His room was a mess, and they found some of his blood."

Kai felt horror wash over him and his knees began to shake. If Thorne had been kidnapped, who else did they take? _Where was Cinder?_

"After investigating the shop, they discovered muddy boot prints on the ground. The shoes were a size twenty, and the logo on the bottom were that of the Luna Wolf Mutants." Winter sighed, "They decided to call on Scarlet Benoit and make sure that she was safe, seeing how these men kidnapped her Grandmother, but..."

Dread of what was coming next seemed to overpower Kai, and he had to drop both girls arms and lean against the car. He felt as if he were about to throw up, his stomach twisting in horrible knots of anxiety. His breathing began to quicken, and he could feel the beginning of an anxiety attack.

"They've been trying to contact Cinder, but her car is missing, and they found her phone on the floor of the shop." Winter whimpered, her face contorted. "Jacin said that they found the Wolf Mutants. They're where it all began. They're at Luna hospital."

Kai pushed himself up from the car, still feeling a bit queasy. He hadn't had a panic attack for months. He felt as though he'd been hit by a train, but new resolve solidified in his gut. He didn't care what happened, just as long as Cinder made it out alive. He didn't care about anything anymore, he just wanted Cinder back.

"This is all so confusing." Iko groaned, though she seemed ready for the fight to come. She seemed ready for anything, but Kai knew that she just wanted her best friend back.

"Confusion is my middle name." Kai muttered.

Iko eyed Kai and grimaced. She seemed concerned for him, but seeing how the entire day was going, didn't decide to comment on his proclamation. "Well," Iko shrugged, "I guess that means we're going to Luna."


	33. Silence and Screams

The cell was cool and quiet, making Cinder wonder what time it was. There were no windows, only bright walls that still seemed to glow in the near darkness. It could be anytime and she wouldn't know. She didn't know anything. She didn't know what the Doctor wanted from her, or where Scarlet and Thorne were, or even how much longer she would live. She was the definition of clueless.

It had been quite some time since Dr. Erland had left Cinder's cell, and everything was all too quiet. Her nerves were on edge, waiting for something bad to happen, but everything had been a mask of calm and silence. All was at peace, and that was the scariest part of Cinder's situation.

Though the atmosphere was filled with tension, Cinder had given a lot of thought to her position. She felt like a fool for falling into the Doctor's trap so easily, never questioning his kindness towards her all because he had helped her. She should have known that your enemies are often those closest to you.

Along with all the other emotions tumbling through Cinder, she felt guilty for believing Kai would want to hurt her after everything that he'd done for her. Kai was not the villain, but a victim. He was in the same position as Cinder. He was...

Horror struck Cinder in a sudden wave. What if Kai was there with Thorne and Scarlet? What if Iko was too? She hadn't answered Cinder's call, which could mean anything. They could be dead, and Cinder would be none the wiser.

No, she couldn't believe that. They were smarter than her in that direction. Maybe Iko had decided to go out on a shopping trip. It was Friday after all, and she could have been in the middle of a heated discussion over the price of hot pink heels. She also could have been on her couch watching some teen drama and shipping the characters so hard that she hadn't heard her phone. It wouldn't be the first time.

Kai could also be safe as well, though Cinder had no idea. She wished that she had called him. She should have gone straight to the police station and then called Kai. No, she should have just gone to the police station instead of the Darnel's house. She should have done so many things, but she hadn't. She couldn't change the past, no matter how much she wanted to.

The one time she had truly trusted someone, they had been her only enemy. She wouldn't make that mistake again.

What hurt most about the entire thing wasn't that Cinder was going to die. She could live (or die) with that. No, it was the fact that she had dragged her friends down with her and not ever letting them know what they were getting themselves into when they befriended her.

It was not unlike a simple mouse trap. All the mice wanted was the cheese; all her friends wanted was to be kind to her. She hadn't done anything but sat there, never warning then about the sharp, deadly claws that would enclose them if they came near her. She could have saved them, but she had been too selfish. _People always want what they can never have._

No, people always want what they _shouldn't_ have.

Why had she _ever_ allowed herself to love? It had only ever hurt others and herself. She should have isolated herself from all of them. She should have never told them the lies to her past. Cinder should have let them go before they were captured. She should have saved them from the imminent destruction that was herself.

Cinder felt like a monster. She had been so selfish, to allow such kind, innocent people to be burned in her path to ultimate annihilation. She may as well have killed them all. She just as well would have stabbed them in the back at the rate everything was going. If they were in a drama, she would play the part of death, and them the too willing victims who trusted too easily.

The silence of the room was deafening, and Cinder wished that it would be filled. She would rather the sound of nails on a chalkboard then the silence. It was a scream in its own sense, slowly ripping Cinder to shreds in its icy peril. She would welcome anything else to cleanse her guilty thoughts.

She shouldn't have complained.

Suddenly, the deafening peacefulness of the room was broken in an abrupt crack, making Cinder flinch. She was still aching from her last fight when she had been kidnapped, and the movement sent a shudder of pain throughout her body. The sight in the doorway did nothing to ease that agony.

Two Mutant Wolves hovered in the doorway, both with sick grins on their faces. One of them was larger than the other, ranging over six and a half feet. He had fair hair, and bright eyes, though they were full of hatred. The other had dark hair and green eyes and was much smaller than the first, though still ginormous in comparison to Cinder.

Standing in the doorway, they looked like true wolves. Their open mouths revealed sharp fangs, and their filthy nails were manicured into long claws. Their entrance also brought in the awful musk of wild animals and blood, giving Cinder the sharp urge to puke.

It took only a few moments for the creatures to travel from the doorway, to hovering over Cinder. Only a few more seconds, and the monsters made their intentions clear. They were not here for a nice, "Hello, how are you?" or even a "Sorry we beat the crap out of you a couple hours ago." They were there to torture her.

And torture her they did.

The first kick hit Cinder right in the side, causing a groan to come from her. The second one landed on her other side, and this time Cinder let out a yell of pain, trying to get off the ground and into a fighting position. However, the Mutants only laughed, shoving her back to the floor, causing her to land hard.

Cinder screamed, though it came from frustration as well as pain. She eyed the poor stance of the smaller Wolf and took her advantage, swiping at his legs with her own. He fell down with a thud, shaking the entire room with his great mass.

Triumph exploded through Cinder, though it was short lived as the bigger Wolf landed a punch in her gut. Pain coiled through her as the blow caused another shriek of pain to echo from within her.

She heard a pounding through the walls, and it sounded as if someone were yelling. Fear cascaded through Cinder, and she worried that more Wolves were coming.

Curling in the fetal position, Cinder whimpered. She wanted the wolf-men to disappear into nothingness, and leave her alone. She wanted it all to stop. All of the pain, worry, hurt to just go away. She wanted to be safe.

No, she deserved this. She had brought it all upon herself. She didn't care if they tortured her to death, just as long as her friends made it out. She wasn't a victim in this situation, she was the villain that had allowed her friends to get kidnapped and possibly killed. She was a wretched creature, and she deserved whatever ending was brought upon her, however unpleasant.

Another blow landed on Cinder's face, and she felt her eye immediately begin to swell. She let out a scream, and tried to claw at whoever was hitting her. Cinder grabbed hold of an arm corded with beefy muscle, and dug her nails in. Blood popped under her short nails, though it was merely an annoyance to the large creature.

A snarl ripped from the wolf above Cinder, and he tried to pull his arm out of her grasp. Luckily for Cinder, he only succeeded in removing her from the ground, and onto her feet.

Using her momentary advantage, Cinder let go of the Wolf she was holding onto, and kicked him where it hurt. He buckled over and fell to the floor, cursing colorfully at Cinder.

The second, smaller Wolf growled, and Cinder turned. He shoved her straight in the shoulders, and Cinder hit the wall behind her. Fear coursed through Cinder's veins, and she let out a growl not unlike the Wolve's.

She was cornered, and both of them knew it. The small Wolf grinned, punching her hard in the stomach. Cinder let out a grunt, doubling over. Her brain was thinking of ways to get out. The door was still open, seeing how the Mutants hadn't thought to close it. A plan formulated in Cinder's brain. A reckless, suicide mission of a plan.

The bigger Wolf was still on the ground, though that wouldn't last for long. She had to get out now, or else she was doomed.

Cinder turned and judged the position on the smaller Wolf. He had his hands up in a punching position, and his left leg was splayed in front of his right. Cinder calculated her moves, and just as he was about to hit Cinder again, she kicked him in the knee, feeling a satisfying crunch echo through the room. He fell to the ground with the force of a refrigerator falling from a ten story building, and howled in pain. Cinder seized her chance.

Rushing as fast as she could with all of her injuries, Cinder made towards the door. She was going to make it. She _could_ make it out of here alive, and run for help. She could save herself and her friends.

The door was only a couple strides away, and Cinder's limping pace seemed to be enough. She was really going to escape. She could right her wrongs.

Just as Cinder made it to the doorway, a hand grabbed her ankle, causing her to crash to the floor. She let out a scream, and kicked out at the larger Wolf, though he already had control of her.

The large Wolf laughed, and his companion joined him, crawling across the room. Cinder screamed again, and tried to struggle, though it was to no use. The bigger Wolf knelt beside Cinder, and scraped his claws slowly across her arm in the same manner she had dug her nails into his own flesh. Blood seeped from the wounds, and Cinder let out a shriek of pain and tried to escape. He only laughed, holding her down tighter.

Black hair flashed as the smaller Wolf mutilated her other arm, and Cinder's voice began to grow hoarse with all of the screaming. She would definitely not have her voice tomorrow.

If she even lived to see a tomorrow.

The corruption of her arm seemed to stop, and Cinder felt momentary relief. It didn't last long, seeing how another kick was aimed at her gut, and Cinder felt all the air rush out of her in a wheeze. Laughter filled the room as Cinder became a human punching bag.

Pain seeped through every inch of Cinder as the two Wolves beat her senseless. Kicks and punches bruised Cinder's entire body, and she began to cough up blood.

The air became filled with screams and the rancid metallic smell of blood. It consumed all of Cinder's senses as her mouth tasted it, her nose smelled it, and her body released it. Everything was blood and hurt. Everything.

Growling came from above Cinder, but she could hardly hear it above the pounding of her heart in her ears. Blows hit every inch of Cinder's skin, but her senses were dull; she couldn't feel it. A mixture of screams and coughing racked her body, but Cinder couldn't even remember her own name.

The silence that had once seemed so haunting had been filled with screams, only to be filled with silence again. Everything was quiet, except for the high buzz echoing drearily through Cinder's senses.

Lights were fading fast, and Cinder didn't even notice as the two men stop their beating. Cinder had stopped screaming though blood dripped slowly from her mouth. She knew that she wouldn't be able to escape, even if the Wolves weren't standing above her. Everything was going, and as the blackness swallowed Cinder, she knew that she was going with it.

But this time, she wasn't sure if she would ever come out of it.


	34. Torture

Thorne was growing impatient for the stupid Doctor to get his torture over with. Sure, it was great fun just sitting there waiting for something terrible to happen (like dying) but Thorne had things to do.

Being so busy with his own success, Thorne hardly had time for a day full of grueling torture. That torture being complete boredom. The least the backstabbing jerk could do was turn on a light, or get some febreeze to mask the smell of wet dog. Thorne hoped this guy never decided to try hotel business.

It had to have been at least a few hours since Scarlet had been tossed into Thorne's cell, though neither of them had spoken much. Maybe it was the thought of imminent death, or the fact that Scarlet seemed to be taking a nap. Thorne would never know.

The silence of the room was something that Thorne didn't like. He hated silence. He hated everything it meant, everything that it had been during his childhood.

Growing up, Thorne had been raised by the perfect parents to be the perfect child. Too bad they got him, seeing how he always screwed up there plans. They never wasted any time telling him that.

Being from a pristine family, Thorne's parents spent all their time on emails, or social networks. What was family when you were a successful military leader? Or your own fashion line? Why would they care about their own flesh and blood when there was another call to be answered, another distraction from their disappointment.

So, Thorne had learned to fill the silence. He told jokes that everyone hated. He talked during tests, making him number one on every nerd's hit list. He had played and listened to music during his every waking moment. He had to constantly fill the void, or else he didn't know if he would ever be able to escape. It scared him.

Thorne had never had a good family. He had wished time and time again that he could start his life over and be born to someone that loved him. It had been a stab in the heart every time he saw his friend getting hugged by their mother. They would always become embarrassed and say how much they hated it, even though Thorne would do anything to receive that kind of affection.

Sometimes Thorne had wondered if he was even capable of actually loving another human being. In school he had never gotten along with anyone, and all of his friends had been fake. He hadn't even known what it was to love another person.

Thorne had only ever met one other person who understood him on all of these matters. Cinder. She had never had a good homelife, though she never told him about it. Some people you could just tell. She hated the silence, right along with him and constantly filling it with music. She hardly had anyone who she loved. They connected in ways neither of them would ever admit. She was the first true family Thorne had ever had, he loved her as though she were his own sister.

Glancing over at Scarlet, Thorne sighed. She was the second sister that Thorne had ever gotten, and she was most definitely asleep, with little snores whispering through the air. He was glad that she was finally getting some rest after her traumatizing ordeal. She had suffered in a cruel way that no one ever deserved to suffer. Thorne had already vowed to file a complaint against Ze've Kesley to UPS about the poor "shipping" quality, and then personally murder him with the help of Cinder.

The silence was becoming overwhelming, so Thorne began to sing to himself. He had never been a star singer, prefering to play an instrument instead, but he had to listen to something other than his thoughts.

_Hello darkness, my old friend_

_I've come to talk with you again_

_Because a vision softly creeping_

_Left its seeds while I was sleeping_

_And the vision that was planted in my brain_

_Still remains_

_Within the sound of silence_

His voice echoed eerily in the small prison, and Thorne stopped his singing, though he continued to him. The song reminded him of so many things. He didn't know why, in his current situation, he had picked that song. What a way to scare the stars out of yourself.

The lyrics did mean something, however. The _sound of silence_. Most scholars would claim that silence had no sound, seeing how it was the absence of anything to do with noise. But to Thorne, it did. It was its very own torture within his own mind. It was its own monster, living within Thorne's own head.

Aces, Thorne wished that there was something to calm his aching mind from itself. He didn't even care if he died of boredom, just as long as he could know that Darnel hadn't gotten Cinder. He would do anything to prevent that.

A loud crash suddenly came from a distance, as if a door was being kicked down and Thorne stopped his humming to listen. The noise was soft, though Thorne could tell that it had been violent. A scream came shortly after, and Thorne's blood ran cold. He knew that scream. He would know the scream of his best friend anywhere, even if he had never heard her voice it before. He knew that it was Cinder.

Blinding panic and rage bloomed in Thorne's chest, and he rose to his feet. He rushed at the door, and began to pound, just as a second scream reverberated through the corridor. He yelled, and hit the hard metal door until his knuckles began to bleed; it was no use.

Hands grabbed Thorne from behind, and he turned to hit whoever was grabbing him, before he realized that it was Scarlet. Her brown eyes were wide and frightened, and her red curls were flying in every direction possible. She looked tired, though it wasn't the kind you get after a couple sleepless nights. It was the kind of tired that old people had on their faces. The kind of tired that said you were done with everything in the world.

Another scream cut through the silence, and Scarlet flinched. Thorne turned to ram the door again, but Scarlet grabbed him, dragging him to the wall and tried to make him sit. He struggled, trying to gain freedom from her iron grip.

"Scarlet, let go. I have to help- I have to help Cinder." Thorne yelled, his voice cracking on Cinder's name as he tried to pull away. Scarlet only help on tighter.

"Scar-"

"No," Scarlet whispered, her voice low, but final. "There's nothing that you can do. You'll only hurt yourself."

Thorne moaned, and another shriek cracked through the air. "You don't understand," Thorne began. "They're going to kill her. We have to do something!"

Scarlet only shook her head, looking at him with a look that told him everything he didn't want to know.

A horrible sob escaped Thorne's mouth, and he sunk to the floor, all the fight going out of him. Scarlet clutched him to her, and he began to shake. He knew that Scarlet was right. He couldn't do anything. And that was the worst part of the entire situation.

"I'm sorry," Scarlet murmured, and as Thorne felt the wetness of her tears staining his shirt. This was hurting her too. They were both undergoing their own form of _torture_.

They sat there, holding onto each other as they listened to the sound of Cinder's screams. Thorne wished that he could go back to the sound of silence. The sound of his best friend's screams would haunt him for the rest of his life.

The screams slowly got less and less, until they died out completely. They were resubmerged into the silence, though Thorne could still hear the echo of Cinder's pain reverberating within his skull. He felt her pain as if it were his own, and wished that it had been him, instead of her.

Thorne sat there, wondering if Cinder was still alive, or if the Doctor had snuffed her out, just like he had done with her parents. He almost wished he could hear her scream again. At least he would know that she was still alive. He wondered what Darnel had done to get Cinder to admit those sounds from within her. He wondered how bad he had hurt Cinder, and his own body seemed to fall apart with agony at the thought of it.

Scarlet, still shaking, let go of Thorne and looked up at him. Her eyes held the question that neither of them were willing to ask aloud. _Was Cinder still alive?_

Silent tears ran down Thorne's face, and he looked down at the floor. His bottom lip trembled, and his shoulders caved in around him. He was slowly falling to pieces, and there was only one thing that would stop it.

Thorne didn't understand why they were punishing Cinder in such a way. It would have made more sense if Darnel had hurt Thorne and Scarlet, seeing how that would hurt her mentally. He wished that they had tortured him.

The Doctor's plan made no sense to Thorne. He just wanted the suspense to be over. He wanted Cinder and Scarlet to be safe. He just wanted life to be normal.

Silence was everything that surrounded Thorne, though it did not reside within him. On the inside, everything was screams. It was torture. It was the worst torture that anyone could go through.

Scarlet and Thorne sat there for hours, not moving or speaking. Neither one of them wanted to breach the subject of what was happening to Cinder. Neither of them wanted it to be true.

It must have been hours after the last of Cinder's screams, when Scarlet and Thorne were still huddled against the wall. Scarlet asleep again, head rested on Thorne's shoulder. Thorne rigid, but wide awake, his thoughts still haunted by his best friend's screams. It must have been hours when the door opened yet again, and a body was dropped into the room, before the door was slammed shut again.

Blood seemed to fill the air, masking the scent of wet-dog. The body was covered in it, and the only sign of life it showed were the small rasping breaths that emanated from it.

Thorne jumped to his feet, faster than lightning, and Scarlet jerked awake. Thorne rushed to the small, broken form on the ground, dread curling in the pit of his stomach. He could see the wispy brown hair, though it was covered in blood. He could see the burn scars on her arms, though they were covered in bruises. He could tell that it was Cinder, though this broken hunk of meat looked almost nothing like his friend.

Crouching down on the floor, Thorne brushed a tentative hand across Cinder's forehead, removing the hair from her face. He felt his heart break as he gazed down at her. Her skin had forgotten it's dark tan, and was now a patchwork of purple and blue. Every other inch of skin not covered in bruises was pale and transparent.

Blood was spritzed across the blue and purple canvas of Cinder's skin, making an abstract painting. She was truly the definition of broken.

Thorne fell to the ground, and cradled Cinder's head in his lap. She moaned, which Thorne took as a good sign. Scarlet crawled over to them, her face contorted in sadness and horror as she grasped Cinder's hand.

Cinder's eyes fluttered open, and they were red and bloodshot and one was almost too swollen to open. She stared right into Thorne's eyes. She groaned, and then let out a cough, blood bubbling at the corners of her mouth. She tried to say something, but couldn't seem to breathe. Her ribs were probably broken.

"Cinder-" Scarlet sobbed, and Cinder looked at her. She tried to move, but her body was too weak. It was a miracle that she was still alive.

"Stay down," Thorne whispered, somehow calm. Scarlet was becoming hysterical, and Thorne shot her a look. He knew that the day had been horrific for her, but Cinder had nearly been beaten to death. He needed her to calm down and help him. He _needed_ Scarlet Benoit.

Cinder looked back to Thorne, and an almost smile twisted her lips, before twisting into a grimace. "I'm sorry," She wheezed, before coughing again and then whimpering. "I'm-"

"Would you shut up," Thorne said sharply, not wanting to hear it. "You don't get to apologize, you jerk." Thorne looked away, not able to bear the look on Cinder's bruised face, and his voice softened. "I thought you were dead. We both did."

Scarlet whimpered. Thorne glanced at her, and she nodded to him. "It was torture listening to you scream, and not being able to do _anything._ I would have switched places with you in a heartbeat. _It was torture_."

Cinder blinked her eyes in acknowledgement to his words. She looked dead, though Thorne was not about to tell her that. "Try to get some sleep." Thorne said, worried that she would tire herself out.

There was no response, and Thorne glanced at Cinder. Her eyes were closed, and if it weren't for the short gasping breaths and painful whimpers, she would appear dead.

 _Who knows,_ Thorne thought. _We might all be dead by the end of the night._


	35. Vengeance is Sweet

Everything was working just as planned. It was a perfect work of art, his plan. It was foolproof, which was good, seeing how the _children_ had been nothing but fools.

Dmitri Erland had been working towards the murder of Selene Blackburn ever since the death of his wife. It had started off as a sort of hunger, festering within him until it consumed his entire being. He would go days without eating or sleeping, just wishing that he could watch the life drain from her eyes, and feel her heartbeat slow to a stop beneath his fingertips. It was an uncontrollable hunger, more powerful than a Wolve's craving for prey.

The girl's screams had been music to the Doctor's ears, and he let the sound reverberate inside his mind, consuming all of his thoughts. He had told his henchmen to torture her to the point of forgetting the world, but not dying. He wanted her to still have her senses about her, but not be able to do anything. It would be the best kind of torture for what he had planned next.

Torture was a speciality of Dmitri's, though he had tried to suppress that side of him over the years. He was excellent at analyzing the mind in only a way a doctor could. He knew how to hurt someone in ways they didn't know could hurt them. He knew torture, though maybe that was from his own experiences.

Erland hadn't been a cruel man from the start, though life hadn't exactly been a bowl of peaches. He had grown up with his mother and dead-beat step-father. Life had been horrible, though the boy had stayed sweet and innocent. He had been the nerd that always got bullied, though still the gentleman that held the door open for everyone, and said thank you to the smallest deeds.

When his Mother and Step-father had died in a horrible car accident, Dmitri had remained the same, if not better. He had gone to live with his best friend (the most popular and rich guy around), Rikan Prince, and flourished in a world full of new possibilities.

Life had been great for Dmitri Erland, even through all the bad. He had been happy, and high school was just another step in his way to greatness. It was just something to do until he and Rikan went to med-school, and became doctors. It had only been education, until he met _her._

_Diana Sage_

It was love at first sight. She was the most beautiful being that Dmitri had ever laid eyes upon. She was a goddess sent from the moon to cause his soul eternal damnation. She was his world in her small frame, large brown eyes, and long golden hair. She was his soulmate in her kindness and witts. She was _everything_.

Diana had been the quiet girl, who knew everything in the world. She was beyond brilliant, but shy and humble. She was a total fangirl, who read all kinds of books, and would spend her free time in the library. In other words, she was perfect.

It had taken years for Dmitri to finally pluck up the courage to ask her out (with much encouragement and goading from Rikan) and when he did, he knew that he would never be happy without her.

She had fit in with him, Rikan, and Irene (Rikan's girlfriend) like another piece of the puzzle. Even Torin, her best friend, had made well with the group. They had practically been the breakfast club of Commonwealth High.

Dmitri and Diana had dated for the rest of High School, and all through college, getting married right after graduation. She stayed with him through all of his schooling, and Dmitri was the happiest man alive. They were the perfect couple, and they became the perfect family once Crescent came along many years later.

Diana had been the perfect mother as well, seeming to show grace in everything she touched. She had read Cress stories, and taken her out into the garden to build fairy houses. She had loved her and cuddled her to death, showing more motherly affection for a child than Dmitri knew was possible. She had been perfect.

Dmitri hadn't been doing too bad himself. He had parted ways with Rikan, though they were still friends. He had been offered a very high research position at Luna Inc. and loved the work. He had learned new things. Learned how the brain worked, and how to destroy and torture it. He had learned more from Dr. Blackburn than he thought possible.

He had _idolized_ Dr. Blackburn for her brilliance. He had spent more time at the office, and less time at home. Diana had tried to get him to spend more time with her and Crescent. Rikan had offered him a job with Commonwealth Corp., but he had been too prideful to step down from his reign of power.

The day that Diana died of the blue fever, Dmitri Erland died with her. Everything lost its purpose. The sun seemed dim and gray. The flowers in their garden seemed to smell sour, instead of sweet. He couldn't even look at his own daughter, who was nearly a mirror image of her mother, except for her big blue eyes.

Accusations had swung wild, but he had somehow got off scotch free. He had changed his name to Sage Darnel, not willing to live as Dmitri Erland without Diana. She was everything that he had been, and he couldn't be the kind soul without her.

Rikan took him up to work with him, being the good-hearted friend that he was, but medicine and research wasn't what he wanted anymore.

No. What the Doctor wanted was revenge. He wanted revenge on the woman who had brought the death of his wife. He wanted to torture and kill her, using every method that he had learned from her. He wanted to make her suffer for all of the pain and heartache that she had brought him. He would break her, even if it meant he would be eternally damned. He wanted to kill her in every single way possible.

The only problem with the Doctor's plan to revenge Levana Blackburn was that she had a sentence longer than he was willing to wait. So, he moved onto the next best thing: her sister and her niece.

Though Darnel wanted revenge for the death of his wife, he somehow couldn't bring himself to murder Evret and Winter Hayle. They were actual good people, and he knew that he would feel guilty if he killed them.

They had to hate Levana almost as much as he did. After all, everyone knew that Evret Hayle didn't love Levana. He only married her for the wellbeing of his daughter, Winter.

Channary Blackburn on the other hand, was awful. She acted like Levana, though she had been a wild card and wasted her time and energy being flirtatious with every man she came into contact with. She even looked like Levana, which made the thought of killing her _oh so much sweeter._

He had planned the accident. He made sure that the family would be out late driving, planted false information with the husband to determine it. Then he had crashed into them.

Their car had been demolished, while his large truck barely held a scratch. It had been destroyed, past the point of any repair. Especially after our had caught fire.

The husband had died immediately upon impact, though Channary lived a few minutes. She had pleaded with him to save her Selene, but he had only laughed and watched as her eyes turned glassy and she stopped breathing.

He had listened to the girl's screams, waiting for her to die. He was put on listening to her cries until they stopped, but he didn't get the chance.

Police sirens mixed with the child's screaming, and Darnel had fled. He had listened to reports, tried to glean knowledge from those who helped with the case, but all he ever got was that Selene was dead.

But somehow, he knew she wasn't. So, instead of telling himself that she was dead, he invested all of his efforts into finding the girl, and find her he did.

Years of his life spent, searching for a girl with a new identity and family. Years he had wasted, searching for his sanity instead of learning what his daughter liked to do. He only remembered her birthday because it was the same as Diana's.

It had been half a decade, but it was Torin who discovered her. He knew of his interest in the girl, though not why. He had been all too dedicated to killing her once Darnel told him his plans, however. Torin had loved Diana as well, being her best friend from before the time they could walk.

The two friends had set to work, and they made one heck of a team. Torin had tried to conscript Rikan as well, though it had ended badly.

Rikan was a great friend, but in the end he hadn't wanted to help his pals. His moral compass had been more important than his best friend's sanity. He had threatened to call the police, and tell them of his friend's plans, so Darnel silenced him.

Sage was finally ready to finish what he had started all those years ago. He wanted to kill Selene Blackburn.

The first part of the plan had already taken place. The torture. He had had his two lapdogs do it. Torture her until she couldn't fight, but not so much that she couldn't watch as he tormented her best friends. He would let her sit there, unbound as she listened to her friend's screams. That was the second part of his revenge.

Though Torin was fully invested into the Doctor's plans, he one request had been that he wouldn't hurt Kai. He knew that Cress could never forgive him if he hurt her best friend as well, so he had left Rikan's son out of the way.

It didn't matter to him, he only wanted the two children. He wanted the offspring of those who had denied him his revenge for so many years.

The final piece was killing her. He would do it with a knife, that way he could feel the life slip out of her slowly. He would watch, just as he had done with her mother, as the life fled from her eyes. She _would_ die this time.

A smile slipped across the Doctor's face, and he stood from his desk. All of his efforts were finally coming together. Everything he had done was finally worth it.

The time had finally come, and Dmitri Erland was fully prepared to avenge Diana. Some might say that vengeance is sweet, but to the Doctor it was everything.

Blue tipped fingers and glassy eyes gazed at him through his memories as he thought of _her_ , dead. She left him completely alone, though she hadn't chose to. She had left him to be the single father of the child who could have been her twin. He had been left with a job that no longer held any purpose. He had been left with a deep drive for revenge that could only be satisfied by killing a sixteen-year-old girl.

He knew that he was a monster, but if it was the only was to gain his sanity back then he wouldn't even hesitate.

It was like what he had told the girl: One who is trappedin himself will do _anything_ to be set free.

He would finally be able to look at his daughter again. He would be able to smell Diana's perfume, without wanting to throw up. He would see the world as it had been before. Everything would be better again.

All he had to do was kill Selene Blackburn.


	36. Gorgeous Jerk

The abandoned Luna hospital was the sort of building you would find in a ghost story: It was tall, with massive stone pillars, and looked as if it had been left for a century. The stone it was made of was probably once light, but had grayed. Massive statues of who-knows-what kind of ancient Greek monsters protected its walls. There was a good possibility that this place was the origin of the 'BEWARE' sign.

In other words; it was the very, _very_ last place that Kai wanted to go.

Unless Cinder was in there. He would skip through those doors willingly, if Cinder was inside.

For some reason, that Kai still couldn't explain, he would do anything for Cinder to be happy. He would walk through Hell and back for her if that was the only way for her to be okay. And in some ways it seemed healreadyhad. He had only known her for less than a month, but he felt as if they had been best friends forever. There was a connection between them that he didn't understand.

Kai could not put into words all the emotions he was feeling. Relief was a big one, though so was fear. He was glad that Cinder wasn't dead (as far as they knew), though he was almost just as terrified at the thought of her stuck with her killer.

A killer that they couldn't even identify.

Iko reached over and put a hand on Kai's arm, giving him a grim look as he parked in front of the hospital. He exhaled deeply, and nodded to her, a gesture that he was ready for whatever came next; however horrible it may be.

"You ready?" Iko asked, a slight quiver to her voice.

"Ready as I'll ever be."

Kai had never been so unsure of his words. He felt the hairs standing up on the back of his neck, as though he were being watched. He was scared out of his mind to enter into that place, and felt a sudden urge to call his dad and let him know that he would be out late.

A punch to the gut would have felt better than the sinking pummel of grief that made the world blur. Almost anything would have felt better than the thought that Kai didn't _need_ to call his father and let him know that he wouldn't be there. He would never have to call him again. He would never get to.

A rigid hatred for Levana Blackburn shot through Kai. She was the reason that he no longer had a father. She was the reason that his mother had died when he was only a child. She was the reason that Cinder had been kidnapped. She was the reason for all the bad in Kai's life.

Sorrow mixed in with Kai's conflicted emotions, and he gripped the steering wheel hard, even though he had already parked the car. His sorrow was for everything that had happened during his life. All the death and loneliness. All the heartbreak and funerals.

He would not go to another funeral. He would not have another heartbreak. He would not let another loved one leave him. He was not going to let Cinder die. He couldn't lose her.

"I suggest," Winter said, startling both Kai and Iko. "That we all take a moment and let our... guardians know where we are. I don't think it will do us any good to worry them."

Kai and Iko both turned around to glance at Winter, and she smiled sweetly back at them. Kai sighed, nodded and pulled out his phone. He may not have his dad, but he still had Torin.

The phone rang five times before Torin picked up. He was breathless, and Kai pulled the phone away from his ear in shock as the sound of Torin's pants filled his ears.

"Hey, Tor-"

"Kaito Prince, where are you? It's eleven at night and I have not seen you all day. You better get home right this instant!" Torin fired accusations like a gun, making Kai feeling like a small child who had just tracked dirt across his mother's freshly mopped kitchen floor.

"I'm sorry, I forgot the time and-"

"I don't want to hear your excuses, young man. Just because your father is gone, doesn't mean that do one ever worries about you. Please come home right now." The last words were uttered as a whisper, making Kai immediately feel bad. It had been less than two weeks since his father had died, and he already seemed to have forgotten how much parents worried. Even if Torin wasn't his actual father, he was the closest thing Kai had left.

Guilt welled up in Kai's throat, and he felt his voice crack. "I'm sorry, Torin. I should have told you where I was tonight... and the past couple of nights. I'm really sorry for worrying you."

A sigh on the other end, and before Torin could speak again, Kai cut him off. "I'm sorry for everything, but I'm not coming home tonight." Kai paused. "I uh- have some stuff and am sleeping over at a friends house." The lie rolled off of his tongue with a bitter taste, and before Torin could say anything else, Kai uttered a goobye and ended the call with a feeling of dread curling at the bottom of his gut.

***

Luna Hospital looked more like a torture house than anything else. It was huge; there was a ginormous sign; broken glass windows, some even had what looked like blood on them; and an almost ghostly appearance about the place, as if the people who had died here had never truly left.

Under different circumstances (with Cinder) Iko would have liked to have explored the place. Sure, she was girly and loved to wear dresses and fangirl over her many ships, but there was so much more to her than that.

When Iko had been nine years old, she had ventured into the empty house across the street from her own. They had always lived in the sketchiest parts of town, seeing how her single mother could hardly afford anything back then, and Iko had wanted nothing more than to know what was inside the place.

She had gotten inside by crawling through a broken window, earning a long cut down her knee. She hadn't found much in the house besides a ton of broken glass and old newspapers, along with the occasional dead rodent, but it had been her adventure. She loved adventures.

She and Cinder had gone on all kinds of adventures together. Cinder was the kind of person who wasn't really scared of anything, and they had gone to the craziest places together. Those had been the best times of Iko's life.

Iko would have given up any adventure just to get Cinder back. She was her best friend, her partner in crime. She was a piece of Iko, and she couldn't lose her. It would break her heart. It would break all of their hearts.

It was funny how Cinder came off as such a harsh, unlovable person at times, yet multiple people's lives would be ruined if she died. She was the center of so much love, loyalty, and friendship. Her endangered life brought so many people together, ready to risk their lives for her. They all loved her.

The three new friends made their way out of Kai's car after finishing explaining things to parents. It was mainly Winter, who had had a five minute discussion with her father, saying 'I love you" more times than Iko had ever heard in her life. Iko's mother hadn't even picked up, though her mother actually answering her was above any expectation she had of the woman.

A police car rested in the shade of an overgrown bush that could have been a tree. Two men sat inside, though their features were distorted by the tainted windows. One drinking a cup of coffee, while the other was nervously tapping his fingers while reading through some notes.

Winter knocked on the window of the car, and the nervous man looked up and opened his door. He was handsome in a cold, mysterious kind of way. With his blond hair pulled in a tiny ponytail, and his gray-blue eyes as welcoming as ice, he looked like the scary bad cop. He was tall, and stood rigid in front of them, his eyes starting on Winter, and then moving along the group. He looked annoyed, thoughts Iko couldn't tell what from.

"Winter," The man said icily. "You shouldn't be here. It's not safe."

"Jacin," Winter began, though Iko's thoughts trailed off. Her breath caught in her throat, and she felt as if a thousand butterflies had taken flight in her stomach. Everything appeared to stop for a moment. All of the noises disappeared, and time was a slow motion movie. And Iko could have watched that movie for the rest of her life.

The second officer had gotten out of the car, and was leaning against the it. He had abandoned his cup of coffee, though a toothpick sat between his thin lips. He was tall, with curly brown hair, brown eyes and the most defined features Iko had ever seen on a man. He was also the most gorgeous man that Iko had ever laid eyes upon.

Iko didn't even hear any of the conversation, until Kai was nudging her arm, clearly trying to get her to answer a question. She tried to remember what was going on, but her brain was foggy thinking about Mr. Hotty.

"Sorry, what?" Iko asked, mentally shaking her head at herself. Her best friend was in a life or death situation, and she was checking out a police officer. Something was very wrong with her.

Kai grimaced, though replied kindly, "We're going to have to separate. Winter is going to stay outside as a lookout, but the hospital is so large that we might need to split off into groups in order to have a chance at finding Cinder."

"They've called in for backup, but apparently there is another emergency downtown and no officers can be spared. We're on our own." Kai said softly, running a hand nervously.

Iko nodded, feeling pretty good about the plan. "Okay," she said, "so who's going where?"

"I was thinking," Jacin began, looking carefully at Winter. "Kai should come with me. I suspect that they'll be in the east wing and I'm senior officer. Iko could go with Kinney and you guys can check the west wing and see if you can find anything. Sound good?" Jacin asked, though it seemed to be a rhetorical question. He appeared pretty reluctant to go into the place at all, though Iko suspected that Winter had guilted him into helping them with the ordeal. She would do anything for Cinder, just like the rest of them, and Jacin was all heart eyes for Winter.

Iko felt a rush of adrenaline pound through her veins, though it wasn't entirely due to the fact that she was going inside the spooky hospital. No, she was going inside the spooky hospital with the most beautiful person she had ever met. It was like a match had been lit, a spark lighting inside of Iko's chest.

"Wait," Kinney said, his voice filled with disgust. "You want me to go inside that Wolf infested dirt hole with some untrained, ignorant _girl_? I can't go in there with someone who is worrying about their hair or whatever girls think the entire time. I need a real partner."

That was when the spark died.

"Excuse me?" Iko said, her tone filled with agitation. "What did you just call me?"

"I called you what you are, you crater head." Kinney threw back at her, and Iko felt the sudden urge to punch him in his stunning face.

"Bite me." Iko spat, throwing as much venom add she could into hey words.

"Tempt me." Kinney smirked

"Kinney-" Jacin's voice held warning.

"Oh yeah," Iko began, her voice filled with rage. " You think you're so great, but you're-"

"Iko-" Kai's voice was soothing and calm, though not quite calm enough to staunch Iko's rage.

"-a sexist jerk. You don't know one thing about me. You don't know anything!"

"Iko!" Kai grabbed Iko's arm, and said something in her ear, though she didn't hear it. She didn't hear much of anything, as Jacin pulled Kinney aside and gave him a talking to. She didn't hear the goodbyes of her friends. She didn't hear anything besides the angry pounding of blood in her ears.

There was only one thing worse than a jerk, and that was a completely gorgeous jerk. And Officer Kinney was the definition of a gorgeous jerk.


	37. Pain

_Pain._

For some people it was a reason for fear, for others it was a drug. It could be a deterrent, or it could be a motivator. It was the center of everything; love and hate, trust and fear, joy and sadness. They all involved pain.

Pain is a teacher. It changes people, it shuts trust down and builds up walls so high that nobody will ever want to climb them. It makes people overthink and lose the ones who could actually help. It was the worst thing for anyone to bear.

Cinder knew pain like the back of her hand. It was a constant companion in her life, following her like a dark shadow of misery.

If pain were a rain cloud, then Cinder lived in Seattle. It blocked out all the joy that she could have felt. It caused her more issues than she could count, from the pain of losing her family to the many slaps across the face she got on a daily basis.

However much pain Cinder had felt before, she was a stranger to that of which she was feeling. Even when she had nearly burned to death, the pain was not comparable to the pounding that emanated through her entire being. At least with the fire the smoke had been her medicator, slowly putting her to sleep.

She never seemed to actually be awake, spending her time between hazy, one-eyed glimpses of Thorne and Scarlet, to nightmares of fires and wolves. Neither of them held reprieve from the pain but seemed to electrify the intensity of it all. She would sometimes call out or whimper, though that only seemed to frighten her friends and hurt her already red-raw throat.

Both Thorne and Scarlet stayed by her side the entire time. Time seemed nonexistent in the world of agony that she occupied. It could have been anywhere from a minute to a day since she had been abandoned in her cell and she would be none the wiser.

Though the dreams of her past were horrifying, Cinder was not ready to come back to reality. She was not prepared to see how much pain her friends were in. How much the Wolves had tortured them. Cinder wasn't equipped to look at the only people who cared for her and know that whatever harm came to them was her own fault.

With nightmares of charcoaled skin quickly fading, Cinder found herself in the dark cell she had been deposited in without recollection. She wasn't entirely sure how she had gotten there, but one moment she was being kicked by wolf mutants, and the next having her friends huddled around her.

All together, fire and smoke dissipated, and soft blue replaced it. Pain shot through her skull like knives, and Cinder moaned in agony. The moaning made her chest ache and Cinder felt positive that she had broken multiple ribs.

"Cinder," Thorne whispered, "Cinder, you're okay."

Cinder would have laughed, but she hardly had any air in her lungs. She was far from okay, and they all knew it. Nothing about the entire situation was okay.

Thorne seemed to see the expression on her face, and his shoulders slumped visibly through Cinder's hazy red vision. "Nevermind, you're not okay. None of this is okay, but it's also not your fault."

Before Cinder could protest, or Thorne could argue more, or even before Scarlet added her opinion, the doors opened yet again.

"No," Thorne groaned, while Scarlet flinched. Cinder probably would have done both, but she could hardly breathe.

Wolf Mutants were terrifying, but even more so when you had no means to defend yourself. Their large muscles that bulged from seemingly everywhere on their bodies; teeth and claws sharp enough so slice human flesh easily; elongated faces that resembled the creatures that they had been modeled after.

They were quite a sight, though Cinder would rather be blind. Thorne cursed heavily under his breath as four of the monsters walked into the cell, and Scarlet snarled with agitation. Cinder tried to sit up, not caring about the pain, but Thorne held her down.

"What the actual-"

But the Wolves punched Thorne before he could finish, and two grabbed him, dragging him away from Cinder and into the darkness beyond. A cry of hopelessness escaped her, and Cinder pulled herself up painfully.

The world spun around her in specks of red hair, claws, and darkness, but Cinder stayed upright. The will to fight brought the course of adrenaline back into her veins, and temporarily numbed the pain.

A low growl and another stream of curses uttered in French followed along with the snapping of teeth and a hand slapped across a face.

When the final Wolf came for Cinder, she had no fight. He simply scooped her up in his arms and carried her. Cinder would rather be burned alive again, or even beat to death by the mutants than have one carry her in such a way.

The fight in her was strong, but her bodily functions were still demolished. Cinder barely managed to bite the Wolf and squirm a bit (with extreme pain) while the man only laughed.

Cinder could hear her friends yelling the whole way down. Thorne especially, showing a fierceness that Cinder had never seen from him. While Cinder and Scarlet only had one mutant each, he had two that were actually _struggling_ to keep him under control. Cinder could only hope that they wouldn't hurt him for it. Too bad that hope never really does anything.

By the time that Cinder was deposited on a table of a large, dark room, Scarlet and Thorne were already tied up. Ankles bound, arms strapped to their sides, gags in their mouths, they looked like large deformed worms, and could move about as much as one.

Dr. Erland stood with his back turned to them, tapping his foot restlessly on the floor. Even from her blurry vision, Cinder could see his defining characteristics. Short and thin; hair white and tufty peeking out through his cap; white lab coat that made him appear as the evil scientist that he was.

"I cannot explain to any of you how long I've been waiting for this moment." The doctor's odd accent held a note of triumph that Cinder disliked with the hatred of a thousand suns.

Thorne clearly tried to say something, but nothing but grunts were audible through the piece of cloth shoved in his mouth. Cinder also had a number of choice words that she would've liked to say, but was stopped by the doctor's piercing gaze as he turned to stare at her single functioning eye.

"If you would allow me, Miss Lihn, to explain what my plans are for this evening." Dr. Erland smiled with a brutality that sharks could only dream of. "Before I kill you, I would like to provide some- let's call it... _entertainment._ Think of it as your last hurrah!" the Doctor exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air for emphasis, before his face dropped into a vicious smirk and directed his words at the Mutants. "Let's start with the mouthy one."

Horror filled Cinder's stomach as two of the mutants grabbed Thorne by the shoulders and dragged him to what appeared to be a large, raised wooden platform. If only it were a platform, and not a chopping block.

The doctor stood above Thorne, though his gaze almost always remained on Cinder. "I'll be generous, for now. We'll start with his right hand."

Mortification. Dread. Pure terror. Any and every terribly gut retching emotion imaginable twisted inside Cinder as she watched one of the Wolves untie Thorne's right and cuff it onto the chopping block. They were going to cut off his fingers. They were going to leave him a stubby fingerless man who could no longer do the one thing that he loved the most: playing the guitar.

"NO!" Cinder screamed, ignoring the pain that coursed through her entire body as she tried to get to Thorne, tried to stop the horrible punishment that he didn't deserve. She tried to get off the floor. She wasn't tied up in the slightest. She _couldn't_ get up.

"No, no, no, no, NO!" Cinder croaked, and her head swam as she neared unconsciousness. "Don't hurt him, please," Cinder whispered in a cracked and bloody voice. "Just kill me. Torture me until I die. Beat me until my entire body is black." Cinder whimpered, "Please, don't hurt either of them. They're innocent."

Laughter was the answer to her statement. " _They_ may be innocent," Dr. Erland laughed darkly. "But their ancestors are not."

That set Cinder back. She knew that Scarlet's grandmother had helped hide her, but Thorne? He didn't have anyone that would have helped hide her. His father was a military leader and his mother owned a fashion company. There was no one who it could be, unless...

"What the stars are you talking about?" Cinder asked, her voice raspy and nearly nonexistent.

"Well," The doctor smirked. "Michelle Benoit and Logan Tanner were assigned to hide you, you know." Dr. Erland paced towards her, grabbing her by the chin and making her stare up at him and into his broken blue eyes.

"Obviously your ginger friend over here is the offspring of the first," Dr. Erland muttered. "And Mister Thorne here, can't you take a wild guess?"

A shiver went through Cinder as she remembered only the day before, back at Scarlet's house. _'It's from a man named Logan Tanner. I don't know why, but I recognize the name.'_ He had just told her about the letters. He had recognized Logan Tanner's name, not realizing that it was the name of _his own grandfather_.

Cinder glanced at Thorne, and he stared dumbfoundedly back at her. Only Thorne could forget the name of his own grandfather and only remember when he was about to become fingerless because of his ancestor's actions. He would probably tell his grandchildren not to forget his name, or else they would be generously renamed as "nub-nub".

That is, if Thorne even lived to have grandchildren.

"Why are you doing this to them?" Cinder asked, twisting her face out of the withered hands of her worst enemy. "You already killed them for hiding me. Why punish their _innocent_ grandchildren?"

"Because they didn't learn from the mistakes of their grandparents." Dr. Erland sneered, before turning back to Thorne. "Let's begin."

Thorne's blue eyes bulged with fear, though he held his head high. He had nowhere to go, nothing to do, and no words to say. He was helpless.

Hatchet in hand, one of the monsters looked to his master. A nod was exchanged, and a blade of silver swung through the air and ended in a sickening 'plunk'.

Cinder almost got to her feet as she yelled profanities at the Doctor, but only ended up on her face. She couldn't breathe, couldn't move, couldn't save her friends, couldn't save anyone. She was helpless. She was dying on the floor, pain seeping through every inch of her skin as she listened to the muffled scream of her best friend.

"How does it feel, Miss Lihn?" The Doctor breathed out in a longing voice. "How does it feel to watch as those you care about most die in the worst possible way? HOW DOES IT FEEL?" Dr. Erland screamed in her face.

For his question, Cinder could only come up with one answer. She spit in his face, blood and saliva together, right into his eyes. He didn't appreciate her response.

"Chop the next finger," Dmitri Erland growled, wiping the pink spit wad angrily from his face. Cinder wished that she could move, then she could give him a real sign of how she felt.

Another whistle of metal crashing through the air. Another ugly thud. Another muffled scream. Another crack in Cinder's heart.

Even if Cinder couldn't move a single part of her broken body, Scarlet certainly could. And she did. She fought with the same brutality of the Wolves, and one of Thorne's guards had to move to stop her as she somehow managed to kick her legs into the soft spot of her own guard.

"This one possesses the same spirit of her Grandmother," Dr. Erland commented, his voice almost bored. "Let's swap ginger in for a taste of the blade."

The Wolves complied, untying Thorne and strapping in Scarlet. Both tried to fight it, though neither achieved anything but a bruise on the face.

"I'm feeling less merciful," Dr. Erland smirked, patting Scarlet on the cheek like a child. She tried to bite his fingers through her gag, but he only slapped her again, laughing in the way only insane people do. "Start with the left hand."

Cinder couldn't even see what was happening anymore. Her good eye was speckled with every color imaginable, but she could still hear the sounds that meant that her friend only had nine fingers.

Words surged through Cinder's brain, but her voice had completely abandoned her. Almost everything seemed to have abandoned her in her life. Her family, her happiness, her sanity, her will to keep on fighting; and that was just the tip of the iceberg.

She felt a thousand things as she heard the doctor prepare for another separated limb. She felt the last threads of everything she had ever known creep out of her mind.

And then too many things happened at once.

The doors to the massive room opened.

Screams of both anger and triumph were echoed.

A knife was grabbed.

Someone felt the pierce of the blade.

There was a scream.

A gunshot.

And then there was nothing.


	38. Darker and Darker

Haunted houses had never been something that Kai had enjoyed. He didn't like walking around in silent, creepy mansions, waiting for something to jump out at him and scare him. The simple idea that there were people and Wolf Mutants hiding in any corner of the hospital was nearly more than Kai could bear.

Kai felt slightly guilty about splitting off with Iko, wishing that he had been with her instead of the jerk officer. The only thing that comforted Kai was this: Kinney would be able to protect her, unlike Kai. He was trained for this kind of thing and Kai was as good as useless.

Jacin wasn't that bad himself, though he hadn't spoken to Kai since they had entered the east wing. He had checked every single door since their entering, but all of them had been unlocked and empty. Not only were the doors unlocked, and the halls mysteriously empty, but there were no Wolf Mutants anywhere.

Whispers assumed the silence of the darkness, and Kai could hear the words yielded to him before he had ventured into the hospital. He heard Winter's, "Please bring Selene home." And Torin's "Please come home right now." The irony between the two sentences were not lost on him.

Anticipation tingled inside every inch of Kai. His nerves were on edge from everything that had happened in the past forty-eight hours, and although he didn't have all the answers, everything laid out in his mind in order.

Scarlet's grandmother had been kidnapped by the Wolf Mutants. Her house had been torn apart, possibly for information, but maybe something more?

Dr. Darnel told them to go visit Garrison Clay, though he seemed to be hiding something.

Garrison Clay had known nothing except that the Wolf Mutants had kidnapped Michelle Benoit.

Winter came in and proclaimed that Cinder was her cousin, while Cinder refused vehemently.

Cinder crushed Kai's heart into a billion pieces, rendering him broken and... Okay, she'd only "broke up" with him.

Garrison Clay informed Kai and Iko that only Logan Tanner had been allowed to work on Selene Blackburn and no one else had seen the body.

Kai figured out that Cinder was Selene.

Kai told Winter that Cinder was Selene

Cress called Kai and told him that Cinder was at the hospital from a bad car accident, though she wasn't there.

Jacin informed them that both Scarlet and Thorne had been abducted, and possibly Cinder and that there was suspicious activity outside of Luna hospital.

With all of the information spread out through his brain, Kai felt as if he were playing clue. He had all the small pieces of information, and the back of his brain was itching for the final piece; the one that would connect the entire mystery.

Kai wasn't even sure how to find the final piece. He knew almost nothing as to who would hold such a deep grudge against Dr. Blackburn that they would want to kill an innocent teenage girl. He knew hundreds of people who had lost loved ones due to Letumosis, but no one who had ever wanted to hurt her family for it.

Jacin turned what may have been the thousandth door handle, though this time all there was was clicking. The was locked. He tried pulling and twisting it, but the door was jammed shut. He pulled out his gun, pushed Kai back, and shot off the doorknob with a loud crack.

The echo of metal against metal reverberated through the corridor and inside of Kai's mind. The echo came in time with the pounding of blood within his ears, and fear began to cloud his mind. Thinking of all the possibilities that the door could hold inside was frightening. _What if Cinder was already gone? What if she was being held at gunpoint?_ _What if she was already dead?_

Each thought was its own kind of torture, skipping through Kai's brain like a ghost. As a child, he had believed wholeheartedly that ghosts were real, but in the reality of the world he had come to realize one thing: ghosts are our own fears, chasing us through the tortured caverns of our mind to drive us to insanity. That was why they only came out in the dark, when we feel most alone and vulnerable.

Creaking hinges sounded like horror movie music to Kai's ears as his heart jumped yet again. The door seemed to move at an impossibly slow pace, even as Jacin shoved at it as hard as he could.

"Here," Kai mumbled. "Let me help you."

Jacin grunted in acknowledgement as Kai began pushing the door open beside him. The work went much easier after that, and within a few seconds they had the door open.

Turning to Kai, Jacin held up his gun, and signaled for Kai to stay back. Kai's hands began to shake with nerves as he watched Jacin disappear into the dusty darkness with only the dim beam of his flashlight to guide him.

Waiting for some sign of safety was almost more scary than the thought of actually entering the room. Kai felt exposed out in the open all by himself without a weapon to defend himself with. The ghosts were beginning to come, and Kai had nowhere to run from them.

"No way," Jacin muttered. Kai started with the sound of his voice, but entered the room all the same. He couldn't sense any immediate danger from the tone of Jacin's voice, only surprize and awe.

Kai glided across the floor, following the small beam of light held from Jacin's hand. He stared down at what Jacin had paused on and froze. He recognized it. No, he recognized _her_.

The small frame, pale skin, long golden hair that shone like the sun. He would recognize the face of his best friend anywhere, though he could not understand why Crescent would be _here_ of all places. Maybe when she assumed that this was the hospital that Cinder would be taken to, even if it had been shut down for over a decade.Cress had seemed very distraught while talking to Kai, and maybe she just became confused.

Even if that was the case, it didn't explain why Cress lay unconscious on the dirty floor of a locked door in an abandoned hospital. She didn't belong here, unless...

Both Thorne and Scarlet had been kidnapped because of Cinder, and although Kai didn't think Cress knew Cinder all too well, she could have been kidnapped as well. That would also explain the mislead on the hospital. She could have been forced into doing it, and that was why she had sounded so upset.

Kai suddenly understood what Cinder had been protecting him from. She had wanted to keep him away from all of the trouble that followed her, even if _Kai_ probably was some of that trouble.

"Cress," Kai breathed, crouching down beside her. "Oh, no, Cress. What happened to her?"

Jacin sighed, settling down next to Kai and pointing the flashlight directly in Cress's face. She groaned, and began to stir slightly. "I'd probably say that she's been drugged. She's not showing any signs of being hit over the head." Jacin spoke low, scanning Cress's features.

Sitting down on the floor, Kai nudged Cress with his hand and began to gently shake her awake. He remembered all the times when he had woken her as kids when they would have sleepovers every weekend. He would always wake up first, and despite the fact that he would try to wait for her to awaken, he was never a patient child.

He whispered her name like a breath, and even brushed some of the hair from her face. She groaned again, and her lashes fluttered like the wings of butterflies as they opened her crystal blue eyes.

"Cress," Kai practically gasped as relief washed through him. "Cress, are you okay?"

"Kai?" Cress slurred, her voice as slow as molasses. She began to sit up, and Kai grabbed her arm, helping her into an upright position. "Wha... What are you doing here?" she asked, rubbing her eyes and blinking through Jacin's flashlight.

"We're here to rescue Cinder, Cress. Why are you here?" Kai questioned, watching as Cress's shoulders stiffened. She suddenly looked very uncomfortable. "What's the matter, Cress? Do you know who got Cinder? Did he get you too?"

A green undertone colored Cress's face as her eyes grew wide, fearful. She gasped in deep breaths and appeared on the verge of retching. "Kai," Cress hissed. "Kai, you have to go find her right now. He's going to kill her."

His heart stopped as he listened to Cress. "Wait, what?" Kai asked in desperation, clutching at Cress's wrists. "Who has Cinder? Where are they?"

"You have to stop him!" Cress wailed, grabbing Kai by the collar of his shirt and pulling him close. Jacin neared as well, his presence stiff. "You have to stop my dad from killing Cinder."

A whisper was all that it was, but the words sent Kai's brain reeling. Kai had known Dr. Darnel for years. Their families had gone on trips together. He had been Rikan Prince's best friend. He was the last person that Kai would have ever suspected, and yet... He was trying to kill Cinder.

"You have to stop him!" Cress cried, her breaths nothing but heaving pants as she twisted her long hair around her wrists like cuffs. "YOU HAVE TO-"

"Where are they?" Kai spoke lowly, though it held all the intensity of the world in it.

Cress hiccuped, and gazed at Kai mournfully. "The chapel. It's at the very end of the corridor, it has huge double doors. He had all of the benches removed, and so it's just a large room with an altar and a chopping block. " The words flowed from her mouth faster than Kai thought was possible.

Kai nodded. "Thank you, Cress." He embraced her quickly, and turned to leave the room, Jacin quick behind him.

"We'll grab you on the way back. Try to be ready." Jacin said in his commanding cold voice as he handed Cress his flashlight and left the room.

The two ran down the hall with quick precision. Kai could see the end of the hall, and nearly stopped in his tracks as he heard a muffled scream. Kai ran faster.

Running had never been something that Kai liked, or was particularly good at, but the double doors seemed to be coming towards him in slow motion. He could feel every decimal of a second sliding by as he rushed to the doors. It was like the fates didn't want him to find Cinder, but instead keep him trapped and tortured forever. It was the worst punishment; not knowing, being helpless.

Jacin shoved the double doors open, and Kai ran in after him. The scene presented before them was horrific. Thorne, being held by a Wolf Mutant and clutching his bleeding right hand. Scarlet handcuffed to a chopping block where her left hand lay bleeding with only four fingers.

And then there was the altar. A body lay deposited on top of it, though it was motionless with skin a patchwork of bruises and blood. Kai didn't have recognized her, though the drop within his gut told him that it was who he feared.

Two roars echoed across the room as the pair strode through the room. Thorne called out a yell that was part relief and part triumph. The Doctor, who stood above Cinder yelled in anger, speaking in a manner of cruelties that Kai had never heard from his mouth.

All four Wolves gathered in the room snarled, and the one holding Thorne grabbed him by the shoulder, and slammed his face into a wooden beam with an ear-cracking crunch. He didn't move after that.

Kai and Jacin rushed at the Doctor, watching as he drew the knife with a slow, practiced hand. Kai stared in horror as the knife's sparkling blade flew through the air, seeming to whistle as it hit its target with a thunk.

A screamed escaped Kai as he fell beside the altar. Jacin pulled his gun from his belt, and shot the Doctor with the instincts of a hunter. Dr. Sage Darnel dropped, dead.

Blood filled the air, with its scent and color. It flowed freely from the doctor's head and mouth. It sunk onto the floor in small puddles from both Scarlet and Thorne's bloody fingers. It gushed like raindrops from the faces of the four Mutant Wolves as Jacin shot them one by one.

There was also blood pooling beneath Kai's fingers, soaking his pale shaking hands a shade of crimson that only seemed to get darker and darker.


	39. Friend or Foe

Wolf could hear the bickering of the two humans from a mile away. Not only did he have specialized hearing that allowed him to, but they were terribly loud in their arguing. Probably two stupid teenagers doing a dare, not knowing the real dangers of the place.

The pain in Wolf's side was only a dull throb after the searing pain it had started as. The poison within the dart simulated the pain of a real bullet, and after being shot Wolf did not fancy going through the experience again.

The particular dart that Wolf had encountered was a nasty invention of Dmitri Erland, who was quite possibly the most despicable human being alive. The dart not only simulated pain and made you cough blood, but it also was a sleeping narcotic.

An annoyed girl seemed to be telling off another boy when Wolf heard the clicking of the door handle to his cell. He sat up, praying that somehow these two kids would sense the danger and flee. There was no such luck.

There was the boy shushing the girl, telling her to step back, and then the shot of a gun. Either these were some crazy teenagers, or the police had _finally_ come.

A whisper was shared between the pair, and then a man entered the room, both gun and flashlight pointing. It took less than a second for the man to spot Wolf through the dim beam of light. It took even less for the man to command Wolf's hands into the air.

Hands rising past his face, Wolf watched as a girl with bright blue hair and dark skin entered the room. She seemed vaguely familiar, though Wolf could not place from where he knew her. Was she a friend or foe? Had he hurt or helped her? There were so many possibilities as to where he had met this girl.

"Who are you?" The officer asked, his voice low and authoritative.

"Ze've Kesley."

The girl gasped, and she stared as Wolf in amazement. "Kinney, I know this guy," She whispered, stepping closer to Wolf. "He's a friend of Scar's."

"Step back, Blue." Barked the Officer. " We don't know this guy or his motives. He could have been playing your friend." Kinney growled.

Naturally, this man would assume the worst of a creature like Wolf. Too bad that the worst was actually the truth. He had played Scarlet, and now she and all of her friends were about to be killed. He truly was the monster that everyone believed him to be.

"Why are you locked up in this cell?" Kinney asked, still pointing his gun at Wolf.

"I attempted to release a prisoner." Wolf muttered, not daring to say her name. He didn't know if he could. The two words seeming to be an ice pick within his chest.

At his words, however, Kinney stared at him in bemusement. "You released a prisoner? Who was it?"

Wolf shook his head, almost laughing. "I _attempted_ to release a prisoner, sir. I didn't actually get the chance."

"And why is that?" The officer questioned.

"My brother shot me." Wolf replied, not attempting to hide the bitter tone to his voice. "And then they brought me here."

A slight pause, and then, "Do you know where they are?"

"Yes."

"Can you take us to them?" Kinney asked, his voice finally losing the authority and sounding desperate.

Wolf wondered what this guy had to lose. He was just an officer, and while it must be hard to have people die everyday, he couldn't see why he was so invested in the cause. Everyone had a backstory though.

Glancing between the pair, Wolf nodded vigorously. He would do absolutely anything to save Scarlet from the mess he'd brought her into. "I can-"

A low growl interrupted Wolf's adamant speech. The pair spun around, the officer trying to grab the girl and pull her away, but he was too slow.

Another Wolf Mutant stood in the doorway, turning Wolf's blood to ice. He recognized the brute as Alpha Solis. _How had he not heard this guy? What was he going to do to the three of them? How many other Mutants were there?_

An arch of sharp claws swung through the air, aiming straight for the girl. She flung her arm up, turning away. The brutal nails tore into her skin, as though it were a freshly sharpened knife, the flesh peeling away in long clumps.

"Iko!" Kinney yelled, grasping for her, but she was already gone. Solis had pulled her towards him by her arm, the limb making a sickening crack of the bone due to the force. He clutched her to him, using her as a human shield and pressing his yellowing and bloody claws into her throat, drawing deep crimson from it.

The girl let out a moan of pain, her face quickly becoming the same shade as her hair the longer Solis kept hold of her. Wolf moved to help, but Solis only gripped her tighter, drawing Wolf to cease his motion.

"Let her go." Kinney said low, his voice going back to desperate. "Let her go, or I'll shoot you."

Solis laughed at the sentiment, gripping Iko harder yet. There was something off about him. Something unstable and dangerous as he cut the girl further. Her eyes began to bulge from their sockets, turning red and rolling backwards into her skull. If he didn't let her go soon, she would die of asphyxiation.

"I'm going to give you to the count of three to let her go!" Kinney yelled, his hand quivering above the trigger, safety off.

"You're not to mess with the Master's plan." Solis muttered, sounding deranged.

"One!"

"You're not to mess with the Master's plan!" Solis repeated, his voice gaining in intensity.

"Two!"

"YOU'RE NOT TO MESS WITH THE MASTER'S PLAN!" Solis screamed, just as Iko's eyes shut for good, head lolling back.

"Three!" Kinney cried, not waiting a moment before shooting Solis right between the eyes.

The giant mutt dropped to the ground, his arms loosening the girl from his grasp. Kinney dropped his gun and grabbed Iko before she could fall as well, latching onto her already mangled arm. She made no noise of protest.

"Iko," Kinney murmured, his voice somber as he gently laid her battered body across the floor.

"Is she alive?" Wolf asked, feeling guilty yet again that he only wanted to get out of the room and find Scarlet.

Kinney grasped Iko's wrist, feeling for a pulse while simultaneously leaning his ear in front of her mouth. After a few moments, he sagged in relief, glancing up at Wolf. "She has a pulse, and she's breathing, though only barely." Kinney sighed, "He only had her for a few seconds, but asphyxiation doesn't take long. She needs to go to a hospital, just in case he damaged her neck."

Wolf nodded. "Get her out of here before anything else happens. I'll go find the other's and get them out." Wolf commanded, and when noticing Kinney's hesitation added, "You can't fight and carry her, and you can't very well leave her here without another wolf snatching her. Get out, call an ambulance. There are going to be plenty more casualties before the night is over."

A look of terrible sadness flooded Kinney's face, but he nodded and left. Wolf followed him out of the room, not even bothering to watch Kinney as he turned another direction. Now was the time to save Scarlet.

***

The terrible sobbing whispers that filled the air were the worst of the night. They pierced the atmosphere with a brokenhearted-ness that made you cry through shear empathy. They were, by _far_ , the worst sound that Scarlet had ever heard.

Listening to Kai cry over Cinder's motionless body was agonizing. He was the boy that had already suffered so much. He was the boy who had lost his entire family, and was now losing the only girl he had ever loved. He didn't deserve any of this.

The wailing was more distressing than listening to Cinder's screams of torture. Every whimper more devastating than Thorne's desperate yelling for Cinder. Murmurs of her name broken by his cracked voice more afflicting than Wolf's yells for Scarlet herself.

There was no pain comparable to what had overtaken Kai as he urged Cinder to stay with him, trying to staunch the blood that was quickly pooling under his fingertips and over Cinder's abdomen. There was _no way_ to soothe his hurt.

It had only been the day before when Kai had been comforting Scarlet over the kidnapping of her Grandmother. He was the boy that consoled everyone else, but never needed it back. He was the boy who always had all of his crap together. He was the boy that was now broken beyond repair, the only person able to soothe his pain lying bruised, bloody and dying right in front of his own eyes.

Scarlet tried to drown out Kai's whispers, but the tragic vibrato made her ache with sadness. She needed to get out and do something. 

Her hand throbbed with pain, but she still managed to use her other one to drag the key to her cuff out from the dead mutant's body. It was sticky with blood.

She thought of Wolf as she released her mutilated hand from its prison. She hadn't seen him since he had been shot and dragged lifelessly from her cell. He could be dead for all that she knew. Maybe for all that she cared as well.

Removing herself from the floor, Scarlet rubbed her wrist numbly. She knew that she needed to keep her head after everything that happened, especially with Kai already having a mental breakdown. The police officer that had entered with Kai seemed to be taking care of Cinder to his best extent, and Scarlet could tell she wouldn't be able to help.

Stepping over the four humongous bodies on the floor, Scarlet crept towards her other friend. There was fear in her heart as she advanced on Thorne; he had not made a sound since having his head bashed against the wall.

"Thorne," Scarlet rasped, hesitantly touching his shoulder and turning him over. He moaned, frightening Scarlet, but also filling her with joy. He wasn't dead. She wouldn't lose another friend.

Glancing over his face, Scarlet could see no sign of injury except for the large goose egg swelling on his forehead. That wouldn't be much of a problem, except for maybe a concussion.

"Thorne," Scarlet repeated, and Thorne's eyes opened slowly. He looked into her face, though there seemed to be something different in his gaze. His eyes were the same color of the ocean on a sunny day, but they didn't seem to hold any of his intensity in them.

"Scar?" Thorne mumbled, blinking his eyes repeatedly. Scarlet felt her heart flutter with worry. There was something wrong with Thorne. Something terribly wrong, the secret of it _staring_ her right in the face.

"Why are all the lights off, Scarlet?" Thorne asked, sounding like a child.

Scarlet's stomach dropped as Thorne seemed to look right through her. It was true that the room was darkly lit, but there was still plenty of light to see by. There was no reason for Thorne not to be able to see her, except...

"Scarlet?" Thorne asked, his voice turning from confused to frightened. "Can you..." Thorne gulped. "Can you see me, Scarlet?"

She nodded, and then realized that Thorne couldn't _see_ her. She would have to speak in order for him to know what she was indicating. Funnily enough, Thorne seemed to understand without either.

"Where are we?" Thorne asked, apparently trying to forget about his new fate. "Where's Cinder? What happened to the Doctor? Are we still inside of that bloody-"

"Thorne," Scarlet shushed him. "You've only been out for a couple of minutes. We're still inside the hospital, and the Doctor is dead."

There was an awkward pause, and Scarlet dreaded the question that she knew she would have to answer next.

"What happened to Cinder, Scar?" Thorne asked, a slight edge of hysteria to his voice. When Scarlet didn't answer, Thorne sat up, craning his neck. "Who's crying? Where's Cinder?" Thorne blindly grasped Scarlet by her arm. "Tell me what happened."

"I don't-"

The doors to the Chapel flung open again, and Scarlet's heart began to pound like the wings of a hummingbird. A thousand emotions clouded her mind as she stared into _that_ face. She couldn't take anymore surprises. She couldn't deal with another bad thing tonight, or else she might scream.

"Not again," Thorne murmured under his breath, sharing the same emotions as Scarlet. "Is it a friend or foe?"

Scarlet sucked in a breath, her body freezing with tension. "I don't even know anymore."


	40. Holding Your Breath

There was noise all around him, but he didn't seem to be able to hear it. There was blood seeping below his fingertips, but he couldn't see it. There were tears in his eyes, though he couldn't feel them. In fact, he couldn't seem to feel anything but empty.

The world was ending in one quick swoop as Kai whispered Cinder's name over and over again. He had become a hysterical mess as Officer Clay clumsily bandaged Cinder's wounds with pieces of his own, and the Wolves shirts.

Kai couldn't see any of this. He couldn't watch as Jacin bandaged Cinder. He couldn't watch as Scarlet spoke softly to Thorne. He couldn't watch as Thorne tried to stand, but collapsed to the ground. He was not in his head, but above the entire thing; his eyes only allowing him to gaze at the knife traitorously protruding from Cinder.

A loud bang shook the entire room, and in emerged a wolf mutant. Everyone jumped, including Kai, his head suddenly clearing at the threat. He moved to shield Cinder from any more harm that could come. He would not let another one of _them_ touch her.

Beside Kai, Jacin pulled his gun, pointing it at the mutant. The wolf, however, didn't even throw a glance their way as he charged towards Scarlet.

Scarlet let out a cry of fear as the monster advanced on her, and Thorne grabbed onto her as though to anchor her. Jacin released the safety on his gun, though the mutant had already come to a stop and was whispering hastily to Scarlet.

An argument broke out in the chapel, though Kai tuned it out. The immediate threat was gone, and his focus had returned to Cinder. They were all standing there wasting time, while Cinder was quickly bleeding to death. There was no time for arguments, they had to get out of the hospital before Cinder was lost to him forever.

None of the words being shouted registered in Kai's brain as the four other people took turns yelling. He turned to face the group, his voice resounding with the authority that he only used in public speaking. Except when he spoke, his voice had a scary quality that no one had ever heard from him; not the precious marshmallow that they all knew and loved, but a fierce, scared animal.

"Shut up!" Kai said, his voice quiet but carrying. "Cinder is dying over here," Kai's voice broke, but he continued, "and all you can manage to do is argue? We have to get out of this darned hospital, and we have to do it _now._ "

"I can't lose her. None of us can."

Silence fell for a few moments, and not even Thorne dared to break it. They had all come to an agreement: they had to get Cinder out.

Kai scooped up Cinder tenderly, making sure that he wasn't hurting her any further. She made no sound. He warded off any attempts of Officer Clay and the wolf-man to take Cinder from his grasp. He was not going to let another one of them touch her, even if they were good. He didn't trust them; especially the monster.

The half dozen of them charged from the chapel, quite ready to evacuate. The mutant, Wolf, led the group. Scarlet guided Thorne, grasping his arm and cursing at him the entire way. Kai ran just behind the pair, his adrenaline giving him all the energy he needed to both run and carry Cinder. Jacin remained in the back of the pack, gun at attention and ready to defend if needed.

Thousands of thoughts twisted painfully through Kai's mind as they sprinted down those hallways. He worried that they had been too slow, and that Cinder was already dead. He dreaded every turn they made, fearing that more wolves would come and take Cinder away for more torture. Most of all, he blamed himself for panicking when Cinder needed him most. He didn't want her to die, but wouldn't be able to live with himself if it was his fault.

Sweat began mixing with Cinder's blood on Kai's skin as the group reached Cress's cell. She was standing outside of the door, flashlight still clutched in her small hands. She looked pale and sickly, swaying on the spot as the huge wolf-man threw her over his shoulder and continued running. Kai would have protested, though he couldn't catch his breath and they didn't seem to have other options.

After what seemed like hours of running and worrying, light glowed in front of them, flowing from the broken windows. The huge doors were only feet away, and the sound of emergency vehicles could be heard from the other side.

It was the moment of truth for them all. They were safe, there was nothing that they could do but hope now. Heavy breaths radiated from within Kai, and he strode out of the doors. He saw the police cars, ambulances and even a fire truck, but only cared to look for one thing.

Kai glanced down at Cinder, bright flashes of red hurting his eyes as they blinked through the night. They were safe from the horrors of the hospital, but now there was an entirely new terror waiting for Kai.

The entire world was red as Kai finally dared to peek at Cinder. Not only were the red lights painting the dark night air, but Cinder's entire front was drowned in the dark shades of crimson blood. Kai whispered her name again, wanting for any sign of life. Cinder stayed motionless.

Kai stared at Cinder, hoping against all hopes that she was still there; that they hadn't been too late. He was almost to the ambulance now, and medical personnel were running towards him. She had to be okay. They had made it too far for her not to be.

Except when Kai lay her on the stretcher, he knew that Cinder wasn't okay. Maybe it was all the blood, or the paleness of her skin. Maybe it was just nerves.

Or perhaps it was Cinder's lack of a pulse.

***

Patience had never been one of Winter's strong suits. Waiting until Christmas to know what you're getting was hard. Waiting to eat dessert after dinner was quite the challenge. Waiting to know if all of your friends would walk out of a hospital (with a sociopath inside of it) alive was simply impossible.

She was worried for Kai and Iko, who she had just met that day and were already her friends. They didn't know how to handle situations like this any better than her, and yet they went inside without fear.

Kinney was another person to worry about, being one of her only friends. He and Jacin were both too young to be Officers, and yet they were. He was still grieving over the loss of his younger sister and seemed to throw himself into work harder and harder. Winter didn't want him becoming reckless and getting hurt.

Even if Winter was worried about her other three friends, she was terrified for Jacin. He was her best friend, and quite possibly the bravest person that Winter had ever met. She loved him more than any other thing on the planet. He was not only her best friend, but her soulmate; her other half.

Jacin had been there for Winter during every moment of her life. He had witnessed both the good and the bad. Laughed and cried with her. Waiting for him to make a reappearance was near agony.

Winter was still agitated that Jacin hadn't let her come inside with him. She knew that it was dangerous, everything in life was. She didn't care if she was taking a risk, this was her cousin who she loved more than herself.

The doors to the hospital burst open, and Winter jumped in her seat. She watched as one hulking shadow clomped through the night, and Winter worried that it was a mutant. Winter wasn't one to fight, and knew that she wouldn't make it through one with a wolf.

The massive being passed under a beam of light, and Winter saw that it was not one, but _two_ people. Kinney and Iko.

Winter threw the doors of the cruiser open, running to her friends. Kinney was carrying Iko, who appeared to be unconscious in his arms. Iko herself was bruised around the throat, fingers making dark purple shadows under her dark skin. Her arm was bent and bloody, broken and sliced open. Winter's stomach convulsed at the sight.

"What..." Winter began, though her voice trailed off in horror. "What happened to you guys?"

Kinney looked down at the ground, ashamed. His eyes held more guilt that Winter thought possible. _Maybe I shouldn't press him_ , Winter thought, _he looks so sad_.

"I'm going to call an ambulance." Winter said, dismissing her previous comment. "We need to be prepared for whatever comes next." The tone in Winter's voice did not hold its usual dreamy quality. Instead, it was firm and calm. It was the voice of a person who knew what they were doing, someone who was in control.

"Winter..." Kinney rasped, his face contorted. "I'm... I'm sorry."

"Hush now," Winter cooed, brushing Kinney's arm. "It's not your fault. Iko wanted to go inside, and it's not even her fault." Winter looked at Iko's face, and smoothed some of the blue locks away from her closed eyes. "Whatever happened in there is because of the evil man who tried to kill Selene. We mustn't blame ourselves for things out of our control."

Kinney simply nodded, gently settling Iko in the back of the cruiser as Winter called for backup. Back to waiting it was.

The emergency vehicles came in a troop. There were half a dozen of them, their bright lights and noises cutting cleanly across the fresh night air.

Medics rushed on them immediately, relocating Iko to an ambulance and driving away. People checked both Winter and Kinney, though neither of them were injured. There could be a multitude of injuries waiting within the walls of the haunted hospital, or there could be nothing. All they had to do was wait.

More Officers who had arrived on the scene, including Garrison Clay himself, were preparing to enter the building themselves when the doors burst forth.

First came out a mutant, bigger than any Winter had ever seen. He was carrying a petite girl over his shoulder, and though she held no apparent injuries, she seemed to be near unconsciousness.

 _Where's Jacin?_ Winter thought, _where's Selene?_

Next came a redhead, leading a tall man with bright blue eyes that looked a little lost. Both of them were missing fingers, their hands not even bandaged and were bleeding freely.

_Jacin? Selene?_

Kai surged through the doors after them, carrying a broken heap that Winter could barely identify as a body. The skin was a patchwork of unnatural colors. The entire front of the body's shirt colored in black blood where a knife stuck out. There was no way that person was alive.

"No," Winter mumbled, hand covering her mouth as agony seeped through her. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. _Was this her cousin? Was this her beloved Selene?_

Jacin ran out behind Kai, and the doors stayed shut. From what Winter could tell, he was not hurt in the slightest besides some blood covering his hands.

 _It's Selene's blood_ , Winter thought to herself. She felt sick, as if she were about to throw up and pass out at the same time.

Winter ran to Kai, and saw the blood covering his own shirt and the shaking of his hands as he lay Selene on a stretcher. There were tears on his face, and he kept of saying Selene's fake name.

_"Cinder, Cinder, Cinder,"_

"Kai," Winter sobbed, tears already rushing down her face. He didn't look up, watching in terror as the paramedics prepped Selene, each yelling in medical terms at each other. They were in a rush to get Selene out. She was bleeding too much, too fast. Her heart beat had come to a near stop, and she wasn't-

"Cinder, please," Kai cried as the medics pulled the stretcher onto the nearest ambulance. "Please, please, please, Cinder, please-"

"Jacin," Winter wailed, throwing herself into Jacin's embrace. "Is Selene going to be okay?"

A pause, and then: "I'm sorry, Winter."

Wracking sobs overtook Winter. She thought of her dear cousin who she had already lost once. She couldn't, wouldn't lose her again. She would hold her breath with her cousin until they got oxygen into her lungs. She would stop the beating of her own heart until Selene's beat again.

Selene wasn't dead, not yet; and Winter would hold her breath every second until she woke up again.


	41. The Days That Last Forever

Death is many things, though none of them are nice. It is one of the only features that every living organism has in common. It is, for some, the end, while for others it is the beginning. It can either bring everyone together, or tear them apart.

Kai had experienced his fair share of death in his life. He was an orphan due to Death's welcoming arms. He was broken because of Death's alluring presence. He was all alone in the world, except for one heartbeat that was fighting to stay with him.

The plastic chair was cold as Kai flung himself on it yet again. It was a continuous rhythm of pacing and sitting; never being able to sit still. He needed to move, to feel like he was doing something even if he wasn't.

It had been hours since Cinder had been taken into surgery. Kai hadn't seen her since the ambulance, where her heart had officially stopped. The doctors had been able to start it again, but still weren't sure if she would make it.

Kai had gotten to the hospital just past two in the morning with Jacin, Winter, and Kinney. Kai hadn't wanted to drive by himself, and everyone else had been taken to the hospital in an ambulance.

All the others who had been at Luna Hospital were being kept at Commonwealth Hospital. Surprisingly enough, very few of them had been extremely injured, the worst of them all being Cinder, Iko and Thorne. Everyone was expected to make a full recovery. Well, everyone except Cinder. They didn't know what would happen to her.

Kai began his pacing again, trying to rid his mind of its sad lament. He blamed himself that Cinder was not okay. He cursed the fact that he had lost it when he saw Cinder. He should have been on top of everything. He should have remained calm and focused on saving Cinder, rather than going to pieces like he had.

The nauseating smell of blood permeated the sterile hospital air, giving Kai the urge to gag. When he had been taken to the hospital they had given him clean clothes and offered him a chance to shower, though he had declined the latter. He didn't want to miss Cinder, no matter what condition he was in.

Others had been in and out of the waiting room, bringing words of comfort and condolences. All of them had been trying to help soften the pain, though every single one had just made it worse.

Kai hated when people tried to comfort him. It wasn't that he didn't appreciate that they cared, but the fact that he was trying to forget the pain. He didn't want someone to tell him that they were sorry and to hug him, or even someone to just sit in silence with him. What he needed was a person who would distract him from it all, someone to quiet the pain within him, not throw salt in the wound.

Maybe that was why Kai had bonded so well with Cinder. They hadn't even been on a first name basis until a few weeks ago, but had helped each other navigate through the pain of losing someone loved and dear.

From the moment that Kai had met Cinder he felt a connection. It was like they were best friends that had known each other for years, immediately getting along with each other. She was one of the only good things left in his crazy life.

Thoughts of everything that had happened kept swirling through Kai's brain as began his pacing again. He was so caught up in his mind that he didn't notice that the door had opened, revealing a nurse in blue scrubs.

"Mister," The dark skinned nurse called to him, breaking his endless train of speculating. "Come with me."

"Is Cinder awake?" Kai asked, his voice peaking with hope.

The nurse looked at him patiently before repeating herself. "Come with me."

Kai did as he was told.

Hospital rooms were no new occurrence to Kai, seeing how his father was a doctor and founder of the very hospital Kai stood in. The particular room that the middle age nurse led him to now was the same as any other: white, sterile, and smelling of liquid cleaner.

There was a single bed in the room with one plastic chair sitting beside it. A heart monitor was beeping slowly, though steadily beside the bed. An IV bag stood beside it, along with at least half a dozen tubes leading to the bed.

A single body lay motionless in the sheets, completely still except for the slow rise and fall of her chest. It was Cinder.

Kai rushed to her side, settling down in the chair beside her bed and taking her hand. She was clean of blood, though her skin was still covered in bandages and bruises. She was a terrible sight, nevertheless, just watching her breathe brought a sense of calm to Kai. She was alive.

"Cinder," Kai whispered, bringing her bruised and burned hand into both of his. Two of her fingers were taped together, and most of the rest of her hand was concealed with bandages.

Her eyes remained closed, though she seemed to moan in her sleep. Kai tensed for but a moment, looking into her face. One of her eyes was dark purple, and there were stitches crisscrossing from her brow to her hairline.

Kai stared at her, feeling sick inside. _How could someone do this,_ Kai wondered. _How could someone do this to another human being?_

Sadness consumed Kai as he sat beside Cinder, holding her hand. She had been hurt by so many people. Her family, her step-family, kids at school, and even people who didn't know her at all. It was horrible!

A tear slipped down Kai's cheek, and he gently brushed Cinder's hair back from her face. Every emotion washed through him, and Kai felt suddenly exhausted. It had been over thirty hours since he had slept, and his entire body was drained.

Still keeping Cinder's hand in his own, Kai leaned his face into the bed. The smell was all too familiar for him, and the sound of the heart monitor was almost as soothing as rain. The weariness was all too much, and with the light of the early afternoon peeking through the curtains, Kai fell asleep.

***

_The sky was gray, complementing the dark shades of black that the large group of people wore. Rain was beginning to fall, mixing with the tears already streaming down his face. Today was the day; the day they would bury his mother._

_He held no umbrella, leaving his crisp suit to become soggy. It's not like it mattered anymore when there was no one left to chastise him or care._ _His mother would never scorn him again_

 _For some reason, the casket remained open while outside. Kai stared at his mother's beautiful face, her hair curling in soft, dark brown ringlets. Her eyes were closed, and her face was pale, with soft blue bruises. Her hands were resting across her stomach, gloves housing them so as to hide more splotches of blue_.

_Droplets fell onto his mother's corpse, sliding down her cheeks like tears. She was sad for some reason, and Kai became angry. She had no reason to be sad, she was gone. She had left them them all. She had left him all alone._

_And then it wasn't Kai's mother who lay dead inside the casket, but Cinder. Her hands still resting across her abdomen. Her hair a lighter shade, though it still hung in unnatural ringlets. Her skin darker, though bruised in multiple places. Her eyes opened, the brown shedding real tears instead of raindrops._

_Horror rushed through Kai as he stared at her face. There was no breath coming from her, but Kai knew she wasn't dead, not yet at least. She blinked, tears sliding from her lashes as she stared into the sky of gray._

_A hand clapped down on Kai's shoulder, and he turned to see who it could be. Dr. Darnel stood in front of him, a look of sympathy etched into his worn features. His blue eyes were electric in the dark aura that surrounded them, though something was off about them. There was a darkness hidden that Kai had never seen before._

_Kai glanced down to the Doctor's hand. What had once been empty now held a knife, long and bloody with an evil curve. Dread washed through Kai, and he feared what he would find when he turned around._

_Cinder had opened her mouth, a silent look of surprise on her face. She hadn't moved in the slightest besides her face, and tears still slid down the sides of her cheeks. She stared at Kai, a look of sadness, though he couldn't tell why._

_Kai rushed to her side, grasping her hand. It was sticky, and when Kai inspected, he saw that it was covered in blood._

_The next thing Kai knew, the rain was no longer water, but blood. Hot drops of metallic wetness oozed from the black sky, drenching everything in its path. Kai stared at Cinder, and saw that her brown eyes had turned cold and ebony, tears of blood tracing along her cheeks._

_"You didn't save me," Black-eyed Cinder rasped, her voice sounding like rocks sliding against one another. "You didn't save me, so now you must pay."_

_Fear washed through Kai, and he tried to think of something to say, something to stop her. The only thing that came out, however, was: "I'm sorry."_

_A knife appeared in Cinder's hand, the same one that the Doctor had held; the same one that she herself had been stabbed with. She raised it above her head, looking like a revenging angel of death._

_Her black dress rose around her in dark folds. Her hair was stained red from the blood pouring from the sky. Eyes of black bore into his own coppery ones, still dark as crimson spilled from them._

_The blade whistled through the blood soaked air, and Kai knew that the last thing he would see would be those bottomless black eyes. Another dark tear slipped from the avenging angel's eye, and then the blow hit Kai._

***

Kai awoke with a gasp, flinching up and away from the bed. He nearly fell off the hard plastic chair he was sitting on, though he never dropped Cinder's mangled hand. Tears streamed down his moist face, though he made no effort to dry them.

Blood pounded in Kai's ears, and he glanced at Cinder, checking to see if she was still alive. She was, her chest rising and falling steadily beneath the blankets, her heart monitor still beeping. Relief washed clean inside of Kai, nevertheless, there was still fear nestling within him.

The sky was dark outside the window, though not the color of black that it had been in Kai's dream. Sweat began to stick at the back of Kai's neck as he thought of his nightmare.

He remembered how dark the sky had been. The blood rain. The look of hatred and revenge coloring Cinder's face. Her crimson hair, and black eyes filled with red tears.

And then Kai remembered something else: Cinder didn't cry.

***

Days rolled by with no change in Cinder's condition. She was alive, yet no one had seen her eyes open.

People came by to visit, all of them telling Kai that she was a fighter; that she would make it. The only other person who seemed to understand how Kai felt was Thorne.

When Thorne stopped by that first night, he stared into Kai's eyes without seeing him. He told Kai how he had heard her screaming through the walls of his cell. How helpless he had felt. He told Kai how he had watched her sleep, panic filling him every time her breaths came short.

Every second of waiting was agony for Kai. He wanted nothing more that to see her brown eyes, making sure that they weren't the shade of black from his nightmares. He almost checked a few times, though fear always stopped him.

More dreams had come to Kai in his hours of waiting. Each of them was different, though all of them held the same outcome. He knew that it was his guilty conscience speaking, but that didn't make them any less horrible.

The days seemed to last forever as Kai anticipated Cinder's awakening. One day. Two days. Three days passed with no hope.

Nightmares plagued Kai's every resting moment, replaying in his alert mind. He wanted it all to end. He needed it to end before his sanity left him; praying that it hadn't already.

Kai stared at Cinder's motionless body in anguish. He stared, and stared, and stared, and suddenly she was staring back at him.

Kai blinked, wondering if he had finally lost his marbles, but the brown was still there to greet the copper. Hope and fear washed into Kai's heart, and he whispered her name. "C-Cinder?"

A ragged breath escaped Cinder, and her lips turned upward in a faint smile of amusement. "Kai," She sighed, her face gaining color as she eyed him. "Is that really you?"

"It's me, Cinder, it's me." Kai grinned, squeezing Cinder's hand in acknowledgement.

Cinder winced, and Kai almost let go of her hand. "Sorry!" Kai exclaimed, bringing her hand up to his face to place a soft kiss on it. "I'm so sorry, Cinder!" Kai sobbed, tears suddenly springing in his eyes.

Everything that had happened suddenly crushed Kai, and he gasped for air. Broken sobs reverberated from within his body, and he whimpered like a child.

"It's all my fault, all of it." Kai cried, his fears from the past few days spilling from him. "I'm so sorry, Cinder. I'm sorry for all of it. I'm-"

"Don't." Cinder murmured, and Kai shut up, a hiccup escaping him. She stared into his eyes, and Kai had never loved the shade of brown more. She let go of his hand and reached her hand up to his face.

Her fingers gently brushed the tears off his face, resting to cup his cheek. "I always wished that I could do that." Cinder whispered.

Kai stilled under her touch, not wanting it to stop. He wanted her to touch him forever. He wasn't quite sure if she was talking about the crying, or touching his face. He didn't quite care at that instant.

Moments of silence passed by, and Kai brought his hand up to cover Cinder's. "Please don't ever leave me again." Kai muttered, tasting the salty tears on his breath.

Cinder brushed her thumb against his cheek, looking longingly at his face. Kai sighed against her touch, before pulling her hand down to his lips and kissing her palm. He closed his eyes and breathed in the scent of her skin before intertwining his fingers with hers.

"I promise." She breathed back, and Kai knew that she meant it. He knew with all of his heart that nothing would ever be able to tear them apart again. Not a single star in the universe would destroy them, because this time, the stars were in their favor.


	42. Seeing With More Than Eyes

Losing a loved one was a terrible thing, though Cress didn't even feel the sting of her father's death. She hated herself for not caring, but the awful feeling of betrayal was too much for her to stomach. It was the worst feeling in the world; being betrayed by someone you thought you could trust. She had been used and lied to, and it was all for nothing. Her father had never even loved her.

Tears slid down Cress's face, and she sobbed into her hospital issued gown. She had been given a private room where they ran all kinds of tests on her. It had taken them less than an hour to realize that Cress's real problem was nothing that they could treat with medicine and flashing scanners.

The nurses had been gentle with Cress, speaking to her with soft, kind voices. They were treating her for shock and PTSD and wanted to get her into therapy as soon as possible. Cress appreciated the humanity and patience, but she felt guilty receiving it.

Cress almost hated the fact that everyone at the hospital was being so nice. She felt like a monster, something to be locked away forever and hidden from all the innocent people. There was not a single good thing that came from her, and she did not deserve an inch of respect. A person like her warranted the worst kinds of punishment.

It wasn't that Cress had wanted to do any part of her father's schemes, but the fact that she did them. She was a firm believer that a person wasn't what they said, but what they did. Cress had done so many horrible things, even to the people that she loved. She had destroyed everything in her path. She had betrayed her own friends, just like her father had betrayed her.

Sobs wracked Cress' petite frame as she buried her face in her knees. She tried to think of something happy, something positive, but nothing came. She was only sixteen years old and had messed up beyond repair. Life seemed to have no purpose. There was nothing left for Cress to do except be miserable and regret everything she had ever done.

Hair tangled everywhere around Cress, and she pulled it as hard as she could. She hated her long hair and everything it stood for. It reminded her of her father, and how he would never let her cut it. She cuffed her wrists in it, twisting the thick locks of gold tighter and tighter around them. She was like a caged animal, except for instead of bars, there was hair. Nothing was holding her back except for herself.

Terrible whispers entered Cress's mind as she sat on the bed. She wanted it all to end. She didn't want to keep on going after everything she had done wrong. She wanted to be safe and loved. She wanted to be with her mother again.

Cress began to rock back and forth, pulling her hair hard and digging her nails into her palms. She could feel the beginning of a panic attack opening inside her chest, and almost reached for her phone to call Kai. She stopped when she remembered that Kai was with Cinder, waiting to see if she was still alive. She couldn't pull him away from the person he loved. He didn't have time for her. She didn't deserve his kindness or his friendship.

Kai had always been Cress's go-to person whenever her anxiety kicked in. There had been many nights where he had stayed in her room and held her hand as she tried to breathe. He had always been so kind about it, never making a big deal over all the sleepless nights and calling her the next day to check on her without fail. Now he wasn't there.

An ugly sniveling began to work its way inside of Cress, and she let it all out. She had nothing left to lose. No integrity, no pride. She let every emotion that had been eating at her the whole day go, thinking that maybe a good cry wouldn't hurt.

A knock signalled on the open door frame, making Cress jump. "Can I come in?" called a vaguely familiar voice. Cress nodded her head, wiping her eyes on her dress as she did so. No footsteps approached her, and Cress looked up at the figure standing in the door. Her heart stopped.

"Y-yes," Cress whimpered. "Y-you can come in."

Carswell Thorne smiled his dazzling smile and moved forward. He wasn't quite looking at her, but in the general direction in which she sat. His eyes were still the same shade of stormy blue, but they were vacant of all expression. He clutched a walking stick in uninjured hand, touching every object around him until he found the chair beside her bed and sat.

"Can I get you anything?" Carswell asked, a slight expression of concern on his face. He tucked his cane under the plastic seat, and then leaned back in the his chair. Cress couldn't decide whether she wanted to scream or cry. Instead, she just hiccupped. "Do you need any food? Anything to drink? Someone devilishly handsome, like myself, to come and sit with you?"

"Carswell," Cress began.

"Thorne." Carswell smiled, his eyes twinkling, though still vacant. "You can call me Thorne."

Cress flinched. She was glad that Thorne couldn't see her in this state, but she felt guilty for thinking that. It was her fault that he was blind now. "Why are you being nice to me?" Cress asked, her curiosity getting the best of her. She could feel her face heating up in humiliation, but she hardly cared anymore.

A confused expression overtook Thorne's features, and Cress elaborated. "My father is the reason that Cinder almost got killed. I knew about the plan, and I did nothing to stop it. _I'm a monster_. I may as well also be the reason that you lost two fingers and are blind. I-" Cress lost it, breaking into a blubbering mess. "I-it's all m-my fault!" Cress wailed, hiding her face in her nightgown.

"Oh, hey, what are you doing that for?" Thorne asked, blindly reaching forward and patting her on the shoulder. "Crescent, please don't cry," Thorne said gently. "I've never been any good with crying women. That's probably why Cinder's my best friend."

A broken laugh escaped Cress. She was familiar with Cinder's inability to cry. She dared to look at Thorne, suddenly noticing his hand on her shoulder, and how warm and comforting it was. "It's C-Cress," Cress whispered. "Just Cress."

Thorne smiled brightly, removing his hand from her shoulder and offering it to her. Cress felt cold with is gone, and wished for it back, but didn't say anything. She shook his hand, and tried to smile, failing miserably. Good thing he couldn't see her face.

Another tear slid down Cress's cheek, and she sniffled. "I'm so sorry," Cress mumbled. "I'm sorry about your hand, and I'm sorry about your sight. I'm sorry for-"

"Don't." Thorne said, cutting her off. "You don't need to be sorry about a thing, you got that?

"But I-"

"They told me about what you did. The nurses did." Thorne interrupted. "They told me about a brave girl who stood up to her abusive father in an attempt to save her friends. They told me how your father drugged you and abused you all those years. You didn't have a choice, Cress, so stop beating yourself up."

Silence fell after Thorne's speech. Cress didn't know what to say. She knew that her father was an awful human being, but that didn't stop her from being one as well. Just because she was a victim didn't make her any less of a villain. That was the only thing she had ever learned from her father. It was also a concept that he had never been able to grasp.

"Why are you defending me?" Cress asked. It was a genuine question, one that she couldn't find a reasonable answer to. Thorne had no reason whatsoever to talk to her, let alone say positive things. He had every reason to hate her, and yet, here he was.

The smile lighting Thorne's face slid, and he sighed. "Aces, I know what it's like to have awful parents too." Thorne said lowly, looking bashful as he said so. "Mine hated me. They thought I was devil's spawn. I was nothing but the greatest disappointment of their entire lives, and they wasted no time in telling me so."

"Now," Thorne continued, his voice barely above a whisper. "My parents were nothing compared to how awful your father was, but I understand you somewhat. I know that you had no choice in anything that you did, and I could never blame you. Not in a thousand years. I also know, as Cinder's best friend, that she would never hold it against you."

"Thank you," Cress said, looking down at her hands. Her hair was still twisted into grisly knots around her wrists, and she hated the sight of it. She was grateful to hear of Thorne's forgiveness, and even (kind of) Cinder's. She felt a small amount of relief at the fact, but there was still one person she felt guilty over. The one person who she was supposed to be completely honest to, no matter what.

Thorne shifted in his seat, analysing her without seeing her face. It was as if he was seeing her with more than his eyes and reading her with his heart. "You're still not okay." Thorne said, seeing through her. "If you're worried about Kai, I can't say that I know him well, but I don't think he'll be mad at you. He's not the kind of guy to hold a grudge. Stars, if he can handle Cinder, he must be one heck of a nice guy."

"I'm supposed to be his best friend." Cress muttered, her stomach tightening with guilt. "He trusted me more than any other person in the whole world, and I broke that. We've been there for each other since we were toddlers. I just... I can't lose him."

"And you won't." Thorne promised. "Friends don't just leave each other. There is always forgiveness, especially when you ask for it. When Cinder told me that she was Selene Blackburn, I didn't believe her. She opened up to me in a time of need, and my head was so far up my butt that I couldn't see clearly. I broke her trust and hurt our friendship. I was... _crushed_."

Cress looked at Thorne, seeing a new kind of brightness in his eyes. There was emotion mixed with his voice, one that Cress hadn't expected. He loved Cinder, and it pained him to admit that he had hurt her. "Did she forgive you?"

"Almost immediately." Thorne smiled. "And even though Kai might be a mess right now, he'll understand. He'll be completely fine once Cinder wakes up."

"How is she doing?" Cress asked, enjoying the relief that was beginning to comfort her, but also wanting to know what damage she had caused.

"Pft," Thorne waved a hand casually. "I bet she'll wake up any time now," Thorne said, though Cress could tell that he was worried. "She's one heck of a fighter, and too stubborn to die. We'll probably be getting that firecracker back any day."

Cress laughed, and Thorne grinned. She actually liked talking to him There was something about Thorne that calmed her. It was different than how Kai had comforted her. Kai had always eased the pain away, but Thorne seemed to make her forget it all together. "Thank you, Thorne." Cress said.

"What for?"

"Making me not feel like a monster." Cress sighed. "And for all of the terrible jokes."

Thorne clutched at his heart mockingly. "Ouch," He groaned. "Way to hurt a man's reputation! I would like to say that most people _enjoy_ my jokes, thank you very much."

Cress giggled, and Thorne smiled brightly, before placing a hand on Cress's bed. "Is there anything else that I can do for you?" He asked, so genuine that Cress felt her heart swell with gratitude.

She thought for a moment, trying to think of something, but not coming up with a thing. He had already helped her so much. Cress looked down at her wrists, still shackled in her own hair.

"Actually," Cress admitted, "there is one thing that I need."

"Oh?" Thorne asked, raising an eyebrow teasingly.

"Could you... Could you cut my hair?" Cress inquired, knowing that it was probably the last thing that he was expecting. _He probably didn't mean for me to actually ask for something_ , Cress thought. _He probably-_

"You want the blind man to cut your hair?" Thorne smirked.

"Y-yes?"

A smug look came across Thorne's face. "Challenge accepted."


	43. Blue

Iko sighed in relief, sagging against her pillows. The days had been long since the night they adventured into Luna Hospital, giving her more anxiety than she had ever felt before. The waiting had been a terrible punishment, but now that it was finally over, Iko could breathe again.

The nurse left with a smile on her face after delivering Iko the news that Cinder had _finally_ woken up. Iko, of course, had started squealing with exhilaration. It was the best news that Iko had ever heard. That moment might as well have been one of the happiest of her life. It was even better than when she had watched _Catching Fire_ and fangirled over her three biggest celebrity crushes all in the same movie.

Nurse Poppy would be back at any moment, ready to take Iko to Cinder. The only catch with the situation was that Iko would have to sit in a wheelchair. She had protested, telling the woman that she was perfectly capable of walking, and that the monster had broken her arm, not her leg, but the nurse had been firm. Iko rolled her eyes, but that had been their compromise. Iko had to go in a wheelchair in order to visit Cinder, or else she didn't get to go at all.

Out of all the injuries sustained the night at Luna Hospital, Cinder's had been the worst. She had been pronounced clinically dead when the medics got to her, though they had been able to restart her heart with a defibrillator and her breathing had come right along with it. The only problem had been Cinder's major loss of blood. They thought for days that she might not wake up. Good thing that she finally had, or else Iko would have had to kill her.

Second on the scale of worst injuries, miles behind Cinder, was Iko. She had been walking through the dank halls of Luna Hospital when she and Kinney had stumbled on a mutant locked in a cell. When they had investigated, another wolf attacked them, breaking Iko's arm and nearly strangling her to death. It had been a close call, but Iko was completely fine now, or at least _she_ thought she was.

Iko had barely anything to show for her battles, besides the soft cast with sixty-four stitches underneath, and some dark bruises outlining her neck and eyes. Her stitches would come out soon, and then she would get a real cast to mend her broken arm.

All of the nurses had been terribly kind to her during her stay, but Iko just wanted to go see Cinder. They had been best friends for over five years and waiting all by herself for three days was pure torture. If someone besides the nurses had come to tell her what was going on, it would be a different story, but it seemed that everyone else was busy.

Only two people had come to visit Iko in the past three days. The first had been Winter, who was sweet as could be, but also a bit off. It wasn't that she had any disabilities, more like she wasn't completely present mentally. She had asked Iko if she was okay, to which she had responded with a, "how is Cinder doing?". Winter had only looked sad, and shortly after left with Officer Clay.

The second person to visit Iko was Thorne. He had been wearing sunglasses and carrying a walking stick. He was still good looking as ever, but a little worse for wear with some bruises and a couple missing fingers. He had been kind to Iko, almost throwing her off with his sweet sincerity. Something had changed with him, like he had lost his will to joke around. There was a broken quality that Iko could sense around him, and Iko wondered what they did to him at Luna Hospital.

No one had stopped in to see her since. Iko understood. Hardly anyone involved in saving Cinder had met her before that day at the hospital, and everyone was too traumatized. The only person who Iko had been disappointed in not seeing was Officer Kinney. He had been with her when the monster attacked, and was supposedly the one to have gotten Iko to safety.

Winter had informed Iko that Kinney had been the one to carry her unconscious body out of the hospital. She had even told Iko that he looked horrified, but Iko would never believe that. If anything, the grouch would be nothing but happy at Iko's silence. The only thing he would be worried about was losing his position.

Nurse Poppy reentered the room, and Iko got to her feet. The nurse made a face, but said nothing as Iko plopped down in the mobile chair. Excitement coursed through Iko. Her best friend was awake, she wouldn't die. They had saved her.

Thoughts of everything Iko would say to Cinder coursed through her head. Would she scold her first, or tell her how happy she was that Cinder was alive? Would she squeal with delight, or simply start crying? Would she-

"I can take Miss Kawan from here." The voice was low and all too familiar. Iko wanted to sink down into her chair and away from that voice. She must have been delusional for thinking that she wanted to see him. Now she would give almost anything for him to just disappear.

This had been the first time in the history of the world that Iko wasn't crazy over someone like Kinney. He was the definition of tall, dark and handsome. He looked great in a uniform too. Everything about his appearance made him perfect. Too bad he was a sexist jerk.

The nurse mumbled something about needing to do other work anyways, and handed Iko off. Iko did not acknowledge him. Maybe if she just ignored him, he would go away. It didn't work.

"So... Blue," Kinney said, his voice hesitant. He almost sounded afraid. He did not have bad reasoning. Iko's temper was probably burning holes through his t-shirt.

"Blue?" Iko fumed, all her excitement leaving in one heavy swoop. "For stars sake, learn my name! It's Iko, in case you were too busy being a sexist jerk. Why are you even talking to me? Are you just trying to rub it in? Say 'I told you so'? _What do you want?_ "

"I-I-" Kinney began, but Iko wasn't done.

"They told me that you brought me out, that you saved me; but I can't see that happening. Do you just want to prove to me that women can't do anything? That we're too defenseless to try and save our friend who just happens to be the only person on the earth who has ever been kind to me? Have you ever actually cared about someone more than yourself? Or have you never loved someone enough?" Iko could feel her temper flaring harder than it ever had before. She never got this mad. Ever.

Iko heard a sigh from behind, but chose not to turn around. She didn't care if she had hurt his feelings. He was the biggest jerk in the history of the world. He deserved a taste of his own medicine.

She waited for him to speak back. She wanted him to lash out at her, give her an excuse for a fight. Instead, his voice was soft and full of emotion. "Her name was Tressa." Kinney almost whispered. "She was my little sister. Just about a year younger than you." Iko didn't dare turn around for fear of what she would see.

"There was an... accident. I got called on one of my first jobs. She was with me, and she begged to come with. I didn't have a partner because he was sick, and I was only supposed to do surveillance I never should have allowed her in that car with me, let alone come inside the hospital." Iko felt sick. She didn't want to know what happened. She didn't want to listen to Kinney explain his past. She didn't want to hear the end of the story.

"The mutants were hiding. They attacked us and dragged her off. By the time I found her, and killed every single wolf in sight, she was dead." Kinney's voice had turned cold, emotionless. Iko became all too aware of why he wouldn't want Iko going into Luna Hospital with him. That was where he had lost his sister by bringing her with him. He felt guilty and didn't want to repeat his past trauma.

Iko felt awful. She had been too cruel. She had accused him of not loving and being cold, when he was cold because he loved too much. He had lost his little sister right in front of his eyes, and felt entirely responsible for it. Iko knew that if Cinder had died, she would have turned into the exact replica of the stone cold ice man behind her.

Tears began to sting Iko's eyes at the thought, and she turned around to look at Kinney. He was staring at the floor, biting his lip. It was the most human thing that Iko had yet to see him do, and everything within Iko wanted to hug him. She didn't, though. She couldn't.

"I..." Iko coughed, her throat hurting from all her talking. She wasn't supposed to use her voice much, but here they were. "I'm sorry, Kinney."

Kinney turned his face up, and looked at her. "It was awful taking you inside that place. You're so annoyingly like her, and... it hurt." Kinney gulped, adam's apple bobbing. "When that mutant had you, I... Blue, I'm so sorry."

Iko didn't even roll her eyes at the nickname. It was almost endearing. Almost. "It wasn't your fault." Iko reached her uninjured hand out and touched his arm. He tensed, but Iko did not remove her hand. "I asked to come with. I wanted to, and practically forced myself in with you guys. I'm sorry that I hurt you."

A sniff in response, followed by a half-hearted smile. Iko moved her hand away, but was glad to see that Kinney was okay. "Thank you." Kinney said, and then he straightened, put on a poker face, and wheeled Iko away. The abrupt change was startling, but Iko refrained from saying anything.

Her brain became a tornado of thoughts. She couldn't believe how badly she had misjudged Kinney. She had thought only a few minutes ago that he was the worst person to walk the earth. She had hated him, and now... she felt sorry for him. Whatever he was feeling was not his fault, and he deserved to be happy again.

All the same, Iko's energy level reached extreme heights as they neared Cinder's ward. No words could express the amount of relief and joy that would fill Iko's body at simply seeing her best friend awake. It sounded weird, but it was true.

If Iko had been told a week before what would happen, she never would have believed it. Sure, Cinder was odd, and often rude, but no one in their right mind would ever want to kill her. Cinder had one of the biggest hearts that Iko knew of, even if she tried to hide it. She could kill with a single glance in your direction, but was a marshmallow at her very core.

The chair Iko was sitting in came to a stop right outside of a cracked door. Iko could hear two people talking within, but wasted no time in shoving the lightweight door aside. The sight before her made every atom within Iko dance.

Cinder lay in-between crisp white sheets, her skin a bright array of colors. Kai sat beside her on the edge of his plastic seat with dark bags under his brilliant eyes. The two were talking quietly, Kai holding Cinder's hand with both of his own and stroking the back gently. They both wore smiles on their faces, though Kai had a faint trace of wetness beneath his eyes.

The pair had not heard Iko and Kinney enter. _Clearly_ , Iko thought, _they're too in love_. They did, however, hear her squeal, "My ship! My OTP! Oh my stars, could this day get any better!"

At that, the couple jumped, though Kai didn't drop Cinder's hand. Cinder's face lit up like a lightbulb, and she practically yelled, "Iko!" She beamed at her best friend, and Iko wanted to run to Cinder's side, though she wasn't allowed. "Iko, I'm so glad that you're alive! Oh my stars, I'm so sorry for everything."

"Cinder," Iko, waved her hand sassily through the air. "I cannot even explain to you how happy I am that you're alive! We all thought that you were gonna die."

"And I'm sorry for that, Iko, but-"

"Bu-bu-bu," Iko cut Cinder off. "You didn't let me finish." Cinder looked at Iko, eyes bashful. "I am very ticked off at you."

"O-oh?" Cinder asked, voice concerned.

Iko's voice, though almost gone, came out as a squawk. "How could you not tell me that you and Kai are dating?"


	44. A Blink of Agreement

Salty tears streamed down Winter's face. She recognized the sense of soft wet kisses trailing down her scarred cheeks better than most, though the feeling that came with these ones was different than she had ever experienced. Instead of feeling empty and hopeless, she felt overpowering joy and happiness as she saw her cousin.

"Selene!" Winter exclaimed, her dark, corkscrew hair bouncing. She ran to the crowded bedside, and had to restrain herself from throwing her arms around her dear cousin. "Selene, oh, dear Selene!"

A cough that may have started as a laugh escaped her cousin, and Winter paused. There were three other people already in the room, all of them she recognized. Two she had only met days before when they had confirmed that her cousin was alive, while the other she had known for years. The first was dark haired, with purple circles under his eyes; Kai. The second was in a wheelchair, and unmissable with her bright blue hair; Iko. The final was tall, dark, and statuesque as he stood silent as ever in the corner; Liam.

Winter stared from one face to another, before looking back at her cousin. The sight brought more tears to her vision. Selene was a multitude of bright, unnatural colors. She had seen Selene when Kai had carried her out of the hospital, but not dared to visit since. Selene looked absolutely awful.

When Jacin had gotten the call of Selene's awakening, the two had rushed to the hospital. Both of them couldn't stand the steril interior of The Commonwealth for very long, and had decided just to visit every day. Neither of them had escaped with an injury, so they had no reason, other than their friends, to stay.

The call from the excited nurse had been a cheery one. Winter knew that Selene was not in a good position after being beat nearly to death, but she had imagined her looking somewhat better than three nights ago. Turns out hospitals can't work all miracles.

"Selene?" Winter choked out the word. Three bodies moved away from Selene, the first softly dropping her hand. Winter didn't hesitate for a second to reach forward and grab it. She held it soft, as though it were a bird with a broken wing that she had just rescued from her front yard. She encircled the taped and bruised hand with both of her own, fingers trembling as she did so.

Tears fell from dark eyes onto soft white sheets. Winter held Selene's hand without saying a word. Selene stared at Winter, looking at a loss for words, though there were no tears; there never were. "Winter," rasped Selene, the voice excruciatingly painful to listen to. It sounded broken and tired. Winter shushed her cousin.

Winter remembered the day she had discovered Selene's death. She could recall every detail. The tree; the branch cutting scars into her cheek; blood; crying; pain. Every bit stood out in her mind, just as it had when she had first seen Selene back from the dead. Back then, Selene had only been another ghost, now she was real.

"I love you, Selene." Winter whispered softly. "I cannot even express to you how overjoyed I am that you are alive. Thank you for not dying."

An almost smile twisted on Selene's face, though Winter could tell that she was exhausted. Winter dared not squeeze her cousin's hand, but she rubbed her finger gently over the back. She had decided that if her cousin lived, she would ask her to live with her. No, she would _beg_. "I know that we haven't seen each other in many years, not since the accident," Winter said quietly. "But, I want you to come live with Father and I. We both do."

Blink. That's all that Selene did, but Winter could tell from the look in her eyes, that it was a blink of agreement. A bright smile crossed Winter's face, and she resisted the urge to wrap her arms around her cousin and squeeze the breath out of her. Instead, she settled for a soft kiss on the forehead. "I love you very much, cousin dearest."

***

"So how did it go?" Jacin asked, standing up from his hard plastic chair. When he had accompanied Winter to the hospital, though he had opted to sit in the waiting room instead of joining her to visit Selene. Jacin was devoted, but he also knew when Winter needed to do things on her own. For that, she was eternally grateful.

Winter smiled at him brightly, though it was still tainted from the sight of seeing her broken cousin. "It was very excellent." Winter leaned into Jacin, and he wrapped his arm around her.

"You don't have to pretend around me." Jacin said, beginning to walk down the sterile hallways. "How bad was it?" Jacin was the only person who could see through Winter's fake smile. He could read her like a book, and she could do the same with him. They were a matching pair of fake emotions, who at the end of the day, were each other's only solace.

Shaking her head, Winter continued to smile. "It really was amazing to see her again. I love Selene just as much as you and Father. It's just..." Winter stared down at her pink shoes. She loved wearing the color, though the sneakers had begun to fade into a darker shade. It was impossible to imagine Selene ever getting better after seeing her in that state. She was damaged in a nearly irreparable way.

"She'll get better, Winter." Jacin seemed to read her mind. He nudge her slightly, and she glanced into his cold blue eyes. His hair was starting to get long again, falling into his eyes, and Winter longed to give it a cut as she always did.

Winter sighed, and looked back down. "I hope she will." She knew that everyone would tell her that Selene would get better. They all wanted it more than anything else, but sometimes wants are just wishes that never receive their desire.

"Remember when we were kids, and I dared Selene to climb to the top of the old apple tree?" Jacin asked. Winter nodded her head, answering in the affirmative. "Then you would also remember that her foot slipped on a branch and she fell on her way back down, breaking five bones in her arm during the process?"

"Is there a point to this?" Winter asked, her usually musical voice skeptical. "I felt horrible that day. It was our fault for making her climb that tree. She was only seven, and she didn't even cry after she fell. She just laid on the ground as though she were dead."

Jacin came to a stop in the middle of the bright hallway. His hair was falling into his eyes, but there was a faint smirk on his face. "When Selene broke her arm, you thought that it would stay broken forever. You cried, saying that we would all never be able to climb that tree again." Jacin grabbed both of Winter's shoulders with his hands. "Selene will get better."

"But what if she never does?" Winter's voice was desperate. "That was only a broken arm. She was tortured to the brink of death in that place. She is _broken_ , and I don't just mean in the physical sense." She wanted to believe Jacin's words with all of her heart, but she had seen Selene. She had looked into her broken eyes. She had stared at the grotesque skin.

Another sigh came from Jacin, and they began to walk down the hall together. "The first year that Selene 'died', I thought the same thing had happened to you." Jacin didn't look at her. "You practically died that day, with Selene, though there was no physical evidence."

Winter thought about it. She had died with her cousin. There had been no proof of it, besides the three teardrop scars tracing down her cheek. She had somehow escaped her dark mind, though all the credit to that belonged to Jacin.

"I remember coming home from school in the afternoon to find you laying on the grass, surrounded by rotting apples." Jacin continued to avert his eyes, but Winter could sense the pain that this memory brought him. "Sometimes it would look as though you were dead. I would run to your side, and you would stare at me like I wasn't there. You would look right into my eyes, and you would never see me."

Winter's memory rushed around her as she recalled those blank days. It had been _their tree_ , the one that Selene had fallen from. The same tree that had given Winter her scars. She had laid under it every day, thinking of nothing. She had never cried, never spoken, never climbed back up the tree. It had been her place to simply sit in misery.

Jacin's pain seeped through his voice, and Winter's heart clenched at the memories pouring from his mouth. "I tried everything to get you out of your stupor. I read you books, and tried to play games with you. One time, when you wouldn't even open your eyes, I kissed you. I thought that you would never get better."

"Even though I had lost hope on you coming back to me, I never quit on you. And you came back to me in the end." Jacin pushed the front doors to the hospital open, and led Winter out into the cool fall air.

"So you're telling me to not give up hope?" Winter asked.

"Yes," Jacin answered. "I know how she looks, I've seen her for myself. Any person who undergoes that kind of torture, and lives would have problems for the rest of their life, and I'm not saying that Selene is any different. But don't stop believing that she will be happy again. It may not be the same kind of happy as before, but count anything. Any sort of happiness is something to celebrate."

Winter grinned at her friend, allowing him to open the car door for her. "You should put that on needlepoint."

A faint smile appeared on Jacin's face. "Ah, I believe that is more your specialty."

"Fine," Winter fake sighed. "I guess I'll just have to do it for you."

"What would I do without you?" Jacin asked, his voice carrying an unusual joke. He opened his own door, and sat in the worn seat.

Winter shrugged. "Find something else to be happy about?" Winter suggested, continuing the joke.

"I believe that would be an impossible feat, Princess." Jacin turned on the car, looking in the mirrors and pulling out of the parking space.

"And why is that?" Winter asked, actually curious. Jacin didn't seem to be joking anymore.

"Because you're the only thing that makes me happy."


	45. The Shame of the Living

Laughter cracked through the crowded room in joyous waves. Even stoney-faced Jacin, and solem Kinney let out small chuckles at Kai's well told joke. It almost felt as if they weren't at a hospital after the most traumatizing event of all of their lives. They could have all been normal kids, if not for their past and current circumstances.

It had been ten days since the "Battle of Luna Hospital" as Thorne had named it. The ten who had been there against Dr. Erland were all now crowded within Cinder's small room, huddled around her bed. It was the first time since the ordeal that all of them had been together, and it could have been considered overwhelming. Scarlet loved it.

After everything that had happened to her, from her grandmother dying, to listening to her best friend get beaten to near death, to getting her pinky chopped off, she was forever grateful for her wonderful friends. It was amazing sitting there with all of them. It was cute watching Kai sit next to Cinder, clutching her hand. Winter and Jacin were adorable in their small, innocent ways. Iko and Kinney fought with each other playfully, even while separated by multiple bodies. For once, Thorne listened and tried to help someone other than himself.

Scarlet sat beside Wolf, though there was no contact between them. They had spoken to each other after the events of the "battle" and had talked things out. Wolf had been immensely sorry, and Scarlet forgave him. They had hugged after telling each other everything, promising that no more secrets would be kept. Scarlet had only had one condition to their friendship; they would only be friends. The only problem was that she still couldn't even look at the guy.

At one point, Scarlet would have definitely admitted that she had deeper feelings for Wolf than friendship. She liked him in a way she had rarely ever liked anyone. It had been exciting, and the two had even come up for a code name for each other. Scarlet could have been perfectly happy with her forbidden romance with a certain alpha, but now she didn't know what to think.

Wolf, of course, had agreed to the whole friend thing. They had not spoken since that conversation. It had been over a week.

Almost all of the physical injuries from the nightmare of Luna Hospital were gone, except for a few scars. Only Cinder remained in the hospital, but even she would be permitted to leave within the following weeks. The only real injuries that remained were mental. Scarlet could tell that they were all suffering, but there was someone that she was worried about more than all the others.

"Hey, Cress," Scarlet looked across the room to where Cress sat. Her hair had been cut into a choppy, but cute bob. She looked the most nervous in the group setting, even with a blank-eyed Thorne beside her. Her hands almost visibly shook where they were clasped in her lap, and the look of fear on her face made Scarlet sad. She knew what it was like to have an abusive and manipulative father. She knew that about half the people in the room could relate to her in that department.

"Scarlet-" Thorne cut in, his voice warning. Cress touched his arm whispering something to him so quietly that no one else could hear. For once, Thorne shut up. Cress looked back to Scarlet and nodded her head in ascent.

Squirming in her chair, and looking at her bandaged hand, Scarlet continued. "I know that you have a home and everything, and that it's really nice. I also know that Thorne has a sketchy garage and Kai is your best friend and has a nice house as well, but..." Scarlet paused, unsure of how to place her words. She didn't want to scare the girl, but also knew that she needed someone whom she could rely on and have a steady, safe life. Cress needed Scarlet just as much as Scarlet needed her. "I was wondering if you'd like to come live with me?"

Silence filled the air. Cress stared at Scarlet, dumbstruck. Her mouth opened into an "O" before she closed it and bit her lip. Cress looked wary, but Scarlet waited for her to respond. "Scarlet, I appreciate it, I really do." Tears began to shimmer in Cress's eyes and she began to fidget with her hands. "But my father is the reason your grandmother is dead. He's the reason why you lost your finger. He almost killed you."

Everyone else in the room froze. Cress's entire body began to quiver, and fat tears slid down her face. She turned to Kai. "My father killed your father. I was with you the day he exposed him to letumosis. I knew, and I never told you."

Kai stared at her, speechless. Cress turned to Winter. "My father tried to kill your cousin repeatedly." Cress stared at Kinney. "My father killed your little sister." Another blow was dealt, and Cress glanced at Iko. "My father almost killed you, and now you'll never be able to breathe the same again." The list continued, and Cress couldn't even look at Thorne as she announced yet another crime. "My father cut off your fingers and had you and Scarlet suffer through mental torture."

Sobs began to overtake Cress; no one comforted her. "My father took you away from your family when you were only a child. He turned you and your brother into monsters." Cress cried to Wolf. Her wails permeated the air. Everyone was waiting for the final strike. Cress shook with her emotions and couldn't even look at Cinder.

"Cinder... I-" Cress let out another round of sobs. "I can't even begin to-"

"Stop." Cinder spoke low, dangerous. Her voice was still coming back from all of her awful screaming, but everyone heard her. "Please, stop, Cress."

Cress hiccuped, but didn't stop. "No, Cinder, you _don't_ understand. My father killed your family. He watched as you burned alive. H-he tore you away from everything. He tried to kill you on multiple occasions. He tortured you to the brink of death. He tortured the only people you had left right in front of you as you laid defenseless. He stabbed you. He killed you! He-"

" _Stop!_ " Cinder almost yelled, and the blonde girl fell silent. "Please, stop." Cinder whispered. She looked on the brink of impossible tears. Kai wrapped his other hand around hers, covering the burn scars and squeezing it.

"If you're going to blame yourself for things your father has done, then I have plenty of blame to take from my aunt." All of the energy left Cinder's voice, and Scarlet wanted to hug her friend. She hated seeing any of the people she loved in such a horrible state. Why had she brought the stupid subject up? They would still be joking around, filling the room with giggling if it weren't for Scarlet's dumb question.

"Cinder-" Kai tries to stop her, but she silences him with a glance.

"My aunt is the reason your mother died. My aunt is the reason your father went crazy. My Aunt is the one who inspired the creation of the Wolf Mutants, so that means I'm responsible for Wolf, Iko, Kinney, Scarlet, and Thorne. Are you seeing the pattern yet?" Cinder's voice held no venom, but fear. She felt just as much guilt as Cress, though she had hidden it from them all.

"Every single thing that you can consider yourself responsible for because of your father, I could do the same thing with my aunt. Do you blame me for these things, Cress?" Cinder asks the question and her face is a mask. She doesn't want to be found guilty, but is willing to accept the consequences.

The quietude of the room is like a heavy blanket. The dectet not daring to look at one another as they wait for a single member to respond. Cress gapes at Cinder, but no noise escapes the small girl. Thorne turns to her, staring with his large blank eyes.

"No." Cress sighs, a single tear escaping from under her lashes.

Cinder visibly sags in relief, and Scarlet can see her hands regain color as she unclenches them.

"Scar?" Cress smiles, but it's forced. Scarlet would have to work on that. "I would love to come live with you."

***

"Can I talk to you, Scarlet?" Wolf practically cornered Scarlet as she and the rest of the gang- besides Kai- walk out of Cinder's room. The mood of cheer never returned, and the discussion had been far too serious. Arrangements for places to stay had commenced, different people moving to different places.

Scarlet had offered for Cinder to live with her, but Winter already laid a claim. It made sense, seeing how they were cousins. Cress would stay with Scarlet. Wolf would room with Kai. Everything was set.

"You just did." Scarlet replied coolly. She still wasn't entirely sure on her feelings for Wolf. Half of her wanted to hit him. The other half wanted to wrap her arms around his neck and kiss him. Quite a contrast. Quite a conflict.

Wolf glanced at her, her face slightly exasperated. "I don't want to do this. Not with you."

"What do you mean?" Scarlet asks, her voice genuine.

"I don't want us to agree to be friends, only to ignore each other. I don't even know why we're doing it." Wolf pulls his shoulders around his neck like a shield. It's almost comical seeing him scared like a child. Almost.

"I'm not ignoring you," Scarlet mumbles, lying to herself. She had seen Wolf look at her trying to start a conversation. She would always turn the other way and talk to someone else, or look through old emails on her phone.

"Yes, you are." Wolf doesn't touch her, but somehow brings her eyes to his. "You're my alph-"

"Don't." Scarlet scorns him, and his head drops. He looks like a scolded puppy.

"You're my friend, and I don't want to lose you. You're the first friend I ever had, and I can't bear the thought of you hating me." Scarlet feels ashamed of herself as she listens to Wolf's proclamation. Here she was, thinking that he was some jerk that betrayed her when he was really just a boy who never knew what friendship was.

Her grandmother would be ashamed of her if she saw Scarlet now. "I-" Scarlet choked. The memory of her grandmother hitting her like a truck. She had managed to shove all the emotions down until the end of every day when she was alone, but she couldn't hold it in any more. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize that I-"

Wolf hugged her, and Scarlet didn't push him away. She was grateful for the sensation, needing a good hug as she broke down into hysterical sobs. Wolf cupped the back of her head with one hand, stroking her hair. His other hand swung protectively around her shoulders, clutching her tightly to him.

"Why, Wolf? Why did they take her? Why didn't I get to say _goodbye_?" Scarlet let out a moan, but Wolf continued to hold her.

"I don't know." Wolf muttered. He answered her the same way with every single question she asked. He just held her, letting her cry on him as he whispered: "I don't know."

After a few minutes of crying, Scarlet pushed herself back from Wolf, wiping her eyes."Uh, thanks, Wolf." Scarlet croaked. It was only the two of them in the hallway, and Wolf looked more awkward than usual.

Wolf smiled sadly. "That's what friends are for."

Scarlet almost sighed at his words. _Friends,_ because that was all that they could be. She was grateful for Wolf, and to have someone who seemed to care so deeply for her. She wouldn't trade it for the world. But maybe, someday, that word would change.


	46. The Gang

Cinder flopped down on the sleek leather couch. She let out a sigh as she did so, barely feeling the small bite of pain in her midsection and the creak of her bones. Laughter surrounded her, coming from her multitude of friends. Everyone that she loved was in the same room, and that alone put a smile on Cinder's face.

The school year had finally ended, and they were having a sort of graduation party for Scarlet, Kai and Winter. Cinder had mostly healed from her injuries, though she had not been able to return to Commonwealth High. The doctors had told her that complete recovery was impossible after everything that had happened to her, but she felt fine. So what if she had dozens of shiny scars? So what if some of her bones clicked every time she moved them? So what if it hurt to breathe? I was a miracle that she could walk. It was a miracle that she could breathe without assistance. It was a miracle that she had lived at all.

With all the beatings Cinder took, she managed to escape with only twenty-six broken bones, a punctured lung, and a stab wound. After seven months of constant hospital care and physical therapy, Cinder was finally able to enjoy a carefree night with her friends. What was even better was how happy everyone was.

It had taken the gang a while to get back to normal- or whatever their normal was considered. Grief over lost ones, and recovery of the nightmarist battle left the entire group scarred for life. Everyone had handled their losses in different ways, but everyone had each other's back.

The entire ordeal of Luna Hospital was behind the whole crew. The rest of the Wolf Mutants had been taken to a rehab care facility, where they could get their lives back together and join society again. Very few of them had been killed; sadly Wolf's brother was one of the few who had fallen. 

Konn Torin had been locked away in jail, pleading guilty and getting off with twenty-five years in prison. Kai had taken the news of Torin's betrayal hard, but both Cress and Cinder had been able to console him for the most part.

All of the loose ends from Dr. Erland's mischief were tied up into one neat little bow. Cinder could finally (after years and years of worrying) relax.

Kai scooted over to Cinder's side, and she rested her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders, and pulled her body closer to his. Cinder had to stop herself from letting out a sigh.

The couple had officially gotten together only two months before. Cinder had been going to physical therapy for months, just to regain the ability to walk again. Kai remained by her side, her biggest support every time she tried and failed to walk.

Kai had come straight from school to visit Cinder, and when she stood up and stumbled towards him, Kai had been more than excited. She could remember the moment perfectly: Kai letting out a yell of joy, even bursting into tears; Kai running to her, his tears wetting her perfectly dry cheeks; Kai kissing her for the second time ever; Kai being happy for the first time in so long.

Cinder and Kai had been nearly inseparable; Thorne would proclaim every moment that they were "gross" but they didn't care. Everyone else thought they were adorable, and Iko had even tried to start an official shipping club just for them. Cinder and Kai had barely managed to shut that down.

A movie was playing, but no one was watching it. Noise swirled throughout the room in a happy bubble. Some were giggling, while others were fighting playfully. Someone was even smacking Thorne. Only Cinder and Kai continued to watch the screen, but even they were too distracted by occasional glances at each other and small tidbits of conversation.

"Do you really think that they would recognise each other after so many years seperated?" Kai asked Cinder as he played with her hair. Her head was in his lap now, and both were intently watching the climax of the film. "I mean, I know that they're best friends and everything, but all lions kind of look the same."

"Oh my stars, Kai," Cinder turned on her back so as to look at Kai properly. She put a hand over her mouth in mock scandalization. "You can't just say that _all_ lions look alike." Kai raised his hands into the air in defense, but Cinder was already giggling.

"I'm just saying that it would be a bit of a challenge. They were only kids back then. How would they immediately remember each other after years of being apart?" Kai's brow knitted together as he continually tried to dissect the faults of "The Lion King". He was one of _those_ people who could see everything non-logical, therefore taking most of the fun out of watching a movie. It was a good thing that Cinder didn't care.

Cinder stared intently into Kai's copper eyes. She loved when he got flustered. She absolutely adored the small crease the appeared in his forehead, and the way his eyes glittered with a challenge. "Would you recognize me after twenty years?" Cinder questioned. Kai's eyes softened, and he grabbed Cinder's hand, immediately entwining their fingers.

"How could I not?" Kai brought the back of her hand to his lips and kissed it softly, closing his eyes. Cinder's heart began to jump, probably in an escape attempt from her chest.

"Maybe because I would look different?" Cinder suggested."If you think the dumb lions wouldn't, what makes you think that you would?"

A soft sigh escaped Kai as he opened his eyes. "Cinder, I don't think you get it." Kai whispered. Cinder felt shivers run up her spine, but remained silent. "It wouldn't matter if I hadn't seen you in a thousand years. No difference would be made if we met in a different universe, or an alternate reality. I think that wherever we meet, I will always know you."

"What do you mean?" Cinder muttered. She still had her head situated in Kai's lap, but sat up to eye level with him. Kai rubbed his free hand through his messy hair. He was getting that flustered look again, and Cinder longed to lean in and kiss him.

"I mean that I think my entire being knows you. It's like our souls have this special connection, insuring that no matter where we are- or even who we are, we'll always end up together. It's like we're soulmates." Kai grinned sheepishly at Cinder. She rolled her eyes in appreciation to his romantic proclamation. It was just like him to say something completely ridiculous and far-fetched. Cinder secretly loved it.

"Soulmates, huh?" Cinder probed, jabbing Kai in the side playfully. He shrugged his shoulders. Cinder let out a giggle and leaned in to kiss him softly. It was as if they were the only two people in the room; the only people left on the Earth.

Kai leaned back, cupping Cinder's chin with his hand. "I have something that I need to show you." Kai confided. Cinder nodded her head, and the two of them left the room. No one noticed them go.

The couple walked down a hallway, and into a gallery room. Ornate painting hung on the high walls. A chandelier dangled in all its crystaline glory above their heads. A grand piano sprawled in the corner with a golden harp next to it. The only thing that stood out of place in the victorian decor was the dark mahogany acoustic Fender.

Cinder let out a gasp when she saw it. The beautiful instrument still remained in the same perfect condition that Cinder had fixed it to. The sleek body was polished, and all of the strings in pristine form. Cinder longed to pick it up and play, even if she had only just been cleared by her physical therapist to play again.

"Is this...?" Cinder glanced at Kai suspiciously.

"Yeah," Kai bobbed his head nervously as he said the simple word. He looked nervous. "I was, um, wondering if you could play for me?"

"You don't play?" Cinder had never thought about it before. She had always assumed that since he owned a guitar, he must play. The idea that Kai owned such a majestic instrument and slandered it was horrific to Cinder.

"No."

"Then why do you have it?" Cinder stared at the beautiful dark wood. Out of everything in the room, the guitar drew her eye the most.

Kai shrugged. "It was... it was my, um..."

Cinder couldn't see Kai, but she could hear the pain in his voice. Her gaze abandoned the glorious guitar, and looked into Kai's eyes. They were full of pain.

"Hey- hey, it's okay." Cinder brought both of her hands up to Kai's face. He leaned into them, covering her hands with both of his. Cinder led him to the luxurious sofa and sat them both down. "You can tell me anything. You know that, right? I'm here for you."

A soft moan escaped Kai, followed by a hiccup. "I thought that I could do this, I really did. I realize now that I won't ever be ready. Not really."

"I know you may not think it, Kai, but you're one of the strongest people I've ever met. If anyone has a mindset to do anything, it's you." Cinder could tell that whatever was worrying him had been eating at his conscience for a while. Maybe even for years.

Kai bit his lip. "Do you ever think about you parents?"

 _Oh._ Cinder had not been expecting that. "Um, the real ones, or the adoptive ones?"

"Your birth parents." Kai mumbled, grabbing Cinder's hand as an anchor.

Cinder nodded, but didn't speak. She didn't like thinking of her birth parents. The memories painful in too many ways. She felt terrible for not missing them, but relief at the fact they were gone. They had been monsters, and Cinder was grateful to be free of them.

"Not really." Cinder said nonchalantly. Kai's eyes widened in surprise. "It's not like I hated them, or anything. I loved them in the same way every kid loves their parents. Mine were just different from most."

"What do you mean?" Kai questioned.

Cinder downcast her eyes. "Are you sure you want to know? It's not exactly a 'happy' story."

"I want to know everything about you. The good and the bad. I need to know." Kai squeezed Cinder's hand.

"I don't miss my parents, not really. They were both drunks. My father would get... angry. My mother would suck up to him. He would lash out a lot on both of us." Cinder slumped back into the couch and covered her eyes with her arm. "The only time I was ever given proper care was by Evret, Levana and Winter. The only love I ever knew was theirs."

"Levana may be the reason that your family is dead, as well as mine and thousands of others, but I love her all the same." Cinder began to quiver as she admitted her deepest secrets. She was both scared and ashamed of her love for her evil aunt. "My aunt may have been a monster, but she also showed me more love than my own mother ever did. I barely even remember the woman, and yet I prefer her to my mom."

Silence stretched, and Cinder wondered if Kai would ever speak to her again. Neither of them spoke for minutes, but all Cinder could think was how much Kai must hate her. She had ruined everything they had in seconds. She should have thought her words through. "I'm sorry." Cinder croaked.

Kai flinched at her words, his eyes flashing with something unfamiliar to Cinder. "Sorry?" Kai asked. "Why should you be sorry? If anything, I should be apologizing to you. I- I never knew- well I knew your childhood wasn't pleasant, but I didn't know..." Kai looked sick.

"Kai, my aunt is the reason this entire ordeal happened. You should hate my family. You should hate me." Cinder whispered the last part. She was scared that he might actually agree with her.

"No." Kai reclaimed Cinder's hand. "No, CInder. You're not your family. You're not you're aunts mistakes. You may be related to all of those crazy people by blood, but they're not your family."

"But they are," Cinder cried. "They are my family. They are me, and I am them. They do terrible things. I do just as bad. Look at all of you, for stars sake!" Cinder shook Kai's grip from her and slammed her hands hard on her lap. "I've caused you all too much pain."

Cinder had been ignoring the guilt over the past months. She had tricked herself into believing that it would go away, knowing that it would always be waiting to surface. No good ever came from any Blackburn, and that was just a fact.

"Those people aren't your family." Kai continued.

"Stop kidding yourself, K-"

"I'm serious!" Kai exclaimed. His voice was firm, yet gentle. "Everyone inside this house- that's your family. I mean, look at Thorne. He's that annoying older brother who is way overprotective. Scarlet- she's that scary mom that every PTSA mother secretly fears. Iko is the rebellious daughter. Jacin is the grouchy grandfather. Winter is the fun hippy aunt. Cress is the shy middle child. Wolf is the strict looking dad who is actually a cinnamon roll. And Kinney is the jerk oldest brother that hates everyone."

A smile crossed Cinder's face, and Kai grinned at her. His words rang with a hidden truth. "You see?" He asked. "This is your real family. This large, very odd family that we both somehow got adopted into."

Cinder let out a tiny laugh. She remembered something that Kai had once told her. "No, Kai, this isn't a family." Kai's smile faltered slightly. "This is a gang."

Kai stared at Cinder for a moments, before exclaiming in triumph. "I knew you were in a gang!" Kai yelled, and Cinder laughed. "I can't believe that you lied to me for this long, I mean-"

"Oh, shut up." Cinder waved a hand through the air. Her eyes landed on the guitar, and her happy mood slipped away in one fell swoop. Kai sensed the change inside her, and his eyes slid to rest on the same object.

"Cinder?" Kai squeezed his hands into fists. His knuckles became ghostly white. "Will you play for me?" She only nodded as she grasped the gorgeous instrument.

"Wh-" Cinder cleared her throat. "What do you want me to play?"

"Remember that day when you were very upset, and I started to sing to you?" Cinder nodded her head. "That song, 'Golden Slumbers', my mother used to sing that to me. That guitar, it's not mine, or even my fathers'. When I brought it in for repairs, I thought that it would be a great present for my father, but..."

Cinder felt her heart begin to break for Kai. For some reason, she remembered Peony, and her one wish for Cinder to teach her the ukulele. The pain was a thousand knives piercing Cinder on every inch of her body.

"My mother loved that guitar. She would always play our song as she sang me to sleep. I sometimes wonder if that's why I took so much interest in you." Kai admitted this last part uncomfortably.

"Can I play it for you?" Cinder knew the song, having played it on numerous occasions since Kai sang it for her. She had messed with the picking on both her uke and guitar. It had become one of her personal favorites.

"Please." Kai sighed. Cinder nodded. She had to stretch her fingers out a bit. The same day her doctors had allowed her to play again, Cinder had held her ukulele for hours. It was a glorious feeling; hand reunited with strings.

The picking began slow. It was the perfect lullaby. It was a welcome, and a farewell. The song was both somber and happy at once. Kai began to sing along softly. His voice was nothing perfect, but beautiful in a unique way. His melodic lullaby sounded peaceful and inviting. He appeared happy.

_And I will sing a lullaby_

Cinder strummed the final chord. Kai smiled, and Cinder realized that she had never seen him truly smile. The grin holding Kai's features was more beautiful than anything else in the world. It was carefree, innocent, peaceful. He had finally found peace in the midst of death.

"Thank you." A single tear slipped from Kai's eye, but it was joyful.

A warm feeling stretched within Cinder's chest. She felt calm, and yet tingly at the same time. "You're welcome."

"I love you." Kai breathed.

Cinder froze. After everything they had done together- every trial, and every happiness- neither of them had ever said those words. Cinder may have thought them inside her head dozens of times in a day, but she never dreamed of saying them out loud. She knew that every moment lost would hurt Kai, but the warmth spreading inside her was too paralyzing.

Seconds screamed by. Kai gradually turned his face to the floor. He was tomato status on the blush scale. Cinder felt her heart racing. She wanted to say the words, she needed to. She would say those words.

"I love you." Cinder whispered, barely audible.

Kai's head whipped up, his expression disbelieving. "What?"

Cinder giggled. "Kaito Prince, I love you."

The next thing Cinder knew, Kai had his arms wrapped around her. He was laughing hard. Cinder could feel the shift within his body. She could sense the relief yet again. She knew it all, and yet all she could think about were those three small words.


	47. Epilogue

_*five years later*_

Cinder sighed as the bus pulled to her stop. Butterflies fluttered in heavy swarms within her stomach. She felt both nauseous and exhilarated as her feet stepped out of the muggy bus and guided her into the warm fall air. She was meeting up with Kai for dinner. It would be the first time she had seen him in over a month, with him completing his far-off internship.

Kai had gone into business school. He appreciated the work that his father had done, but it just wasn't for him. Instead, he had decided to turn the ownership over to Jacin, once he finished medical school. Kai had been over the moon when he discovered Jacin's profound interest in the medical field. He was the person that had gotten Jacin into medical school so fast, what with all of his connections.

City sounds buzzed around Cinder as she weaved within the crowd of people. She herself was still in school as an audio engineer major. She only had two semesters left until graduation. She had finally been able to complete her dream. People hardly even stared at her scars anymore once they heard her play the guitar.

The gang of friends had all found their own happiness. Thorne's Rampion Guitar line went viral after he partnered up with Cinder. She had found a way to improve the tone quality, and he was now just as popular as _Fender_ and _Gibson_. He still lived in the tiny flat above his original shop, and had made a little apartment out of his garage for whenever Cinder- or any of the others wanted to visit. As for his relationship with Cress, things became intimate only a few months earlier. The couple had gone on a band tour around the country. Cress sang, while Thorne would play. When Thorne wrote a song about a brave girl with short hair who everyone fell in love with, he dedicated it to Cress. They announced their relationship the next day.

Cress became a tech major, but spent a large portion of her time singing and traveling with Thorne. When she was home, she lived with Cinder and Iko and worked for an up and rising tech company.

Scarlet and Wolf had gotten together only a year after the Battle of Luna Hospital, and they were married the year after that. They lived on Scarlet's farm together, and had found peace within each other.

Winter and Jacin were the only other members of the gang to be married. Winter had gone into fashion, and she and Iko had their very own line. Jacin was a good way through medical school with Kai's helpful connections, and had more potential than most. The couple were even expecting a baby by the beginning of the new year, and Winter had already asked Cinder to be the guardian.

Iko had become a rising star with her fashion input. She was only a year and a half out of school, and companies were trying to hire her like mad. Her relationship with Kinney- who remained as a police officer- was something more than friendship, and although they still maintained their near-hurtful banter, they understood each other in ways no one else could.

The bakery on the corner flashed in light pastel shades. Cinder felt a smile lift at the corner of her lips as she opened the door. Her eyes scanned the small shop, and her fluttering heart calmed as she spied messy black hair.

Cinder approached him from behind, trying not to laugh as he stared at the door in front of him that was the other entrance to the shop. He had just the luck to pick the wrong side.

"Hey stranger," Cinder said. She slid into the booth in front of Kai as he jumped in surprise. He stared at Cinder for a moment, before bursting into laughter. Cinder smiled at him radiantly. She leaned forward across the table and gave him a quick kiss, to which he reciprocated.

"How did I miss you?" Kai asked as they broke apart. Cinder rolled her eyes.

"Look behind you." Cinder pointed at the back door. Kai turned his gaze to the other door and face palmed his face. "You're as smooth as ever," Cinder teased. Kai winked, before reaching across the table and interlocking his fingers with her own.

The couple continued on and on, talking everything over. It wasn't like they hadn't spoken to each other since Kai had left. In fact, they had a nightly calling routine, in which they would talk for hours. Iko always made fun of Cinder for it.

After ordering their usual drinks and giggling in their booth for a solid hour, the two left the coffee shop. Their hands remained interlocked as the couple ventured throughout the small town. They wove in and out of different stores, never buying anything, but always gaining glares from other customers at their giddiness.

Hours passed by in a blur of pure joy. Cinder was finally back with her best friend. She was reunited with her boyfriend. She was with the love of her life.

When the sky darkened into a purple sunset, Kai dragged Cinder to the edges of town. They walked in the cool streets, Kai's arm around Cinder's shoulder while her arm slung around his waist. The sensation of being so close to Kai made Cinder's heart swell with happiness.

"So where are you taking me?" Cinder asked. She was tired from the long day of terrorizing the town, but would spend the rest of her life awake if it meant she got to spend every second with Kai.

Kai tilted his head towards hers with an impish grin. "You'll just have to wait and see."

They arrived at the edge of town just as the stars began to shimmer. It was a clear night, and thousands of stars shone along with the full moon. A small observatory rested on the outskirts, and Kai lead Cinder inside the small structure.

"An observatory?" Cinder glanced at Kai, and he smiled mischievously back at her. "I didn't even know we had one of these." Cinder mused as her eyes found the large telescope inside.

"Well, we do." Kai grabbed her hand and led her to the other side of the observatory.

Kai placed Cinder's hand on the telescope. Cinder brought the eyepiece up to her eye, and was met by a galaxy of dazzling stars. A small gasp escaped her, and she felt everything leave her mind as she stared into the worlds beyond her own.

"Do you like it?" Kai asked hesitantly. He sounded nervous, but Cinder didn't know why. She turned away from the telescope to stare at Kai. A smile overtook her face, and Kai's eyes twinkled as he looked back at her.

Cinder began to feel light headed, and sucked in air. From the brilliant night sky, to Kai's happy face, she had forgotten to breathe. "I love it." Cinder whispered, "Thank you for showing it to me."

"You're welcome," Kai responded. He was fidgeting with his hands. Definitely nervous.

"Are you okay?" Cinder asked, grabbing Kai's hands between her own to steady them. "You seem... on edge." Kai let out a shaky laugh and shrugged.

"I, um-" Kai rolled his head back for a second, as if to clear it, and then stared into Cinder's eyes again. "Can I ask you a question?"

Cinder felt herself tingle edge of nerves. There was something hidden in his voice that made her scared. She nodded at him, trying and failing to smile encouragingly. She cleared her throat. "Shoot."

"Do you remember the day we first met?" Kai scrunched his face, closing one eye.

"How could I forget?" Cinder laughed, remembering her throbbing headache and fluttering heart. "You scared the living daylights out of me!"

Kai sighed, his confidence seeming to return to him. He brought his hand up to her cheek and cupped it tenderly. "Then you would also remember how nervous I was when I talked to you?"

A laugh escaped Cinder. She could remember the gangly, yet handsome boy who could waltz his way through every sentence her spoke to her. Nothing about Kaito Prince was ever nervous. "If you mean incredibly at ease with everything, then yes, I do recall that."

"Well, _I_ remember being terrified out of my skin." Kai corrected. "One second the shop was empty, the next there was this girl giving me the death stare. Not to mention that you were somehow the most breathtaking girl I've ever met."

Cinder blushed at Kai's words, but he didn't stop there. "I remember the day I asked you to go out with me, and you said no. Thorne threatened me and everything, but you still said no."

"You thought I was in a gang." Cinder reminisced. Kai chuckled and shook his head.

"In some ways, you kinda were."

"Okay," Cinder held her hand up to clarify. "That whole thing didn't happen until later."

"Fine." Kai agreed. "You're missing the point though. I remember these things, like the first time I kissed you after you got a concussion. Or the time you broke up with me. Or the time when I thought that you died right in front of my eyes. I remember all of these things, because there are different emotions attached to them. I can recall all of these with perfect memory, because you're in them."

Cinder fell silent, not even correcting him when he claimed she "broke up" with him. Kai was getting to a point, something important. She could sense that he was going to say something big, but she hadn't picked up what he was getting at yet.

"You make me nervous, every time you walk into a room. Funnily enough, you're also the only thing that calms me down." Kai moved his hand from Cinder's cheek to her hand. He brought it up to his heart and held it there. "You were the only person I wanted to talk to after my father died. You're the only person who understands me, and I don't know where I'd be without you."

Kai began to shift, and suddenly he was on one knee. Cinder felt her heart stop as she stared in disbelief right into Kai's copper eyes. She had not been expecting what was about to happen next. In fact, she wasn't sure she quite understood what was happening. How could Kai be proposing?

"Kai..."

"Cinder?" Kai let go of Cinder's burned hand, and reached into his back pocket. His eyes shone brighter than usual, and his voice was hesitant. "There is no one else in this entire galaxy that I love more than you. I wasn't lying when I said that you're my soulmate. I've never regretted anything that has to do with you. You are my everything, and I know that it would be my greatest joy to call you my wife if you would have me."

Pulling out a small box from his pocket, Kai opened it to a beautiful ring encrusted with a ruby encircled by smaller diamonds. "Cinder," Kai whispered in a reverent voice. "Will you marry me?"

The world shifted, and it suddenly seemed like Cinder's life flashed before her eyes, except it was only the moments with Kai. She could recall their first meeting, him comforting her after Peony died, Kai asking her out, kissing her, watching over her, telling her that her loved her, smiling at her, and everything that was Kai. There was only one answer that she could think of. There was only one answer that was right.

"Yes," Cinder breathed. "Yes, Kai, I will marry you."

Kai sagged in relief, as if he had been holding his breath. He slid the ring onto Cinder's finger, and stood just in time for her to fling her arms around his neck. Kai let out a whoop of joy, and spun her around the air, the couple laughing the entire time.

Euphoria filled Cinder's lungs. She stared down into Kai's eyes, at the copper, and pure love shining out of them. She brought her face closer to his, and placed the softest kiss there. Kai kissed her back, his lips gentle and inviting.

Cinder dug her hands through Kai's messy hair. Their kiss deepend, and Cinder couldn't tell if she let out a sigh, or if it was Kai. It was as though they were the same being, connected in mind and body as Kai held Cinder in his arms.

They broke the kiss too soon for Cinder' liking, but they both needed air. The couple stood there, gasping as they stared into each other's eyes. It was funny to Cinder how only minutes ago she had thought the stars were so breathtakingly deep and beautiful, when now she would only say the same for Kai's eyes.

Cinder burrowed into Kai's chest, thinking of their future together. They had been through a lot, and they were still so young. She was amazed at how calm she felt, but she knew that there was only one person who could make her this happy, and it was Kai.

Through every trial and triumph, Kai had been there. They would be there for each other, never to part. Their mistakes no longer mattered, even after Cinder had been played for a fool too many times to count. It didn't matter how many times they had hurt each other. The only significant thing was their love. And she knew that they would live _happily ever after_.


	48. Bonus: Unspoken Words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a little bonus chapter I wrote for the one year anniversary of this story (when it was originally posted). This chapter was also originally in my shot book, but I thought it would go better in here.

Kai didn't know why, but the bell seemed to ring slower this year than any other. Most would claim that he just had a bad case of senioritis, but he knew that wasn't the case. He couldn't care less if he was graduating and going to a top college next year. All he wanted in the whole world was to be with _her_.

Cinder Lihn was not only the sun and the stars in his world, but his entire universe. They may have decided to keep things simple after the horrible ordeal that had happened, but Kai knew that he was in love with her. There was no way that he couldn't be. She understood him in a way that no other person could. She completed him.

When the bell to Kai's _AP Euro History_ class rang, it was to much relief. Finals were close, and he knew that by the time all the early spring blossoms had disappeared he would regret not having studied. He just couldn't help himself. With every moment away from Cinder all he could do was think of being with her. It was practically torture.

Soft cherry blossoms fell like rain from the low hanging trees as Kai walked to his car. His pace was faster than normal, his entire being itching to be with Cinder.

Five months had passed since the _Battle of Luna Hospital_ and Cinder seemed to spend most of her time at the Commonwealth Hospital since. Her physical therapy was grueling to the point where it was painful for Kai to watch. It made him sad to see her in such a state, but he understood that the Doctor's were only trying to make her better.

When Kai arrived at the hospital, he nodded and extended pleasantries to the nurses and doctors passing by, each of them used to his presence. He looked in at the small bakery but decided to pass on getting something. It was a Thursday, which meant Thorne would have been with her most of the day and they seemed to always be eating.

As if being summoned, Thorne chose that moment to walk past Kai, his face beaming like the sun. Kai had a suspicious feeling that it had to do with a certain nurse he was good friends with, but Kai was still too frightened of Thorne to breach that subject.

"Hey, Thorne." Kai high-fived his mate, swinging back for a fist bump. "You look to be in a brilliant mood today."

"I guess," was all Thorne said, shrugging his shoulders casually. The smile remained plastered to his face like a bad spray tan. "I'll see you later, little guy."

Kai glared at him, and Thorne chuckled. It was the most recent nickname that Thorne had come up with. He was only an inch taller, yet he still had to gloat.

An elevator ride later, and Kai had already forgotten his conversation with Thorne. He was so close to Her. He would see Cinder in a few seconds. It was crazy how after everything he had been through, his heart still beat out of his chest and butterflies swarmed within him whenever he saw Cinder. She drove him absolutely crazy.

He stopped right outside the door labeled "Dr. Nandez." He used to just walk in without knocking, but it had gotten him into trouble one time when they had been running some uncomfortable tests. From then on, he always checked first.

Kai rapped on the door three times and heard a shout for him to enter. He twisted the handle quickly and shoved the door open. He expected to see Cinder sitting in the chair, looking frustrated as Dr. Nandez explained complicated medical things. It was the same scene he saw every day; except now she was alone and standing in front of him with a blazing smile on her face. Then she took a stumbling step towards Kai with no support but her own legs.

The whole world seemed to stop in that single moment as Cinder slowly progressed towards him. Then everything sped up, and Kai was yelling with more joy than he had ever felt. Tears stung his eyes as he leapt towards Cinder and embraced her body with so much force that all the air left her in a single laugh. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he spun her around as though they were in a movie.

Everything about that moment was perfect, and Kai could have said with the utmost surety that it was the best moment of his entire life. He couldn't imagine anything better. He didn't think it was even possible.

Then Cinder kissed him.

Or maybe he had been the one to kiss her. Either way, the sensation of her lips on his was sweeter than any candy in the world.

Kai had waited for months to kiss Cinder again. He had dreamed and daydreamed about it more often than he would ever admit. He had stopped himself from doing it time and time again over the past five months, not wanting to complicate things any further; but now it was different. Perhaps they were finally ready to be together.

Cinder broke away first, dragging her face away from Kai's. It took all of his willpower not to stop her. Both of them were grinning and flushed. Cinder's cheeks were wet and Kai knew that his must be worse. Cinder brushed her thumb gently across his face, and Kai couldn't help it. He leaned his face towards hers. Their noses brushed in a ticklish manner but Cinder's lips made every other thought in the world disappear. He was enveloped in the sensation of _her._

Time could have been nonexistent in those precious moments. The two kissing sweetly, as if the other contained oxygen. When they finally broke, it was for a single question.

"Are you happy?" Cinder whispered breathlessly.

Kai cupped her face in his hands, her tan skin contrasting greatly against his fair pallor. Her brilliant eyes shone with something Kai couldn't quite name. He licked his lips, still tasting her sweetness on them. His heart pounded to the rhythm of the three words he wanted to say to her; but he couldn't voice them.

So instead, he answered her question, knowing that one day he would say those words.

"More than I've ever been in my entire life." He brushed a strand of hair back from his love's face. Cinder smiled sweetly, and he finally understood what her eyes were saying.

The unspoken words were the same ones that pounded inside Kai's veins. The unspoken words which held more power than was fair for eight letters. He longed to tickle her ears with the simple phrase, but restrained himself.

Kai cloaked her with his arms as a substitute. Cinder buried her face in his neck as Kai pressed one hand on the back of her head. He kissed her hair softly, letting the unspoken words resonate in the air like a forgotten wind.


End file.
